


Loneliness get you crazy

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Cubs, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Familiars, Fluffy, Gamma Dynamics, Gay Parents, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Male Bonding, Mpreg, New Year's Eve, Pack Parent(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wolf Cubs, Wolf Sex, alcohol mentions abuse, bar situations, ian somerhalder alpha turns omega, misha collins alpha turns omega, mpreg ian somerhalder, mpreg misha collins, territorial Misha collins, territorial ian somerhalder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 119,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha e Ian Collins son los ultimos lobos puros ibericos del planeta, luego de un incidente fatal natural de las planicies de Rurmansk Rusia, huyen a Vancouvert en busca de pareja humana al estar Hartos de los asedios de su especie, con la esperanza de resurgir con una manada numerosa en el nuevo continente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solos

Son tiempos oscuros para los Collins que no creen que jamas sane la herida, ni la perdida tan grande que sufren, su mundo se consumió en las frías planicies de Rurmansk, Rusia. Nada jamás los preparo para algo así y jamas ni en sus peores pesadillas creyeron ver un día tan oscuro, donde toda su familia moriría lentamente en el frío mas cruel que azoto su hogar; viven una realidad cruda y una desgracia que les desgarra... 

El aislamiento de su hogar eran común para los de su clase, además de la obvias razones de territorio de los lobos, lejos de la ciudad y de ayuda alguna, terminando sepultados en su propia casa por la nieve y la falta de comida. Él mayor de los Collins, junto a su hermano menor -sobrevivieron de puro milagro- quien ocupaba el lugar de lugar de segundo al mando en la manada después de Misha. 

Desde que tomaron el control de la manada, cuando aun en vida su padre se lo cediera orgullosamente unos meses atrás, jamás pensaron que solo a medio año de ese momento tan especial todos los dejarían tan trágicamente, quedando prácticamente huérfanos de su linaje, sobreviviendo solo para llevar con ellos el dolor de los seres que mas amaban sobre la tierra. No les quedaba ningún integrante de su familia, ni sus padres, ni sus tíos, ni su hermanita o sus sobrinos. Desde esa fría mañana de febrero… en que no despertaron.

 

Lo intentaron todo para revivirlos con desesperación pero llevaban muchas horas así y ellos no se percataron de que el único fuego de la casa, en esa habitación, la más pequeña de todas donde se recluyeron para conservar el calor se había apagado. Ian y el habían permanecido debajo de la misma manta por falta de otras, cediendo el resto de sus familiares que se cobijaron por separado fue lo que los mato; él no lo comprendió en ese momento pero compartir el calor entre ellos dos fue lo que los salvo a pesar de las severas quemaduras que tenían por el frío.

 

La angustia y la desesperación los destrozo por días encerrados con su cuerpos helados frente a ellos, cuando finalmente fueron rescatados de su finca por parte de los únicos vecinos que tenían en las cercanías, ya que se encontraban a más de dos días de viaje en auto de todos, ellos fueron quienes los llevaron al hospital de la ciudad para tratar los síntomas de congelamiento que presentaban en su extremidades y falanges al igual que a las quemaduras en sus rostros; días después al poner los cuerpos de su familia en la morgue fue lo segundo peor que debieron hacer después de esa pesadilla de días helados.

Toda la comunidad de lobos lamentaron las perdidas de la familia Collins, los últimos lobos de linaje blanco ibérico “puro” del mundo. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos y como es costumbre entre los lobos, en poco tiempo empezaron a sufrir los acosos para emparejarlos. El primer movimiento de su intenciones fue durante el mismo entierro de sus siete familiares, allí mismo... entre trajes negros y ventisca helada, mientras los cajones eran enterrados rodeados de flores blancas empezaron a ofrecerles cobijo y casamiento en las manadas mas prestigiosas, ligarlos con otras razas de lobos solo por elevar su estatus era la razón principal.

 

Misha sintió asco de los lobos que se encontraban a su alrededor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas junto a los agujeros en la tierra, su hermano pegado a su brazo derecho, el frío en su rostro y el penetrante olor que desprendían tratando de llamar su atención, olor a excitación y feromonas de apareamiento en el aire le revolvían el estomago a su hermanito y a él, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular les miraban fijamente mientras metían tarjetas en sus trajes negros como si fueran ofertas de negocios.

Con el dolor comiéndoles por dentro y las semanas pesando sin sentido en sus vidas, aquellos lobos que los querían para ellos les perseguían a toda hora y por distintos miembros de todas las manadas de Europa, cuya única meta era cautivarlos y convencerlos de aparearse. Esto colmó a Misha hasta tal punto que no soportaba verlos o olerlos a distancia, por eso fue que tomo la decisión de irse del continente, a algún otro lugar del globo donde los lobos no eran muy comunes. La búsqueda fue infructuosa hasta que encontraron un lugar donde el idioma que manejaban lo conocían a la perfección, con nombres falsos y falsas identidades lograron escabullirse del país y de las garras de ya cincuenta manadas que mandaban a sus mejores alfas a buscarles.

Un lugar desprovisto de lobos en mas de cincuenta mil kilómetros a la redonda era el lugar perfecto para ellos, solo debían marcar el territorio como propio y echarse a vivir en el, tratar de reparar sus vidas de la que tenían en Rusia era la meta.

 

Desde que tomaron el avión se propusieron seriamente buscar una pareja humana con los atributos necesarios para engendrar una buena camada que no perdiera la pureza de su linaje. Al ser ambos Alfas de la raza en la que nacieron, podían manipular la química de su cuerpo para poder elegir engendrar o no, solo su línea de sangre tenia esta capacidad, por eso al mantenerse puros mantenían habilidades distintas a cualquier lobo común.

 

Ian no estaba muy seguro de eso pero era mejor mantener la línea de sangre lo más pura posible y eso conllevaba tener a sus propias crías; solo los lobos ibéricos podían hacer este cambio en sus cuerpos, ya que el lugar donde vivían no les facilitaba la crianza de cachorros, sus cuerpos se adaptaban a las necesidades de la manada y al ser los únicos de su manada, ser hombres y Alphas debían asumir papeles de omega para proliferar su linaje.

 

Su llegada a los Estados Unidos no les alentó demasiado, el clima además de frío era gris, pero lo peor era que el dolor no menguaba pese a que ya había pasado casi un mes y medio del suceso más trágico de sus vidas. Todo se movía lentamente y a la vez rápido, había mucha más gente de la que pueden esperar ver allí en su nuevo hogar, Misha estaba más serio de lo normal e Ian no podía evitar tomarlo por el brazo y pegarse al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, a él también le parecía que había demasiada gente corriendo de un lado al otro.

 

En la aduana declararon sus cosas entre la lentitud de la burocracia y siguieron rumbo a la salida donde tomaron el primer taxi vacío que vieron. No sintieron, ni olieron a un solo lobo en todo ese gentío y eso fue un alivio para ellos, sintiéndose algo mas libres de ser ellos mismos.

 

El camino a su nueva casa no era muy largo pero igual les tomo una hora completa llegar a la entrada. La casa era de dos plantas y de color azul Francia con los marcos de las ventanas, puertas y el pórtico eran de color blanco nieve.

 

Entraron empujando valijas y recuerdos dentro de su nuevo territorio, Misha revisa el recinto, ve a su izquierda una sala enorme con sus muebles nuevos cubiertos de plástico y cintas, que mediante vídeo llamada con el vendedor de la casa habían pedido para que ya se encuentren instalados en la casa pero sin desembalar.

 

Misha cruzo el lugar hacia la blanca y perfecta cocina, tal como a él le gustaba con todos los platos en cajas listos para ser acomodados. Él era un gran cocinero, su madre le había enseñado bien.

 

A su derecha se encontraba el comedor, con una mesa de madera caoba moderna y sus respectivas sillas también envueltas en plástico, continuó su recorrido con el circuito hasta terminar donde empezó encontrándose con una especie de sala, más privada, que contaba con un televisor y los aparatos de entretenimiento necesarios.

 

Ian había subido las escaleras con la maleta de su ropa y se metió en una de las habitaciones, la cual daba al bosque cercano, decidió que esa seria su habitación. Le gustaba despertarse con el sol de la mañana y esas ventanas estaban predispuestas hacia el este.

 

Empezó a arrancar el plástico y las cintas de los muebles y colchones, todo olía a nuevo, a algo que identifico a futuro… a porvenir. Tuvo ánimos de decir en voz alta “nuestro nuevo comienzo”. Se sentó en el colchón con la maleta a su lado cuando vio que Misha estaba frente a él apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo muy levemente.

\- Si lo será hermanito…- suspiro, Misha se veía cansado, desde hacia muchas semanas interminables que no dormía bien.

\- Eсли интересно, какие люди живут по эту сторону мира, и если мы найдем кого-то – Misha sonrió y se sentó a su lado moviendo la maleta.  
\- En ingles Ian ya no podemos hablar así aquí…- metió sus dedos en el pelo de su hermano menor con cariño y se lo acaricio.  
\- Digo que… si. Y me pregunto que clase de gente vivirá en este lado del mundo y si encontraremos a alguien para nosotros – los ojos mas cristalinos que los de Misha eran el vivo recuerdo de su difunta madre y amo mas a Ian solo por llevarlos para él.  
\- Yo creo que si, aquí hay mucha más gente, más variada y sana. No se cuanto tiempo nos lleve conocer a algunos y si nos convendrán pero…- suspiro - No podemos dejar morir nuestro linaje Ian – replico en su rol de alfa líder que debía sublevar poco a poco.  
\- Se nuestras responsabilidades Misha, solo no se… como o quienes, tengo mis dudas de unir nuestras vidas con algún humano… eso es todo – su tono de vos se notaba preocupado y Misha podía entenderlo.  
\- Lo se, yo también. Pero ahora descansemos algunas horas, comamos algo luego y empecemos a arreglar la casa ¿Ok? Nos preocuparemos de eso otro día...- Misha sonrió a Ian y este no puede evitar contagiarse del positivismo de su hermano.

 

Apenas empezaron a instalarse en Vancouver, recorrieron su territorio a cuatro paras como lobos, corrieron libres como hacia un año no lo hacían, marcaron arboles, rocas y prados enteros corriendo, afilando sus garras en cualquier cosa que encontrasen para delimitar el territorio, descansaron en un pequeño arrollo de solo un metro de ancho, olía fresco y pasible para lobos de su alcurnia, un territorio así de grande era fácil de proteger, su presencia era fuerte y por lo mismo codiciada.

 

Ordenar la casa les costó bastante sin embargo, las cosas pequeñas, como sal o dentífrico siempre les faltaban. No compraban de repuesto porque estaban a menos de 10 minutos del mini mercado; pero siempre olvidaban lo principal o esencial por más listas que hicieran. Misha empezó a trabajar en las instalaciones del hotel principal de Vancouver como subchef, costo adaptarse al cambio de comidas pero disfruto el proceso.

 

Ian seguía con su carrera de diseñador, no le fue difícil encontrar algo en el centro de la ciudad, nada muy llamativo, solo un pequeño negocio que trabajaba más de lo que podía dar abasto. Así que con el movimiento diario intentaba no pensar en su familia o el futuro incierto.

 

Las noches libres se las pasaban en bares o clubes, buscando pareja. Las mujeres eran demasiado frágiles y dimitieron a encontrar un hombre afines a sus propósitos y gustos.

Ian estaba más reticente a eso aún y Misha no le hacia gracia tampoco pero los hombres, la mayoría de ellos eran considerablemente más bajos que ellos, más consentidos y débiles en varios sentidos. Una semanas más tarde se trasformaron en dos meses y era tanta la cantidad de gente que conocieron por semana como prospectos que acabaron mareados, por suerte salían solo dos noches a la semana.

 

Ya era julio, la gente empezaba a salir más y se encontraban con que tenían el doble de personas para conocer y decidir sobre ellos. Por lo que ese viernes declinaron por un bar más pequeño, un lugar más intimo donde solo entraban mil personas al menos, el lugar se llamaba Cruz Drill, era un bar rustico, todo en su interior era de madera y tenia carteles de señalización vial de nombres y lugares en las paredes, las luces eran bajas y daban un ambiente intimo. que a Ian enseguida se entusiasmo con quedarse allí, la gente... más precisamente, los prospectos masculinos eran más fornidos, hombres fuertes y recios, claro que había excepciones pero no descartaron posibilidades.

Aunque pasando las horas allí también se les dificultaba entablar o entrar en conversación. Estos prospectos eran menos amigables y entrada más la noche empezaron a decepcionarse más y mas, terminando en un rincón del lugar con un par de tragos en las manos y completamente callados.

 

********

 

Tenían más de tres meses sin verse, demasiado para ellos, luego de que la cuarta temporada de la serie fuera cancelada y ellos siguieran con otros proyectos más provechosos, terminaron por extrañarse como condenados al poco tiempo, ya que ni las llamadas les alcanzaban. Ambos se habían casado y esa fue la última vez que se vieron, en la boda de Jared.

Así que después de tres meses de no verse y de ocasionalmente hablarse por teléfono, cansados y fastidiados de nunca tener tiempo, ambos decidieron quedarse a vivir por pura casualidad en el mismo estado; pero en el momento en que tropezaron el uno con el otro en el centro comercial de Vancouver decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad, así que dejaron a sus respectivas esposas con sus compras y salieron por patas en mitad de la tarde para meterse de lleno en el bar donde acostumbraban verse.

El bar era de su amigo Christian Kane donde tocaba todas las noches con Steve Carlson y la banda. Chris los recibió con gran alegría a ambos esa tarde, hacia tiempo que no veía a ninguno de los dos, así que terminaron de cenar allí mismo antes de abrir el bar. Reían y disfrutaban de la compañía contándose todo lo acontecido en sus vidas después de separarse.

Era tanta la necesidad de ambos actores de escucharse verse y hablar, que cuando Chris y Steve dejaron la mesa para alistar todo con su personal para abrir el bar ni se dieron cuenta del alejamiento de los otros dos, quedándose en un rincón contándose con lujo de detalles, pelos y comas de cada cosa que hicieron los últimos meses.

La noche y la gente les cayeron de sorpresa, tanto como las cervezas que el cantante le llevo para brindar el re encuentro de los tortolitos, como el cantante les llamaba. Ambos protestaron pero continuaron con las anécdotas los tres amigos, Jensen estaba seguro de que los acontecimientos extraños seguían al castaño como un imán, se reía a carcajadas de todo lo que decía Jared sin poder evitarlo.

 

Steve les interrumpió la charla cuando ambos actores notaron que los llamaba a ellos y a Chris desde el escenario para comenzar con el Show. El castaño de pelo largo se tomo de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza y se levanto, amenazando a ambos actores a que no se marchen hasta la hora del cierre del bar; ambos hombres con varias copas encima mostraron sus celulares y los apagaron, en señal de obediencia, a la vez que sonreían ampliamente.

Lo cierto era que ambos jotas no tenían planeado mover el culo de ese lugar, desde hacia tanto tiempo que no lo pasaban tan bien rodeados de amigos y alcohol, decidiendo quedarse hasta ver salir hasta el ultimo ente de ese lugar antes de marcharse. La media noche paso de largo y la gente en el bar se divertía, bebían y lo pasaban en grande.

En un descanso Chris se acercó a la mesa y serio les pidió algo.

\- Eh Chris, suena bien ¿Cambiaste de sonidista?- soltó el rubio nada mas verlo.  
\- ¡Si Jen!, Oigan, ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?- les dijo recio de repente.  
\- Si claro ¿Cual?- dijo de inmediato Jared.  
\- Es que es el cumpleaños de Steve, lo saben ¿No? claro que si, y me molesta sobremanera la gente con cara larga en mi antro favorito, o sea este. - dice golpeando su dedo contra la mesa.  
\- ¿Caras largas? ¿Donde?- ambos jotas miraron a todos lados pero no veían a nadie con esa descripción ni por asomo.  
\- Del otro lado del bar, en la esquina Brackford, ¿Recuerdan?- les comento haciendo un gesto con su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.  
\- ¿Dónde Brackford se vomito el alma? Como no acordarnos, ese chico no volvió a pisar el lugar y eso que le cambiaste el color a ese rincón, ahora es azul para que no pensara en el vomito!! - Jared se descostillaba de la risa en su silla al recordar el hecho y Jen se reía con la mano en la boca.  
\- Si justo allí ¿Así que me hacen un favor muy grande?- dijo cortando la risa de ambos y logrando que le presten atención.  
\- Si pero ¿Cuál? - Dijo Jensen, que no veía la manera de sacarles las caras largas a un par de desconocidos.  
\- Pues vayan con esto…- les puso dos copas enfrente suyo - E invítenles estos tragos y no se… cuéntenles un chiste, pero quiero verlos sonriendo ¿Ok?, ¿Creen que pueden hacer eso? - dijo serio Chris como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.  
\- Podemos… intentarlo. - dijo Jen volteando a ver a su amigo que se encogió de hombros…  
\- Pero no van a pensar que nos los queremos ligar ¿No? - salto Jay con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 

Los tres se miraron estupefactos entre si y declinaron la idea. Cada uno de los jotas tomaron un respectivo trago abandonando su mesa y dirigiéndose entre la multitud de gente al rincón azul Brackford. Se reían entre ellos por las preocupaciones que se tomaba Chris con respecto a Steve y que ellos si parecían pareja, cuando Jay soltó que ellos también pero estaban bien casados, Jen río dándole la razón, un momento después llegaron a divisar a los sujetos en cuestión por los cuales su amigo estaba tan preocupado.

Ambos sujetos mecían el escaso liquido en sus copas de manera triste y cansada, ambos tenían pelo negro y revuelto, eran sujetos atractivos dentro de todo y con un parecido raro pero similar entre ellos. Ambos tenían la misma fisonomía, solo que uno de ellos lucía más joven que el otro. Iban vestidos elegantemente dentro de todo; el más joven con una camisa color vino de seda brillante que solo reflejaba tonos renegridos, y el otro llevaba una camisa gris perlada con rayas finas negras a lo largo de su torso.

Ambos miraban la mesa como si esta pudiera darles el secreto de la vida o las soluciones a sus problemas. Hasta que los actores los interrumpieron.

 

\- ¡Hola!- Jensen fue el primero en hablar después de acercarse a la mesa con Jared a su espalda que asomaba su sonriente rostro por encima de su hombro. Ambos hombres levantaron la mirada expectantes a las personas que le hablaban.  
\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola.- dijo Misha, Ian miro a su hermano y de nuevo a esos sujetos, eran enormes y altísimos; se veían escalofriante mente apuestos y fuertes. Les costó tragar, poniéndose completamente nervioso.  
\- Yo soy Jensen… y el mastodonte detrás de mi…-  
\- Soy Jared, hola... - se termino de presentar el castaño mostrando unos hoyuelos adorables.  
\- Soy Misha... y él es mi hermanito Ian…- dijo suavemente, con delicadeza y propiedad.  
\- Un gusto- dijo Jen poniendo una copa con liquido anaranjado frente a Misha y Jared se sentó apresurado y torpemente junto a Ian.  
\- ¿Hermanito? ¿Son hermanos? ¡¡Claro por eso se parecen tanto!!- dijo animosamente imitando a Jen, dándole la copa en la mano a Ian.  
\- Eh si…. - Ian miro la copa y miro a Jared.  
\- Les vimos tristes y pensamos en invitarles unas copas…- dijo Jensen, los hermanos parecían anonadados y muy callados, la verdad no sabia por donde romper el hielo.  
\- ¿Tristes? ¿Parecíamos tristes?- acoto Misha.  
\- Sip - cortó Jared.  
\- No, es más; tristes no… solo decepcionados - acoto Ian probando su trago, notando el sabor frutal y dulce, quedando encantado sonrió a Jared.  
\- ¿Decepcionados? ¿Por qué? El lugar esta rebosante de energía y buena música - Jensen se acomodó mejor en su asiento pasando el brazo por el respaldar de asiento de Misha y antes de que Misha llevara la copa a sus labios la choco con la suya.  
\- Eh… es que… no son muy amigables aquí… quisimos hablar con algunas personas, pero todos nos miraron mal y después de un rato desistimos.- dijo Misha bebiendo de su trago y mirando a Jensen a los ojos, pero recordó que no tenia que imponerse como el alfa que era y que tenia que ser más sumiso. Le costaba entender la idea pero se esforzaba por mostrarse como omega aunque Jensen o Jared no comprendieran el modismo de los lobos y dudaba que lo conocieran.  
\- ¿Cómo, en serio?- dijo Jared - Es que los círculos de amigos son muy cerrados a veces; temen que vengan directamente a ligar y muy pocos solo vienen a eso.- Jared se bebió su trago verde de un solo sorbo y alzó la mano para pedir otro.  
\- Eso es cierto pero, ustedes tiene un tono, extraño... no son de aquí ¿No?- dijo Jensen acercándose mas para escucharles por sobre el ruido del lugar.  
\- No, somos de Rusia…- contesto Ian a Jensen  
\- ¡Rusia! ¿En serio?- dijeron los jotas al mismo tiempo y los hermano sonrieron con este detalle.  
\- Si, ¿Ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo?- Misha indago esperando que no sean pareja, el que hablaran al mismo tiempo ponía pautas de su relación y cercanía.  
\- Si, desde hace cuatro años; pero como trabajábamos juntos en el set, prácticamente vivíamos juntos, claro cada uno en su tráiler porque Jay es muy desordenado y no soporto el desorden – acoto sin preocuparse de embarrar a su amigo.  
\- ¡¡Jenny!! ¡¡Pensé que me querías!!- se hecha a llorar en el hombro de Ian, que con los ojos muy abiertos le palmea un hombro de forma de consuelo.  
\- Si te quiero big foot pero eres un desastre con patas, Ian no le des bolilla esta actuando – le dijo al menor.  
\- No, no… ¡Jenny me heriste! No te quiero mas, me voy con Ian ahora... - las copas si habían tenido efecto completo en ellos por lo que la des inhibición los hacia hacer locuras. Jared se abraso a Ian por el cuello. Y se quedo allí un rato  
\- Jared deja al chico o su hermano te pateara el culo y yo no moveré un dedo para defenderte. - contesto tranquilamente mientras Jay armaba un melodrama, levanto su brazo y le indico a la camarera que le traía el trago a Jay que le traiga otro a él; la chica volvió los cuatro pasos que dio hacia ellos y pidió un trago mas.  
\- ¿Él siempre es así?- dijo Misha al oído de Jen, el rubio no se inmuto en su estado por la cercanía del hombre de ojos azules y asintió.  
\- Es un niño grande, se la pasa comiendo dulces y gominolas ¿Sabes? Y jugando con sus perros, ama a sus perros…- concluye sonriendo a la camarera que les trajo los tragos con dos cervezas más.  
\- ¿Y que los trajo a Vancouver desde Rusia?- dijo el gigante recuperándose inmediatamente soltando a Ian y tomando su cerveza antes que el trago de color verde.  
\- Recomenzar...- dijo Ian mirándolo y Jay le sonrió ampliamente con su hoyuelos marcando su mejillas.  
\- Este lugar es genial para empezar, lo que sea…- la lengua se le iba; dando a entender cosas que no pretendía.  
\- ¿Si?- dijo Ian, ya en plan juguetón poniendo los codos en la mesa y acercándose más a Jay, el aliento del castaño le llego. Era menta lo que bebía y se le antojo probarlo notando como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar desprendiendo feromonas para atraer al gigante.  
\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Jay haciendo un ademán enorme - ¡Aquí conocí a mi mejor amigo y trabaje en la mejor serie del mundo!- se ríe pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ian.

 

Misha y Jensen miraban atentos a esos dos, Jensen sonreía porque el alto no se daba cuenta de lo que insinuaba sin quererlo, y Misha notando que a Ian le interesaba el gigante y eso era todo un avance después de meses de desaires.

 

\- ¿Misha?- se acercó al oído del hermano mayor, mal calculando las distancia y aproximándose más de la cuenta, cuando Misha volteo a verle quedando nariz con nariz.  
\- ¿Si?- Misha se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca, pero no se movió para apartarse, noto que la mirada de Jensen era verde y eso le gusto; inspiro y suspiro suave... lentamente, dejando que el aliento dulce por el trago llegara a Jensen.  
\- Emm… tu a que te dedicas…- dijo sin perder detalle de la intensa mirada y de la forma que tenían los labios de Misha en un sentido muy hipnotizaste.  
\- En un hotel… soy sub chef.- dijo bajo pero audible para Jensen.

 

Lo que tenia de interesante el rincón Brackford es que era un lugar intimo, era una cueva, un pequeño circulo azul de os metros de circunferencia, con una ventana alargada en un lado con vista a la barra, y con una pared faltarte que daba al escenario. Era muy intimo, casi nadie podía verlos allí… Jen y Jared no se percataron de cuan bebidos estaban, habían llegado a eso de las 4 de la tarde y de repente se encontraban hablando con esos tíos de manera demasiado intima, ni siquiera se percataron que estaban atrapados por sus miradas azules siquiera, que la fragancia que los envolvía les daba sed, se sentían extrañamente atraídos, al punto de tener la boca seca con necesidad de besarles y atraparlos contra la pared, sentirlos con ellos de manera extraña..

 

Jared y Jensen se aclararon la voz y sacudieron sus cabezas mientras charlaban incoherencias, no al mismo tiempo o en ese orden pero intentaron despejarse; solo que en el momento en que Misha toco el rostro de Jensen en una leve caricia y le pregunto si se encontraba bien el rubio perdió más la capacidad de razonar. Algo en el aire olía demasiado bien, algo lo empujaba a acercarse un poco más a Misha, cuando dudo de lo que hacía paseo su mirada por encima del hombro de Misha y vio a Jared empotrando a Ian contra la pared, devorándole la boca con pasión, una pasión que jamás vio en gigante.

 

Sus ojos volvieron a los de Misha, este tenía un aspecto cariñoso y suave, tal como lo noto desde que se sentó a su lado. El hombre beso su mejilla y Jensen se derritió por el tacto cerrando automáticamente sus ojos, dejo la botella de cerveza torpemente en la mesa y tomo el rostro de Misha entre sus manos para poder besarle lenta y suavemente; Lo necesitaba tanto, tanto, que se tuvo que dejarse ir… los suspiros que se escapaban de ese hombre lo estaban poniendo malo y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos pudiendo saborear la intensidad de su boca, dulce por el trago, pero algo en la lengua de Misha le hizo perderse en un limbo de deseo.

 

No escuchaba la música de fondo, solo la respiración agitada de Misha y la propia, pero un poco mas lejana la de Jared y Ian. No entendía lo que estaba pasando o lo que hacia o como las manos de Misha en su pecho le quemaban, solo sabia que él no debía estar haciendo eso, no por que no encontrara atractivo a Misha porque si lo encontraba muy-muy atractivo y condenadamente adictivo, pero él y Jared, los dos, estaban casados.

 

\- Yo…- suspiro pegando su frente a la de Misha, antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con la imagen de Misha y sus ojos cerrados aún, su respiración permanecía entrecortada, los labios rosados brillantes e hinchados por los besos, con la boca entreabierta jalando aire; esa imagen hizo que lo volviera a besar con más desesperación.

 

Jared no estaba en mejores términos, era rarísimo para el gigante estar besando a otro tío y él había estado contando sus copas desde las cuatro de la tarde porque, sabía exactamente que se había bebido unas treinta copas, a esto le adjudicaba estar comiéndole la boca a ese chico que sumiso se dejaba arrinconar contra la pared y dejarse besar de manera tan bruta.

 

Él siempre se controlaba cuando besaba con pasión, porque Genevive, su esposa es pequeña y frágil y no quiere hacerle daño, la ama, por eso cuida cada uno de sus movimientos con ella, incluso cuando hacen el amor, pero con Ian no tiene que hacer eso, no necesita cuidarse con el joven ruso, por lo que muerde y saborea su boca, acaricia y empuja su lengua con ansias desesperadas escuchándolo gemir y volviéndolo más loco de lo que esta cayendo en cuenta.

 

Un estruendo de parte de la batería los hace separarse y mirar al escenario, su amigo Chris llama la atención de todos para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Steve y este le pide que no avergonzado y todos aclamen al rubio que desiste de llevarle la contraria. Minutos después también escucha que los llama al escenario para que los tres le canten a viva voz al festejado.

 

Jared y Jensen respiran como hace mucho parece no lo hacen, miran a su lado respectivamente perdiéndose en los ojos azules y se excusan un momento, sintiéndose mareados y excitados por su respectivos acompañantes. Se dirigen al escenario para avergonzar más aun a su amigo Steve tratando de componer su ropa y su pelo solo un poco, son las tres o cuatro de la mañana y la gente no merma, porque les toma su tiempo llegar al escenario, Jay se agacha contra su oído y hace la pregunta del millón de esa noche en un santiamén…

 

\- ¿Jen que diablos acaba de pasar?- Jensen le dedica una mirada rápida sobre su hombro y sigue caminado.

 

\- No tengo ni la más puta idea Jay.- dijo subiendo ya donde les esperaba Chris.


	2. PERICULOSUS

Estuvieron más de una hora sobre el escenario, cantando y haciendo el tonto con Chris, haciendo todo lo posible para avergonzar a Steve que no podía bajarse de allí porque el cantante y los guitarristas se lo impedían.

Para cuando el espectáculo termino y bajaron para seguir bebiendo se metieron en el rincón brackfort casi con necesidad, pero ni Misha ni Ian estaban allí, por un momento estaban aliviados y por otro lado no podían de dejar de mirar en todas direcciones intentando encontrarlos entre la gente, ambos actores sintiéndose extraños y con un desasosiego en mitad del pecho inmenso, pasaron el resto de la madrugada intentando olvidarse de lo sucedido y centrarse en el rubio del cumpleaños.

Los hermano volvieron a su casa aproximadamente a los cinco de la mañana, olían a humo y alcohol, andaban mareados con algo de resaca, se acostaron en la misma cama por pura melancolía y no desear de estar separados esa noche, ambos sumergidos en lo bien que se sintieron en brazo de Jared y Jensen, pero mientras los miraban hacer el tonto en el escenario con su amigos notaron el pequeño detalle en sus manos derechas; anillos de casados.

Ambos se miraron al percatarse y se quedaron mirándolos unos minutos mas a sus respectivas ilusiones mientras estas se desvanecían hasta decidir irse del lugar, no sabían lo que sentir o no permitirse sentir, Jensen y Jared entraban dentro de su perspectivas y no se les hacia mala la idea pasar el resto de su vidas ligados a ellos y tener cachorros con ellos, luego de decirles que eran lobos claro, incluso respondieron bien ante su feromonas.

Pero, eran casados, ambos, esos los dejo algo perturbados y necesitados de un cariño muy especifico, habían tirado abajo las barreras de Alphas, solo para mostrarse sumisos, complacientes y aceptar papeles de omegas por lo que ahora se sentían “solos” y al llegar a casa “solos” esa noche, les implicaba dolor físico, así que optaron por hacerse compañía entre ellos, dormir abrasados con las ropas puestas donde el olor de Jensen y Jared aun se percibían al haber sido tan intenso su encuentro.

Al día siguiente todo era mas lento, no tenían manera de contactar con Jen o Jay, no habían intercambiado números o direcciones, solo sabían sus nombres de pila al igual que ellos, si las feromonas habían surtido efecto en su totalidad, tal vez intentarían buscarlos… no estaban seguros de eso pero habría sido una chanse positiva, solo que ambos prospectos de pareja eran solo humanos y ahora como jamás se habían comportado como omegas, sus cuerpos y la química cambiándolos en su interior los hacia estar decaídos. Desayunaban con pesadez, sin ganas, era sábado por lo cual ninguno de los dos trabajaba pero no tenían mas en que pensar que en esas dos personas a las que les gusto besar.

Mas tarde se sentaron en la sala a ver la televisión y ponerse al día con las noticias de las cuales escapaban de ellos durante la semana, topándose con los rostros de Jensen y Jared en la pantalla, ni Misha ni Ian habían podido llegar a preguntar en que trabajaban cuando los jotas ya estaban muy cerca y ellos tomando la decisión de ceder, esparcir sus feromonas para atraer mas a los candidatos que les invitaron unas copas.

En la televisión el nombre supernatural destellaba entre letras negras y doradas, cuando el comercial termino, Misha tomo la laptop y con su hermanito pegado a él , buscaron información sobre supernatural, allí se enteraron de que Jensen y Jared estaban casados hacia ya dos años, eso los puso muy tristes y la tristeza era mala para la salud de un lobo, en segundo lugar averiguaron que Jensen tenia de apellido Ackles y Jared Paladecki, Ian se río por que ese nombre era polaco lo que explicaba el tamaño del gigante.

Después se enteraron de que la serie ya había terminado, de que ambos Vivian en Vancouver pero no decía donde, después vieron fotos del cantante el bar, denotando su relación con los actores y la amistad de años con Jensen, que llevaban menos años de amistad que con el alto, de su bar y de su música.

Se pasaron la tarde mirando fotos de ambos y guardando las que mas les gustaban, parecían tontos adolescentes y no podían controlar mucho sus hormonas con lo que veían, sus feromonas estaban algo descontroladas, esparciéndose por la casa, si algún otro lobo los oliese estarían mas que violados ahora mismo.

Sus personalidades de alphas intervenían en sus planes haciéndolo tener arranques de ira o gruñir por lo bajo el desengaño como volver a gemir bajito y entre dientes la congoja de lo que les paso, si ellos fueran omegas se habrían quedado en el bar y les hubiera importado muy poco si eran casados o no, pero el orgullo de ser meras formas de entretenimiento no les gustaba, ellos siempre tenían el control, eran dominantes y celoso de sus parejas. 

Ambos habían estado prometidos, Misha tenia a su futura beta e Ian una omega, eran dos chicas de alto nivel de linaje pero ninguna era virgen y eso ya era algo intolerable para ellos, pero sobre todo al enterarse que no solo habían sido tomadas también seguían escabulléndose de su manada para aparearse con sus amantes de baja calaña.

Al enterarse de esto ambos decidieron romper con los compromisos, no engendrarían sin estar seguros de la pureza de las lobas con las que se unirían definitivamente, ahora en el caso de ambos hombres no le importaba tanto ya que serian ellos los engendradores de la camada, pero no podrían tolerar compartir a su pareja con nadie mas, eso era por demás desbordante para su marcada personalidad.

Hacia una tarde de primavera calurosa y aun no tenían aire acondicionado dentro de la casa, solo unos ventiladores de los cuales se percataron tarde en verificar y que no estaban en buen estado, así que sacudiéndose los malos pensamientos y sus problemas de lobos sin pareja, decidiendo salir de la casa y dar un paseo por el parque ya que nada mas podian hacer por su situación.

 

En la casa de los Ackles las nubes negras se precipitaban rápidamente y Jen aun no se daba cuenta, Jensen llevaba su mañana como siempre, ejercicios en la mañana como lo había adoptado de la rutina de Jared y que al verlo le volvió la costumbre, una ducha, un desayuno tranquilo en su terraza y despertar a Dannel para tener lago de sexo, su mujer no estaba mucho en casa con las sesiones de fotografías de victoria secrets y hace unos meses atrás habían acordado que se esmerarían por quedar premiados y tener el primer vástago en la casa, Jensen se río de ello dejando su café en la mesita de jardín.

La palabra vástago se la pego Jared cuando se lo contó la otra noche y no hace mas que ilusionarlo, traer a él mas deseos de tener un hijo, aunque las otras noches no estaba muy apetente en realidad; después de lo sucedido en el bar Dannel se le acerco un par de veces y el huyo estratégicamente sin entender muy bien porque de su reticencia a las insinuaciones de su mujer, solo una semana al mes podían ponerse en plan “full time sex” porque era cuando Dannel ovulaba, solo que los últimos días había sido algo extraños sus comportamientos era arisco con ella, pero hoy se acababa todo eso de encima y daría lo mejor de si para tener a su mujer suplicándole que le de mas y la dejaría premiada.

\- ¡¡Dan!! ¡¡Despierta cielo!!- caminaba o casi correteaba por los pasillos hasta su habitación, algo feliz solo con la idea de un primogénito corriendo por la casa.

Al llegar la gigantesca habitación su mujer no estaba en la cama y se escuchaba la ducha de fondo, sonrió pícaro y se saco todo planeando acompañarla en el baño y follársela allí mismo en el piso, si la ducha les quedaba incomoda, se río solo de su conclusión y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

Pero no se espero lo que encontró allí, y Dannel no se espero que entrara tampoco, a la mujer de cabellos castaños se le caían las pastillas del contenedor, a Jensen se le desdibujo la sonrisa en algo amargo e inesperado gesto, se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta desnudo, con la mirada en las pastillas, de las 32 que venían en el contenedor solo había siete, miro sobre el lavatorio y otro set de pastillas lilas a medio usar reposaban desparramadas.

\- Jensen yo…puedo explicarlo yo…- dijo Dannel agachándose sobre sus rodillas juntando las pastillas.  
\- Pensé que querías tener hijos conmigo Dan…- dijo tan suavemente, desilusionado, perplejo, su tono reflejaba la herida que se infringía en su interior..  
\- Si, si quiero Jen,…solo que no es buen momento - alzo la mirada para intentar usar su mirada de dulce santa, pero a Jensen solo le aumento el dolor que le dio enterarse de que los últimos 6 mese ella había estado tomando pastillas anticonceptivas.  
\- Y cuando es buen momento Dan… llevamos de novios 5 años y tres de casados que mas tengo que esperar? - Jensen salió de allí y empezó a sacar rápidamente ropa de su ropero, interiores, un jean, un suéter verde y su chamarra de cuero negra.  
\- Jensen espera… déjame explicarte, no puedo andar medio embarazada en la fotos, en medio de la campaña, ¡Escúchame por favor!- Dannel tiraba de él intentando detener su marcha.  
\- No Dannel…- su vos era neutra distante y tenue, no tenia fuerzas para refutar o reclamar- ¡Confié en ti! pensé que estábamos de acuerdo… y tu …podrías haberme dicho que no, que mas adelante, a pesar de que ya tengo casi treinta podría esperar un año mas pero siempre habrá algo mas que quieras hacer fuera de este matrimonio… - dijo por los pasillos siendo tironeado por su esposa que se lo negaba, pero desde que la conoció quiso tener un niño con ella y ahora después de 8 años ella aun se negaba incluso de manera silenciosa y rastrera.

Salió de su casa como un vendaval de rápido pero con el silencio aferrado a su garganta. Camino por horas en esa mañana... llevaba los zapatos en la mano y caminaba descalzo por las calles, hasta que noto que el asfalto ya no estaba frío y duro, ya no le lastimaba la piel, miro por primera vez en horas donde estaba donde un pasto verde y tierno se extendía debajo de su pies, tenia los ojos rojos y ahora notaba el escozor, no sabia que estaba llorando.

O que se encontrara en un parque, miro a todos lados y la gente estaba rebosante de energía, muchos niños corrían por todos lados con sus mascotas o jugando con otros, se sentó en una banca con las manos entre las rodillas y completamente encorvado, su sueño de tener descendencia había sido estrangulado de apoco y en secreto, solo que el recién ahora se daba por enterado.

Se quedo allí hasta que el sol en su rostro dejo de picar y solo hacia calor junto a un aire fresco, perdido en el verde y el celeste del cielo.

 

\- ¿Jensen?- dijeron dos voces a un lado suyo, el rubio miro lentamente quienes eran los que le llamaban y se sorprendió al verles.  
\- ¿Misha? ¿Ian?- se froto la cara y trato de no parecer un despojo de ser- ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto desviando el tema de cualquier conclusión sobre su aspecto.  
\- Pasear… es… un lindo día no?- Acoto Misha perturbado por el aspecto del actor.  
\- ¡Mira Misha helados!- Ian se hizo el tonto y corrió como una habilidad insuperable sorprendiendo a Jensen la llegar en segundos donde el heladero que estaba a unos doscientos metros de ellos.  
\- Wow… ¿Es atleta?- Pregunto a Misha que se había sentado junto a él.  
\- ¿Estas bien Jensen?- Misha no pudo evitar que su alpha saliera a la superficie y llevara su mano al cuello de Jensen obligándole mantenerle la mirada la cual trato de apartar de él.  
\- Si claro, porque no habría de estarlo… - el actor trato de zafarse pero no lo consiguió y tampoco puso mucho empeño pues no tenia fuerza para nada.  
\- No te ves bien Jensen, me preocupas. - acaricio con su pulgar el nacimiento del cabello castaño claro que con el sol parecía casi dorado.  
\- Estoy… estoy, bien Misha…- mantuvo su mirada en el piso, su vos entre cortada y el dolor comiéndole por dentro.  
\- Se… que, no nos conocemos de nada Jensen pero puedes hablarme, te escuchare, no puedo verte llorar…- dijo acercándose mas a él. Jensen abrió los ojos que no sabía que tenía cerrado y se seco las lágrimas que caían sin sentido por su rostro.  
\- No, yo no, lo siento, no quiero hablar Misha…- intento reponerse se acomodó la chaqueta y se sentó mejor en la banca de cemento.  
\- Bien - Misha tiro de el con fuerza, una fuerza que sorprendió a Jensen y lo abrazo, lo sostuvo en su brazos fuertemente obligándole a pegar su pecho contra el de él.

Jensen permaneció rígido en los brazos de Misha por unos minutos hasta que las caricias y el confort de ese abrazo termino por soltar del todo su dolor, rodeo a Misha y se sujeto fuertemente de su camisa de hilo, con estampados de cuadros, lloro su desasosiego hasta que no pudo mas o no le quedaron mas lágrimas que derramar, quedándose como un polluelo envuelto en Misha.

 

Ian veía la situación de lejos y la escuchaba mientras pedía un helado de chocolate, decidió dar un paseo no muy lejos de Misha porque aun esta bajo su cuidado al ser el menor, pero quería darle a su hermano el espacio para cuidar de Jensen y que el rubio se desahogue, el cual se notaba que no estaba para nada bien.

Camino un rato siempre teniendo a ambos hombres lejos pero dentro de la distancia de su visión la cual era mucha por ser un lobo, se sentó en un árbol y se dispuso a comer su helado, Jensen se negaba estar mal o estar afectado por algo… esa parte se le escapaba, no podía evitar preguntarse que había puesto a ese hombre tan grande en ese estado tan sensible y desolado.

De repente unos perros lo vieron y corrieron donde el tirándose le encima o mejor dicho sobre su helado.

\- ¡¡Oigan, oigan no es mio! ¡¡EH NO!! ¡¡Demonios!! – pero el helado termino regado por su cara y camiseta.  
\- ¡¡Sandy!! ¡¡Harley!! ¡¡No!!! ¡Oh dios!... lo siento tant…..¿¿Ian??- dijo Jared al verle la cara al moreno. Ian levanto la mirada y se encontró con un sudado Jared Paladecki, con una camiseta blanca empapada pegada a su morena piel y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.  
\- Ja… ¿Jared?- otro lametón y lleno de baba de perro aparto al can un poco.  
\- Demonios Sandy basta - el castaño se agacho frente a él y lo miro sonriente - Lo siento de verdad no sé que les paso.-  
\- Yo si…- contesto el lobo sin darse cuenta, su vos tan altanera como lo es en un alpha.  
\- ¿Eh?- contesto Jared desconcertado por la actitud tan diferente del moreno.  
\- Se comieron mi helado, ¿No se nota?- Ian intentaba sacarse la bocha helada del pecho con todo el mal humor del mundo.  
\- Ja ja XD es cierto… te comprare otro ven.- Jared ignoro eso, se irguio y le tendió la mano, el instinto de alpha le decía que golpeara su mano, mostrando su orgullo... su mirada ya era desafiante, pero su lado cognitivo sabia que debía ser un omega para Jared, así que acepto la mano y la toalla que saco de su mochila el castaño.  
\- Gracias pero… no hace falta, se me… han quitado las ganas, de verdad. - tenia el pecho lleno de dulce húmedo y pegajoso, la idea de otro helado le dio algo de asco.  
\- Uhh, bueno…. Y como te va… bueno digo aparte de esto. - hizo un ademán sobre la persona de Ian.  
\- Me has señalado completo…- Ian le sonrió como en broma, la cual Jared no había comprendido bien y pensó que Ian se lo decía enojado enserio hasta que le sonrió.  
\- ¡Tío! que me asustas a veces…- dijo sonriendo un poco.  
\- Lo siento, la entonación de este idioma no se me da demasiado bien - acoto.  
\- Uhhhmmm, y… ¿Vives cerca? ¿Andas paseando?- dijo sacándose le pelo mojado de la cara mostrando su frente ancha perlada de sudor, eso arremolino el vientre del moreno con imágenes mas obscenas del porqué del estado actual del gigante que le tapaba el sol.  
\- Si, en la calle Nickson justo en la esquina, la casa azul…- se dio la vuelta y señalo con el dedo, donde a dos cuadras destacaba a casa de Ian.  
\- ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Estas muy cerca!! Que suerte tener el parque a dos cuadras - dijo tomando la pequeña toalla que Ian le devolvió secándose el rostro y el cuello.  
\- Si no esta mal, pero a mí y a mi hermano nos gustara estar mas cerca del bosque en Clinton y Quest.- Ian observaba atento como los músculos de Jared se movían debajo de la piel tostada de sol, jamás había pensado en un hombre como en un ser atractivo a ese nivel, al nivel de excitarlo con solo verlo.  
\- ¿Ian?- Jared ondeo su mano frente a la cara de el moreno que parecía ido.  
\- ¿Uh?- dijo distraído y levanto más la mirada de donde la tenia, enterrada en el pecho de Jared, el castaño le sonrió, por alguna rara razón le encantaba capturar la atención del joven frente a él.  
\- Sabes…- se puso serio y algo así como inocente… embobando a Ian - Me gustaría hablarte de lo de la otra noche…- la vos de Jared sonó rasposa y tan a sexo que el lado omega pre planteado se hubiese corrido allí mismo en medio de la plaza por semejante entonación.  
\- Lo de… ehmm ¿La otra noche?- Ian se mostró inquieto y retrocedió encaminándose hacia donde estaba Misha seguido de cerca de Jared.  
\- Es… si la otra noche, ¿Espera adonde vas? – Jared lo detiene del brazo, pero Ian busca a Misha por el rabillo del ojo pero no esta en la banca con Jensen y entra en pánico, el no confía de si mismo en ese estado sumiso, con Jared enfrente, que destila feromona liquida en su sudor, feromonas muy masculinas que alteran la química de su cuerpo sin preámbulos llevándolo de un estado a otro -de Alpha a Omega demasiado rápido- lo cual es una invitación andante para el a sexo ardiente y salvaje que jamás ha sentido nunca, y no sabe si se resistiría si se lo propusiera.  
-¿Ian? ¿Estas bien? Es… estas pálido de repente…- sin siquiera soltarlo del brazo poso su enorme mano en el cuello de Ian obligándolo a verle con el pulgar en su mejilla, deslizandolo como una caricia para hacerlo reaccionar.

Claro que los ojos de Ian se pusieron medio vidriosos e idos, su respiración era profunda, pausa y estaba mas pálido aun, además de demasiado atractivo para el gusto de Jared.

\- Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no te me vayas a desmayar aquí, ¿Ok? ¿Ian?- Ian le miraba pero no le respondía tenia los párpados medios caídos y la mirada brillante, empezaba a asustarle.

Jared lo mantuvo cerca, dio un silbido a sus perras y enseguida estuvieron a su lado, les coloco las correas con una mano ya que en la otra mantenía el cuerpo de Ian pegado al suyo, el moreno estaba flojito como un muñeco de tela, empezó a caminar apresurado hacia la casa azul esperaba no estar equivocándose de casa pero solo eran dos cuadras sobre la calle Nickson, Jared le hablaba pero Ian solo había caído adormilado sobre su pecho mientras él lo empujaba calles arriba.

Ahora mismo se maldecía por dejar el celular en su casa, lo hacia porque Genevive no le dejaba correr en paz y lo llamaba por estupideces cada cinco minutos, “Jared donde esta la leche?” “Jared porque las margaritas se marchitaron?”, “en la heladera Gen y si no las riegas no vivirán mucho”, cuando abrió la puerta del cercado blanco de la casa, soltó a Saddy y Harley que corretearon por el patio de la casa, la cerro para que las perras no se escapen y subió al porche con Ian aferrado a su musculosa.

Miro por la puerta y decidió golpear, no sabe si Misha estaría en casa o como entrar pero decido golpear antes.

 

Misha era le mejor consuelo que había tenido el placer de conocer, entre tanta angustia y después de llamar varia veces a su hermanito lo llevo a su casa “vivimos cerca, si no me ve ya ira solo a casa” dijo el moreno a Jensen, que se abrazaba de Misha por el cuello y no dejaba ver su rostro aun en las penurias de sus sueños rotos.

Misha lo llevo a su casa, lo tendió en el sofá verde bosque que olía a nuevo, recordó que los hermanos no eran de allí y que habían llegado hace poco, se acomodó un poco, miro al casa mientras Misha traía algo de la cocina, las paredes eran de un color celeste muy claro casi blanco, parecía nieve, mezclado con un tono madera oscuro estilo cerezo.. Le recordó al bosque en invierno y la sensación de ello no se fue en ningún momento. 

Misha volvió rápidamente con un vaso de leche y Jensen se sentó con la mirada irritada, se quedo mirando el vaso y a Misha, el ruso se lo tendió y Jensen lo tomo pero tenia dudas.

 

\- ¿Leche?- replico al hombre a su lado.  
\- ¿No te gusta?¡ ¡O eres alérgico! Lo siento. - Misha fue a sacarle el vaso de las manos pero Jensen le esquivo.  
\- No soy alérgico Misha, y si me gusta, no te disculpes, solo… que en estos momentos uno usualmente ofrece o un vaso de agua helada o un trago muy fuerte, como Whisky o bourboun…-Jensen termino su comparación mirando el vaso de leche que la verdad ahora no le parecía tan mala elección.  
\- En Rusia eso es demasiado común y no reconforta para nada…- sonrió y cuando Jensen volteo a verle para refutarle algo… se quedo mirando la luz azul de sus ojos y la sonrisa tan pura que le mostró, nunca había visto una sonrisa así, en el mundo del espectáculo nadie tenia una sonrisa pura o sincera.  
\- En Rusia como decía…- tomo el vaso -… la leche relaja el estomago, dando una sensación de alivio - y llevo el vaso a los labios de Jensen, este se sorprendió que intente darle a beber la leche él mismo, pero abrió sus labios y se dejo servir - Es algo poco común tener leche en la casa, bueno ahora no tanto en estos tiempos pero… es un manjar de donde vengo…- susurro prácticamente bajando el vaso al ver que Jensen se había tomado mas de la mitad y lo dejo en la mesita de café.  
\- Vaya costumbres. –soltó el rubio relamiéndose los labios y sintiendo como el estomago se relajaba y por ende el, no aparto la mirada de Misha que se recostó en le respaldar y abrió los brazos para que Jensen se recostara sobre él, la invitación fue suave y sin palabras, Jensen lo observo unos segundos pensando detenidamente antes de moverse y aceptar el consuelo.

Era extraño para él dejarse cuidar por un hombre desconocido a medias ya que habían compartido un momento tan intenso y alocado, pero a pesar de estar casado y el estar ahora en brazos de Misha, que le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, se puso a rememorar cuando fue la ultima vez que su mujer le cuido o en un momento difícil lo hizo sentir así de importante y preciado.

Habían pasado mas de media hora pensando en ello, pero no recordaba cuando Dannel lo había cobijado o mimado sin intenciones de sexo de por medio, intento recordar alguna vez que estuviera enfermo o no se sintiera bien, pero el recuerdo que le llego nítido y lo espanto, él estaba con fiebre y recuerda a Jared salir de la habitación dejando a solas con Dannel, él le sonreía a su mujer entre la fiebre pero ella le dijo que tenia una pasarela en Milán y que se iba, pero que no se preocupara… él había fruncido el ceño y ella solo río “tonto no te voy a dejar solo, contrate una enfermera para que te cuide el resto de la semana, volveré el siguiente jueves Jen, adiós!!”.

Jensen refregó su rostro contra el pecho de Misha y lo rodeo con sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza, tenia miedo, miedo de pensar el porque se había casado y si Dannel alguna vez le había querido tanto como él la adoraba, el corazón le dolía y cerro los ojos, quería olvidar, quería sentirse bien… únicamente, pensar solo en ese calor suave y protector que lo rodeaba... percatándose de que solo quería pensar en Misha cuidándole y nada mas; fue allí cuando sintió el beso, un beso sobre su cabeza y como esos labios que antes había probado tan intensamente se quedaban allí contra su cabello, y un mar de tranquilidad lo adormeció.

 

Misha noto cuando Jensen se durmió relajado al fin y sonrió, era una lastima que esa mujer no quisiera tener hijos con Jensen, era un hombre hermoso, fuerte y muy ilusionado con tener hijos, le había roto las esperanzas solo por ambición propia y eso lo entristeció, él quería a Jensen para él, quería que fuera su vinculado, su pareja y él estaría encantado de darle muchos hijos, pero empezaba a detestar verle sufrir, ver como la angustia se lo comía por dentro, entonces comprendió que él ya se encontraba ligado a Jensen a pesar de su matrimonio con esa mujer, no podrá pensar en nadie mas que en el actor.

Un rato mas tarde alguien llamaba a la puerta, Misha frunció el ceño miro por la ventana y estaba anocheciendo, y recordó que Ian aun no volvía, su corazón se aceleró había descuidado a su hermanito, retiro de encima de su cuerpo a Jensen lentamente para no despertarlo mientras la puerta era golpeada otra vez, tres golpes cortitos y expectantes.

Dejo a Jensen recostado en el sofá y camino rápidamente a la puerta, a través de las cortinas de la puerta solo vio un gigantesco cuerpo, abrió la puerta y Jared estaba allí ocupando toda por completo, sosteniendo a su hermanito contra de si.

\- ¿Jared? ¡¡Ian!! ¡¡Que paso!! – Misha tomo el rostro de su hermanito e intento reanimarlo.  
\- Misha, la verdad ni idea.... - le tenido a su hermano para meterlo dentro de la casa.- Estábamos hablado, el miro a otro lugar del parque y de repente estaba asi… todo flojito y parecía drogado de repente, no se!, estaba bien antes… hasta estaba pelador y todo, mas que eso lucido. - ayudo a Misha a llevarlo arriba, las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso estaban justo en frente de la puerta.

Misha lo recostó en su cama, tomo su pulso y miro su pupilas dilatadas, entendió inmediatamente en el estado en el que estaba, había perdido control de su estado omega, estaba entregado a los que Jared hubiese querido hacer con el cayendo en un estado sami inconsciente, era normal para los mas jóvenes lobos de una manada no saber controlar la nueva química que recorre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Estará bien?- la vos de Jared sonó como un niño - Podemos llamar a un médico, yo me deje el celular en casa Misha… ¿Tienes línea aquí?- pregunto inocente de verdad, preocupado por su hermano eso lo hizo sonreír sin que Jared se percate.  
\- No hace falta estará bien…. A veces… le baja la presión pero no te preocupes solo necesita descansar - dijo levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado.  
\- Entonces ¿Esto suele pasarle?- pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Misha a la cara.  
\- Si, bueno no, hacia años no le pasaba… no te preocupes…deben ser los cambios de habitad.- aclaro el hermano mayor.  
\- ¿Habitad? Hablas como si fueran una especie en peligro de extinción Misha. - Jared se lo tomo a broma y Misha abrió los ojos como platos, un leve silencio se apodero de ellos, Jared expectante a que le siga la broma y Misha asombrado de que diera en el calvo de esa manera.  
\- ¿Como? – corto Misha negando con la cabeza y sonriendo – No Jared estamos acostumbrados a estar a unos 20 grados bajo cero, no hay verde, calor o nada de gente o actividad alguna y eso durante la mayor parte del año – dijo aclarándose la garganta y llevando fuera de la habitación a su invitado.  
\- ¡¡Ahh!! ¿En primavera tampoco?- dijo inocente siguiéndolo escalera abajo.  
\- Son contados los días lindos como hoy – sonrió por la pregunta entrando en la sala, sentándose en el sofá acomodando la cabeza de Jensen sobre su regazo.  
\- Ah entonces….¿¿Jensen?? ¿Que hace Jensen aquí?- pregunto acercándose a ambos hombres.  
\- Me lo encontré en el parque… estaba mal… muy mal Jared, estaba llorando y no pude dejarlo solo…- miro al gigante con la preocupación en la en la cara.   
\- ¿Si? ¿En serio? – Se sentó frente a Misha en el sofá gemelo donde el ruso descansaba con Jensen en su piernas.- Que raro… no me llamo…-  
\- Estaba muy alterado… no creo que sepa como llego allí…- Jared observo atento la gestualidad de su anfitrión. La manera en que acariciaba la cabeza de Jensen con cariño y cuidado.  
\- ¿Porque… dices eso?-  
\- Estaba descalzo y le faltaba una bota… tenia la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos…- explico sin quitar la mirada del rubio  
\- ¿Te dijo por qué? Ósea... no entiendo, Jen no es de ponerse así de la nada…-  
\- No quiso… al principio, pero entre el llanto…-  
\- ¿¿Llanto??  
\- Si, se largo a llorar desconsoladamente.-  
\- Pero que dijo.-  
\- Algo sobre un Dannel y que no quería tener hijos y unas pastillas…-  
\- Oh no…- Jared entendió todo, el sabia del deseo y la ilusión de tener familia de su amigo, una bronca hacia la mujer del rubio lo ataco.- Misha crees…. ¿Que pueda quedarse aquí? Yo tengo algo que hacer…. Te llamare luego ¿Ok? ¡Ah! No, espera, no tengo tu teléfono…- volvió a la sala rápidamente, Misha lo miraba interrogativo.  
\- Ok… em si… espera, ¡allí!- señalo con su dedo - Ese mi celular, el de color cian, el numero esta dentro.- Jared tomo de la biblioteca el celular lo reviso y anoto en un papel que estaba predispuesto en el mismo lugar para tomar anotaciones.  
\- Ok, listo te llamare mas tarde… ¿Seguro no tienes inconvenientes de que se quede?- pregunto.  
\- No Jared, ve tranquilo yo le cuidare…- la palabras de Misha lo convencieron instantáneamente, ni siquiera dudo de ellas y eso le pareció extraño pero salió de la casa rápidamente y corrió a su casa con Saddy y Harley a su lado.


	3. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ClaudiaMmdg por el soberbio comentario esta tu respuesta, me mato que dijeras que "la mujer de Jesnen no levantaba esto ni con grúa" jajajja
> 
> veamos que piensas de este...

Jared llego a toda velocidad a su casa en Madison rec. Gen y su pequeño de dos años Tyler debían de estar por allí a esas horas, Gen lo debía recoger esa tarde de la casa de su madre como todos los sábados, día de abuelos, días especiales para consentirlo por completo según el y él adora consentir a su pequeño.

Suelta las correas de sus mascotas apenas cierra la puerta y ambas perritas van directo a la cocina donde un platón de agua fresca les espera, el camina apresurado sacándose las deportivas y revisando el cuarto de invitados para Jensen, nota que no esta vestida la cama y que el placad esta algo empolvado, saca de debajo de la cama unas valijas no sabe si Jen tendrá en su casa pero seguro que si pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

El esta seguro de que Jen no volverá con Dannel, que no podrá verle mas a la cara, Jen es muy simple con este tipo de altercados, no es que los haya vivido antes pero la ultima vez que alguien le mintió no volvió a hablarle jamás, Jared suspira su amigo no se merece eso; a lo lejos escucha a Tyler llorar y frunce el ceño, camina fuera del cuarto y del pasillo a la habitación del pequeño de donde los sonidos agudos suenan.

Abre la puerta de color crema y allí esta Tyler Ross Paladecki, le sonríe y el pelito fino del niño cubre apenas sus ojos marrones, se le caen las lágrimas por la redondeadas mejillas pero apenas ve al padre solo solloza mas tranquilo, estirándole los brazos a su progenitor, Jared suelta una carcajada al notar el efecto que tiene en el niño y el regocijó entra a su cuerpo sin rechistar.

\- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Hola campeón!!- besa sus mejillas y le limpia la carita con el pulgar para luego levantarlo.  
\- ¿Te despertaste de tu siesta? ¿Eh? ¿Vamos por mami? Ja ja... te quiero tanto Tyler… - Jared estrecha al niño que no suelta ni por asomo el conejo blanco y largo que sostiene contra su pecho, mientras asiente. - Ok vamos, vamos por mami….- Jared cierra la puerta del cuarto y camina por el pasillo jugando con el niño.

Dando saltos y haciendo morisquetas a su pequeño, se da cuenta de que eso mismo es lo que desea Jensen y se entristece de que no pueda tenerlo, pero el hará lo mejor posible por hacerlo sentir mejor y le prestara a Tyler todo lo que necesite mientras lo tenga de huésped, porque es lo que planea hacer, traer a Jensen a casa y cuidarlo mientras se repone.

Llegan a la habitación saltando los dos escalones que indican la habitación principal, las dos hojas de oscuro caoba están frente a él y Jay sigue sonriéndole al pequeño cuando posa su mano sobre la perilla, la gira y abre la hoja pesada de madera.

\- ¡¡Hola mami!! ¡¡Mira quien se despertó!!- dice alegre antes de encontrarse a su mujer desnuda en la cama con un tipo entre las piernas.  
\- ¡¡Jared!! ¡¡Oh Dios volviste antes!!- Jared esta mareado y no sabe si esta comprendiendo bien las cosas.  
\- ¿¿Temprano??- el sujeto tira a Genevive a un lado y sale despavorido de la alcoba por el ventanal del jardín.  
\- Eh, yo… ¿Lo siento?...- Genevive se envuelve con las sabanas arrugadas, camina hasta el y cuando intenta tomar a Tyler, Jay la esquiva retrocediendo unos pasos.  
\- ¿¿Jay?? Espera… déjame explicarte por favor…- Jared sigue alejándose y tropieza con los dos escalones del pasillo.- ¡¡JARED ESPERA!!- Su mujer no lo persigue solo le grita que se detenga desde el lumbral de la habitación.

Jared esta corriendo con le niño en brazos, no sabe describir lo que siente, esta asustado, traicionado y perturbado, ve la habitación del niño y solo entra rápidamente mientras escucha a su mujer gritarle desde lejos que regrese que hablaran, él toma lo primero que encuentra, esos bolso que su esposa insistía en tener armados por emergencias.

No sabe cual es cual de los tres bolsos es el indicado pero solo hay biberones y chupetes en el, mete pañales y algunos juguetes, el conoce los favoritos de Tyler, el niño llora con ganas desde el corral, se cruza sobre el pecho los bolsos con ropa y todo lo que su hijo necesite y lo toma del corral, solo que se encuentra con Genevive en la entrada del cuarto.

 

\- Jay déjame explicar…- la mujer avanza, él se siente asqueado y retrocede.  
\- No quiero explicaciones… creo que esta clarito, tu, tu… ¿¿Con el niño en la casa?? ¡¡Estas loca Genevive!! …- Jared camina decidido y la esquiva saliendo de la habitación.  
\- ¡No Jay espera! es… es solo que he estado muy sola y… - Jared se voltea a verle con la furia estallando en su ojos.  
\- ¿SOLA? ¿¡SOLA!? EH ESTADO AQUÍ TODO EL PUTO TIEMPO GEN, ME HE ESCAPADO DE ENTREVISTAS, DE PRUEBAS DE PILOTO, DE REUNIONES DE TRABAJO, ME HE PASADO LOS SANTOS DÍAS CONTIGO Y CON TYLER, TANTO QUE DEJE DE VER A MIS AMIGOS Y HASTA A JEN!!! ¿¿SOLA, ME DICES?? PUES AHORA SI TE QUEDARAS SOLA GENEVIVE, ¡¡ADIOS!!- Jared tiene el estomago revuelto, la garganta se le retuerce y el hace todo lo posible por no vomitar de los nervios allí mismo y enfrente de su hijito.  
\- ¡¡¡No Jared!!! ¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡¡¡Es un error solo un error!!! ¡¡¡Jared!!!- Genevive cae al suelo, llorando agarrándose de la barandilla que da a las escaleras, ve a su esposo bajar por ellas al vestíbulo y de allí a la puerta.

Es de noche, las perras caminan cabizbajas a su lado, aun con las correas colgando de su collar arrastrándolas por la calle, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de quitárselas al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera tomo las llaves del auto solo empezó a caminar rápidamente, ni siquiera tiene ropa para cambiarse, esta con frío y Tyler ahora esta dormido en sus brazos.

No sabe que hacer o a donde ir, si pudiera iría a la casa de Jensen le lloraría a él, pero su amigo esta pasando por dificultades también y esta en la casa de un desconocido, él no tiene ni la mas pálida idea de que hacer… ahora es cuando se da cuanta al pasar por una tienda de abarrotes que esta hasta tarde abierta, que son mas de las once de la noche al verla cerrada y el aun deambula con su pequeño por las calles, traga duro, no tiene la billetera encima, ni el celular para llamar a su familia o a Jeff.

 

Mira a todos lados y no sabe que hacer.

 

Se despierta lentamente en su cama, arremolinado entre las sabanas, mira en todas direcciones y no tiene ni idea de como llego allí solo recuerda a Jared y… rápidamente salta de la cama asustado de haber cometido alguna estupidez y se revisa el cuerpo frenéticamente, tiene las ropas puestas. Incluso su chaqueta, apoya la espalda contra la pared cuando escucha a Misha llamándole desde abajo.

Cuando da los primeros pasos nota las piernas algo flojas pero se repone rápidamente, baja a la planta baja y va por el pasillito a un lado de la escalera hasta la cocina, y ve a su hermano cocinado como de costumbre perfumando la casa con deliciosos aromas.

\- Hola -  
\- Hey…¿Como te sientes?- dijo Misha volteando a verle y limpiándose las manos con un repasador.  
\- ¿Bien? ¿Raro? No se… ¿Como llegue aquí?- pregunto Ian sentándose en la isla flotante frente a la mesada y su hermano.  
\- Bueno…Jared te trajo…- Misha se apoyó en la mesada levanto las cejas mirándolo divertido.  
\- ¿Jared? En ser…. Ahhh…- dijo recordando que se había topado con el.  
\- SIP, estabas con el… y por alguna razón… perdiste el control de omega por completo.- Misha se reía de su hermano pequeño mientras se movía por la cocina, Ian lo sabia y le molestaba pero era cierto.  
\- Pfff si lo hubieras visto como estaba…. - Ian recordó las fachas del actor y se mordió el labio tratando de mantener la compostura.- Si el fuera como nosotros tendría a media manada encima de el - se quejo como un niño con una rabieta - Debería ser ilegal para los humanos también.-  
\- Shhh que Jensen esta durmiendo en la sala…- le reprendió en un susurro.  
\- ¿Como? ¿Jensen esta aquí?- dijo extrañado espiando por la arcada a la sala, solo viendo una rodilla acurrucada en el sofá.  
\- Si esta y Jared…- remarco - me pidió cuidarlo hasta que me llame… puede que le de asilo en su casa, no lo se, dijo que llamaría pero no lo ha hecho aun - dijo mirando el aparato frente a el e Ian, tironeando de un repasador entre su manos contesto.  
\- Si dijo que llamaría… solo queda esperar ¿No? ¿Cuando fue eso?- la ansiedad presionaba su nerviosismo a la superficie de su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Cuando fue que?- Misha levanto las cejas y le miro divertido, Ian iba por buen camino pasando al estado de omega.  
\- ¿Que se fue…?- pregunto metiéndose una uva a la boca.  
\- Eran las… ocho y media creo, estaba oscuro, la verdad no me fije. - dijo dejando el trapo y volviendo sobre la preparación que se cocinaba sobre las hornillas.  
\- Bueno podría ser mañana tal vez…- Ian no alcanzo a murmurar lo ultimo que frunció el ceño ante el llamado de la puerta.

El menor de los Collins miro a su hermano mayor que también interrogativo, apago el fuego y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta, Ian movió la cortinita de la misma para ver quien era el inesperado invitado y vio la cara de Jared con algo en brazos mostrando una sonrisa apretada. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta con Misha detrás de él.

 

\- ¿Jared? ¿Qué, que paso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.  
\- Emm… yo… ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto y ambos al notar que lo que traía en brazos era una criatura asintieron ayudándolo a descargar los bolsos.  
\- ¿Jared dime que paso?- insistió Ian.  
\- Yo… llegue antes, dos horas antes…- balbuceo.  
\- ¿Como?- Misha no entendía bien, tomo al niño y Jared dejo que los llevaran a la cocina.  
\- Siéntate Jared dime que paso…- insistió el menor.  
\- Dijo que estaba sola… ¡Sola! ¿Puedes creerte?- tomo asiento y no entendía ni él lo que pasaba.  
\- ¿Jared?- sonó la vos de Jensen detrás de ellos.  
\- ¡¡JEN!!- Jared se levanto casi de un salto y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.  
\- Wow eh… tranquilo. - Jensen miraba por sobre el hombro de Jared a Misha y Ian sin entender como llego hasta allí o como es que a pesar de todo, terminaron en ese lugar.

Unas horas después, cuando todos en la casa entendieron las palabras cortadas de Jared, entraron en un silencio infinito, solo lo cortaban las palabras semi coherentes del niño que sentado con Misha comía el puré y los bocaditos de pollo que el mayor de los Collins le preparo.

Jensen y Jared estaban hombro con hombro apoyados uno en el otro, mirando el plato que el rubio apenas toco y Jared volvía a ser llenado por Ian ya que Jared no paraba de comer de la angustia, diciéndose lo estúpido que era y como podía ser que lo engañe con el niño a cuatro metros de ella.

 

\- Lamento haber venido…- soltó de repente Jared.  
\- ¿Como?- dijo Misha.  
\- Si lo siento…Salí tan rápido de mi casa que no agarre ni el celular o la billetera o las llaves del coche, snif, ni siquiera tengo para cambiarme, solo agarre las cosas de Tyler…-  
\- Jared…- Ian lo miro comprensivo.- Hiciste bien, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea…- reitero el menor poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Jared, frotándolo para reconfortarlo.  
\- Pero es cierto… caímos aquí, de la nada…- menciono Jensen mirando a Jared - La verdad no puedo creer que nos este pasando esto…- pincho la pechuga salteada en salsa de espinaca y se metió un pedazo a la boca.  
\- Si…. Es cierto… yo pensaba que era feliz… que todo esta bien – Jared miro a Tyler y estiro el brazo acariciando la cabecita de su hijo que solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo.  
\- Yo creía lo mismo…- acoto Jensen.

Cuando Tyler bostezo enorme y fuerte, todos miraron al pequeño, que luego se froto con ambas manos los ojos.

\- No puede ser que tenga sueño acaba de despertar.- dice Jared mirándolo detenidamente.  
\- Es pequeño Jared come y duerme, juega un poco y se vuele a dormir, eso solo indica que esta creciendo - dice Jensen.  
\- Eso es cierto - menciona Misha- ¿Ian? Las cajas de Leneer ¿Donde están?- pregunta Misha a su hermanito.  
\- Uhmmm… creo que el desván…- no hace falta que Misha diga mas ya sabe lo que su hermano quiere y se levanta de donde esta encaminándose hacia arriba.  
\- ¿Leneer?- pregunta Jensen.  
\- Si nuestra hermanita… las cosas de cuando era pequeña como Tyler.- termina de decir para cuando esta saliendo de la cocina seguido de los jotas.  
\- Misha…eh, te agradezco que me recibieras pero… no creo que sea correcto quedarnos mas. - Misha volteo y solo se río subiendo las escaleras.  
\- Misha en serio ehmmm, creo que ninguno de los tres…ósea, debería quedarse.- Jensen intento hacerle entender a Misha que no se conocían tanto como para irrumpir en su casa con sus problemas.  
\- Jensen, Jared…- se volteo a mitad de la escalera.- No tenéis dinero… o lugar donde quedarse y no tienen sus teléfonos para llamar a nadie y dudo que recordéis algún numero de memoria… - acomodo mejor a Tyler en sus brazos que curioso miraba al hombre que hablaba a su padre, como a Jensen.

Mas arriba se escucho el caer de algo pesado y el grito de Ian “lo encontré Misha!!”.

\- Miren no nos molesta, fuese lo que fuese, la manera en que nos conocimos… o como se dieron las casualidades de encontrarnos de nuevo, además sabemos que no nos conocemos casi de nada pero… hoy como “amigos” podemos ofrecerles la casa, tranquilos…- termino de hablar y termino de subir las escaleras.

Jared y Jensen se miraron, la verdad no es que tuvieran muchas opciones ahora y tenían la cabeza hecho un lío de cosas y de angustias, suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras que terminaban de subir las escaleras.

Vieron a Ian empujar una caja grande a una habitación, se asomaron por la puerta, Misha y Tyler sacaban juguetes y ropas de la caja, Ian luchaba por sacar algo de madera y largo, Misha lo retaba que tenían que sacar todo antes de poder sacar la cuna que estaba empacada en la caja, los jotas decidieron entrar en la habitación y ayudarles al menos. Tyler agitaba contento un conejo igual que el de él pero de color marrón con la nariz rosada.

Jared se agacho junto a Tyler y miro el conejo y le sonrió a su hijo, la mirada de Jen capturo la suya como hacia años no les pasaba y se hablaban de este modo, las preguntas les surgían mas y mas cuando sacaban mas cosas de la hermanita de los Collins de la caja, y si es su hermana porque no esta con ellos, luego Ian saco rápido un cuadro sin casi mirarlo y Jay se las arreglo para tomarlo sin ser visto.

En el marco de madera clara lo ocupaba una gran familia y Misha e Ian estaban en ella, la familia parecía grande, a Jay le salto la curiosidad pero al ver como sacaban Jensen y Ian una cuna que estaba toda plegara de forma perfecta para que no ocupe lugar se distrajo y dejo la foto a un lado de la puerta.

Tardaron una hora en armar la cama y de encontrar el colchón en el desván, Misha y Jensen se peleaban por tener la batuta en el armado de la camita para Tyler, eso lo mantenía distraído de su actual situación, mientras que Jared y Ian en el desván se topaban con muchas cosas buscando el colchón y se reían por las telarañas del lugar y que las arañas no perdieron el tiempo en los dos últimos mesesa en los que están viviendo allí para tejer sus telarañas.

Finalmente los cuatro dejaron a Tyler dormir, que callo rendido encima de un oso de felpa gigante antes de que armaran la cama, pero ya en su cuna Misha armo el baño para que Jared se diera una ducha, le dieron su cama a Jensen para que la compartiera con su amigo y el e Ian dormirían en el cuarto del menor.

Claro que ambos lobos querían dormir con sus respectivos interesados pero no debían y no podían después de todo... Estaban pasando por un dilema bastante grande. La noticia del hijo de Jared no afecto a Ian de la manera que Misha creyó podría afectarle pero, varias veces se encontró a su hermanito embobado con el niño, seguro imaginándose como serian los suyos con Jared, esto hizo sonreír a escondidas de su hermanito, ellos ya estaban acostándose a dormir, podía escuchar a Jensen dando vueltas en la cama y a Jared salir del baño, mantener un silencio cómodo entre ambos, pudo notar en el trascurso de la noche como se acoplaban entre ellos como Ian y él lo hacían al ser hermanos.

También estaba el tema de decirles o no que eran lobos o de que tenían la capacidad de quedar embarazados por ser de una raza de hombres lobo especiales, claro que dentro de la sociedad humana hay conocimiento de su existencia pero como lo reservados que son con respecto a sus orígenes y la poca diferencia que hay entre ellos y los humanos biológicamente, nunca fueron acechados.

Claro que la mención de sus habilidades nunca la discutieron con las autoridades, las capacidades de reproducción de los omegas o betas aunque sean masculinos, tampoco el hecho de cambiar de rango como lo hacían Ian y él, pero eso solo era por parte de su linaje; por el contrario se sabia de su velocidad, su olfato, su visión superior y el extraordinario oído.

Pero no todos los humanos se enteraban de que sus vecinos eran lobos, ni las parejas humanas hasta confirmar una unión definitiva y así tendría que ser con Jensen y Jared, solo hasta entonces tendrían que mantener perfil normal y hablar recatadamente, lo importante ahora era ayudarlos, hacerles sentir seguros a su alrededor, poder enamorarlos, las feromonas solo funcionan una vez con los humanos o en el momento de aparearse.

Misha suspira por ese hecho mientras se acomoda contra la almohada y su hermano de otro lado de la cama, ambos huelen a su invitados a través de las puertas y del pasillo y tiene tantos deseos de compartir cama con ellos que casi les duele estar tan separados, sus lobos internos tiran en dirección a sus invitados y deben controlarse con fuerza, a veces a Misha le hubiera gustado no ser lobo para no tener que sufrir así.


	4. Chapter 4

La luz de la mañana se filtro a regañadientes por la ventana, Jared abrió los ojos apenas, pero se asusto al no saber donde estaba, pegando un respingo en la cama sacando un gruñido de Jensen, volteo a ver quien estaba a su lado, vio a su amigo y recordó lo acontecido, un segundo después se hundió en la cama, quería quedarse a vivir debajo de las mantas y representar al cobarde del pueblo o al cornudo, le daba igual de todos modos todo el mundo ya sabia de su afición por las aspas de los alce, verle con unas de verdad y propias no habría de sorprenderle mucho a muchos.

 

Luego recordó que Tyler suele ser el primero en levantarse y llorar por una biberón, suspiro y se levanto de la cama con una protesta de Jensen de que se quedara quieto de una buena vez, se sonrió de escucharle tan temprano en la mañana, lo extrañaba, la vez que su tráiler se le derrumbo un pedazo de techo sobre su cama y sala- aun no sabe la razón- vivió en el tráiler de Jensen por casi 8 meses, y se había acostumbrado a su vos en las mañanas.

 

Sacude su cabeza, después se queja de que todo el mundo piense que son algo mas que amigos, refriega su rostro y se levanta, en el cuarto de Misha no entra tanta luz en la s mañanas solo una tenue claridad, piensa que a Jensen le gusta ese cuarto a él nunca le gusto mucho la luz directa en la cara por las mañanas, justo igual que Dean su personaje en la serie.

 

Abre la puerta, y nota la puerta de enfrene abierta pero no mira dentro no quiere ser descortés, así que intentando despegar sus ojos mientras camina rumbo al cuarto que amablemente Misha y Ian acomodaron para su hijo, la puerta esta abierta claro por si se ponía a llorar y el pudiera escucharlo.

 

Solo que al mirar dentro de la cuna no esta su hijo, una desesperación lo devora insistentemente por dentro, revuelve las mantas, luego el cuarto y no esta, sale desesperado a llamar a Misha y nota que en el cuarto esta solo Misha durmiendo, corre escaleras abajo y se mete en la cocina, nada, el pulso esta por claudicar en su venas cuando al fin ve a Ian dormido en el sillón con Tyler sobre el, el niño le sonríe y se toma su leche del biberón, sentado aun lado del moreno.

 

Las palpitaciones del susto van menguando cuando se acerca a ambos y ve a su hijo esta bien, ve a Ian dormido y suspira pensando para si mismo “si bueno, a donde mas podría ir ósea su hijo es revoltoso pero no para darse a la fuga” suspira otra vez y mira a Ian dormir, por un segundo se pierde en su rostro estudiando las razones de lo ocurrido esa noche loca con demasiado alcohol encima.

 

Pero solo ve a un joven desconocido, amable y muy atractivo que le abrió las puertas de su casa en un momento de necesitada.

 

\- Papi….papi…- Tyler le muestra la mamadera en alto zarandeándola mostrándole que se la tomo toda como buen niño.

\- Ja ja muy bien amor, así se hace.- Jared toma a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo besa tomando también a mamadera.

\- Papi, papi…- canturrea feliz un hijito, y eso es un soplo de alivio para su corazón.

\- Shhh Tyler despertaras a Ian…shhhh - le susurra y Tyler lo imita susurrándole algo mas a su padre.

\- Papi… ¿y mami? ¿Y casita?- Tyler le agarra de un mechón de pelo de detrás de la oreja y se mete el dedo en la boca después de preguntar, Jared lo mira y mira por la ventana de la cocina mientras enjuaga el biberón.

\- Mami… esta cansada Tyler y la dejaremos descansar un poco ¿eh? ¿Que dices? Así mamita estará linda para ti, ¿Si?- intenta sonreírse mientras miente, recordando como lloraba mientras el y Genevive se enfrentaban anoche.

\- Y para ti…- acota el pequeño con el dedo en la boca y recostando su cabecita en el hombro de su padre sin soltar su cabello que ha sido una afición para el desde que era un bebe.

\- Si…- susurra y piensa en lo que hará.

 

No quiere volver a esa casa, pero necesita su ropa, su coche, sus papeles, debe llamar a un abogado y recuperar su celular, llamar a su familia… mira el reloj de la cocina y se ríe porque el reloj es una nota musical con manecillas, para ser mas precisos es la clave de sol en negro con manecillas blancas en el centro; son las seis y media de la mañana, suspira porque es muy temprano, no puede ir por allí golpeando puertas a algunas amistades pidiendo una mano con sus cosas, en si porque necesita a que alguien vaya a su casa por sus cosas, alguien con temple de acero y que no se deje inmutar por los quejidos de Genevive que de por si el los compara con el canto de sirena, cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de esa mujer se lo creerá, siempre le considero una buena actriz, bueno se las ingenio para enamorarlo en tan poco tiempo de estar en la serie, porque no a un amigo mutuo de que él era el villano allí.

 

Se sentó en las butacas donde ceno la noche anterior frente a la cocina y lo pensó, temple de acero, temple de acero, la mayoría de sus amistades adoraban a Gen y seria difícil perder contar con ellas, si decide atacarle o sacarle todo por que lo que ha trabajado, él sabe que tiene un contrato prenupcial pero no recuerda como era, su papa se lo hizo firmar a él y a Gen, un temor de perder a Tyler se instala en él y abraza al pequeño.

 

\- Buenos días - dice adormilado Ian. Jared voltea y el resplandeciente color celeste de sus ojos lo deja atónito por un segundo.

\- Buenos días, eh gracias por cuidar de Ty esta mañana Ian…- acoto su niño se dormía otra vez en su brazos.

\- No es nada tengo buen oído, antes de que empezara a llorar ya me había levantado, tenia aun hambre feroz.- sonrió poniendo la cafetera a andar.

\- Si las mañanas son lo suyo.- respondió animado, mirándolo como andaba por la cocina.

\- A si... ¿Dime que quieres desayunar?- pregunto Ian mirándole de frente, tocando la cabeza de Ty.

\- Uhm… pensé que Misha era el cocinero de la familia - le sonrió y Ian le respondió Ésa sonrisa.

\- Claro que si pero eso no quita que pueda hacer unas tostadas o huevos revueltos? Eso es lo que les gusta a los norteamericanos no?- Ian se pone en plan juguetón y a Jared lo causa gracia olvidándose de su problemas por un instante.

\- ¿Americanos? Ahhh si ¿Y los rusos que desayunan?- pregunta siguiendo la peleíta en broma que se están montando.

\- Pues en realidad no te gustaría saber, es desayuno de hombres…- Ian sirve dos tazas de café y lo reta con la mirada, Jared abre los ojos entendiendo la insinuación de que él no es hombre.

\- Desayuno de hombres ¿Que se comen un jabalí vivo?- Ian suelta una carcajada estridente que despierta a Ty y el niño se lo queda mirando.

\- Jabalí no… eso es para las fiestas Jared - sigue riendo.

\- ¿Es broma no?-

\- No, no lo es nosotros desayunábamos salchicha vienesas en crema agria con pan o salchichas vienesas con huevo, unos tres o cuatro mas el pan.- sonrió y corto pan para ponerse a tostarlo.

\- Crema agria…con salchichas?- Jared frunció todo su rostro haciendo reír mas a Ian.- en serio de esas salchichas que son súper gruesas?- Ian levanto una ceja y lo miro fijo sonriendo de manera cómplice y Jared miro a otro lado - Eso es muy raro…- acoto cambiando de tema.

\- Bueno mejor ni te cuento de los platos tradicionales.- le tendió la taza con café. Tyler tiraba de su padre, quería bajar y andar solito, Jared lo dejo en el suelo y el niño automáticamente rodeo la mesada en el centro de la cocina y tiro del pantalón de Ian.

\- ¡¡Idan, Idan!!- le reclamo el niño de un metro.

\- ¿Que enano? ¿Que pasa?-

\- ¿g'tita?- Ian se río y camino hasta el mueble sacando de un frasco una galleta de avena.

\- Toma.- le tendió la galleta y el niño salió hacia la sala de la televisión y como si fuera su casa prendió la tele con el mando.

\- ¿Idan?- pregunto Jared a Ian.

\- Que… no le sale mi nombre…-

 

Jensen se despertó con los cautelosos movimientos de Jared, demonios detestaba lo inquieto que era en la cama pero lo que termino de despertarle sin excepción fueron las delicados pies de Jared corriendo por los pasillos y la escalera, incluso cree haberlo escuchado maldecir, seguro Tyler se hizo en la cama o el gigante olvido el pañal en algún lugar de la casa.

 

Entre el medio sueño y el estar medio despierto recordó que esa no era su casa, era la casa de sus recientes amigos Misha e Ian Collins, cuando no escucho mas alboroto se sentó en la cama y se metió en el baño, por suerte esa habitación contaba con un baño individual bastante grande, el cuarto era normal, grande pero no tanto como lo es su alcoba en su ex casa, porque no piensa volver allí jamas.

 

Eso trajo recuerdos desagradables y se lavo la cara, miro el cepillo de dientes de color celeste y no creyó que le importara compartir a Misha, así que lo tomo y se lavo los dientes. Salió del cuarto con el olor del café haciéndose abajo, y se encontró de lleno con la puerta del cuarto de Ian abierta, pero sobre todo con la imagen de Misha durmiendo, su atención se vio capturada de inmediato en el. 

 

Se acercó lentamente a la cama involuntariamente, el rostro tranquilo “apacible” dentro del sueño lo atraía como si fuera una polilla a la luz brillante, se sentía imbécil solo de pensar que la luz de la ventana hacia que el rostro de su anfitrión se viera de manera tan angelical, era raro en si pensar en él como algo tan celestial, pero si le había caído de la nada su compañía, su existencia en una noche extraña, solo que ahora que mira sus facciones lineales y muy personales, nota las forma de sus labios que pronuncian mas su forma de ser.

 

O es solo la manera que Misha le trata tal vez, como si fuera un tesoro lo que le provoca extender la mano y rosar apenas la líneas de su nariz afilada, o como los pómulos recios le dan fuerza a su rostro, pasa casi todos sus dedos por la mandíbula, sintiendo como raspa la media barba matutina de Misha, resuena el nombre de Misha en su cabeza, el mismo lo implementa una y otra vez, pensando en lo raro que le suena el nombre y lo normal que es el mismo en Rusia.

 

Se detiene en la barbilla y nota la forma de los labios que ya a probado una vez o dos cree, no recuerda con exactitud lo único que si recuerda es la intensidad y el sabor de esos labios por el alcohol que probaron ambos antes, es de enfermos estar mirando a un desconocido como duerme o estar rosando sus labios carnosos como lo hace ahora, debería estar caminando escaleras abajo y reclamarle a Jared por despertarlo como el mamut que es.

 

Pero no puede quitar la sensación de saber que esta en el lugar justo y preciso en un momento tenso en su vida, pero que no debería estar en ningún otro lugar, es una sensación en su estomago que lo hace sentir cómodo con Misha. Allí arrodillado frente a él acariciándole el rostro, se muere de ganas de besarle y saber a que le sabe la boca y que tan suaves son sus labios descartando a medias la sensación de su dedos recorriéndoles.

 

Una inspiración profunda de parte de Misha lo alerta y debería salir corriendo de allí antes de que habrá los ojos, pero Misha se sonríe levemente y Jensen tuerce su cabeza intentando memorizar ese gesto, otra inspiración mas fuerte y Misha abre los ojos con la mano de Jensen en su rostro, sintiendo ahora mas consiente las caricias y la mirada verde sobre él.

 

Jensen espera un escándalo, la verdad, la primera vez que se quedo mirando a Dannel a unos meses de empezar a salir esta lo tildo de loco obsesivo eh incluso tuvo que buscarse un argumento creíble de que solo se estaba percatando de que estuviera respirando porque estaba demasiado tranquila. 

 

Pero Misha, Misha solo le sonríe y le mira y le sonríe mas y le dice buenos días, preguntando de paso si durmió bien en su cama, y las paredes de su caja torácica duelen por que siente a su corazón una talla mas grande y no sabe bien porque.

 

\- Si bien…- responde, Misha no se levanta solo se le queda mirando.

\- ¿Estas bien Jensen?- Misha alza la mano y le acaricia el rostro.

\- Si… bien, creo que hacen el desayuno abajo… te levantaras…ahora?- la mirada de Misha es muy azul, azul como el mar, así de   
intensa, de profunda y de brillante.

\- Puede ser… aun no tengo hambre. - se despereza en la cama estirando el cuerpo con la mirada del rubio sobre el y eso despierta mas a su cuerpo en ciertas zonas que por el haber despertado andan molestando tan temprano.

\- Ehmm... te use el cepillo - acota Jensen para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cepillo? ¿Que cepillo?- pregunta el ruso quedando de lado en la cama apoyando su cabeza en su mano y el codo en el colchón.

\- El de dientes… lo siento ehmm te comprare otro… es que me urgía la verdad- dijo llenándose la boca de palabras nerviosas dichas rápidamente.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿a ver?- Misha estiro su mano libre sujetando la nuca de Jensen y atrayéndolo hasta el.

 

La mano de Jensen reposo en el piso, haciendo de soporte, el rubio se dejo llevar y Misha lo beso tranquilamente probando toda su boca, lengua y paladar, pasando la propia por los dientes tomando libremente el sabor a dentífrico directamente de su boca, ambos suspiraron en el beso al mismo tiempo sintiendo el aire caliente en el rostro, Misha era del tipo cariñoso por las mañanas, se regodeaba en su fascinación por los besos en todos sitios en cualquier lugar… pero sobretodo en las mañanas y sin duda Jensen tenia una boca para ser besada continuamente.

 

\- SIP te has cepillado los dientes correctamente.- soltó apartándose un poco de su boca apoyando su frente contra la de Jensen.

-Ohhh…. ¿Era una inspección de salubridad?- a Jensen le dio gracia el tono satisfecho del ruso.

\- Si, y la has pasado, felicitaciones. - Misha esta feliz de que le siga la corriente, imposibilitarle el no sonreír ampliamente y Jensen se desmorona allí, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Misha, lo besa mas fuerte y mas demandante que antes sacando un gemidillo de la boca atrapada entre los labios del actor.

\- ¡¡Misha!! ¡¡Ya te oí!! ¡¡Levanta el culo y ven a desayunar!!- Ian le grita desde el pie de la escalera y vuelve a la cocina.

\- ¿En serio le has escuchado?- pregunta Jared.

\- ¿Tu no?- le dice mirándolo extrañado, él sabe que no podría aunque quisiera, pero se mofa un poco de ello para no llamar la atención.. 

\- Nop, creo que hoy estoy en mi propio mundo.- dice mirando a Ty correr por las habitaciones de la planta baja con los dos conejos en las manos, usándolos como aviones.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy Jay?- Jared le mira por el diminutivo y Ian se lleva el café a los labios, degustandolo.

\- Bueno… primero que nada… necesito ayuda para recuperar mis cosas… y para ello necesito temple de acero, alguien que no se inmute con los lloriqueos de Genevive... - Ian se ahoga con su café Y Jared le mira.

\- ¿Así se llama tu mujer?- pregunta arqueando las cejas.

\- Ehm si, ya se raro pero si, ese es su nombre.- dice mirando su tostada con jalea y dándole un mordisco.

\- Buen día mastodonte. - se anuncia Jensen dando una palmada en la espalda de Jared que suena bastante fuerte..

\- ¡Eh! ¿Como mastodonte? ¡No estoy gordo!- Ian observa el cambio de actitud y la familiaridad con la que se tratan con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Buenos días!- dice Misha campante entrando a la cocina extra feliz.

\- Pero tienes la delicadeza de uno…-le dice en la cara sentándose junto a él.

\- Oh, cierto, eres tan delicado en la cama es que se me había olvidado…- claro Jared jamás fue muy consiente de lo que dice al hablar, ambos hermanos que terminaban de armar los platos de espaldas a los jotas, voltearon lentamente a mirarles con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el comentario.

\- No, no, no soy remilgado tu eres un bestia eso es lo que pasa.- acoto Jensen bebiéndose el café de Jared.

\- Eh!! Eso es mio!!- le gruño y Jensen se lo bebió todo de un trago solo para molestarlo.

\- Ejem - dijo Misha. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia los hermanos, ellos en plena pelea estaban revueltos en piernas y brazos, Jared pegado a su espalda tratando de agarrar su taza y Jensen haciendo, malabares para que no la alcance, parecían niños peleando por el mismo juguete.

 

Rápidamente repusieron su compostura sentándose correctamente en sus asientos, avergonzados por su comportamiento enfrente de sus nuevos amigos, pero Ian se lago a reí y Misha también, era casi inevitable pero ambos actores eran adorables, claro que eso no les alegro mucho a Jared y Jensen que les bufaron por reírse de ellos.

 

Luego del desayuno Jensen acoto a la idea de que el único con huevos para ir a su casa por sus cosas era Chris Kane, solo él era el indicado… ya que nunca le había caído bien Dannel de todos modos, y viniendo al caso de Jared, no pudo pensar en nadie mas que estuviera para darle una mano a él, seria la contraparte de Kane, Steve tenia la habilidad de poner cara de piedra y oídos sordos al mejor mentiroso, sin duda Steve era el hombre de acero que necesitaba.

 

Solo podían encontrar a su amigos en un solo lugar el bar de Kane “Cruz Drill” o mejor dicho en el departamento arriba del mismo, Misha y Ian se ofrecieron para cuidar a Tyler hasta que volvieran, tenían el parque cerca y podían dar una vuelta por allí con el pequeño, con todo arreglado, Jared y Jensen salieron de la casa de los Collins, Misha le presto unos zapatos de su tío al rubio e Ian algo de ropa, por suerte el tío Andrei, era tan grande como Jared y de la misma horma que Jensen.

 

Lo que les extraño a los hermanos era lo que se tardaban en estarse listos para salir, daban vueltas, se inventaban detalles antes de salir por la puerta, así que ambos Collins los sacaron de la casa a empujones mas allá del pórtico, no entendían ese comportamiento, cuando uno tenia un propósito solo lo cumplía, no giraba sobre su eje evitándolo, los dos amigos les miraron sonriéndoles y no creyéndose que los trataran así y que sobre todo no les molestara, solo Jared volvió cuando Tyler en brazos de Ian lo saludaba, le dio un beso a su hijo para salir corriendo detrás de Jensen que no detuvo su paso luego de salir de la casa de los Collins; Misha se le había quedado mirando la manera en la que caminaba… ya que no era común, esa confianza, esa fuerza y determinación, Ian golpeo su brazo y lo distrajo de esos paso que lo encandilaron.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y eso porque fue?-

\- Porque pareces tonto al mirar a tu pretendido…- sonrió con socarronería. 

\- Cállate…- dijo en un susurro metiéndose detrás de su hermano pequeño a la casa.


	5. Different when we're together

Chris estaba no solo enfadado, estaba rumiando como un toro cuando esta a apunto de atacar a ambos hombres, por no acudir a el o Steve en semejante predicamento.

Cuando llegaron al bar Jared y Jensen subieron por la escalera de emergencia del edificio porque la puerta de enfrente esta clausurada o eso decía un cartelito muy improvisado, en realidad ambos estaban concentrados en como decirlo, asi que al esta frente a la ventana de Chris, golpearon el vidrio pero nadie atendió y como acto siguiente solamente entraron, la casa olía como antro de mala muerte, estaba algo sucio excepto el lado de Steve y era el a la derecha del departamento, pero el olor era fuerte por lo que los jotas tuvieron que abrir todas las ventanas de la amplia sala.

Jensen uso su vos mas fuerte para llamarles, no vaya a ser que estuviera con compañía y el se metiera de lleno en donde no quería estar como en una habitación con Chris desnudo, que ya le había pasado y no fue ni agradable ni incomodo, fue un desastre épico, aparte tanto Jared como él estaban teniendo particularmente mala suerte con esto de entrar de improvisto a las habitaciones principales de las casas esperaron unos minutos para volver a llamar desde la sala antes de aventurarse a buscarles.

Pero al no recibir respuesta, Jared decidió golpear la puerta de Steve, el si le tenia miedo a tocar la puerta de Chris por una respuesta, solo que nadie atendió y al abrirla lentamente tampoco estaba a quien buscaban la habitación estaba limpia despejada y con la cama hecha, ambos se cuestionaron si estarían en casa, pero ninguno de los dos solía salir tan temprano o no dormir en su respectivas camas, ya eran como las 9 de la mañana y Jensen tenia escasa paciencia, por lo que mandando al carajo su reticencia a meterse en el cuarto de Chris respiro hondo y se encamino hacia ahí con Jared detrás de él, con dos golpes espero por respuesta pero como nuevamente nadie contesto abrió a puerta.

Solo que… la suerte es perra y como que ella no estaba dispuesta a no darles mas sorpresas, y tanto Jared como Jensen salieron corriendo de allí por la puerta principal, tanto como las piernas le dieran para ello, que daba al bar directamente volaron y saltando lo mas rápido que podían su piernas, tanto Chris como Steve salieron corriendo detrás de ellos la verles abrri la puerta.

\- ¡¡HEY!! - vocifero tan grave y potente como un bulldog. Mientras los corría escaleras abajo poniéndose los pantalones en su sitio, Steve le tiro la camisa por el hueco de la misma y Chris la agarro al vuelo.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…- decían al unisono y en letanía ambos jotas.

Pero al llegar a la puerta de entrada donde del otro lado previa mente había un cartel de clausurado, lo jotas no pudieron salir por mas que ambos tiraron de la puerta doble, cuando la luces del bar se encendieron y un Chris a medio vestir estaba detrás de ellos.

 

\- Será mejor que hablemos - dijo enojado y los tomo por los codos para sentarlos en la barra.  
\- No hay nada de que hablar ya nos íbamos, ¿no Jay?- dijo Jensen con cara de inocente.  
\- Si Jen…- respondió rápidamente su compañero.  
\- Ustedes no van a ningún lado, ¿Como es eso de meterse en la casas de otros sin llamar siquiera?- dijo Steve a sus espaldas rodeándolos para meterse detrás de la barra junto a Chris.  
\- Si, bastante entrometidos dirá yo - el hombre estaba mas enojado porque traspasaran propiedad que de haberlos pillado desnudos y durmiendo tipo cucharita en la misma cama... Steve carraspeo.  
\- ¿Vayamos por pasos, ok? Jensen, Jared… - Steve hablo con solemnidad poniendo frente a ellos dos vasos largos con cerveza.  
\- No gracias es muy temprano.- Jensen trataba de controlar la noticia, impresión o impacto de encontrar a Chris y Steve en esa situación.  
\- Si yo…no creo podre tomar nada antes del almuerzo…- carraspeo Jared.  
\- Beban.- amenazo Kane y ambos hombres tomaron su cervezas con lo nerviosos que estaban las dejaron por debajo de la mitad.  
\- Primero que nada… ¿Que los trae tan temprano a Cruz Drill?- dijo Steve apoyándose en la barra y esperando la razón de su vespertina intromisión.  
\- Necesitábamos…ayuda con algo…- dijo Jared, se sentía tan inoportuno trayendo problemas a los demás con todo lo sucedido.  
\- Que ayuda...-  
\- Bueno...- Jensen soltó el aire, ya no importaba en realidad como les habían encontrado y procedió a contarles lo que le acababa de pasar la mañana anterior.

 

Jared hizo lo mismo y tanto Chris como Steve no se lo creían, les preguntaron si estaban seguros, si había pasado en realidad tal cual lo estaban contado o no se habían precipitado malentendiendo las cosas, pero los dos negaron con la nube negra sobre sus cabezas, antes de siquiera comentar como habían terminado juntos Steve y Chris, dos horas despues estaban de camino a la casa del otro, intercambiaron hombres de acero para no tener que ir a la casa de cada cual, por lo que Jensen fue con Steve a lo de Genevive y Jared con Christian a lo de Danneel.

Genevive lloro a Jensen y Steve tanto como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía, tiro de ellos y suplico que le ayudaran a explicarle a Jared que había sido un error, un desliz que no volvería a pasar, Jensen no pudo mirarla con mas frialdad porque no le era capaz de expresarla, pero la ignoro porque fue el quien escucho la historia entre el llanto de Jared en su hombro, si Misha y Ian estaban allí frente a ellos pero su amigo no se merece ni un ápice del trato que ella le dio.

Recogieron todo lo del placar y cada sitio donde Jared recordaba haber puesto algo suyo, relojes, cepillos, recuerdos de su madre, regalos de sus hermanos, cuadros y zapatos, la lista era larga y Genevive estaba detrás de ellos siempre pero jamas hizo intento de retener alguna pertenecía.

Steve tuvo que moverla de su sitio varia veces cuando intento hablarle a solas y convencerle de que no era su culpa, pero Steve no le hablo, estaba indignado con toda esa pantomima que se montaba, por dios q ele era actor y diferencia a bien lo que era la actuación, lo único real en ella era el miedo, miedo a perder el dinero la casa, quien sabe que mas, solo sabe que ella estaba muy cómoda y estaba perdiéndolo de a pedazos justo enfrente de ella, se notaba que aceptaba que era su culpa por mas que no lo dijera, porque de su boca la culpa siempre era de alguien mas. 

En casa de Jensen no fue fácil, Danneel le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su mano a Christian, cree que en su defensa, es que Chris se presento en la puerta y le dijo “Muévete perra” y paso a la casa empujándola, el no tuvo aliento para dirigirse a la mujer, pero ella grito y pataleo, no dejando que su amigo tomara las cosas de Jensen, el se escabullo de la principal riña y se metió al despacho de Jensen donde este tenia sus documentos y pasaportes, todo documento con su nombre en el, departamentos y la casa que compartieron, tomo fotos y un albumenes familiares de la familia de Jensen.

Toma un premio que les dieron y una foto de ellos dos haciendo gansadas en el camerino, una que nunca salio a la red claro, sale de allí y se va al auto casi corriendo a dejar eso como si se lo estuviera robando, al volver Danneel esta golpeando a Chris con un palo de Joki autografiado, el tiene que apresurarse a tomar el palo y ala mujer, Chris la mira con la furia pintada en el rostro y el primer golpe que le dio en medio del rostro cortando su ceja, el no puede creer que lo lastimar a así, pero ella solo forcejea a sus brazos cuando su amigo cierra la puerta de la habitación principal, sabe que solo quiere sacar la ropa de Jensen de allí pero la mujer no estaba muy a por ello.

\- ¡¡Y tu que!! ¿También estas apoyando a Jensen en esta locura? Somos jóvenes Jared, sabes que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¡Para tener hijos!- le replica al soltarla y mira con furia al mas alto con su puños cerrados y la bata de seda desencajada.  
\- Nadie tiene la vida asegurada Dann... y tu perdiste la oportunidad de ser feliz para siempre... porque eso era lo que Jen te estaba dando.- le dice decaído, pensando en su propio problema y dejando el palo de Joki donde no pudiera agarrarlo, caminando al gimnasio seguido de la mujer.  
\- Son solo pastillas Jay, nada de esto pasaría si el no se hubiera metido al baño.- replica echándole la culpa a Jensen y Jared ahí explota.  
\- ¡¡Y que si entro al baño antes!! ¡¡Y que si te sorprendo en medio de tu maldita artimaña!! El creía ciegamente en ti y no ha nada que puedas hacer para restaurar lo que rompiste en el Dan. ¡¡Nada!!- se da media vuelta dejando a la mujer helada.  
\- ¡Eso esta por verse! ¡¡Yo conozco a Jensen, lo conozco muy bien!! ¿¡Me escuchaste?!- le grita desde el pasillo cuando se mete en el gimnasio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apretando los dientes hasta que escucha como Chris sale de la habitación con tres maletas a reventar, corriendo detrás de el para tirarle las valijas. - ¡¡Oye tu!! ¡¡Deja eso, el no se ira de esta casa, el es mio!!- le inquiere soberbia.  
\- ¡Cállate demonios! Eres una lacra.- espeta con asco, dientes apretados mirando la mujer despeinada frente a el.- Y Jensen no volverá por mas que te metas en sus pantalones a la fuerza.- replica antes de salir por la puerta principal y cargar eso en la camioneta, sabiendo como calara eso en ella.

 

Tardan un rato en guardar la dos mini moto en la camioneta, por suerte Jensen tenia la suya, los controles remotos de los helicópteros y aviones de Jensen, como también la colección de monedad de su padre, mas aun porque Danneel no esta en plan de dejarles hacer nada allí. 

Jensen tiene muchas cosas coleccionables como libros y estampas, también un aparador con cosas talladas desde el tatarabuelo de su abuelo, que solo tienen valor sentimental para el.

Cuando terminan Danneel les tira una bola de béisbol a la ventanilla del conductor rompiéndole el vidrio y dándole en la barbilla al musico, Chris sale a correrla porque jura que la mata pero la mujer sube las escaleras de la mansión antes de que él la agarre, en el segundo que despeja el asiento del conductor de vidrios rotos es que Chris vuelve hecho una furia y gruñendo que lo corto además de lo que le costara el vidrio, pero el no hace amague de decir nada al respecto porque sabe que se la agarrara con el.

 

Al llegar al bar, Jensen y el se reúnen, Steve no puede creer que Danneel le golpeara o que rompiera el vidrio de su camioneta pero Jared asiente en que todo es verdad y Jensen esta estupefacto, pidiendo disculpas, avergonzado de como su mujer se comporto, ambos jotas mirando las marcas en el rostro de Chris que Steve esta mirando con cuidado para asegurarse que ningún trozo de vidrio se haya incrustado en el, Jared se acerca al rubio se recarga en la puerta del vidrio roto y pregunta casi en silencio como fue con su mujer en su propia casa, pero la mirada intensa, verde y limpia, asusto a Jared que se metió en el bar sin escuchar palabra, el sabe lo que le dirá Jensen esta seguro de ello y no soporta que le duela tanto.

····································

 

Tenían un tiempo de no convivir con un niño pequeño, como no sabían bien que hacer primero acomodaron la habitación que le dieron a Tyler, jugaron con el allí hasta que se hizo el medio día, almorzaron y luego de dormir una siesta los tres en el sillón mirando Pocoyo, salieron de la casa dejando un post-it en la puerta avisando que estarían en la plaza.

 

Ian había tomado completa responsabilidad con el pequeño, Misha lo miraba y contemplaba como su hermano trataba el niñito como su fuera propio, el debía admitir que se sorprendía a si mismo al tratarlo, la misma sonrisa del padre, una mirada luminosa y alegre derrochando felicidad por donde lo mirase, sentados en una manta con una canasta llena de cosas ricas y juguetes de su hermanita Lenner, se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba a la pequeña y a sus dos sobrinas adoradas.

 

Tyler y Ian se le tiraron encima de repente, abrazándolo y sacándolo de aquellos recuerdos que le comían continuamente, eso le recordó que tenia que pensar en el futuro, cuando finalmente lo dejaron y siguieron jugando en el pasto, el beso de Jensen esta mañana o ambos besos lo hicieron sonreír, había esperanzas, el tenia esperanzas y por lo visto Ian también.

 

La tarde iba cayendo muy lentamente, llenando el cielo de nubes blancas y esponjosas, Ian miro a Tyler y frunció el ceño agachándose mas para mirarle mas de frente al niño.

 

\- ¿Ian? ¿Que pasa?-  
\- No se, Tyler esta decaído...- Ian le toco la frente y el niño volaba de fiebre.- Misha tiene fiebre.- tomo al niño en brazos y volví a mirarle esta vez directamente a la cara y sus mejillas estaban rosas y sus párpados medio caídos pero aun le sonreía.  
\- No debe ser nada grabe, seguro es por todos los cambios repentinos...- Misha tomo la canasta y la manta.  
\- Si pero...-  
\- No te preocupes vayamos a casa y le pondremos un paño y algo de fruta le refrescara.- le dijo empujando a su preocupado hermanito.  
\- Ni siquiera tengo el teléfono de Jared, ¿lo habrá recuperado ya?- inquirió Ian con el niño en brazos sujetándolo con cuidado  
\- No lo se, pero deberíamos pedírselos, mas por cosas como estas no?-  
\- Si... espero que todo haya salido bien...-  
\- Y yo Ian.-

 

La verdad es que tuvieron muchos problemas, los abogados de cada quien peleándose por teléfono, haciendo valer distintas partes de los contratos pre nupciales, Dannel sin miedo de perder la cabeza haciéndole frente a Kane y Jared; lo mismo del otro lado de la ciudad con Genevive pero Steve no escucho ninguna de las replicas y fue el único que detuvo a Jensen de abofetearla, ninguno lo tuvo fácil, pero mudaron sus cosas a un lote y a su vieja casa, la que aun tenían a nombre de ellos dos.

 

Tomaron toda su ropa en dos o tres maletas para poder mudarse, cuando dejaron todo eso atrás a Steve se le ocurrió preguntar a Jared por Tyler y el le contó sobre Misha y Ian des preocupadamente, los dos músicos los miraron desconcertados y les dieron flor de sermón al dejar la niño con dos extraños.

 

En el auto ni Jared ni Jensen pensaban que habían hecho mal y se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino a la casa de los Collins con sus amigos, para cuando llegaron no se hablaban. Jensen toco timbre y Misha abrió la puerta sonriendole haciendo inmediatamente que el rubio se olvidara de la media hora discutiendo con Kane y si Kane no podía creer la cara de bobalicón que le dedicaba a ese sujeto.

 

\- Hey...- dijo Jensen sin mas.  
\- Pasa....- fue leve la acotación del mayor de los Collins.  
\- Vine con mis amigos, ¿No te molesta? Venimos a buscar a Tyler...- comento Jensen al ver que detrás de el había dos hombres mas aparte de Jared.  
\- No, no, pasen, no me molesta, Jensen pasa.- Misha le sonrío a Jared y detrás de el dos hombres con cara de pocos amigos borraron su sonrisa.- Oh, hola, soy Misha Collins.- les tendió la mano mientras se presento y espero mas de lo necesario para que le respondieran.  
\- Que tal, soy Steve Carlson... y el maleducado de mi derecha es Christian Kane... somos amigos de Jared y Jensen.- respondió sereno con su voz suave.  
\- Un gusto, Steve, Christian pasen sera un placer recibirles...-  
\- Eres demasiado formal.- suelta Kane bruscamente y Steve le da un codazo en el estomago.  
\- Lo siento, me cuesta un poco hablar con gente que apenas conozco y se me escapa las formas de mi padre pero por favor siéntense están en su casa. - Los músicos accedieron y Jared le pregunto a Misha por Tyler.  
\- Misha y...- pero Misha volteo sin sonrisa y Jared se quedo expectante.  
\- Esta con Ian arriba... levanto fiebre en medio del parque y le esta dando gajos de mandarina.- le explico y todos miraron a Misha, el lobo podía sentir en la piel los reclamos pero el sabia bien su lugar.  
\- ¿Pero porque no me llamaste?.- retrocedió para retomar las escaleras.  
\- No teníamos tu teléfono Jay, lo siento, pero ya le bajo...- Misha miro como corrió escaleras arriba y volvió a la sala.- Lo siento, no tenia como comunicarme con ustedes Jensen.- le miro esperando aliviar el ambiente, ya la hostilidad de la sala se notaba gracias a Chris y no sabia si soportaría su nuevo metabolismo el enojo de Jensen.  
\- No te preocupes, leí que lo niños levantan fiebre por cualquier cambio en la familia o de casa, ¿Dices que ya le estaba bajando?- le contesto con normalidad aliviando su culpa, mientras le frotaba un hombro.  
\- Si, cuando se despertó quería comer y jugar pero le dimos solo fruta para mantener el estomago fresco...-  
\- ¿Y de donde se conocen?- la actitud cortante de Kane molesto a Jensen y este actuó como todo un alfa defendiéndose, haciéndolo estremecer un poco por su postura.  
\- Podrías dejar de molestar de una vez y si vas a estar encabronado puedes irte afuera, además, si no fuera por ti jamas hubiéramos conocido a Misha y Ian...- le prepondero enojado el rubio, Kane frunció la mirada y Steve abrió los ojos.  
\- ¿De que mierda estas hablando?- gruño el cantante.  
\- ¿Jensen?- pregunto Misha descolocado por ello.  
\- El es el dueño del bar donde nos encontramos, no se si lo recuerdas, se la paso en el escenario en realidad, pero cuando les vio tristes el otro día, nos dijo a Jared y a mi que fuéramos a contarles algún chiste o algo, habíamos bebido tanto que nos ordeno y acatamos...- Jensen dejo de mirar los ojos azules y volvió a su amigo. - Asi que deja de quejarte ¿Ok? Son buena gente y me molesta que después de todo lo que ellos hicieron por Jared y por mi, tengas esa actitud de mierda.- Steve miro a Chris y podía jurar que podia ver como el aire se hacia mas liviano.  
\- ¡Y porque coños estaban cabizbajos ustedes dos! Jodidos tíos, con lo que me esforcé en hacer un fieston para el cumpleaños de Steve.- y Chris ya no estaba enojado, ese solo era el tono normal de su voz, arrepentida de haberse portado como un crío.  
\- Somos nuevos aquí... realmente nuevos, fuimos al bar a hacer amistades, venimos de Rusia, este no es nuestro idioma y bueno es difícil hacer de amigos decentes...- Misha arqueo la comisura de su boca y Christian Kane se sintió mas culpable.  
\- Demonios, no tienes porque ser tan agradable...- miro a otro lado el musico topándose con la mirada divertida de Steve.  
\- ¿Hay algo que te venga bien a ti? Dios... a veces me pregunto que nos mantiene unidos.- dice Jensen empujando a Kene.  
\- No me hagas enojar Jensen te lo advierto.-  
\- Ya, ya... de todos modos es un placer y te agradecemos lo que hiciste por estos dos, no todos simplemente te recogen de la calle en tu peor momento y te abren las puertas de sus casas...- dice suavemente Steve soltando en el aire una voz calma y dulce.  
\- Bueno, no es que seamos asi de inocentes o despreocupados, pero Jensen y Jared son las primeras personas que nos caen bien en estos dos... casi tres meces de estar aquí, y no nos pareció correcto.- respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro y todos le quedaron mirando unos segundos.  
\- Eso dice demasiado Misha, pero gracias igualmente.- respondió con una sonrisa pegando su hombro a Kene a modos de señal para que el también de las gracias.  
\- Si, gracias.- masculla Kane.  
\- Ves Misha estos son los amigos de los que te hablaba esta mañana... no el pelmazo de hace un rato.- adirio Jensen.  
\- Jensen...- gruño Chris.  
\- Es broma, es broma...- levanto las manos hacia el para detener su furia en el aire.  
\- ¿Díganme tienen hambre?- pregunto Misha cambiando de tema.  
\- Yo si...- acota Steve sonrisueño.   
\- Pensé que solo veníamos por Tyler, Jen.- dijo Kane en su modo áspero normal.  
\- Si, pero por lo que veo Jared estará un rato arriba con el.- disimula Jensen y Misha se levanta del sillón invitándolos a la cocina.

 

 

En el piso de arriba...

 

Jared se apresura a la habitación que le dieron los Collins y constatar que su hijo esta bien, cuando lo que ve lo deja rígido en el lumbral de la puerta, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre el lindel, no es la imagen que se esperaba ni que todo su cuerpo no pueda avanzar mas de un palmo dentro de la habitación.

 

Pero ver a Ian usar el oso de felpa gigante como almohadón, sentado en el piso o que su hijo este recostado en sus brazos mientras bebe jugo de manzana de su mamadera, ellos dos comparten un juego de morisquetas, risitas y cosquillas; su hijo esta bien, sano y salvo allí con Ian, el alma le vuelve al cuerpo y esa imagen tranquiliza su cuerpo, es cuando Ian levanta una ceja y le mira con el turquesa de sus ojos que entra al cuarto.

 

Media sonrisa y la voz de ese hombre haciéndole notar a su pequeño que su “papi ya llego” es que se siente agitado, arremolinando su ser en sensaciones, pero las ignora de momento y se sienta junto a Ian en el piso, su bebe salta a sus brazos y con sus pequeños bracitos lo rodea por el cuello, su vocesita aniñada con pocas palabras medio balbuceadas y medio entendibles, le cuenta que fueron al parque, que había un arenero y una nena con una pala, es lo único que logra captar, cuando el niño simplemente termina con su relato, salta al regazo de Ian y vuelve solito a tomarse la mamadera de jugo.

 

\- Gracias por cuidarlo...- le manifiesta dejando caer su cabeza sobre la nariz del oso.  
\- No fue nada, pero para la próxima asegurarte de darme un numero o algo, me asuste cuando le subió fiebre.- Jared asintió quedándose tildado de esos ojos tan claros.  
\- Ya tengo todo sabes... mi ropa, mi billetera y el celular, asi que podrás llamarme cuando quieras...- Ian baja la mirada a Tyler y Jared frunce el ceño.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta porque le hiela el solo hecho de perder de vista la mirada de Ian.  
\- ¿Te iras? ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- y es preocupación en su voz, pero es preocupación de no verle mas, que le alegra aunque a Ian parece acongojarle.  
\- Si y si... Steve nos prestara su apartamento, no esta lejos y sera suficiente mientras los abogados hacen lo necesario...- Ian esta triste es evidente, porque no quiere que se vaya y le gusta que muestre esa expresión por el, es egoísta pero le agrada ser necesario de ese modo.  
\- Crees que...- Ian le mira tímido casi adorable y el esta a punto de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas cuando termina su frase.  
\- ¿Vernos en otro momento?- termina la frase, se siente natural acariciarle la mejilla en ese rincón de la habitación a pesar de la sorpresa que muestra Ian por ese gesto, con esa mirada pegada a el, hasta que lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, apenas rodeando sus hombros y besando su cien suavemente.  
\- Si...- Ian esta esforzándose por no desmayarse en ese momento, la química en su cuerpo no deja mucho espacio para mas de un lobo a la vez y el siempre fue muy territorial y demandante pero ahora es que tiene que agachar la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de Jared para atraerlo, suspirando lentamente.  
\- Claro que si, yo te daré mi teléfono y anotare el tuyo, ¿Mañana trabajas?- Ian asiente sin decir palabra y es el ahora el que sostiene a Ian en su brazos mientras su bebe cabecea durmiéndose en los de Ian, mientras que ese peluche les hace de apoyo en la espalda.

 

Los tres se duermen allí mismo, se olvidan del mundo por completo o que hay personas esperándolos escalera abajo, para ir a la casa del musico, para cuando Jared despierta esta en la cama de Misha con Jensen junto a el, se levanta completamente despejado y preguntándose que paso o como llego hasta ahí, pero lo único que hace es ir a ver a su hijo, que nuevamente no esta en su cuarto, no mira en el cuarto de Ian porque sabe que no esta allí, baja las escaleras tranquilamente encontrando a su pequeño mirar caricaturas en el sillón, da unos paso a la sala y nota como Ian se coloca una camisa de espaldas a el, vistiéndose apresurado colocándose los zapatos como puede junto al sillón.

 

Decir que no se quedo mirando pedazos de piel o la linea de su espalda seria mentira, un leve toque detrás de ello hace saltar apenas, pero es Misha quien le tiende una taza de café la cual toma de inmediato.

 

\- Dos dias aquí, no...- acota antes de dar un sorbo al café fresco tratando de no ser tan evidente de lo que miraba en Ian y que el afectado se de la vuelta sorprendido de que no le sintiera siquiera.  
\- Te quedaste dormido como una roca, tus dos amigos y Jensen tuvieron que arrastrarte a la cama.- Misha se rio casi jocoso y Jared frunció el ceño con la taza en los labios para ocultar el puchero que hacia sin dejar de ver el pie descalzo de Ian tenia al caminar hasta ellos y que le resultaba demasiado instigador, sexualmente hablando, sus perras corrieron entre sus piernas de repente, a los platos con comida que tenían junto a la puerta.  
\- ¿No soy tan pesado?- recalca cuando Ian solo le besa la mejilla a modo de saludo luego de tirar de su brazo y ponerlo a su altura.  
\- Pesas tonelada y media.- comenta Ian al irse a la cocina por café.  
\- La cosa es que que luego de cenar todos se impacientaron al ver que no bajabas y al irte a buscar bueno... tu amigo Christian si que se enfado, quería llevarte a rastras al auto, pero Jensen le dijo que no, y me pidió si se podían quedar.- dijo dando un salto sobre sus tobillos el mas que encantado de tenerlos allí todo ese tiempo.  
\- Gracias...- la taza ya amoldada a su labios no se desprendía de lo apenado que estaba, mas aun porque esta seguro de que se durmió abrazando a Ian y que asi deben de haberlo encontrado.  
\- Bueno ya me voy..- dice Ian con una bolso cruzado sobre su pecho y un pañuelo en el cuello de color azul oscuro, la mirada de Jared se clava en el casi acusadora.- ¿Que?- le pregunta y Misha solo desaparece del recibidor.  
\- ¿Te vas?- dice como si estuviera cometiendo algún pecado.  
\- Si, te dije que hoy volvía a trabajar Jared, tengo que estar en la gráfica en unos veinte minutos.- están a solo un paso del otro y Jared no puede pensar en ninguna escusa factible para que no se vaya.  
\- Tienes que darme tu numero... tienes celular?- le dice sin apartar la mirada de como Ian mira a su alrededor y encuentra el de Jared a solo pasos de allí en la estantería del salón.  
\- Toma escríbelo...- lo pone en su manos y marca el numero rápidamente para agregarlo a la lista de contactos con su nombre.- Listo, tu me llamaras o me mandaras un mensaje no?- Ian alza la comisura de su boca y le sonríe arrugando su ojos.  
\- Claro que si.- no lo piensa ni lo medita solo se cuelga de su hombros para acercarlo hasta el y le deja un beso sobre sus labios. En un efímero segundo en el que al separarse se devoran solo con la mirada hasta que el pequeño Ty golpea la rodilla de Ian y ambos miran hacia abajo.  
\- ¡¡No te vayas Iden!!- pega el grito y Jared lo levanta del piso.  
\- Es solo un rato... nos veremos después ¿Ok?- le besa las mejilla muchas veces mientras que Jared lo sostiene y en una fugas mirada al padre del niño, el lobo se marcha.

 

Podría morir de gusto con Jared en cada segundo que pasa a su alrededor, es increíble como se adapta a el y como simplemente fluyen el uno hacia el otro cómodamente, además de que no es difícil pensarse el omega de aquel hombre que se deja mover como el necesite para alcanzarlo cuando apenas si le llega al pecho, el solo se deja empujar por sus manos sin oponer ninguna resistencia y no tiene que dejar de ser el mismo en ningún momento, solo dejarse querer tan lento como le permita su inestable química cuando están juntos.

 

Su cabeza esta llena de el mientras camina a paso ligero hacia su trabajo, hay una fuerte brisa fría a pesar de que el sol brilla con ganas sobre su cabeza, mira su teléfono y Jared estará a un dígito de distancia, con el tiempo justo apresura mas su paso al cruzar la calle principal y tomar su derecha para entrar en la gráfica, saluda a sus dos compañeros y al jefe que esta imprimiendo unas calcomanías para un festejo escolar.

 

El toma asiento en su escritorio, pone su morral en el suelo y enciende su pc al dejar el celular a un lado mientras ingresa al sistema, mira por sobre su hombro por si alguien le ve ya que no quiere que noten sus compañeros lo ansioso que esta, pero toma el celular presiona el botón y espera ansioso que le mande un mensaje Jared. Su corazón late y esta fuerte mente arraigado a ese hombre y esta pensando seriamente pelear por el si su esposa intenta reconciliarse.

 

En la casa Jensen ayuda a tomar las cosas de ty y Jared para ir al departamento que Kane les dio, parece una mudanza difícil porque tiene esta sensación en el pecho de que le dolerá igual o mas el pecho en el segundo que se aleje de Misha para organizar su vida, siente algo roto dentro y el hombre de ojos azules esta amortiguando su caída inesperadamente entre los besos, las miradas y esa sonrisa que le dedica al pasar.

 

Incluso luego de subirse a la camioneta tuvo que parar, respirar y bajarse con la mirada de su amigo en el que no entendía su reacción repentina, Jensen corrió a la entrada de la casa alegando que se olvido de algo, el solo salto el porche en dos movimientos y en el segundo que Misha abrió la puerta preguntando que pasaba, el arrebato fue simple, tomarlo en peso con un brazo y besarlo fuertemente como si necesitara la sensación de tenerlo junto a el mientras estuviera lejos, después de todo, esa mañana no fue como la anterior y no pudo siquiera rozarlo; Misha solo acuno su rostro entre sus manos cálidamente mientras el lo devolvía al piso lentamente dejando que apoye sus pies en el, los latidos le dejaron sordo y se sentía algo drogado por la sensación de los labios rusos en el y en ese instante supo que no había vuelta atrás.

 

Jensen le miro un segundo aturdido y con la misma impulsividad corrió lejos de la casa, dejando al lobo hiperbentilando y con una excitación que no podía controlar, el sonido del auto alejándose fue lo único que entendió instantes después como que ya estaba solo, parado en el holl de su puerta, ido en la sensación de ese cuerpo golpeando el suyo para pegarse a el, en la humedad de la boca que le quemo cada una de sus pocas neuronas restantes como alpha, terminando de cambiar la química de su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaron dejándolo inutilizado por lo que solo pudo manotear en el aire del pasamanos de la escalera detrás de el para poder sentarse.

 

No creía poder ir a trabajar en ese estado, se dejo caer lentamente en los escalones con la puerta aun abierta, sentía su piel quemar y el intenso calor en su vientre estaba haciéndole caer en una vertiginosa elipse, estaba tan duro y a penas podía respirar, se dejo ir gimiendo desde el fondo de su garganta cuando eyaculo sin mas apretando su puño al rededor de la madera del balaustre.

 

Su cuerpo mojándose, estirándose involuntariamente su cuerpo contra los peldaños sintiendo la humedad bajando por sus glúteos, su mente afiebrada trataba de mantener la consciencia de los cambios que estaba sufriendo abruptamente, no como había pensado que pasaría, pero sabiendo que ya estaba listo de algún modo para estar por completo con Jensen, ese ultimo pensamiento enredándose en su cuerpo, cada una de las veces que le observo estallando en su cabeza; el arqueado de sus piernas al caminar, sus brazos, las pecas y el fuerte cuello seguido de las amplias espaldas lo llevo a mas espasmos, a permanecer duro mientras la hendidura de su pene solo supuraba con fuerza mas semen en fuertes eyaculaciones que le lastimaban al ser tan seguidas.

 

Daba gracias al cielo no estar cerca de ninguna manada porque estaba seguro de que podrían olerle mas de los cincuenta mil quilolitros que marco, mas allá de su frontera, pero aun así no había mas lobos en esa extensión, el teléfono sonó de repente vibrando en su bolsillo y las manos temblorosas fueron a por el dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Solo que no tenia fuerza en los dedos para abrir el teléfono, trato de empujar sus yemas para levantar la tapa pero sus articulaciones no cooperaban con el, respiro al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo traspirado humedecía su ropa como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

 

\- ¡Misha!- se escucho del oro lado del audífono cuando con ambas manos tomaron el pequeño aparto abriéndolo.  
\- Ian...- se quejo y trago.  
\- ¿Estas bien? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Esta Jensen ahí? Puedo …- se desespero pensando que su hermanocorria algun tipo de peligro al sentirlo desde tan lejos.  
\- ¿Olerme?- se río y se estiro cuando en plena palabra gimió largo y agudo por la sensación en que su cuerpo mas satisfecho se dejo descansar.  
\- Si.. que esta pasando, háblame.- pidió inquieto.  
\- Es el termino del cambio, supongo que tendré que decirle a Jensen pronto quien soy...- su cuerpo empieza a relajarse demasiado, sus párpados pesándole mas y trata de levantarse colgándose de la baranda de la escalera hasta la columna principal.  
\- Dios Misha.. aun puedo olerte.- murmura entrando en el baño del local.- ¿Quieres que vaya? Le diré a Charles que estas enfermo o algo...- Ian metió sus manos en su cabello con el rostro rojo de oler tan claramente la excitación dulce de un omega.  
\- No... esta bien. Solo cerrare la casa y dormiré. Llamare al hotel mas tarde.- dice empujando débil su cuerpo contra la puerta para cerrarla, las rodillas doblándose.  
\- Deja yo llamare al hotel.- dice pero sin saber como ayudar realmente a su hermano.  
\- Gracias Ian...- Misha recargaba su espalda en la puerta con el teléfono en su oído, el cansancio derrotándolo y mirando con anhelo el sofá, pero estaba hecho un desastre y con esfuerzo alzo su mano hacia la baranda de la escalera para poder subirla.  
\- Estas seguro de que...- dijo abriendo la canilla para sentir el agua fría y en la tentación de ir a por su hermano, con parte de sus instintos de alfa traicionándole, por lo que abre la canilla y se moja la cara para despejar esos pensamientos.  
\- Si, estaré mejor solo, disculpa la interrupción en tu trabajo.- Misha siempre es tan correcto y Ian suspira, parpadeando y mirándose fijo al espejo del baño pequeño.  
\- ¿Misha?- pregunta con la duda de si algún lobo le oliese ya estaría sobre su hermano, tratando de retenerlo en el teléfono solo para asegurar de que este bien.  
\- ¿Si?- Misha sonríe poniendo su primer pie en la escalera.  
\- ¿Que lo provoco... como fue que...?- inquirió entre asustado y ansioso de saber como pasaría con el pero Misha sonrío entre una bocanada de aire y el se miro de nuevo esculcando su reflejo.  
\- No voy a arruinarte la sorpresa hermanito... buenas noches.- dice ya a media escalera tomando se un respiro porque sus piernas se niegan a responderle.  
\- Misha son las diez de la mañana.- se queja y se sienta en el inodoro.  
\- No para mi Ian.- cerro el teléfono y este se resbalo de su mano cayendo en el pasillo mientras entraba a su habitación.


	6. Frustrationem Copulabis

Son dos semanas en las que ninguno de los dos sabe nada de sus deseadas parejas, por mas que ellos mismos no sepan de tal interés, ni Jensen ni Jared siquiera se comunicaron con ellos como para acallar sus propias inseguridades, siempre fue al revés el tratar de llegar hacia las personas que eligieron, pero almas joven de los Collins cuestionaba la manera de llegar a ellos, de atraerlos y atarlos a ellos, su temperamento saboteaba el apoyo que debía mostrar a su hermano en estos momentos difíciles y aun así, no deja de estallar y tomar cada una de las decisiones en la casa como parte de el decline de liderazgo de su hermano por su estado.

Esperaron con dolor al final de cada días en esas semanas, algo mordía dentro de ambos por Jared y Jensen, la necesidad de verles, el deseo de tenerles, voraz con sus sentimientos ya maltratarlos de esa manera tan ruin para un lobo es el abandono de una pareja, Ian notaba lo duro que era para su hermano, mas aun en su nuevo estado; incluso para el dolía como el infierno debajo de la piel, pero él aun tenia algunos rasgos de alpha insertados en el, tan arraigados que no le dejaban tranquilo y le hacían ver a su propio hermano con deseos, armando una pesada culpa en su espalda, aun así las esencias que estaban marcando la casa como si Misha fuera una baliza en medio del mar, dando su coordenadas exactas para ser follado le desesperaban, teniendo que luchar en diferentes parámetros de sus nuevas vidas, el enojo y dolor por Jared y el estado de celo de su hermano como omega, estaba marcando su temperamento hacia el lado salvaje de su raza.

Incluso dejo de acercarle tanto por precaución, dejando de comer a su lado o de pasar momentos con el, instando algo jamas había pasado entre ellos con una llave en la puerta de su hermano mayor como ultima protección de el, lo que le dolía ciegamente insertándose en el fondo de su corazón, pero el sabia que era necesario para su propia seguridad sin embargo, porque ni el como alpha era de confianza con el dulzor que provenía de Misha a toda hora; su estado impaciente era continuo y se enoja aun mas frecuentemente de lo normal, en vez de llegar al estado depresivo como el que esta viviendo su hermano. Quisiera ayudarlo en los momentos que podía separar las cosas o tal vez distraerlo pero al minuto siguiente tampoco puede hacerlo, solo se ofusca y sale a correr por el bosque sobre sus cuatro patas tan rápido que se vuelve vertiginoso su paso, con el solo pensamiento en su cabeza de como Jared le despidió el ultimo día que le vio.

En esos momento juraría que todo estaba viento en popa flotando a su alrededor como una musa a la cual no podía dejar de mirar y el disfrutaba tanto sentir su ojos sobre partes de su piel, el quiere pensar, que su desaparición es producto del divorcio y que de hecho se están divorciando, pero quince días en su eterno y complejo significado con horas minutos y segundo en el... es solo demasiada espera, con la necesidad plausible de gritarle en pleno rostro a Jared por el abandono injustificado, porque el enojo que se forma en él por esto mismo, es una enorme maraña de los mas iracundos pensamientos, y si ha de admitir, él no es la mejor persona del mundo cuando llega a ese estado, su ex novia-prometida podría dar cátedra de ello, porque para el, exponerla en sociedad no fue suficiente.

Con observar de lejos y prudencialmente, es que nota que nota mas pálido que de costumbre a Misha, la sobresaliente alegría que demostraba a diario e incluso en el trabajo se ha apagado notoriamente y casi todo el personal lo ha notado en el hotel no solo él, los pocos que siempre entablan conversación con el ruso no saben que hacer al respecto, simplemente saben que se dedica a cocinar lo mas rápido que puede y a que cada plato este en tiempo y forma en la mesa, pero aun así el pecho le duele al verlo en ese estado, cada día que llega a su casa su hermano se encierra en su habitación y llora hasta quedarse dormido, haciendo que la impotencia le ciegue.

Misha esta tan decepcionado de Jensen y herido también, la falta de atención de la pareja que el escogió es crucial en su nuevo estado y dormir con la misma almohada que Jensen uso es lo que le ha dado la fuerza para resistir tantos días, pero hace pocos días atrás ya no lo hace, tiene noches en que no siente mas su esencia en ella, dejándolo desahuciado en noches interminables por que tampoco puede dejar de llorar.

No quiere hablarlo con su hermanito, no quiere que sepa el dolor que esta sufriendo porque podría alterar la química del mismo volviéndolo mas alpha al cien por ciento de nuevo, la voz de su madre se cuela en su cabeza con respecto a esto, en una alucinación efímera y volátil, lo acompaña en la duchas largas que se da a diario, relatando la teoría alpha/beta/mega y como esta trascendió en su linea de sangre a través de las eras, como elementos químicos únicos en su código genético le hace entender los estados con mas eficacia, marcándolos en calendarios y pudiendo darles tiempo y forma con su investigación, ella era bióloga y genetista por mera curiosidad nata, su estudio se basaba en lo que su especie podía hacer en tiempos difíciles.

Cambiar y adaptarse es uno de los rasgos humanos a lo largo de los milenios pero su raza fue la única capas de conservar este rasgo genético a través del tiempo y las generaciones futuras. Misha trata de ser muy objetivo al respecto, porque le desesperaba la sola imagen de los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos todos los días y no tenerlo, dejando la teoría de lado para basarse en su interior dañado, sabe que abrió una brecha en su pecho que no le deja en paz, una que no sabe como manejar, si hubiera seguido como antes solo renegaría con su hermano menor al respecto.

Pero luego de la forma en que Jensen le beso, en como se despidió de el, desbaratando todo en su cuerpo, el cambio definitivo fue inminente como irreversible... al menos hasta que tenga mas de dos cachorros, por suerte su padre era psicólogo y el complementaba la parte de la investigación de su madre con respecto a como afecta el cambio al sujeto que cambia para el beneficio de la manada, su pareja o la sociedad en la que viven, su voz apareciendo cerca de la ventana para hablarle.

Pero su padre jamas vio semejante crueldad cuando la persona que eligió y la persona que le hizo cambiar no esta ni remotamente cerca, y solo podía escucharle renegar y soltar injurias contra Jensen por sus actos. 

 

Borrar todo lo vivido no es fácil, Danneel no se quedo de brazos cruzados en ningún momento al saber que quería el divorcio, su abogado le dijo que ya lo tenia ganado y el setenta y cinco por ciento de los vienes maritales eran suyos, tampoco le importaban las cantidades pero se lo repitió tantas veces por teléfono que casi lo tenia memorizado.

Ella lo siguió por todo la ciudad tratando de convéncelo de lo contrario, mientras el trataba de perderla o esconderse, ella no dejaba de hablar cunado le encontraba escudándose entre argumentos baratos, promesas vacías de una familia que tenia mas de cinco años sin llegar por sus mentiras, de salvaguardar su matrimonio por todo el tiempo vivido juntos y la manera de conocerse ambos, pero él ni siquiera podía mirarle como antes, ni siquiera como su amiga de años. Le mintió, incluso mas allá de ello, le engaño en su cara; en la reunión pre divorcio decidiendo quien se quedaría con que, hace solo dos días atrás es que Danneel dejo de acorralarlo en los rincones de la ciudad, robándole besos, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, tratando de excitarlo con sus manos por debajo de su ropa interior.

Pero nada, no sentía nada mas que un frío que soplaba desde su interior cuando hacia eso, no lo lograba con tocarlo o mirarlo con el característico fuego en su mirada, por eso ella se rindió luego de dos semanas de impulsividad, se sentía vacío y roto, usado por las apariencias y el nivel que su casamiento le daba a la carrera de ella, Jensen se preguntaba como volvería a ser la persona que era, donde estaban sus esperanzas para el futuro, además de que no veía mas que sinsentido a los días por venir.

Pero cuando todo acabo entro al departamento sintiendo los brazos pesados con un mundo sin sentido a su alrededor, el lugar era aun mas deprimente Kane no tenia aptitudes para la decoración eso era obvio, Jared estaba en ese lugar a tiempo completo ya que no sabia controlar a Tyler para nada, lo peor era que no quería llamar a la niñera siquiera o tomar conejo de nadie, había un fuerte olor a pañales sucios en la cocina y papilla de bebe por todo el piso, el departamento que les prestaron sus amigos era sin duda poco, comparado con las casas de ambos estaban a acostumbrados a habitar y que ahora están en venta para la división de vienes.

A veces cree que Jared no se ha hecho a la idea y luego le mira y cree que va a reventar en cualquier minuto, pero luego le mira como observa a Ty y se distrae astronómicamente de sus problemas por el niño, el trata de ayudarlo, limpiando, cuidando al pequeño cuando Jared cae dormido sin mas energías, pero le preocupa, lo suyo fue mucho mas rápido pero no menos doloroso, el contrato prenupcial dejo sin nada a Genevive por la marcada traición anotada por un escribano años antes en ese pedazo de papel el cual ambos acordaron firmar, y aun así Jared intercedió un poco de su vienes a su ex mujer. Solo dejo en su poder un diez por ciento de todo lo que ambos poseían, ya que el mismo contrato prenupcial no tenia manera de anularlo por completo y tener un divorcio normal, tal vez por eso no lo ha procesado aun y por eso sigue en ese estado de autismo donde su ojos han desaparecido detrás de su desprolijo y sin pinar cabello.

La misma familia de Jared estaba fuertemente dividida entre ellos dos, Jeff intercedió por Genevive para que volvieran juntos y los padres de la misma mujer por Jared que no aceptaban que le haya hecho algo a si a su esposo, con el niño en la casa claro, y a pesar de todo ellos no le hablan a su propia hija.

Esas dos semanas estuvieron muy ocupados llenos de visitas, padres, hermanos, amigos y sobre todo invadiéndolos de opiniones y maneras de como ellos debía sobrellevar esto. Solo que ninguna de ellas se adaptaba a lo que ellos sentían, como imaginaban que podrían hacerlo.

Cuando termina de entrar a la sala a un costado de la puerta de entrada ve a Tyler dormido en un almohadón en el piso, con dos peluches de conejo en su poder, su manita verde tapando la mitad de su cuerpo y Jared desparramado a su lado en el piso de madera, se sienta a un lado observando como este duerme, su estado general es desastroso, las ojeras como el circulo rojo en sus ojos es muy notorio, sosteniendo una mamadera en su mano izquierda que se derrama en el piso gota a gota, Jensen mira a su alrededor y es puro cansancio lo que siente.

Piensa en tomarse unas vacaciones cuando Kane llama a su teléfono.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Como salio todo?.- el musico esta conduciendo su camionera Ford gris por la avenida principal y el sol esta tan brillante que sus anteojos oscuros verdes no ayudan mucho para manejar.  
\- Esta hecho. Se dividió todo, se firmaron los papeles y ya no estoy casado con Danneel.- Jensen se deja caer en el apestoso sillón y mira el techo unos instantes.  
\- ¿No trato de meterte mano esta vez?...- pregunto algo mas serio de lo que le estaba hablando a pesar de que en realidad no podía creer la desfachatez de la mujer, pero supo desde el inicio que siempre lo controlo a través del sexo frecuente desde el día en que la conoció.  
\- Si.. en el baño y en la sala de espera... y en el ascensor... cuando nos íbamos, uff... en otro lugar mas al salir estando en la calle, la verdad no la entiendo.- Jensen se rasco la cabeza preguntándose si ella se enteraba de lo que le había hecho o no.  
\- Vaya... realmente no sabe aceptar que se termino.- Jensen tenia los ojos húmedos y respiro hondo controlándose, Chris tenia tanta razón que le dolió escucharlo en voz alta.  
\- Me gustaría que no doliera al menos y pudiera pensar en otra cosa.- murmuro contra el micrófono del celular sin saber si su amigo le escucharía del otro lado.  
\- Lo siento amigo, sabes, creo que nunca los vi tan mal a ustedes dos, lo extraño es que no estaban así cuando los recogí de la casa de esos rusos... - comenta al doblar una esquina y ve a Steve alzar su mano desde la acera y el sonríe al verle.  
\- Si.. Misha... e Ian... tendría que llamarlos, pero...- Jensen se incorpora y pone su peso sobre sus rodillas, apretando el puente de su nariz con fuerza meditando eso.  
\- Deberías, claro que deberías, ese hombre no puede cocinar mejor que yo, además son buena gente, me cayeron bien cosa que es muy difícil.. ¿Y como que pero?- le dice de tono enfadado casi ofendido cuando Steve esta subiendo al asiento del acompañante y llega para esa ultima frase descolocándolo.  
\- Hola Jensen.- Steve toma el aparato y mira con el ceño fruncido a Chris que no entiende porque se lo saco.  
\- Hey Steve, ¿Como estas?-  
\- ¿Dime por favor que no estuviste hablando por teléfono con Chris mientras el manejaba?- Jensen aparta su mano del rostro y presta atención a lo que le dice disgustado su otro amigo.  
\- ¿Esta manejando? ¿EL AUTO? ¿ESTA LOCO?- le dice casi exaltado, Jared y el bebe se mueven en sincronía hacia el otro lado y siguen durmiendo, mientras el va a la cocina para no hacer tanto ruido.  
\- Tranquilo, yo me encargare de que no vuelva a hacerlo.- por lo que él le da un golpea Chris mientras están en un rojo, en que Jensen saca una botella de agua de la heladera.  
\- Dios, lo siento Steve, no lo sabia.- se disculpa en un tono mas bajo para no despertar a nadie.  
\- ¿Como estas tu? ¿Y Danneel?- pregunto y se escucho como Jensen tomaba agua desde el otro lado.  
\- Se termino con Danneel, hace unas horas termine de firmar los papeles, ¿Están yendo al bar?- pregunta porque le vendrían muchos tragos consecutivos ahora mismo.  
\- No, Chris y yo debemos abrir un recital para una banda en seis horas, ¿Tu y Jared quieren venir?- pregunta y Chris le hace muecas en silencio como que no es adecuado que le este preguntando eso, y Steve no le entiende por lo que sube los hombros y le mira enojado.  
\- No gracias, recién mañana me depositaran mi parte de los bienes y podre buscar casa con Jared.- sentencia metiendo los platos sucios en el fregadero y tirando cosas en una bola nueva de residuos.  
\- ¿Vivirán juntos?- pregunta Steve y Chris se queda estático con la pregunta esperando ansioso la respuesta.  
\- Si, creo que es lo mejor.- a Jensen ya no le importaba que piense el mundo, en realidad el era muy codependiente de su amigo y viceversa, y aun lo son a pesar del tiempo que no se habían visto.  
\- Ok... ¿Crees que tus amigos rusos quieran ir al concierto? ¿Estarían detrás de bambalinas?- y Kane le hace un ademán de ok con su pulgar en alto y el aun esta enojado con su novio por andar manejando y hablando por teléfono.  
\- Eh... No lo se no creo, en realidad no lo se.- se queda pensando en Misha y lo bien que le hacia estar a su lado, dándose cuanta de lo mal que estuvo solo desaparecer se de sus vidas, aunque sabe que el divorcio de ambos los absorbió por completo.  
\- Ok, llámame cuando lo sepas, aun tienes cuatro horas mas para decirnoslo, te dejo, tengo que matar a Chris.- y Jensen mira el celular cuando escucha antes de que se corte la llamada como Kane protesta.

Jensen esta medio hora parado en la cocina bebiendo de su botella y cerrando la bolsa de basura que apesta, mira los platos y toma la esponja limpiando uno a uno, en un estado autómata que no nota que tiene a otra persona a su lado, cuando la mano caliente de su amigo se posa sobre su hombro y le gira lentamente es que nota que Jared se ha despertado con el sonido del agua corriendo o de la porcelana chocando.

\- ¿Jensen? ¿Estas bien?- pregunta y Jared se ve tan mal que le hace querer llorar, pero los dedos largos barren con su mejilla que no sabia tenia húmeda.  
\- Dios...- Jensen retrocede unos pasos limpiándose el rostro con fuerza en la manga de su camisa, evitando la mirada de Jared.  
\- Ya Jen, ya pasara...- Jared no espera una repuesta apropiada o mas extensa, al menos no ahora cuando esta en los brazos del gigante, siendo apresado por el calor del mismo que intenta forzar el confort en su cuerpo frío, trata de separarse pero es inútil.

 

·········

Esta empapado cuando vuelve de correr, enfadado hasta los huesos, salio tarde ese mismo día cuando Misha llego del trabajo llorando y no pudo siquiera hablarle que se encerró en su habitación, ya no tenia ningún deseo de controlar sus actos y rompió varias cosas cuando iba de salida, como la baranda de la escalera y dejo un agujero en pared falsa de la cocina que divide la parte de atrás de la casa.

Esta tan enfadado que saldría de nuevo sino se hubiera puesto a llover tan fuerte, sus dientes de licántropo hacían bulto debajo de sus labios pero no podía retraerlos por el la forma tan desbocada en que su corazón se sentía, quería tener muy buenas razones por la manera en que ambos hombres desaparecieron de sus vidas, incluso quería ir a destrozarle la vida a alguien y ya no le estaba importando a quien.

El sonido le descoloco un poco tan repentino como el sonido de las agujas del reloj golpeando su cuerpo, estaba profundamente dormido cuando lo escucho de fondo, le dolían los ojos y a penas tenia fuerza pero busco la fuente de el removiéndose entre las mantas, metió la mano debajo de la almohada y saco el aparato, no lo miro, ni se preocupo por quien seria, solo Roy y Marshall tenían su teléfono y solo ellos dos podían estar llamándolo por algo ocurrido en el hotel.

\- Hola.- mascullo en un tono bajo raspado y algo débil, no le preocupaban lo que pensaran de su estado anémico siquiera, solo termino por poner el audífono en su oído con la cabeza aun en la almohada.  
\- ¿Misha?- se escucho del otro lado la voz de Jensen y sus ojos azules se abrieron al negro ambiente que lo tenia consumido como parte de el.  
\- ¿Jen..sen...?- no sabia bien en que estado avanzado estaba su tristeza o si soportaría algún tipo de estimulo diferente, pero sin duda no estaba en el pensar salir de ella, con solo escuchar su nombre en el tono de voz del hombre que lo hizo cambiar, detono su corazón en estridentes latidos que lastimaban, ardían, escociendo la humedad en su ojos, lágrimas se le caían por mas que del otro lado le estuvieran hablando, estaba tan ciego y tan atormentado que no podía escucharle mas.  
\- ¿Misha que pasa? ¿Estas bien Mish... - y el lobo solo pudo cerrar su celular cian, que parecía negro dentro de su habitación, todo era negro, oscuro, profundo y polvoriento, no haba un espacio definido ni lineas que marcaran la superficie de las paredes, solo su almohada detectada por el tacto y la manta que le cubrió su cabeza.

El intenso olor a miedo y tristeza detono las alarmas en Ian, sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo se tenso al extremo de dejarlo tieso como un trozo de concreto, en el segundo que la esencia conocida llego a la planta baja, los chispazos en su mente llegaron con recuerdos de aquella noche fatal donde todos quedaron encerrados, miro arriba y soltó su sándwich de inmediato sin fijarse que este cayo al piso con plato y todo, solo corrió escalera arriba desesperado, tropezando con su pasos, usando sus manos para sostenerse de todo, chocando con la puerta de su hermano cuando de repente el aroma seso, seco, neutro, la casa solo olía a madera, solo madera, y nada mas como si el fuera el único habitante, congelándolo en su sitio, mirando la puerta como si el demonio estuviera poseyéndola, no escucho como entraban a la casa o como Jared lo sacudía, estaba sordo en el inmenso miedo de quedarse solo.

Recuerda vivido la manera en como su familia murió delante de sus ojos, jamas se lo dijo a Misha, pero el jamas durmió esas noches de invierno, solo se congelo en su sitio sintiendo como uno a uno dejaban que su presencia de desvaneciera con la madera.

\- ¡¡Ian que esta pasando!!.- la vos de Jared le grito en pleno rostro llegándole de repente, al alzar sus ojos claros a los marrones y el sonido de la puerta siendo derribada por Jensen a sus espaldas, es lo mas que pudo reaccionar.

Estaba oscuro dentro y Misha no se veía en el revoltijo de sabanas, olía feo dentro, como encierro desesperación y soledad, Ian se tapo la nariz y la boca y se quedo en un rincón viendo como Jensen desenterraba a Misha de entre las mantas, sacudiéndolo, llamándolo, su cuerpo se veía lánguido, sin peso alguno entre las manos fuertes y el rostro se le humedeció al pensar lo peor. El leve sonido de la respiración entrecortada intentando reproducir sonido es lo mas que escucho de su hermano cuando Jensen lo abrazo contra su pecho, el rubio olía a desesperación también.

No lo entendía, ¿Estaba bien su hermano? ¿Estaba vivo?¿ O la tristeza se lo había llevado? Solo cuando el dulzor del omega le llego a la nariz unos segundo después y sus oídos escucharon los corazones de Misha y Jensen latiendo en la habilitaron es que el pudo volver a respirar; unas manos enormes lo tomaron de los hombros y lo llevaron escaleras abajo lentamente sin que pudiera resistirse, estaba mareado y no entendía que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron, de donde salieron. Su hermano casi se muere de tristeza... y el enfadado como un niño rumiando en la cocina con su sándwich en la mano, haciendo nada, que tan tonto se volvió, tan enfadado estaba que no lo había visto? No quiere odiar ese país, esa casa... pero sin embargo alguien debería debería decirle porque eso esta pasando...

Levanta la mirada cuando se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y respira aun aturdido, Jared esta ahí, Jared esta justo frente a él y él enfado vuelve a su expresión haciéndola algo visible en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Como...- dice con la laringe algo contraída imposibilitarle continuar con la frece.  
\- Jensen llamo a Misha, para ver si querían salir o algo... y, ¿Ian que paso, porque Misha esta asi?- le dice con la preocupación en el rostro, pero Ian solo se enfada mas apretando los dientes encajando la mandíbula.  
\- ¿Y ahora les preocupa? Hace dos semanas que pusieron el pie fuera de esta casa, ¡¿Y ahora les preocupa?!- Ian golpea la mesa redonda y el pedazo de tabla se quiebra hacia abajo, dejando solo un tercio de ella y el de ojos cristalinos sale de la cocina por la puerta trasera rápidamente.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Ian? ¡¡Ian!!- le grita cuando Ian esta corriendo hacia la puerta del callejón y el lo sigue llamándolo.  
\- ¡¡Vete al demonio tu y Jensen no los necesitamos!! Váyanse, no los quiero en mi casa cuando vuelva.- se gira para mirarle un segundo y Jared podría asegurar que un destello dorado atrae su atención.  
\- ¡Espera, espera, Ian espera!- Jared le grita sintiéndose cansado de los reproches, solo que estos son diferentes, estos son lo opuesto y le obliga a seguirle, porque Ian quiere que se marche y se olvide de ellos.

Esta corriendo detrás de el tanto como puede en su jeans no le dejan estirarse tanto como podría y sus zapatillas no aptas para ello, pero el ruso es mas pequeño y pesa menos o eso cree él, porque no puede estar sacando tanta distancia entre ellos dos en tan poco tiempo, corre por los callejones entre las casas hasta que cruza la ultima cuadra y se mete en el bosque de un solo salto, asombrando al castaño pero su inquietud no le deja espacio para preguntar porque solo quiere alcanzarlo.

 

En la casa, Jensen esta abrasando a Misha quien llora luego de que al fin reaccionara a sus llamados y el no tiene idea del porque, pero siente culpa por cada espasmo y lágrima que derrama, allí recostado junto a el su mente trata de entender, imaginar las razones por las cuales el cuarto en el que durmió anterior mente esta enfundado en negro, las sombras son tan diferentes que asusta en realidad, pero que el haya estado encerrado allí le desespera, la escalera rota le asusto apenas se acerco a la puerta, parte de la cerca por donde entraron estaba en el mismo estado, acaso ¿Alguien les estuvo atacando? ¿Los estaban atormentando? Jensen hundió los dedos en el negro cabello presionando su cabeza contra su pecho y beso su cien, dejando sus labios pegados a su piel, no se daba cuanta de lo que necesitaba el contacto con el lobo hasta ese instante o este afectaba a Misha, el cual se encogió en su pecho como si le doliera.

Hundió su nariz allí mismo en el nacimiento del cabello con su misma temple, ojos cerrados respiración profunda sujetándolo con fuerza, se deslizaba lentamente mas en la cama, recostándose a la par del otro hombre, solo concentrarse en que no le gusta tenerle así, quería la sonrisa de Misha, necesitaba verla solo que no estaba por ningún lado y no sabia como recuperarla; la tenue voz se alcanzo a oír en la proximidad de sus cuerpos, el sonido arenoso que salia de su garganta a dolorida, preguntando porque volvió, porque ahora, era otra cosa que no entendía, no quería atormentarlo mas e intento ser cuidadoso con su palabras.

\- Los extrañábamos... estas semanas, fueron horribles, pero no somos nosotros mismos y no creímos que fuéramos la mejor compania para ustedes.- Jensen metió un brazo por debajo del cuerpo delgado y lo acerco mas hasta pegar su pecho el de el.  
\- Nosotros... los extrañamos también.- es lo mas que sus fuerzas le permitieron.- Yo.. te extrañe.- pero era insuficiente para su cuerpo aceptar que, el rubio no estaba de humor, para siquiera llamar por teléfono.  
\- Misha... ¿Dime que pasa... porque estas así...?- y Misha intento levantar la mirada y decirle a los ojos que acaba de salvarle la vida, porque la tristeza en un lobo es fatal, su mente nebulosa no recuerda si en algún momento le dijo quien era él en realidad, o que la muerte en ese estado solo se siente hasta el ultimo minuto de vida.

Solo que su cabeza cayo hacia atrás por la poca fuerza que aun tenia en su cuerpo y su nariz rozo la de Jensen dejándolo estático dos segundo en que entendió, que Jensen estaba allí con el, que si no hubiese llegado hubiera dejado de latir su cuerpo, de respirar, sus labios tiemblan al entenderlo, sumergidos en los verdes que iluminados por la luz del pasillo brillan de una manera tan cálida hacia el.

Odia ser lobo, lo odia, pero en el instante en que Jensen mira sus labios y se acerca a él con miedo de que le rachase, es que sabe que vivirá por el. Su mundo se reduce al tibio rose de la piel de sus labios, a la sequedad en ellos y a la humedad que le da al saborearle, expectante de un futuro sin fronteras cuidando de Jensen, de hacerlo feliz, de no apartarse de su lado, con los ojos cerrado y ese pensamiento en la mente es que rodea su cuello con ambos brazos.

Responde al tacto tibio de saberle con el de la misma forma que se le entrega la ternura y el deseo de sus actos. La piel tomando nuevas temperaturas y un fuerte escalofrío recorre su columna sorpresivamente haciéndole gemir contra la boca acamada, pero es que la sensación de la humedad entre sus piernas no es algo de lo que este acostumbrado a sentir y sus mejillas se ponen rojas por la vergüenza de su cuerpo, Jensen absorto en sus expresiones le besa las mejillas sin saber el porque del tórrido color en ellas.

Es simplemente hermoso como siente el consuelo de estar en brazos de su pareja, Jensen solo le esta acariciando los costados, la espalda por debajo de su camisa muy lentamente y el se siente en el cielo, el aroma del rubio pegándose a su piel como al resto del cuarto devolviéndole vida en ello, abre sus ojos por ósmosis cuando una mano desaparece y Jensen se mueve en la cama con su rostro enterrado en su cuello, la boca dejando pequeñas marcas alo largo de su pulso y lamiendo de vez en cuando su lóbulo derecho.

La chaqueta mojada recién entra en el mundo a través de sus sentidos cuando la escucha caer por algún borde de la cama al suelo, como el fuerte peso de las botas y sus sentidos pueden decirle al fin que esta lloviendo afuera, como si el mundo apareciera frente a los ojos de un ciego, pero la tierra ya ha estado mojada con anterioridad porque es agua de lluvia lo que tiene húmedo el cabello de Jensen cuando pasa sus manos por la cúspide y la desliza hasta la nuca cuando lo besa con mas deseo.

\- Misha...- murmura directo sobre su oído bajo, cargado de deseo y el no pude mas, solo se derrite cuando el calor de Jensen se pega a su vientre.  
\- Jen.. ah..- y el cuerpo del rubio le aplasta contra el colchón quitándole el aire, colándose entre sus piernas como si nada, debería enfadarse al menos, por la distancia que mantuvo con el, pero esta empapado allí abajo anhelando a que Jensen le tome, que solo piensa en que Jensen le saque los condenados jeans de una vez.  
\- Demonio no tengo ni idea de como hacer esto...- masculla mientras le besa. Y de la nada se escucha una leve risa que detiene a Jensen un segundo para mirar al lobo.  
\- ¿No es demasiado difícil sabes?- dientes blancos, arrugas en los ojos y una fina linea de color azul profundo es lo que le deja pensando aun mas en Misha Collins.  
\- ¿Como puedes sonreír así...?- pregunta casi hipnotizado, para si, pero involuntariamente en voz alta.  
\- ¿Estas aquí conmigo cierto?- asume y besa a Jensen cuando alza su cabeza para llegar a el.  
\- Si lo estoy... Quiero contarte tantas cosas Misha...- le mira a los ojos acariciando el negro cabello.- No quiero que vuelvas a estar triste.- Misha deja de lado lentamente su sonrisa con sus palabras.  
\- No te alejes de mi entonces, me gustas Jensen, me gustas mucho y creí...- Jensen cubre su boca con la de el y no le deja terminar, porque ya se siente demasiado culpable por ello, un trueno estalla en la ventana pero a ninguno le importo.

 

Esta perdido, esta seguro de que se perdió en el maldito bosque, esta oscuro, resbaladizo y completamente empapado... de nuevo, pero esta vez no hay chaqueta que le sirva, le duele el costado de su cuerpo y lo aprieta para poder respirar, no sabe donde esta Ian o hacia donde se fue, hace diez minutos que solo corría basado en sonidos que escuchaba de lejos, no ve ni una sola luz de las casas que costean el bosque.

Inhalo y exhalo el frío húmedo tan profundo como pudo, para dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara de la fatiga, y le llamo como por novena vez, lo grito y espero respuesta cuando un trueno estallo a lo lejos, pero cuando voltea a ver la luz que hace reflejo sobe los arboles a sus espaldas, allí parado sobre las ramas altas de un cedro, un enorme lobo blanco le mira enfurecido.

\- No hay lobos en … o cielos si hay lobos en Vancouver...- Jared da un paso atrás y el canino le ladra a su modo, mostrando sus dientes acercando su peludo cuerpo solo para prepararse para saltar sobre el.- Es un poco mas grande que los lobos que vi.. y nada amistoso... dios.. IAN!-grita cuando el animal salta sobre el y lo tira al suelo.

Jared rueda sobre su vientre y trata de salir de allí arrastrándose sobre su vientre cuando el lobo desaparece nuevamente, al mirar sobre su hombro, se sienta y se deja caer sobre una roca, mira su camisera gris y la pata de ese animal esta impresa en medio de su pecho, pone su mano en ella y es casi del mismo tamaño, se levanta temblando porque el animal desapareció y no lo ve a su alrededor, su pensamiento mas racional dice que tiene que irse de allí ahora mismo, pero algo mas fuerte lo lleva a pensar en Ian esta allí solo con ese bicho suelto en ese bosque.

\- ¡¡Ain!! ¡¡Donde estas!!- trepa por unas ramas caídas y sale del agujero donde lo tiro el lobo blanco de dos metros.- Demonios Ian no quiero pensar que esa cosa te hizo daño.- Masculla para si cuando logra costear una serie de rocas. Sin saber que no muy lejos en lo alto de uno de los arboles Ian escucha eso con claridad.

Esta furioso y esto pasa cuando el se enfurece, se trasforma y quiere matar a su presa, pero apenas puso su pata sobre Jared el cuerpo entero se le erizo hasta la punta de la cola, devolviéndolo a su escondite como un cobarde, esta quieto en aquel árbol tratando de descifrar que fue eso, cuando el sollozo y los paso torpes de Jared por el resbaloso bosque se escuchan mas cerca.

Que hace, porque no se va, no le asusto lo suficiente el que le saltara encima?, mira a un lado de su cuerpo, atento de lo que el alto hacia, pero es un sollozo lo que escucha y el aroma de la angustia le llega de entre la densa lluvia, el grito que se escucho nítido en sus oídos lleno de sufrimiento y desconsuelo disparo de inmediato su corazón, necesitando ir a su encuentro y cuidarlo, calmarlo tenia que tenerlo entre su brazos ahora mismo.

Se lanzo al suelo desde las alturas en las que estaba solo para transformarse, el aliento se le cortaba por la urgencia de llegar a Jared, cuando al fin su piel lisa dejaba de tener el tupido pelo blanco es que escucho en el aire su nombre a todo pulmón, Jared se sentía humillado y solo, y recién ahora podía identificarlo, solo en ese instante se dio cuanta de que solo estaba pensando en el mismo.

Tomo sus ropas del árbol hueco donde las dejo y tiro de ellas con fuerza para ponerlas sobre su cuerpo, la piel mojada y las prendas empapadas no ayudaban a su deseo de llegar a Jared en ese instante, cuando estuvo sobre su pies, salto a una roca que estaba frente a el ya que del otro lado a diez pasos mas estaba Jared sentado sobre un árbol caído cubierto por un grueso musgo verde brillante.

Sus pasos se hicieron escuchar claramente cuando estuvo frente a el, el cabello le cubría el rostro y no había nada de la gran sonrisa del gigante en la persona que tenia delante.

\- No se que hice mal...- Ian da otro paso mas y Jared abre su brazo pidiendo que le abrace, el lo hace porque simplemente no puede resistirlo, quedando entre su piernas intenta abarcar toda su espalda cuando los fuertes brazos lo rodean por completo.  
\- De que hablas Jared porque lloras.- pregunta sintiendo el calor intenso del cuerpo de Jared calentando el suyo.  
\- Yo debí estar mas con ella, yo tendría que haber hecho mas, no lo se... no entiendo porque fracase.- las manos se cerraban en un un puño firme con la tea de su prenda entre ellas.  
\- Sabes que no fuiste tu Jared, fue ella, ella dejo de preocuparse por lo que tenían y la verdad no me interesa...- se parta usando algo de fuerza, pero Jared no deja de sujetarle por completo.  
\- ¿Porque no? Tenias que verla, tan desvalida en la mesa con el abogado a su lado, llorando y pidiendo perdón, mi padre me saco de allí porque yo también estaba llorando y no sabia porque, el dijo “te lo advertir Tristan” y yo no entendía porque me hizo firmar el prenupcial tampoco...- Ian sintió en abandono de sus manos cuando dijo eso y se refregó el rostro con ellas frente a el.  
\- ¿La querías … tanto?- no quiere escuchar no quiere saber nada de esa mujer pero le duele que el sufra así por ella.  
\- Si, claro que si, ella, ella... es la madre de mi hijo y la amaba y se suponía que ella me amaba a mi, y que eramos felices... pero tenia seis meces acostándose con dos sujetos diferentes... según mi padre mando a investigar, puedes creerlo la mando a investigar!- y se quebró, Ian perdió el aliento de la manera en que Jared se encorvo sujetándose el rostro.  
\- Jared ya... no llores mas por favor.- el lastimaba entender que la persona que eligió había estado pasando por tanto dolor solo, sin el, y el siendo egoísta al extremo, es que jamas iba a superar su territorialismo, su falta de paciencia.  
\- Me siento tan pequeño e insignificante... tengo miedo de no ser buen padre para Tyler, ni siquiera le dieron la custodia compartida, mi padre se encargo de dejarle en claro que su traición la condenaría sin remedio.- Jared perdía calor en su cuerpo cada vez que el llanto se identificaba.  
\- Jared no tengo la fuerza para levantarte.- dice y Jared alza la cabeza sin entender lo que dice cuando Ian retira sus manos de su rostro y entre el cabello castaño le besa.

Es sutil y tierno, pero lo suficientemente eficaz para que Jared no piense mas en eso que le hace daño, las manos pálidas en contraste con el tono de piel moreno de Jared, le retiran el cabello del rostro y trata de ordenarlo un poco mientras este le mira a los ojos con algo de añoranza.

\- No voy a decirte que es no es una maldita, ni nada de eso, pero si la odio, te hizo sufrir y eso es mas que suficiente para mi para colocarla en la mas oscura mazmorra y tirar a un poso la llave; Dios la ampare para que no se cruce en mi camino distraídamente Jared, pero te diré la razón de ello... me gustas y es mas que obvio que te quiero solo para mi, aborrecí el mundo entero aquella noche en el bar, solo por que tenias una alianza en tu dedo, por eso me fui; y siempre seras un buen padre, el que te preocupes y pienses en él en esta tormenta, en medio de la nada lo prueba, se que te duele, dios es tan intenso tu desasosiego que hasta yo puedo sentirlo... pero estoy dispuesto a quedarme a tu lado solo para que nunca jamas sufras.- le dice en un monologo que trae alivio a su propio interior, con lo ojos oscuros puestos en el como si fuera un puto faro y esta sonrojándose porque Jared ha estado en silencio cinco minutos corridos.

\- Tengo frío Ian...- murmura y el lobo suspira poniéndose a la tarea de mirar a su alrededor para ver por donde volver a la casa, pero la mano gigantesca de Jared lo toma de la mandíbula y lo besa él, arqueándolo contra su cuerpo porque el gigante solo se inclina mas y mas sobre el, siendo los fuertes brazos su único sostén.

\- Tu... vas a matarme de gusto un día de estos.- masculla abrazándose por el cuello con fuerza.

\- Pero tu me besaste primero.- le dice dejándolo ponerse en pie.

\- Yo solo quería calmarte no matarte de gusto.- le dice pero no se separan solo están allí con sus pechos unidos en un abraso tibio.

\- Gracias...- siente como el ruso se aferra al cabello de su nuca cuando hunde su nariz en su cuello y lo aprieta un poco mas, se siente protegido con el pequeño ruso de ojos claros, tan amenazante en su palabras y tan directo para decir las cosas.

 

No les toma mas de media hora llegar a la casa, tomados de las manos caminando por el callejón, Ian pregunta por Ty y Jared le responde que esta con sus abuelos, que se lo robaron hace unas horas porque lo extrañaban, entran a la casa y el silencio los precede, la puerta de Misha esta cerrada y suponen que están juntos aunque Ian tiene que hacer caso omiso al olor a excitaron que sale por debajo de la puerta.

Entran a su cuarto sin mas sacándose la camiseta embarrada sin pudor alguno, rasgo típico de los alphas donde el pudor no existe, se desabrocha el jean y solo cuando esta por caerse de sus caderas es que busca algo en las gavetas que ponerse, la lluvia afuera no para y Jared le imita algo mas nervioso, solo cuando esta viendo el tamaño de sus camisetas es que se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que le entre a su pretendido.

Voltea a verle cuando lo nota luchando con tu camisa y sonríe de lado, llegando hasta el para ayudarle a sacarse eso, solo cuando la melena desordenada y mojada vuelve a aparecer es que los dos se ríen al unisono, Ian puede dar un vistazo rápido al amplio pecho y a los músculos antes de perder el liento.

\- Sabes había un lobo allá afuera uno enorme.- Ian le mira firme por un segundo con una remera verde en sus manos y el la toma sin preocuparse de ello y la mide.- No creo que tengas nada que me entre...- los ojos claros se voltea asía un rincón del cuarto, sus labios se mueven hipnotizados por una idea.  
\- Claro que no, lo que me hace preguntarme como haces para vestirte normalmente.- le dice pero Jared se esta acercando a el con una inocencia en su ojos que contrasta demasiado con los movimientos sensuales que lo acorralan contra la cajonera.  
\- ¿No te dan miedo los lobos? Además usualmente tengo que mandar a hacer algunas prendas.. otras solo espero que vengan en el largo de manga correcto por mas que mi estomago se vea al ponérmelas.- le dice con su mano acariciando su mandíbula, apresando entre sus dedos el mentón ajeno.  
\- Oh en realidad no, la fauna de este lugar es mas civilizada que la de mi país. Pero volviendo a temas mas interesantes... ¿Así que andas medio desnudo por la calle?- son hoyuelos profundos los que nota antes de que Jared se agache a su altura y le bese fugas mente.  
\- No en realidad, Ian...- rosa su nariz con la ajena y apoya su frente en la de el.  
\- ¿Si?- le dice cuando posa sus manos en sus fuertes brazos acariciándolos, haciéndole sentir a Jared lo importante que es para el.  
\- ¿Me dejas dormir contigo esta noche?- y sus mejilla es empujada por los labios ajenos como un cachorro que busca cariño de su amo y el lobo se siente morir cuando nota como le marca con su olor Jared sin siquiera saberlo.  
\- Me ofendería mucho si no lo hicieras Jared.- colgado de sus hombros es que quisiera ser mucho mas alto solo para poder estrecharlo contra el.  
\- ¿Aunque este desnudo y no tenga ropa que ponerme?- le dice en el oído y allí va la poca cordura que le quedaba al lobo.

La sensación de ser levando del piso como si nada, le deja perplejo, una mano enorme sosteniendo su glúteo derecho cuando la otra mano solo se encarga de arrastrar hacia abajo los pantalones mojados, Jared lo maneja como quiere y le esta gustando demasiado, dejándolo sin nada sobre la piel,sin nada sobre la cama, él le mira de lejos mientras le observa en un lánguido escrutinio, el hace lo mismo, como los músculos se mueven impacientes sacándose los jeans y la ropa interior en lo que lo llena de una ansiedad espasmódica llena de lujuria.

Jared lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa al recostarse a su lado, al tira de las tibias sabanas que cubren la piel fría de ambos en esa noche de tormenta, la luz desaparece como acto de magia en algún momento, dejando solamente sus cuerpos pegados debajo de las sabanas, la excitación de ambos meciéndose juntas, Jared le explora y lo acaricia buscando sus puntos débiles los cuales le hacen arquearse al sentir la presión y el calor en ellos.

Apenas si entre abre sus ojos cuando ve como Jared se relame los labios por el, se muerde el labio cuando un dedo curioso secuela entre su piernas y rosa el musculo, ni siquiera esta listo para esto, y dios no sabe porque lo tiene justo allí servido a sus pies, cuando la caricia sobre sus testículos lo desconcierta, Jared esta mirándole entero, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el largo de su sexo y el solo puede dejarse tocar.

Le mira lamerse lo punta su dos dedo y luego hacer círculos sobre la punta de su pene, esta matándole con su lentitud, su boca choca contra uno de su pezones al que lame tiernamente hasta que termina por sacarle gemidos gustosos, entre como le absorbe ese pequeño punto y tiene su puño cerrado a su alrededor masturbándole, solo cuando el enorme cuerpo se cuela entre sus piernas es que se asusta un poco.

Pero el amable gigantes es incapaz de cualquier daño, y solo esta buscando el placer de ambos, para unirlos mas íntimamente, tomando con astucia el sexo de ambos en su enorme mano, empezando a masturbarles con mas ahinco, temblando en la cama, encorvando sus dedos por la visión de piel húmeda en traspiración y el movimiento que esta matándolo, la piel de la hombría ajena sobre la suya deleitándole con su suavidad y fluidez, el peso sobre su vientre lo sorprende cuando pierde de vista la experta mano y el ondular de su caderas presionando sus penes juntos toma su lugar.

Le besa entre dientes y lenguas danzantes, esta por acabar y eso es lo que menos quiere por lo que esta suplicando que vaya mas lento, que el quiere disfrutar mas de todo ese contacto exquisito que impregna su piel pero los hoyuelos se presentan de nuevo robándole le aliento, casi invasores cuando el envite es duro y seco, con la mano de Jared en la base de su espalda presionándole mas cerca y el rodeando sus caderas, sosteniéndose de su hombros cuando eyacula sin mas, gimiendo en la boca de Jared que en es instante parece un animal furioso, marcando su piel con su dedos.

Se siente desvanecer en el mareo que le trae el orgasmo, los olores mezclándose, el semen caliente y muy blanco de Jared sobre su vientre se ve tan delicioso pero no tiene fuerzas para poder tomarlo, sin embargo a Jared le gusta mirar ese desparramos de sus esencias y toma en su dedo un poco y la unta en su pezón logrando excitarlo de nuevo, toma otro poco del suyo y lo lleva a su boca, no deja que lo tome con su lengua, solo lo extiende por sus labios, y dios ese hombre debería haber nacido lobo porque eso actos son típicos de un alpha, típicos de quien le marca como suyo y su polla vibra interesada por mas, haciendo que Jared la sienta en su vientre, sonriendo en el proceso.

\- ¿Nunca había hecho esto sabes?- le dice poniendo ambos codos a los lados de su cabeza.  
\- ¿A no?- dice pero esta seguro de la sinceridad de su palabras. Y él se da cuanta de que es la primera vez también que un hombre le toca o que siente esta fuerte atracción por uno deseando que le toque también.  
\- No, pero me gusta y tu también me gustas Ian..- rosa su nariz con su cuello, lo besa y lo abraza dejando caer su enorme peso sobre el.  
\- Demonios, ¿Porque eres tan condenadamente perfecto?- Jared levanta la cabeza sorprendido por sus palabras y el tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada aspecto de el.  
\- ¿Lo soy?- le mira a los ojos como si no lo supiera y el alcanza sus labios para tomarlos como suyos.  
\- Si lo eres....- murmura y lo besa tanto como puede hasta que el sueño se apodera de ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

Pensar con claridad sobre lo que estaba haciendo parecía inútil, era mirar cualquier pedazo de piel en Misha y perder el aire por completo si no se acercaba a probarla, sino juntaba sus cuerpos mientras dormían juntos y desnudos en la misma cama, pensaba en todo lo que estaba en ella cuando llego y la diferencia en la que se encontraba ahora, sin sabanas, solo el colchón y su funda completamente arrugada, la magia de un hechizo entro en su mente haciendo parpadear.

 

En la tranquilidad de la noche luego de la tormenta leves rayos de sol entrando por las apretadas cortinas, el negro cabello de la nuca de aquel hombre era donde había acomodado su mejilla para descansar, estaba sin dudas electrificado aun por todo lo que tenia entre sus brazos, completamente aturdido de que de hecho tuvo relaciones sexuales con Misha.

 

Recordando secuencias que le sacaban el aliento, donde los labios entre abiertos temblaban por su tacto, donde las fuertes manos le sujetaban para mantenerlo cerca, prestando atención a donde la piel y el musculo resaltaban contrayéndose cuando él embestía, maravillado con los sonidos nuevos que en su vida pensó escuchar, luego piensa que es un aprovechado y aprieta los labios en acto reflejo confirmando que saldrá corriendo en el segundo que abra sus propios ojos, porque en su estado deplorable como persona, encuentra a alguien que estaba aun peor que el y se lo folla, o tenia escusa alguna, pero luego vuelve a reflexionar, abrazando mas a Misha cuando siente algo de frío en su espalda, cerrando su brazo sobre el torso ajeno y su aroma allí detrás de su oreja le embelesa al punto de que tiene que hundir su nariz en el para disfrutarlo.

 

Esta sumamente confundido y falto de sueño por completo, mirando de que su compañero allí este bien, le gusta Misha, le gusta en el sentido de amigo y de compania, le encanta besarlo eso no lo puede negar con nada para convencerse que hace esto solo porque esta dolido con su ex esposa, pero no sabe si pueda estar así con el, en el estricto sentido de amigos que follan de vez en cuando.

 

Porque en su cabeza eso fue lo que paso allí, algo de una sola vez, algo que le costara sacarse de la cabeza, aprieta sus labios contra la nuca pensando que no volverá a pasar, y sera usado o descartado porque no hay nada en él que le convenga tener a Misha, al menos para que le conserve como pareja.

 

Escucho la puerta abrirse pero al alzar la mirada la puerta seguía cerrada, frunció el ceño y escucho un poco mas tratando de distraerse de sur propios conflictos, la voz sonrisueña de Jared le sorprendió, puso su codo en el colchón para ver si escuchaba algo mas, pensó que tardaría un tiempo en escuchar a Jared reír de nuevo después de como lo vio esa semana, pero ahí estaba, palabras susurradas, sonrisas apagadas y... Jensen ladeo la cabeza para escuchar mejor pero sus oídos no le engañaban, Esos eran sonoros besos y pasos por las escaleras.

 

Pensó en la hora, pensó en ese rayo de sol que le dio justo en los ojos al voltear buscando su pantalones, levantándose lentamente de la cama, estaba poniendo un pie dentro de sus jeans cuando el cuerpo del que fue su amante esa noche le llamo la atención.

 

Una gota de algo brillante en la mediana oscuridad el cuarto, brillo y el dejo el pantalón olvidado perdido en esa simple visión, frunció el ceño intrigado, con su mirada fija en la redonda y tersa carne, estiro sus dedos sosteniendo con curiosidad la nalga, lenta y suavemente para no despertar a Misha por el escrutinio que deseaba hacer, porque el saber de donde salia ese singular liquido le podía mas que cualquier cosa.

 

Trago firmemente al tocarlo, tratando de mantener un mínimo de compostura, al subir por la piel donde se había escurrido, ¿Era semen?, era algo mas, no había olores extraños en el ambiente ni cerca de Misha, o la posibilidad de que le haya lastimado al amarle, el podía tener un sin fin de interrogantes pero la lujuria se estaba apoderando de él cuando se llevo los dedos a la boca, no supo en realidad a que le sabia, era una suave melaza, picante detrás de su garganta que le izo arrimarse a lamer el glúteo del ruso como si fuera un manjar lo que experimentaba.

 

Su lengua acompañando la humedad hasta el punto de origen, el musculo apretado y sonrosado, ni el se entendía, como podía atraparle tan urgido esa sensación, como la contracción le saco el aire al mirarlo, cuando su lengua paso por este punto de unión tan exquisito, el sujeto de su adoración se removió un segundo dejándolo quieto, inmóvil, estirando su pierna derecha aun dormido, dejándolo como un intruso en su posición, pero volvió a estirarse sobre su vientre, su trasero completamente expuesto para él, volvió a arrimarse olvidándose por completo de Jared y a quien estaba besando, solo abrió los suaves y blancos glúteos, volviendo a pasar su lengua por allí, disfrutando de como la humedad interna parecía gotear sobre su lengua, un sorpresivo gemido lleno la habitación, haciendo cerrar los dedos con fuerza sobre los glúteos para que no se moviera, quería comérselo entero y disfrutar de sus jugos, de la mezcla que hicieron juntos la noche anterior y que estaba seguro aun seguía su semen dentro de Misha.

 

El temblor le llego poco después, no de su cuerpo si no del que no podía moverse bajo sus manos, alzo la mirada turbia de un placer que no entendía y que le controlaba por completo, la espalda de Misha se alzaba por intentar ubicarse dentro del aturdimiento del sueño, su cabeza cayendo de nuevo sobre la almohada los codos apretados en el colchón intentando resistir lo que él hacia con su cuerpo, pero solo quería seguir invadiéndolo con su lengua, intentado hundirla profundo en el, sus ojos se iban hacia arriba mientras el los cerraba.

 

Los muslos parecían querer contraerse y el los mantenía separados, hundiendo un dedo en Misha que gimió necesitado, arremolinando la excitación en la punta de su miembro con tan deliberado sonido.

 

\- Jensen... por favor.- la voz apagada contra la mullida superficial de la almohada le dio tanto placer como su tacto y su gusto estaban disfrutando.

\- Lo siento... no puedo resistirlo mas Misha.- pronuncio su nombre y el oji azul miro sobre su hombro temblando ansioso y el se hundió en el, sacando un largo gemido que hizo vibrar la polla de Jensen dentro del apretado canal.- Dios.- exclamo con latente perdida de conciencia en cada aspecto de lo que el conocía de si mismo, ya que ese hombre torcía en el cada deseo, en como le atraía como una tonta polilla a la luz una abeja a la miel.

\- Si, si por favor Jen, muévete hazlo, lo necesito tanto... tanto.- reclama entrecortada su voz, buscándole con la mirada y el une sus labios con su mejilla, presionando su cuerpo contra el colchón no dejándolo moverse demasiado.

\- Lo dices... como si no te lo hubiera hecho ya... Misha.- lame su reja y su cuello, busca su labios como el permiso de moverse dentro de el.

\- Yo... quiero sentirme lleno, quiero que me llenes, de ese caliente semen de nuevo, por favor.- y Jensen esta sudando como jamas lo hizo, siente las gotas moverse por su espala, incluso de su brazos y piernas deslizándose al colchón como si estuviera en un sauna.

\- Dios voy a follarte todo el dia mientras me lo pidas asi.- envistió brutalmente, la piel chocando contra la piel, en el sonido mas húmedo y lascivo que haya escuchado antes.

 

Los sonidos eran muy fáciles de identificar y ambos estaban poniéndose más y más nerviosos, mejilla ardidas y falta de aire de parte de ambos concretarán el cuadro de la incomodidad al escuchar a su mejor amigo y al hermano de Ian retozar en el piso de arriba.

 

Un evidente sonido desde la garganta de Jared le izo levantar la mirada, llamando su atención al de ojos más claros y este le propuso de inmediato el ir a dar una vuelta por ahí sin decir absolutamente nada, lejos de todo ese ruido lascivo, Ian no dudo un segundo en decir que si en un asentimiento, tomaron ambos sus cosas y salieron de la casa.

 

El día afuera les daba a ambos la sensación de inmensidad, era nuevo para ambos percibir esa libertad y la luz alta del medio día los encandila, mientras se sonríen el uno al otro, de forma que pierden la profundidad de su entorno, Ian siente la mano del Jared buscar la suya y termina entrelazando sus dedos para llevarle por la calle, el joven lobo parece estar soñando con un ideal al que ahora, puede tocar en realidad.

 

Pero le preocupa que no haya sentido la desesperación por que le tome, que a pesar de haber compartido cama no llegaron a concretar, no se queja, no es eso, solo que piensa en Misha y Jensen, ellos deberían estar igual, metiéndose Mano sin descanso y debajo de las sabanas pasando juntos su primer celo, pero no se siente como un omega para nada, no percibe la humedad entre sus glúteos o el simple deseos de ser follado en todos los rincones, nada del celo normal en un lobo que delataría el correcto cambio de química.

 

Caminan por un rato largo sin rumbo alguno, Jared tiene puesto una gorra y unas gafas verdes, que no sabe de donde salieron pero tampoco recuerda si llego así a su casa, no querían hablar de lo que pasaba dentro de la casa o de lo que paso la noche anterior entre ellos, y aunque el estaba entre el gusto de tenerle como compañero también le picaba el desazón del porque no podía cambiar mas allá de donde lo había hecho que estaba seguro que era solo el cincuenta por ciento de su objetivo, temía que su cuerpo no cediera al propósito fundamental de emparejarse con el, el cual era engendrar cachorros, cosa imposible si no cambiaba a omega, lo cual lo hacia sentir incomodo.

 

Se preguntaba mientras miraba los negocios de la calle principal, que había hecho Jensen para que su hermano hubiese cambiado así de repente y que el lo sintiera a tanta distancia, lo revolvía en su mente una y otra vez desde que Jared se durmió entre sus brazos la noche anterior.

 

\- Mira... ¿Quieres desayunar aquí?- pregunta el castaño agachándose a su altura mientras señala una cafetería tradicional de estilo ingles que tiene un aura romántica, típica de aquella época donde los sombreros de copa y los grandes bigotes eran normales.

\- Si, claro.- la enorme mano aún le sostenía, Jared tenía sus mejillas teñidas en un leve color rojizo, se veían adorables y el solo quería comérselo a besos, sonrío y causaron la calle juntos.

 

Tomaron un rincón particularmente agradable, mesas de madera oscura, olor a café de grano y pastelillos de vainilla bailaban en el aire del lugar, hay un pequeño florero de vidrio en su mesa con un tulipán rojo, dos servilletas blancas daban el toque al estar a un lado, era encantador y el mesero los atendió a penas se sentaron interrumpiendo la sonrisa de Jared le daba.

 

Era agradable, hablar con el, escuchar su voz dirigida hacia el solamente, le comento sobre el contrato pre nupcial que su padre le hizo firmar a ambos años atrás, de Genevive, lo cual ya lo le agrado, pero el castaño lo capto al instante cambiando de tema, le dijo dónde estaban quedándose con Jensen, incluso de sus planes de ir a vivir juntos, cosa que no entendió.

 

Pero era prematuro decirle o hacerle entender que vivirían con ellos, imponerse como su instinto deseaba hacer pero declinaba al estar así de confundido, el sabia que ellos les darían techo porque les pertenecían, pero esto era un rasgo de alpha que debía reprimir, además de que la ansiedad de decirle lo que él era le hacia apretar las mandíbulas y jugar con la servilleta entre sus dedos.

 

Suspiro con ello recargándose en su puño, el codo sobre la mesa llamo la atención del castaño, el quería todo ya, el celo, la desesperación, el sexo, sentirse presa de los deseos de su compañero, el gigante sobre el demandadle placer, engendrar un cachorro como el pequeño Ty, pero sin duda no pasaría como él lo deseaba, se preguntaba que terminaría de desatar la química para ser el padre de los hijos de este hombre frente a él.

 

\- ¿¿Ian estas bien??- nuevamente le saca de sus pensamientos la voz q está aprendiendo a necesitar.

\- ¿Que? Si, si, estoy excelente.- y ahí estaba su tono fastidiado, el ceño fruncido, la mirada afilada como una navaja y Jared se lamió los labios analizando el porque de ellos.

\- ¿Estas molesto por haber tenido que salir así de tu casa?- la mirada celeste casi plateada se posa en los ojos castaños, fija, sin pestaña.

\- No Jared, no es eso.- seco arrogante, si Jared pudiera adivinar, Ian en realidad quería un whisky con un puro en vez de un desayuno.

\- ¿Es que estoy hablando demasiado de mi o de mi divorcio?-

\- No. Tampoco, yo... lo siento, se que quieres desayunar, hazlo, yo... tengo que llamar al trabajo..- Ian deja la servilleta completamente arrugara en la mesa y se levanta de la mesa tomando su celular del bolsillo.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Iras al trabajo?- y el tiene toda esta electricidad prendida a la piel por la impotencia de no lograr sus propósitos, puede que sea caprichoso, pero cuando los ojos de Jared lo atrapan un segundo donde se quita las estúpidas gafas, están dolidos, tristes, y nada de la alegría que mostró al despertarse hasta ahora había dejado algún rastro en ellos.

\- Tengo que hablarles, decirles si no hay problema de que no este ahí hoy o mañana, tal vez.. no lo se.- apoya todo su peso en la mesa y en su mano derecha, olvidando su celular por un segundo para llegar hasta Jared y dejar un beso en su mejilla, sosteniendo su rostro con su otra mano, se asegura de que sea largo, suave, cálido, sintiendo en ese momento que el alto se siente demasiado abandonado.

\- Ok... esperare aquí, pero si me ves comiendo de todo, no me mires raro.- suelta nervioso cuando Ian se toma su tiempo para pasar su nariz por su pómulo al despegar su tiernos labios de su piel, seguro esta rojo como un tomate por hacer eso en publico, pero las palpitaciones de su corazón y sus ojos cerrados le hacen sentir bien nuevamente, se siente voluble pero le gusta ese cariño que le da..

\- Ok...- sus miradas se juntan un segundo antes de separarse, si fuera por el no pedirían nada y lo sacaría de allí para provocarlo audaz en algún rincón de pueblo, así que toma su teléfono y sale del local a hacer su llamada.

 

Mientras habla con Charles su cabeza divaga en realidad, su jefe este ni siquiera noto que no estaba, ya que hace dos horas atrás el debería estar allí, claro, tenia el trabajo adelantado de tres semanas, su jefe lo tomaba de la pila en orden cronológico de entrega y lo imprimía, desde que llego a ese lugar solo se ha dedicado a lidiar con la falta de trabajo terminado de sus otros dos empleados pero no con él, por lo que a su modo sonrisueño y despreocupado le dijo que por ser él se podía tomar dos días mas completos y su trabajo aun así no se atrasaría, Ian se sorprendió, en realidad no lo conoce de tanto y ni siquiera sabe nada de la vida de ese hombre o el de la suya pero aun así, el merito de su trabajo parecía valer mucho, sonrío, asintió y respondió en agradecimiento.

 

Se quedo mirando un segundo el usuario del celular de su jefe con su foto en el y el local detrás, le saco un peso de encima que no sabia tenia, con el celular tocando sus labios pensativamente, pensó en el negocio y en como mejorarlo, pero Charles era le líder, si él se iba de juerga o se quedaba dolorido sabia que seguiría funcionado porque la cabeza del grupo...

 

Sus ojos se abrieron. Ahora lo entendía, ahora entraba en su cabeza porque parecía no terminar de cambiar, Misha el alpha líder que siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo, había bajado su rango hace dos semanas, sus estados de animo irritables, lo que rompió en su casa eran modos de marcarla como suya ahora, el enojo con Jared y Jensen, como es que no cambio al dormir con Jared y que fue el quien lo acaricio toda la noche hasta que se durmiera, que despertó cuidándole, que el lo llevaba por el pasillo besándolo entre risas.

 

Como no lo había visto antes; Misha fuera del ring, el único capaz de ser el alpha de esta nueva manada era el, no había visto a Jensen como para juzgarle y darle una aprobación siquiera de pareja alpha de su hermano, y Jared estaba tan susceptible por la traición de esa mujer... su cabeza despejada por completo lo enfoco de repente.

 

¿Eso significaba que permanecería asi sin poder cambiar hasta que Misha volviera de su estado? Asuntos mas importantes lo azoraron y volteo levemente para asegurarse de que Jared estuviera en su mesa pero al hacerlo voltio rápidamente a fijarlos en la espalda de su pareja, el castaño estaba encorvado en la mesa, su cabeza parecía hundida en la mesa y esta estaba llena de cosas, se apresuro a entrar, esquivo gente y termino de llegar a el uno o dos minutos después.

 

La mesa estaba repleta de postres, tortas, helado, masas y dulces, miro parpadeo y miro al gigante que no levanto la mira pero si se percato de su presencia, estaba compungido podía olerlo, se sentó lentamente y aunque el cabello castaño estaba cubriéndole los ojos, tenia media mejilla repleta de torta de chocolate con crema mientras masticaba esperando que haya lugar para el helado de frambuesa que tenia ya en la cuchara.

 

\- No creo que puedas responderme pero lo preguntare.- Jared esperaba la reprimenda, Jensen lo había reprendido toda la semana, en el segundo que se veia libre se ponía a comer a lo bestia.- ¿Esta rico?- Jared trago con esfuerzo toda la grosera cantidad de torta semi masticada y con algo de crema en su labios asintió.

\- No vas a decir que...- los ojos rasgados estaban verdes en la orilla y una linea turquesa manchaban la circunferencia del iris que ahora era solo un pequeño punto negro por la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales de la parte de atrás del local.

\- ¿Que me dejes probar un poco? ¿A esa pregunta te refieres? Aunque te digo sino te desidias a que probar primero, me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera orientado, además si pruebo todo esto me pondré gordo y me tendrás que cargar para que salga a correr un poco.- habla, lo distrae la mirada de Jared parece perdía entre su cabello chocolate, estira su dedos hasta el y saca ese resto de crema batida de sus labios par meterlo en su boca.

\- Toma...- Jared entusiasmado con una voz entrecortada casi aniñada, corta un pedazo mas pequeña de a misma torta, le pone helado encima y se la da a probar, el la toma mientras le sonríe.

\- Delicioso.- esto saca ese olor cítrico y terroso del alto, mientras le saca una sonrisa esfumando la postura encorvada de el también, Ian le mira con cariño y se da cuenta de que su pareja necesita cuidados ahora mismo, cariño, una estabilidad donde afianzar sus sentimientos como también su vida.

\- Que te dijeron en el trabajo.- pregunto notando como Ian solo le miraba a el, avergonzándole tener tanta atención solo para el.

\- Que me daban unos días, que tengo demasiado trabajo adelantado, Charles en un buen jefe, le cocinare algo en agradecimiento luego y así pasare estos días contigo.- Jared le miro estático un segundo.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tenias algo mas planeado?- le pregunta pensando que tal vez se precipito.

\- En serio vas a estar conmigo unos días, solo para mi, ¿Digo para estar conmigo?- los ojos de Ian son incrédulos de la dulzura con la que el gigante dice eso.

\- Claro, Jared eres lo mas importante para mi, no hay nada que no dejaría para estar contigo.- son lágrimas lo que ve a continuación y el cambia de asiento rápidamente en la mesa para ponerse al lado del gigante.- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa? Tranquilo, Jay... no quiero verte triste.- le besa el rostro, le seca las lágrimas y solo hasta que Jared se deja ir y este se cuelga de su cuello para ser abrasado es que le responde.

\- Lo siento, lo siento soy un idiota, pero tenia tiempo que... osea.- se limpia el rostro con la servilleta tratando de mirar a Ian que pega su frente a la de el.

\- Osea que.- le pregunta ordenando algo su cabello, las pestañas enmarcando se en la humedad de las lágrimas y el brillo en su ojos haciéndolo mas hermoso aun.

\- Yo siempre me ocupaba de eso.- se roe levemente, casi con demencia.- De tener tiempo para la persona que estaba a mi lado, de estar, de poner el hombro y buscar tiempo donde no tenia, de ser detallista, de estar pendiente. Es raro que tu... estés pendiente de mi... se siente bien, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para estar para mi, simplemente eso Ian, lo siento son tan estúpido.- le abrasa de nuevo cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo, y Ian piensa en Jared como en un enorme oso de felpa.

\- No eres estúpido, ni idiota, eres un hombre que fue descuidado Jared, un hombre que se merece que lo amen y yo voy a encargarme de amarte, de cuidarte y de hacerte tan feliz como me dejes hacerlo.- frota su mano en su espalda una y otra vez, su nariz esta justo sobre ese cuello largo que llenaría de mordidas y besos pero se contiene y solo lo besa fugazmente.

\- ¿En serio?- pregunta y nota el leve aroma a la pimienta en Jared, algo que denota reticencia y miedo.

\- Si, se que te asusta un poco, puedo notarlo y se que no estas seguro de como es que paso lo de anoche tampoco o como es mas sencillo caminar si me tomas de la mano, tal vez, no sea tan gigantesco como tu, pero tengo la cualidad de ser ágil y fuerte, como decidido.- le retira el cabello del rostro mirando los ojos de un pequeño cachorro en ese hombre que ele vuelve un poco mas loco cada vez.- Pero me esmerare en cada una de mis palabras hasta que te sientas fuerte y sepas si quieres o no estar conmigo, y haré mas que lo imposible para que este fijes en mi mas allá del genero.- los ojos celestes penetran en su mente y en su cuerpo de manera imposible, dejándolo desarmado.

 

Todas esas palabras lo envolvían como si se tratara de algún tipo de protección, si tenia miedo, jamas se había relacionado con un hombre a este nivel, ni compartido cama, o sexo solamente, Jared sin duda le gustaba perderse en la picardía de eso ojos, pero cuando se ponían así de cristalinos, abiertos desenfadados y sin una pizca de maldad, era como estar en medio del cielo.

 

Le costaba dejarse ir, entender que podía dejarse caer y confiar, respiro hondo se limpio el rostro y respiro de nuevo, no tenia que estar fuerte ahora mismo, Ty no estaba ahí, Jensen tampoco, y sin duda Genevive ya no dependía de él para alentarla o acompañarla; tal vez ahora podían cuidarlo a él... ¿Osea que Ian le cuidaría ahora? ¿Debía tomar la mano que le tendía? ¿No era aprovecharse de alguien que había quedado enamorado de el en el bar? Ya se sentía algo culpable por caer sin mas con su hijo en su casa, pero el hombre mas bajo y delgado no dejaba de abrirle los brazos de acogerlo en su momentos de debilidad y el simplemente podía dejar de pensar en que hacer después, por un momento.

 

Pero que pasaba si se recuperaba, se sentía fuerte y el mismo de nuevo, le diría a Ian que no sentía lo mismo que no le quería de ese modo ¿Y luego destrozar a la persona que le ayudo desde el primer instante? ¿Que le da tanto cariño sin pensarlo? Si estaba confundido, super confundido, pero la necesidad de consuelo era tan grande y solo ese par de ojos celeste aminoraba el fuerte nudo detrás de su garganta, lo admitía lo necesitaba desesperadamente.


	8. EMISSIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a claudia Mmdg!! por betearme por tenerme paciencia y por animarse a corregir lo bestia que soy por apurada, y por bestia, jajajja
> 
> Disfruten el capi.

Locura es lo que experimentaban ambos, se podría decir así. Se podría llamar realismo si alguien más de su mundo les viera, de forma individual, divagando en la persona que tenían enfrente, no sabían cómo catalogar lo que estaban viviendo: desesperación, soledad, optimismo o una esperanza que les llego de lo más profundo de Rusia.

Es completamente nueva, casi abismal la relación que llevaban con aquellos hombres que les hacían perderse un poco más en el azul de sus ojos. Era como un mar que entre las olas, la corriente y su profundidad, los iban jalando dentro de su ser sin siquiera resistirse, las dudas existían, estaban conscientes de ello, pero la atracción era inevitable.

Simplemente estaban confiando en ellos completamente, como si nunca hubieran sido traicionados… No lo entienden, ninguno de los dos lo hacía, Jensen abrazando a Misha en su cama, empapado en transpiración y contemplando la falta de rumbo de su vida, Jared caminando de la mano con Ian por el borde del bosque cercano, disfrutando del sol y del verde, del aire fresco que le renovaba.

Pero ambos estaban sintiendo algo que no se esperaban, una conexión, un lazo que crecía mientras estaban en su compañía, se habían apartado de la vida que llevaban por dolor, se habían parado a un lado del camino que estuvieron siguiendo por años; miraron a su alrededor y un inmenso mundo les rodeaba, no estaban solos, no estaban a la deriva como lo creyeron, en esas dos semanas donde cortaron esos lazos que pensaron serian para siempre, algo, siempre estuvo frente a ellos.

No había miedo en lo que hacían, no había incomodidad, solo un deseo que no tenía explicación en sus mentes. Jensen escuchó a Misha quejarse, su cabeza embotada en el olor de su cuerpo, en toda su presencia, metiéndose por sus poros como una marca imposible de quitar y de la que no quería separarse, pero aún no sabía por qué, era como algo que faltaba, una pieza que solo encajaba con Misha Collins.

Le miro despertar y sonreír hacia el, su expresión satisfecha hinchó su pecho de orgullo, ese hombre se estiró por completo sobre su cuerpo desnudo sin recaudo, terminando por invitarlo a ducharse con el, su garganta cerrada, sus ojos, que no podían parpadear con normalidad cuando las cortinas se abrieron y el olor a tierra mojada de la noche anterior entraban por las ventanas.

Misha parecía tan calmado, su figura mucho más fina desde lejos, su caminar parecía hacerle flotar, porque su cuerpo apenas se movía, abruptamente, cerró su dedos sobre las sabanas, segundos antes de seguirlo al baño, a la dichosa ducha que disfruto tibia con él, ambos compartiendo un momento íntimo de confianza.

Ya no había sexo en el aire, solo agua y piel, el cabello negro mojado hipnotizaba su mirada cuando le daba la espalda, el líquido corriendo por la superficie de sus cuerpos, el shampoo enmarcando el momento del compañerismo del momento.

Solo se lavaban mutuamente, Jensen estaba muriendo porque le mire a los ojos, buscando inútilmente su mirada, mientras la esponja limpiaba sus brazos y su pecho, las manos se deslizaban por su hombros con facilidad, y podía notar en su expresión como estaba admirándole, sintiéndose importante para el pelinegro...

Casi podía sentirlo en cada movimiento, a Misha le encantaba que fuese seis centímetros más alto que él, las pecas en sus hombros, las cuales recorría con el dedo índice intentando dibujar formas en ellos, la forma en como sus músculos descendían desde sus orejas hasta su clavícula, sacándole algo de aire al bajar por su abdomen.

Le escuchaba respirar, y su estómago gruño, sacando una sonrisa sincera del ruso.

 

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunto como si no fuera obvio depositando las azules cuencas en su ojos al fin.  
\- Si... - que más podía decir, se sentía poseído, propiedad de ese hombre, y le traía una tranquilidad que no conocía a su cuerpo, a su ser, pero le beso escuetamente y Misha le rodeó con su brazos.  
\- Bien, puedo prepararte un buen desayuno... – sentenció, el estado relajado de ambos bajo el agua parecía ser de otro mundo, uno desconocido y pacífico.  
\- ¿En serio? - Jensen lo atrajo hasta el hasta pegar su cuerpos de nuevo, refugiándose en la curvatura de su cuello.  
\- Aja... - contrajo su garganta y respiro el aroma que Jensen desprendía, el lazo cerrándose a su alrededor complacientemente, sabiendo que Jensen no se separaría de él otra vez.

 

Salir de la ducha no fue nada extraño, se vistieron, se arreglaron y bajaron descalzos a la cocina, había una enorme armonía entre ellos, una de la que el lobo estaba satisfecho, porque sabía que podían funcionar bien en la cama y podía dejarle embarazado sin problemas, pero la convivencia podría ser todo lo contrario a lo que experimentaban, por eso cuando ponía unos huevos a freír miro sobre su hombro y Jensen sacaba unos platos de la alacena, poniendo en orden la mesada para que ambos comieran.

Que más podía pedir, que más podría desear que todo lo que ese hombre tenía en su interior, se planteó decirle allí mismo que era un hombre lobo, se planteó imaginar las posibles reacciones que podría tener, y luego pensó en Ian, fue una ráfaga y se esfumó cuando Jensen lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Entre dos o tres besos volvió a perder su capacidad de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Jensen, la imagen de su padre irrumpiendo en su nueva cocina le perturbó, como un fantasma que estaba pegado a el, ruborizándole. Jensen miró detrás de ellos y luego a el… El se disculpó por su reacción, poniendo la comida sobre los platos.

Su compañero le preguntó qué pasaba, pero era solo una sombra de lo que hubiera sido un momento de debilidad contemplado por su familia, por su sangre, sabe que es, porque tiene que decirle quién es. Es la conciencia que su padre siempre le inculcó, el ser directos y sinceros con la persona con la que está unida.  
Pero cómo...

Los últimos juegos los había jugado entre amigos, bromas entre las horas que pasaban en el set y las caravanas, en los estacionamientos y de camino a algún lugar junto con Jensen, en los momentos que aún estaban grabando la serie.

Pero esto era algo atípico a aquello. Empezó cuando al caminar por los bordes del bosque más cercano, miró hacia abajo, cabellos negros ondulándose en la nuca de Ian, un pequeño espacio blanco entre su oreja y el nacimiento del mismo, no lo pensó, cree que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que su compañero estaba diciendo, sólo se agachó y besó ese espacio.

Solo pegó sus labios a este espacio, sintiendo en los mismos como el cuerpo de Ian se detenía, como se quedaba quieto sólo para que le diera un segundo beso en el mismo lugar, suave, cálido, y de repente quería que ese lugar fuera suyo. Alzó la mirada e Ian volteó a verle.

De un segundo a otro empezó a correr detrás de él, Ian se burlaba de que no lo alcanzaría, que llegaría a la casa antes que él, rápido y ágil sorprendía a Jared como jugaba con él, disminuyendo la velocidad poniéndose a su alcance por solo milímetros y luego girando, imposibilitando al más alto el poder agarrarle, no sabe cuánto les tomo pero si sabe que se pasaron de su casa por unas cuadras, él lo perseguía entre algunos árboles y un tronco le dio la ventaja para saltar y caer sobre Ian, pegándolo abruptamente contra una de las cercas de una casa.

El atardecer mantenía la luz anaranjada sobre ellos, hacía calor y ambos estaban empapados por la manera en que corrieron, se sonreían como estúpidos e Ian le abrazó por el cuello, recargándose en el enorme pecho de Jared, lo tenía abrazado a su cuerpo envolviéndolo por completo y levantándole solo para hundir el rostro en su cuello, era tan pequeño comparado con el actor. Debería sentirse sumiso envuelto en todo ese aroma intenso, pero no era así, y empezó a declinar su mente a que ya no le importaba, no si podía vivir momentos así todo el tiempo, tener a Jared para el desde el momento en que abría los ojos, y hasta que los cerrara.

Se estaba enamorando de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de repente, ya no era su objetivo a seducir, ya no era lo perfecto y adorable que le pareciera, ¿No era su objetivo solo tener cachorros y salvar la manada?, se retrajo un poco y Jared noto que intentaba poner una distancia.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto. Alzó la vista, ojos rasgados mirándole, apenas abiertos, solo esa línea dulce de color caramelo contemplándolo.  
\- Yo... - es lo más que pudo pronunciar en el segundo que una camioneta se detuvo a espaldas de Jared y empezó a tocar la bocina como desesperado.  
\- ¿Podrían dejar de dar un espectáculo? - Jared mira por sobre su hombro dejando a Ian en el suelo, la postura del castaño cambia abruptamente a defensiva, asombrando a Ian, sus músculos poniéndose duros, su expresión fiera.  
\- ¿Qué demonios crees que... Christian? - dice y vuelve a ser el mismo de nuevo, un enorme oso de gomita de colores.  
\- ¿Qué ibas a pegarme, grandote? - Christian lo dice de mal humor y Steve abre la puerta trasera del auto.  
\- ¿Que hacen? - dice el más alto, el aun detrás casi oculto de la vista de cualquiera.  
\- Vinimos a cenar, Jensen nos invitó a la casa de Misha y zaz... nos cruzamos con ustedes dándose el lote por medio bosque. - es risueño Steve cuando lo dice, casi le causa gracia a Jay, y mira como Ian sube primero al auto, realmente no esperándose nada de eso con los nuevos amigos que habían hecho Jensen y Jared.  
\- Espero que solo haya comida.- rezonga Chris por lo bajo, metiendo un cambio a la camioneta para avanzar, mirando al de ojos celestes acomodar la ropa de Jared en el asiento de atrás a través el retrovisor.

 

La situación es bizarra con mayúsculas escritas en luces de neón, Chris está mirando desde la entrada de la cocina apoyado en el marco: Jensen está conversando con Steve como si nada estuviera pasando, no es que no le hubiera dicho que debían venir a verlo, pero él no estaba hablando de los besos y los roces que veía desfilar frente a él, entre ellos dos, sin dejar de lado a como Jay estaba mirando a Ian por todo.

Tal vez Steve le tire la bronca más tarde porque no ayudo con los platos, o como es que solo está allí cruzado de brazos… Pero estos tipos no son sus amigos, no los que hasta hace un día eran solo sombras de si mismos, porque tuvo dos semanas de estar escuchándolos por teléfono, de pasar tardes con ellos conversando de lo que pasó, de cómo pasó, de lo que los abogados les decían, de cómo llevarían el caso de cada uno.

Por eso las sonrisas le chocaban, incluso podía ver en el rostro de Steve la sorpresa, por como Jensen abrazaba a Misha por la espalda mientras seguían conversando, Misha preparaba mariscos, rebozados, asados y en brochet, en un colchón de finas hierbas que le tentaban, acompañado con varias salsas que hacían sonar su estómago, se sentó a le mesa con ellos, Jared parecía un condenado niño, y Jensen estaba tan amistoso que le hacía sentir más y más incómodo.

La comida le reconforta hasta que Jensen saca el tema de la casa que comprarían con Jared, eso es algo que seguía en pie al menos, Jared se quejó porque él quería la casa azul más cerca de la ciudad y Jensen no, Misha e Ian se quedaron callados por poco tiempo.

Steve le miro sentado justo a su lado escuchando como los extranjeros les decían de quedarse allí, Jensen solo sonrió, la respuesta implícita al no decir nada más, ya que no podía hablar en serio, hasta Chris podía notar esa expresión en el rubio; captado el mensaje, Misha miró a todos se disculpó y levantándose de la mesa. El silencio era bastante incómodo en el segundo que Jensen le siguió, las voces arriba de las escaleras se escuchaban como murmullos.

 

\- Hablando de precipitados. - suelta Chris metiéndose otro bocado a la boca y Steve le dio un codazo directo a su costilla izquierda.- ¿Qwue...?- soltó con la boca llena.  
\- ¿Qué te parece precipitado?. - Ian sentía hervir la sangre un poco apretando la servilleta en su mano, mirada fija en Christian.  
\- Todo... - movió su mandíbula a un lado y trago, sosteniendo la misma mirada desafiante.  
\- ¿Acaso te molesta? - gruño, definitivamente gruño, Dios, quería mandar los platos a volar, apartar la mesa y estampar su puño en el rostro de aquel hombre, que no entendía su lugar en su casa como invitado.  
\- Sabes que sí. Aparecen de la nada y de repente estos dos imbéciles están detrás de sus culos como perros, y no, no me gusta, ahora pretenden que vivan con ustedes? ¡Están locos o que! - la última parte ya dirigida a Jared que le miraba espantado a su derecha.  
\- Oigan... - Steve alzó las manos cuando Ian se levantó de la mesa y le lanzó el plato de comida que se deslizó por la mesa hasta terminar en el regazo de Christian. - Oh no... - se llevó la mano a los ojos para luego mira la furia brotar por cada poro de su novio.  
\- ¡Pero qué demonios! - Christian al levantarse mueve la mesa y el plato cae al piso, lo cabreado resalta perfectamente, Steve le agarra de la camisa en el segundo que aparta la mesa de un solo movimiento para llegar al chico.  
\- ¡Chris, contrólate! - le dice Jared poniendo una mano sobre su pecho pero el vaquero lo aparta de un solo movimiento, Ian le está mostrando los dientes pero no retrocedía o se amedrentaba.  
\- Christian Kane ya basta.- le espeta Steve, sin poder contener los pasos de su novio, tirando de su cinturón hacia atrás pero sin lograr mucho.  
\- ¿Crees que solo voy a quedarme como si nada mientras le lavan el cerebro a estos dos idiotas? ¿Eso es lo que piensas niño? - Chris empuja a Ian y este le devuelve el empujón al contestarle, misma fuerza más impulso, sorprendiéndole.  
\- Estas fuera de lugar amigo, nadie está pidiendo ser defendido aquí, y si queremos que Jared y Jensen vivan aquí, ¡No es tu maldito problema! - Ian siente como sus colmillos están estirándose dentro de su boca y aprieta los labios esperando que no se noten.  
\- Ian... No podemos, o sea... - es Jared el que responde e Ian abre los ojos sorprendido al levantar la mirada hasta él.  
\- ¿Quieres irte? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - pregunta y el más alto se le acerca pateando un plato a su paso.  
\- No, osea... Me gusta... pasar el tiempo contigo, pero… nos conocemos de hace tan poco tiempo Ian, y uhm... No estoy diciendo que no te veré más, sólo que no creo que pueda vivir contigo, ahora mismo, digo inmediatamente. - su boca no deja de balbucear y de tratar de explicarse, las rodillas le tiemblan por la manera en que el diseñador gráfico le mira.  
\- ¿Y dónde se supone que quieres ir...? - está dificultándose el respirar, entender que para Jared no es indispensable estar con el, le duele en el pecho y está a punto de decir que se irá con el donde sea; Christian está peleando en silencio con su novio que trata de sacarle las manchas de salsa del pantalón.  
\- No sé... yo. - Jay estaba levemente inclinado sobre el más bajo, manos juntas esperando que no se enfade, rosando sus nudillos con nerviosismo, el mentón de Ian temblaba frente a él de impotencia y sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no sabía cómo detenerse.  
\- Yo si me quedare... - la voz de Jensen se escucha cuando levanta el plato que Jay había pateado hasta la sala. - Les guste o no. No era el plan, o el de Jay, pero me hace bien estar aquí con Misha, estas dos semanas... saben bien lo que fueron para nosotros, no quiero volver a eso, no lo haré, les llame para decirles que empezaría a salir con Misha formalmente, y la verdad no esperaba que ustedes o de tí... - Jensen miro a Jared. - Que se comportaran de este modo. - Jensen colocó la mesa en su sitio y empezó a recoger los restos de la cena.  
\- ¿Estás loco?- vocifera Chris y Steve está de nuevo tomándole del brazo pero el castaño se lo sacude.  
\- ¿Jensen debes de admitir que es muy pronto... para todo esto...?- Steve da unos pasos hasta el, en voz clara y moderada le espeta lo que piensa y los ojos verdes le miran, decididos, sin una pizca de duda en ellos.  
\- ¿Acaso su relación no se dio y ya?- pregunto seco, algo dominante en realidad, es que no esperaban mostrase esa dureza en los ojos verdes de su amigo.  
\- Y eso que te importa a ti.- su amigo de toda la vida le respondió amargamente, directamente en el rostro, antes tomar a Steve de la muñeca y sacarlo de la casa.  
\- Jen...- el rubio volteó a ver a su otro amigo, su expresión preocupada le molestaba. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que se precipitaba a estar bien y en paz?  
\- Ya tome una decisión, Misha me hace bien, no hay nada más que decir. - deja los platos en el fregadero y abre la llave del agua.  
\- No me molesta, solo no lo entiendo. - sus manos se apoyan en el mármol de la encimera tratando de que le mire a los ojos.  
\- Creo... que entonces deberías irte Jared. – cortó Ian, saliendo de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras, Jared le siguió olvidándose de Jensen casi al instante, la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose, y el siendo dejado afuera.

 

La casa entera se sentía electrificada, en silencio, parecía que el continuo sonido de la madera siendo lijada era un eco enfermizo que no cesaba incluso a altas horas de la madrugada, Misha se sentía miserable por reclamar como le hizo a Jensen al subir las escaleras, pero al menos supo que Jensen no se iría, y ese sonido le estaba volviendo loco.

Se cercioró de que el rubio estuviera durmiendo profundamente antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama, tomo los pantalones piyamas y una camiseta para salir de la habitación, se encontró a su hermano a los pies de la escalera, colocando nuevos balaustres, limando las asperezas, la viruta esparcida por todos lados e Ian lijando.

Se sentó en un escalón y lo miro unos instantes, Ian estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, se preguntaba si no se había cambiado o no había encontrado otra cosa que ponerse, pero agudizo sus instintos, esa ropa tenía el olor de Jared por todos lados y lo entendió.

Pero también noto que aún olía a Alpha y su ceño se frunció, la frente y todo Ian estaba traspirando por el trabajo que le estaba tomando darle la misma forma de los balaustres originales, a los tirantes de madera. 

 

\- Ian... ¿No puedes dormir? - le sonrió mirando de lado pero no hubo respuesta, solo una mirada iracunda y fugaz.  
\- Jay se fue al departamento. – espetó, Misha miró a un lado y la botella ambarina estaba casi vacía a un costado de la caja de herramientas.  
\- Lo sé... tu estas… - preguntó viendo a su alrededor el polvillo cubriendo todo, para hablar con el actual Alpha de la casa.  
\- Si, ya sé que lo notaste, sigo siendo yo, no he podido cambiar. - rezonga y agarra un vaso y se toma lo que quedaba en el.  
\- No, no es lo que pregunto. - ese tono siempre le irrita, es como si quisiera enseñarle algo, que no quiere que le señalen.  
\- Entonces qué. Tú tienes a Jensen. Nada más debería preocuparte. - el desdén mezclado con una amargura que rasgaba su voz y le miraba con envidia, sorprendiendo más a Misha ya que jamás lo había visto así en su vida.  
\- Voy a detenerte ahí mismo, Ian Collins, me sorprendes, no es así como nos criaron. - Ian mira hacia otro lado y aprieta los ojos, sin saber cómo controlar lo que siente, deja la herramienta para sentarse en el peldaño a los pies de Misha.  
\- Lo siento, estoy tan enfadado y dolido, quiero ir a buscar a Jared, traerlo a rastras y atarlo a la cama, dejarlo ahí hasta que aprenda a no marcharse de mi lado. - Misha se atraganta por la postura de lo dicho, la cual le sorprende.- ¿¡Que?! - y voltea a mirarlo.  
\- En realidad es algo muy violento como para convencerlo, ¿No crees? - le dice poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, su postura es dura y su espalda está completamente rígida como una piedra.  
\- Si, pero... es que, me siento tan frustrado, sigo siendo un Alpha, quiero cuidarlo y por otro quiero que él no pueda separare de mi porque así lo desea... y luego me enfurezco ya no sé ni cómo reaccionar, y cuando me dijo que no quería vivir aquí, luego de la tarde que pasamos juntos... yo, Dios quiero golpearlo. - Ian aprieta una mano sobre la otra hasta que se ponen rojas.  
\- Respira hermanito, no lograras nada con esa actitud, ¿Ya lo hablamos recuerdas? - Misha se inclina sobre su espalda y termina por abrazarlo pero incluso lo que siempre hacia parecía no calmarlo, y se apartó de el mirándolo curioso.  
\- Dime qué hacer... - Ian se froto el rostro con ambas manos, escuchando un leve silencio hasta que la voz de su hermano volvió a él.  
\- Ve a buscarlo, deja de hacer estos desastres a las cuatro de la mañana... - Ian volteó otra vez a mirarlo y Misha le sonrió levemente con los codos en las rodillas.  
\- Pero... - Ian bajó el rostro y negó. – Misha, lo eché de la casa y cuando quiso… - replicó levantándose de repente y pateando la caja de herramientas.  
\- Lo sé, lo escuche... Pero ahora mismo no tienes que oponerte a lo que necesitas Ian. – explicó su hermano mayor, y este separo frente a él.  
\- No entiendo.-  
\- Ian eres el Alpha ahora, compórtate como uno.-  
\- Pero.-  
\- Sé que quieres convertirte en Omega, pero si no aclaras lo que sientes por Jared como Alpha, no llegaras a ello tampoco. - Ian frunce el ceño, y niega con la cabeza.  
\- De qué hablas.-  
\- Dime, ¿Sabes si quieres a Jared? - Ian lo miró de arriba a abajo.  
\- Yo, no sé, me gusta, es increíble, muchas cosas de él me gustan, no creo que haya mejor ejemplar para tener familia. – dice y mete una mano entre su pelo.  
\- Lo estás viendo como un premio Ian, no como la persona con la que estarás viviendo, criando y amando por el resto de tus días. - la mirada cristalina se abre sobre él, las palabras entrando en él, perturbando y aclarando su mente al mismo tiempo.  
\- No, la razón por la que yo no cambie, es que no habría más Alpha que lidere la manada, no es eso... El, es un medio... - masculla inexplicablemente mezclandolo con su tono ruso, Misha suspira y levanta la cejas.  
\- Puede ser... Pero si tú estuvieras decidido, seria Jared el que tomaría ese papel como Jensen lo hizo anoche. - Misha levantó los brazos y los dejo caer a su lado.

 

Eso desconcierta al lobo más joven de la sala, Ian lo abrazó esta vez y pudo volver a conectar con su hermano, devolviéndole el gesto con más fuerza de la que el recordaba, hacía mucho que se sentía solo en esa manada, enterró su rostro en su cuello y todo Misha olía como su nueva pareja, por lo cual se apartó lentamente, las lágrimas se le caían, dejando ir todo eso que sentía de aquella forma.

Solo le quedaba esperar que Jared le abriese la puerta cuando se parara frente a ella...


	9. Inclusi Meum Instinctu

Cómo ellos empezaron su relación no es asunto de nadie, es su tesoro más grande y no quiere que nadie más sepa de el, es solo de ellos dos; además en un principio no era de su interés divulgarlo, no por mantenerlo en secreto, sino porque no quería que opinaran estupideces sobre cómo habían llegado a eso.

No quería que todos pensaran que solo se debía a culpas sumergidas en whisky, o que no sabía mantener una relación con una mujer, o incluso de que se aprovechaba de lo que Steve era y sentía en sus momentos más difíciles. Cuando empezaron a dormir juntos, solo fue por un error del hotel en Las Vegas, pero ellos solo usaron la cama para descansar. 

Simplemente nunca revisaron las reservaciones de las habitaciones, aunque tenían que pasar tres semanas allí, ya que apenas llegaron, tenían que dar el concierto en el hotel que los convocó para una serie de ellos en esas semanas. 

Al principio les dio igual, era una cama grande, pero los días se ponían extraños cuando él quería traer alguna conquista a la habitación, se sentía raro pedir a Steve que desapareciera por ahí, al menos unas horas, y lo que era aún más raro: jamás tocaba la cama con aquellas mujeres, no podía, algo simplemente se lo impedía, siempre terminaban en el piso o en uno de los sillones.

No se acuerda de haber tenido alguna intención sexual siquiera, era una convivencia que estaba allí desde antes de Las Vegas, pero a la que ahora, lejos de casa, es que se percataba de ella. A veces, solo a veces, era recostarse en la cama ebrios como una cuba, abrazarse entre risas y empujones, quedando dormidos de ese modo, mejilla con mejilla, obligar a Steve a recostarse en su pecho, luego de los conciertos, a veces, luego de fiestas interminables terminando con el sol sobre ellos, siempre juntos, abrazados en la enorme cama de hotel, era una tontería, nada que ninguno de ellos tomara en serio.

Esas tres semanas no dijeron nada al respecto, ni al levantarse, ni al irse a dormir temprano las últimas noches, con la estúpida excusa de dejar regenerar al hígado, algunos días antes del viaje de vuelta. Solo se ponían ropa cómoda y se metían en esa cama, cada uno por su lado, sin palabras de por medio, sin nada especifico, como si no quisieran admitirlo, pero le costaba encontrar una posición para dormir hasta que alguna parte de su cuerpo sentía la presencia del rubio o lo tocase superficialmente.

Solo que unos días después al volver a casa, cada uno en su departamento, todo era mucho más grande, según la percepción de Christian, había espacio de sobra por donde mirase y no podía dormir tranquilo, el mal humor acumulándose por las horas de sueño que no tenía, días tras día, evitándose como estúpidos.

 

Pero eso también se les pasó con el transcurso del tiempo, otros conciertos, otras faldas a medio camino de la gloria y mucho más alcohol del que el recordaba haber tomado antes...

Una tarde particular de intenso sol que solo le daba un tono más bronceado a su piel, llego al bar que había puesto con algunos amigos, tenían que ensayar unas canciones con la banda, poner en orden el stock de la barra, que no falte nada para la noche del festival de la ciudad, su noche más ocupada del año.

Entonces… Steve estaba solo en la barra, con su libreta en completo silencio, rodeándolo como un campo de fuerza que a diferencia de los demás, estaba seguro de que a él lo atraía hasta su núcleo; unos papeles desordenados y mal doblados completamente escritos debajo de ella vuelve a captar su atención, su birome en mano y encorvado sobre los renglones, miro a todos lados, las camareras no estaban y tampoco las escuchaba, Lois el barman en jefe ni siquiera estaba acomodando las heladeras desconcertándole tanto silencio en el lugar.

 

\- Hey... - dijo de repente, Steve cubrió sus notas con ambas manos y le miro espantado, él podría jurar que incluso lo había hecho saltar de su taburete.  
\- Chris... Hola. - extendió la mano, y el respondió el saludo que siempre terminaba con medio abrazo con su manos unidas en el centro de su pecho.  
\- Hola... Donde están todos? - dice casi jocoso, ese lugar siempre está lleno de vida, incluso cuando no está lleno de gente.  
\- Adam se los llevo, dijo que no podía ser que todos perdieran sus uniformes nuevos al mismo tiempo.- Chris hizo un gesto y se rasco la nuca.  
\- Tú lo perdiste también.-  
\- El purpura no es mi color. - dijo como si nada, no mirándole a los ojos porque unas noches antes con una botella de whisky le había prendido fuego.  
\- Es solo una camiseta con el nuevo logo del bar y de la banda Chris...- el rubio suspiro, subió los codos al borde de la barra y miro su notas antes de empezar a guardar los papelitos, ideas sueltas, frases del momento que va coleccionando.  
\- Lo sé... ¿Y dime dónde está Rita? - pregunta la azar, la chica los había seguido desde Las Vegas, tenía más de dos meses con Steve oficialmente.  
\- Volvió a Las Vegas. - el tono lineal sorprendió al castaño, sus ojos no parpadeaban el semblante de su amigo siempre le dejaba paralizado.

 

Steve se enamoraba fácilmente de toda chica que le dijera que le gustaba, que le maravillaba su voz, que era todo un hombre con sus costumbres correctas, sus modismos de caballero y su sonrisa la cual lo tenía muy acomplejado hasta que se decidió por arreglarse aquella pequeña imperfección que para él, era fundamental para que Steve sea Steve.

Lo vio guardar sus notas, ya sabía lo que había en esos papeles, en la nueva hoja que estaba escribiendo el músico, tenía el corazón roto, tenía las esperanzas por el piso y el no soportaba esa expresión dolida, casi desahuciada que tenía, detestaba tanto que pasara por esos momentos, que el mismo iría a buscar a Rita con tal de no verle así...

Se levantó por inercia, ni siquiera le pudo responder, solo lo abrazó y lo empujo lo suficiente con todo su cuerpo para que este se deje abrazar, que se deje consolar en silencio por un amigo, le rodeó los hombros, dejó que se apoyara en su hombro, manteniendo lo allí hasta que Steve empezó a balbucear los “por qué”, y “no lo entiendo”, “por qué me pasa esto a mí”, “por qué no podía ver a las mujeres que le sostenían la mirada como simplemente una falda más”.

Pero la frase que más le dolía era que Steve no creía tener lo necesario para que alguien se enamore de él para siempre. Si, el hombre rubio en su brazos quería lo más corriente para medio planeta, lo que comercializaban para las niñas pequeñas y lo que lo llenaba de ilusión cada vez...

El quería un cuento maravilloso lleno de magia y amor, uno con una princesa que cuando le mire a los ojos esté con el por siempre, no podía evitarlo, era un romántico sin remedio, (no de esos a los que el músico castaño golpearía) era un romántico, solo que Steve no tenía esa pizca de melosidad, de empalago que caracterizaba todo ese paquete.

Chris froto su espalda un poco más, le hizo mirarlo para limpiarle el rostro con la manga de su camisa y lo saco de allí cerrando las puertas del bar, mando al demonio a todos, dejo el cuaderno de Steve encima de la guantera al entrar al auto.

No dijo donde lo llevaba, Steve no pregunto, en realidad pocas veces lo hacía, pero en este caso Steve solo tenía las manos metidas entre los mulos y la frente pegada al marco de la ventanilla, el viento en su cabello, sus ojos entre cerrados e hinchados.

Mientras manejaba buscaba soluciones para su dolor, tenía horas manejando, se habían alejado por una carrera interestatal, el teléfono celular sonó y lo atendió por inercia, sus ojos azules fijos en el camino.

 

\- Chris? – preguntó Adam, de fondo se escuchaba el murmullo de la banda y el personal del bar, Lois preguntando donde estaban.  
\- Yeah... - Soltó sin más, sin interés de decir mucho, sintió por primera vez la mirada de Steve sobre el.  
\- ¿Ehmm puedo preguntar dónde estás? ¿O si vendrás al bar? - pregunta con cautela, conociendo ese tono, esa simple palabra de años.  
\- De viaje, no, no vamos a volver, arréglenselas solos. – Está por decir que no jodan, que cuando el llegó no había nadie, pero Steve toma el celular de su manos.  
\- No manejes y hables por teléfono podemos accidentarnos. - Chris trata de mirarlo pero el rubio empuja su mejilla para que mire solo hacia adelante.  
\- ¿Adam? Si soy yo, pueden abrir sin nosotros hoy... No sé dónde, ehm... ¿Lejos? Sí, creo que saben qué hacer cuando estamos fuera… Si, los llamare apenas volvamos, adiós. \- Steve cuelga el celular y lo mete al bolsillo de la camisa de Christian, ese que esta sobre el corazón.  
\- No tenías por qué dar tantas explicaciones. - masculla ni siquiera sabe porque está enojado, pero nota que Steve no vuelve a su espacio en el asiento del copiloto, solo rodea su brazo derecho con el suyo y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.  
\- No quiero que te sientas incómodo pero necesito estar cerca... de alguien, si te molesta, me alejare no hay problema, pero me siento algo…. - el silencio se prolongó unos instantes hasta que esa espantosa palabra salió de su boca - Vacuo... - y no dijo más, el rubio espero unos instantes por una negativa para alejarse pero esta no llego, Chris sintió dolor cuando lo escuchó. 

 

Esa simple palabra, completamente inusual lo había helado, dejando muchas partes de su cuerpo erizadas, frías y tan tensas que sus músculos empezaron a doler, más aun cuando seguían en esa posición por más de media hora.

El camino lleno de altos y tupidos pinos se abrió a lo lejos con el letrero luminoso de hotel, apartando la oscuridad de la noche de el con intensidad, mostrando, más internado en el bosque, un edificio rústico del estilo de las cabañas de troncos, le maravilló un segundo y sin pensarlo entro al estacionamiento.

Steve se había dormido sobre su hombro, estuvo indeciso en despertarlo pero él también estaba cansado, rentó la única habitación que había disponible, al menos tenía dos camas enormes y una vista a un lago artificial la completaban. Pero Steve solo se metió debajo de las mantas vestido, ni siquiera se quitó las botas solo se envolvió como un capullo y allí se quedó.

No recuerda la última vez que tuvo una relación seria, o siquiera que durara más de unos días, demonios ni siquiera recuerda que fuera una relación o solo acostarse más de dos veces con alguien, se recuesta en su cama mira el capullo de mantas en el que Steve se ha metido y toma el control remoto de la televisión.

Sin sonido en el aparato va de canal en canal, mujeres por todos lados y películas de acción, luego de un rato sin encontrar nada que lo distraiga de lo que aqueja a su amigo, más seguido de lo que él le gustaría, es que pide servicio a la habitación, está cansado pero el tema no deja de darle vueltas, se siente incómodo, come unas alas de pollo fritas y el whisky termina de hacer de su noche menos larga.

Tiene que volver a ese hotel con intenciones de relajarse, piensa apoyado contra el ventanal inmenso que estaba a medio metro del piso y rosaba el techo para la amplitud de la misma, la idea de despejar la cabeza de trabajo en aquel lugar le encanta, la habitación, la vista donde ahora está parado, mirando la negra noche y la luna menguante reflejada a lo lejos en las aguas del lago, la botella de whisky apoyada en su muslo, alzándola solo para deslizar el líquido ambarino, que le daba una sensación de resquemor larga hasta el estómago, empezando justo detrás de la garganta, que tanto le gustaba.

Ahora se le ocurre que quiere un cigarrillo, tiene mucho de no probar uno pero se le antoja el sabor del tabaco pegado a su paladar y darle la vuelta a la nicotina con su lengua, el sonido del colchón delata que Steve se ha despertado, y mira por sobre su hombro lentamente… notando el mareo. Ahí está, enredado cabello rubio frotándose los ojos y buscándole por la habitación, algo dentro de él se inquieta no dejándole apartar la mirada de sus movimientos, es algo que no reconoce pero que está ansiando: ser encontrado por los ojos claros.

 

\- ¿Tienes sed? - pregunta sin paciencia, le hace acercarse a la cama y sentarse justo frente a él.  
\- Sí. - tiene la boca pastosa y no logra despegar sus parpados los cuales se frota con ganas.  
\- Toma. - no le tiende la botella, no le dice que es lo que le está dando, solo pone el pico de la botella suavemente en su labios, sosteniendo su mandíbula para que no se aparte, claro que esta medio vacía pero la alza lo suficiente para que el líquido salga.  
\- Ugh! ¿Que, es whisky? - dice luego de tragar, el trago fue muy largo, muy repentino y se cubre la boca tratando de quitarse el fuerte sabor de la lengua sin lograrlo.  
\- Si... no pedí otra cosa. - le da un trago, dos y todo sin separarse del pico. - ¿Dormiste bien? - pregunta sintiendo el calor quemarle la garganta y el pecho.  
\- Sí y no... No sé, creo que me dormiré otra vez. - Steve trata de localizar la almohada y acomodarse otra vez.  
\- Bebe conmigo un rato... - pide en ese tono áspero y grueso, pero sin mucha fuerza sin mucha esperanza de que se lo conceda.  
\- ¿Sólo hay whisky? - pregunta con la cabeza en la almohada...  
\- Si, pero si quieres pediré otra cosa. - ofrece sólo con el deseo de mantenerlo despierto, sólo necesita verlo bien por unas horas, verlo reírse, sacarlo de esa depresión post ruptura para que él mismo esté bien y pueda dejar de preocuparse.

 

Chris podría decir que vio un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, que era una sonrisa interna, una que no demostró con sus gestos antes de asentir, pero sabía que no volvería a dormir luego de ese pequeño destello, el cual no podía dejar de mirar.

El encargo fue más variado esta vez, unos sándwiches de atún, otros de pavo, papas fritas y muchos nachos con queso, acompañaron de vez en cuando su noche allí, estaban conversando seriamente, sobre nuevas sanciones, sobre acordes que renegaba no poder representar para el otro porque no tenían ninguna guitarra cerca, acordaron tener una guitara auxiliar en la camioneta para el futuro, en tener nuevos horarios para el bar, en que el departamento de Steve estaba lejos de todo y ambos lo detestaban.

Bebieron hasta que la risa no podía ser contenida por las cosas que enojaban a Christian, el castaño no le causaba gracia que el rubio le encontrara lo gracioso a sus enfados con el código postal, o que su vecino más cercano es un maldito cuervo de dos metros de largo, lo cual no era cierto, solo que Chris le tenía miedo a los cuervos desde niño y por culpa de su abuelo, y eso hacía más gracia a Steve.

El tiempo trascurrió demasiado rápido, el horizonte iba aclarando por la ventana y el rubio cerró las cortinas y despejó la cama de cosas en un solo movimiento que tiro todo al piso. Ellos seguían hablando sobre la cama limpia, de las películas, de cosas que pasaron en Las Vegas con el equipo de sonido y de las cuales Chris no sabía porque estaba seguro de que varios terminarían con un ojo negro, le reprochó el mantener cosas en secreto, y Steve sonrió, alegando que debía hacerlo porque no le gustaba que los demás piensen que era un ogro abusador.

La comparación indignó al músico que lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó a la cama, subiéndose a su cuerpo, peleando con él para mantenerlo allí, el rubio se reía porque le estaba tocando las costillas de algún modo que le hacía cosquillas.

 

\- Sabes... - Christian perdió el hilo al verlo así, con las manos inmóviles a un lado de su cabeza, el sujetándolas con fuerza y sentado sobre su abdomen, su espina se erizo involuntariamente.  
\- Qué... Qué pesas toneladas y me dejas sin aire? – contestó tratando de desestabilizarlo.  
\- No quiero verte nunca más triste por una cualquiera. - la expresión de Steve cambia y la tristeza le golpea sin más.  
\- Rita, no es una cualquiera... Solo, no es para mí eso es todo. - mira otro lado sin poder ocultarse en ese momento, sintiendo una desnudez que le abruma.  
\- No lo sé hombre, me molesta tanto... Si pudiera... - Chris eructa y Steve hace una mueca de asco.  
\- ¡¡Dios!!! ¡Haz eso en otra dirección, hombre que asco!, Qué te comiste? Un búfalo crudo? - trata de zafarse y Chris se acerca más a él, mareado y tratando de mantener la idea que se le ocurrió toda junta.  
\- Tú y yo deberíamos ser pareja. – espeta, y Steve vuelve su cabeza para mirarlo, cree que lo está imaginando por lo que afina los ojos y los oídos, y pregunta.  
\- ¿Eh?... Ser novios dices... ¿Tú y yo? - las manos fuertes que sujetan sus muñecas se deslizan a su palma y los dedos son entrelazados, llevando las manos de Steve más alto sobre su cabeza.  
\- Sí... O sea, cada vez que creas que alguna chica esta por lastimarte puedes decirle que estás conmigo, seria platónico claro, podría ser tu escudo y tú me cuidarías en devolución, nosotros estamos cómodos juntos, nosotros estando cerca, solo… Seria así como, un mecanismo de defensa, ¿Que dices...? Al menos yo estaré tranquilo de que nadie te lastimará y que puedo cuidarte antes de que pase, y tú puedes quedarte a mi lado hasta que te sientas más seguro... - lo dice justo sobre su rostro, el aroma del alcohol rodeándolo, no lo entiende muy bien porque él también ha bebido bastante, pero que él pueda cuidarse de estas situaciones con Christian, alejando a toda mujer que quiera usarlo le parece bien, incluso correcto.  
\- ¿Tú quieres ser mi novio? Nunca tuve un novio antes… ¿A qué te refieres con platónico...? - claro que está confundido, tiene a Christian sobre el, con sus manos entrelazadas.  
\- Mejor duerme Steve, mañana lo arreglaremos cuando estemos más conscientes. - el castaño lo suelta, mete su cabello marrón detrás de su oreja y se coloca a un lado, empujándolo con él, recostándolo a su lado.  
\- ¿Dormiremos abrazados de ahora en más? - pregunta, sintiendo el sonido del corazón de Chris debajo de su oreja.  
\- Me tranquiliza dormir contigo, puedo bajar la guardia... - bosteza luego de balbucear con los ojos cerrados, la luz del sol saliendo pero las cortinas verdes y gruesas lo detiene dejando una penumbra simple a su alrededor. - … Saber que estás conmigo porque yo te sostengo… - es lo último que dice, lo último que Steve escucha, olvidándose de que esa tarde peleó con su novia por Christian y su cercanía, que la mandó con su padres de nuevo, porque el no dejaría de ser amigo del hombre que le abraza.

 

En la mañana están enredados, la ropa es molesta porque está completamente desordenada, el cinturón cortando la circulación de la cadera, hace que mueva su pierna más alto enganchando su rodilla con una pierna, su nariz metida en el cuello de Steve y sonríe, le gusta eso, despertarse con ese aroma cerca, sin tener que ponerse en plan macho alpha y tener que dar la nota con alguna chica.

Se despereza levemente y ve como Steve se estira en sus brazos, él no se olvida de lo que hablaron la otra noche, estaba borracho, si, pero sabe perfectamente de lo que habla, por eso cuando se miran a los ojos y Steve está frotándose los ojos es que le da un beso en la nariz, el rubio se ríe, preguntando con la mirada qué demonios hace.

 

\- Anda vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre. - pero no se mueve, y Steve le sigue mirando.  
\- ¿Y qué, necesitas mi autorización ahora? - le sonríe un poco porque se siente algo ridículo, su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Christian.  
\- No, pero quiero que tu pidas el desayuno, es tu deber cívico alimentarme.- Steve se empieza a reír a todo pulmón, separándose de Chris solo para volver a mirarlo.  
\- ¿Es en serio? - pregunta con la sonrisa nada opacada y las arruguitas junto a los ojos.  
\- Eres mi novio o no. - Steve se congela un segundo y luego asiente, no es que quiera a ahondar en ello, le pone muy nervioso solo pensarlo, tampoco está en pos de ponerse a besarle ni nada, por lo que se levanta toma el teléfono y pide el desayuno.

 

Chris piensa en ese primer día mientras maneja el auto, Steve está justo a su lado, la noche envolviéndolos, la mano de su novio tomando la suya que reposa en la palanca de cambios, sosteniéndola allí como complemento de sus pensamientos.

A días de aquel evento todo empezó a tomar forma, los cuidados de Steve para las resacas, el comer juntos a su horas, el que le ordenara la oficina arriba del bar, la cual olía más a sexo viejo que a oficina, el que eligiera un nuevo sofá para el lugar, que Chris le permita hacer un montón de cosas, las cuales siempre le discutía y se negaba a hacerlas, ahora eran consideradas y puestas en acción.

En las fiestas cada uno estaba pendiente del otro, si, las chicas seguían acercándose a ellos, pero empezó a hacerse raro ponerse a coquetear con una cuando su novio estaba a su lado, así que solo les hablaban, bromeaban y nada más, solo en dos oportunidades Steve se pegó a él en un concierto, él lo sostuvo de la cintura hasta que se relajaba sin importarle mucho como lo captaban algunas miradas.

Y no apartaba su mano de el hasta que volvía a sonreír sin problemas, enterándose más tarde que Rita estaba con una amiga en el lugar, tratando de exponerlo de algún modo. Chris se cabreó mucho esa noche porque el rubio no se lo dijo. Pero no le importó cuando Steve se acercó a él con ese semblante apenado, sabiendo que no quería causarle problemas y le abrazo, pidiéndole perdón.

 

No fue hasta un mes después que se dieron su primer beso, Chris mira la mano de Steve en la suya y la aprieta un poco, el rubio le mira desde su lado del asiento.

Ellos se tomaron su tiempo con cada uno de los paso en su relación, tenían tiempo y tenían la oportunidad de no lastimarse en el proceso, de poder claudicar en el asunto, pero mientras están parados en aquel semáforo rojo, es Steve quien recuerda como Chris le besó.

 

Eran pasadas las doce, de la noche de Halloween, Chris llevaba un disfraz de indio-vaquero que lo tenía demasiado distraído para su propio gusto, en serio que no podía prestar atención a ninguna conversación cuando lo veía ir y venir por el bar, con dos trenzas a los costados y la pluma en el sombrero de vaquero, no era solo él, toda la banda estaba disfrazada, el incluido el, Chris le eligió su disfraz y tenía puesto unos enormes anteojos cuadrados y negros, gruesos sin vidrio, un traje negro gris y negro con corbatín que era anticuado y que le quedaba corto de mangas como de largo de pirernas, era un clásico nerd de las películas viejas.

 

El cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta apretada, tocaron toda la noche así y terminaron riéndose con sus amigos en la barra, al despedirse él quería sacarse ese traje antes de marcharse al departamento, ponerse su ropa común, pero al entrar a la oficina del bar…

 

El sillón verde nuevo fue donde aterrizó cuando Chris le dio la vuelta y le intento besar, fue solo un roce en realidad, uno que le asusto completamente y lo hizo retroceder hasta caer en el sillón paralizado... Miro al indio-vaquero que seguía de pie frente a él, las luces apagadas, las cortinas casi trasparentes dejaban entrar a luz anaranjada de la calle, la puerta de la oficina abierta ya en silencio por el bar vació y este se sentó a su lado cuando Chris soltó el aire retenido.

\- Lo siento.- Chris parecía tan arrepentido, su manos juntas frotándose, la respiración reprimida y la mirada en el piso.  
\- No me lo esperaba, eso es todo...- el mismo estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni que decía, no sabía que sentir por la sensación tibia aun impregnada en su labios.  
\- Estoy más borracho que de costumbre...- se ríe y le mira, el maquillaje de tez oscura hacia más intensos los ojos azules.  
\- ¿Lo hiciste porque estas borracho, o porque querías besarme Chris? - ni él sabe por qué pregunta pero mientras trata de mantenerse calmado y serio, es que se retira la coleta dejando descansar a su cuero cabelludo.  
\- Quería... Toda la noche quise, pero todo el tiempo estábamos rodeados de gente... - Chris se retira el sombrero de vaquero para frotarse la sienes y lo deja caer en la mesa ovalada ratona frente a ellos, que Steve compro porque combinaba con el sofá.  
\- Bueno, puedes intentarlo de nuevo si quieres, no sé si te guste... En realidad... Yo... -corta su respiración y su falta de continuidad al hablar porque los penetrantes ojos azules están posados en el de manera tan intensa que teme moverse.

La manera en que le tomó del rostro… y apenas tomó entre sus labios los suyos… Se encontraba estremecido por la dulzura que sentía para con él, la barba rasurada haciéndose notar sobre la suya en la caricia, la sed inmensa que le atacó en el segundo que olio el aliento de Christian sin una gota de alcohol, acelerando su corazón porque Chris no está ni medio borracho en realidad, y está haciendo esto completamente consciente, su cuerpo temblando ante la sensación.

Jamás se había sentido más perdido que cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre los hombros de su novio, como cuando esa lengua toco la suya, era lo más extraño y narcótico que hubiera percibido en un beso, la adrenalina reventando en cada nervio, la humedad, la caricia constante, los dedos fuertes sosteniendo su nuca, dirigiéndole completamente, dominando sus deseos y su compostura por completo.

 

\- Llegamos. - la voz aún cabreada llegó a su oídos y se bajó del auto, estaban en su apartamento, el que alquilaron más cerca del bar, se había hecho costumbre, todas las cosas de Chris estaban allí, prácticamente solo les faltaba poner el letrero de bienvenidos a casa en el felpudo.  
\- ¿Aún sigues enojado? - pregunta al subirse al ascensor detrás de Christian.  
\- ¿Y tú que crees?... ¡Están locos, no les conocen, no saben nada de ellos! ¡Y les están confiando todo así sin más! - espeta golpeando la barra que rodea el ascensor.  
\- No todos pueden ser como nosotros Christian. - trata de bajar de su torbellino de mal humor a su novio con palabras suaves, y una sonrisa que sabe es solo para él.  
\- ¿Te molesta que nos haya tomado todo un año estar juntos? – alzó la mirada furioso contra la cristalina de Steve.  
\- No... Me gustó cada parte de nuestro noviazgo, lo platónico, las discusiones, el inculcarte uno o dos horarios, el primer beso, incluso la primera vez que me tocaste. - se lo dice en ese tono tan suave y mágico, mirándolo directo a los ojos que el castaño ya está desarmado, sin energías para ocuparse de nadie más que no sea el rubio.  
\- Por qué demonios lo dices de esa manera… - y se lanza sobre sus labios, lo apresa contra la pared del ascensor, consumido por completo por su presencia, por el aroma de su suave colonia mezclado con el de su piel y el deseo de sentir su cuerpo por completo.  
\- Chris espera, aún no llegamos. - jadea cuando lo apresa contra él, sin espacios sin dudas rozándolo como solo él sabe hacerlo.  
\- Es tu culpa, todo esto es tú culpa. - masculla con los dientes sobre su cuello y arañando la piel para sentir por completo su sabor.  
\- ¿Mía? - pregunta porque eso no tiene sentido, no fue él quien lo sedujo por todo un año, jadea un poco cuando su boca es brutalmente tomada y mordida.  
\- Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto. - murmura cuando las campanas del ascensor les avisan que las puertas están abiertas y el castaño se aparta como si no lo dejara con las rodillas temblando, lo saca de allí entrelazando su dedos, buscando desesperado las llaves del departamento del Steve en sus bolsillos.  
\- No soy perfecto Chris, solo te quiero... - Y el corazón del músico no podría latir más fuerte, más desesperado, teniendo al rubio pegado a su espalda, besando su nuca y el sin poder poner la llave en la hendidura.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Iudiciis

Siempre han sido solo ellos dos solos en el basto imperio que les legaron sus padres, disfrutando de lujos, sexo de alto nivel y viajes intensos al rededor del mundo, jamas se preocuparon de nada mas que de ellos dos, no desde el día en que le conoció en el funeral de sus tíos, si lo piensa bien nunca le había visto antes, no hasta que lo tuvo a dos pasos de el, con el abogado de sus padres discutiendo de negocio frente a los cajones que se hundan en la tierra.

 

El estaba presente en aquel cementerio con su abogado, quien lo había llevado por negocios, el hombre mantenía una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo al igual que su primo Kostja Ullman tenia al suyo, ambos cuervos peleando por propiedades, dinero y negocios en todo el sur de rusia, Europa e india, frente a ellos en el mutismo que ambos tenían.

 

Era basta su fortuna, no lo niega, cualquiera pelearía por ella, pero el no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros, de la piel trigueña sonrosada por el frio que le golpeaba, aquellos ojos intensos clavados en los suyos, había visto alguna vez alguna fotos de su tía Olenka, pelo negro, intensos ojos marrones.

 

Su madre en alguna oportunidad le comento que era la característica genética opuesta al alvino, ya que todos en su familia eran rubios, de ojos claros casi transparentes. Un zamarreo del abogado de Kostja al suyo le hizo prestar atención a su entorno, a los gritos y los insultos, con el repentino caer final de los dos ataúdes de sus tíos les hicieron virar a su primo y el hacia los agujeros de tierra.

 

Pudo sentir como propia, la angustia que cayo por la mejilla de su primo, fue el salado aroma el que le hizo mirar como la derramaba mirando a sus padres decender hasta la negra oscuridad, el muchacho frente a el, tenia solo quince años en esos días, y pensó que tal vez sus tíos no eran tan desarraigados como los fueron sus padre con el, lejos de verlos mas de unos minutos en días, los cuales ya yacían a una tumba de distancia de ese lugar desde hacia una semana.

 

La verde bufanda que rodeaba las mejillas desu primo, contrastaba con el frio del ambiente gris, la nieve cayendo por doquier, veloz, pequeña, mágica pero dolorosa, el negro del luto que ambos llevaban estaba intoxicando su cuerpo, necesitaba sacar a su primo de ese lugar, protegerlo, cuidarlo, el sabia que era un alpha al igual que el, pero no le importaba, sabia que Kostja era mucho mas joven y necesitaba de su protección, la inquietante necesitad arrasando todo pensamiento, por lo que se separo de su abogado de un manotazo y tomo a Kostja de la mano y a pesar de los llamados de ambos cuervos; el ese día, se llevo a su primo lejos de ese cementerio.

 

Pocos días después cel cumplió sus dieciocho años y adopto a Kostja legalmente, los abogados se opusieron rotundamente y el los despidió, siendo el joven magnate, fue fácil disponer de ellos y contratar nuevos que hicieran lo que el pedía, desde aquel entonces no volvieron a pisar un cementerio, ni a separarse mas delo necesario.

 

Pero años después el rumor sobre la manada Collins, parecía un huracán entre los licántropos de Rusia, todos alborotados por el linaje de estos dos únicos descendientes, la especulación del porque incitaba su curiosidad, ya que dos alphas, de clase media no eran la gran cosa según el, hasta que su primo puso en su escritorio una investigación exhaustiva de quienes eran los Collins en realidad.

 

Recuerda que nadie fue al funeral de sus sus padres y nadie apareció al funeral de los de su primo, y ahora, siendo el gran hombre de negocios Ken Duken, observaba la cantidad de lobos en aquel cementerio, pisando tumbas como si nada, metiendo tarjetas en los trajes negros de los últimos lobos blancos ibéricos que existían.

 

Tiene que admitir que jamas vio ojos tan azules o tan profundos como lo seria una fosa marítima, los rasgos de esos alphas eran soberbios solo para los ojos expertos, fuertes mandíbulas, piel blanca y los ojos azules mas intensos con los que se haya topado.

 

Pero tanto a el como a su primo le daba asco el olor a excitación y feromonas con las que trataban de atraeros a sus manadas los otros lobos, según tenia entendido cualquier unión con esos lobos seria provechosa, no solo en linaje, sino también en el estatus.

 

Katja es reservado en todo lo que hace y dice,pero decisivo cuando algo se pone en su cabeza, pero sabe que el hermano menor de los Collins llamaba su atención, sabe que los ojos claros son su debilidad, le molesta en cierto punto porque el se siente el alpha dominante entre ellos, pero sabe que no puede recluir a su primo con el para siempre, por lo que no les vendría mal ampliar su manada con aquellos lobos Alphas de los cuales se sentían tan identificados con su situación, solos como ellos lo estuvieron en su momento en ese mismo cementerio.

 

Llegaron a Vancouver seis meses después de que se enteraran de su desaparición, no fue ni desesperación ni necesidad el inicio de su búsqueda, solo la determinación de obtener su compania, como el trofeo que falta en su vidas. Nadie los encontraba a lo largo de toda Rusia, el movió grandes cantidades de dinero solo para dar con la grabación de dos hombres haciendo escalas en Europa, África y cuba, solo para terminar en Vancouver, intentando distraer a cualquier posible lobo que este tras su rastro.

 

#################

 

Ha estado llorando desde que llego a ese apartamento, pesado y sin fuerzas para retener los sentimientos que no quiere tener, mas en su cuerpo, estando completamente solo es que piensa en lo que paso, los detalles, los minutos, las reacciones y entiende a Jensen, no quiere pensar mas en el pasado y Misha le esta dando la chance, lo entiende. Pero la imagen en su cabeza es demasiado nítida como para poder simplemente bloquearla, borrarla o dejarla de lado, no sabe como lidiar con eso, lo admite y le duele.

 

Su cabeza esta mezclada en ráfagas de colores de diferentes intensidades, lo nuevo, lo viejo, armando un enjambre de cables que entran por sus ojos y aturden su mente, como termino, no lo entiende pero de repente en medio del tornado y sin siquiera planearlo algo mas empezó; luces celestes bajando por su rostro, en los ángulos del rostro de Ian, enfadado, sonriendo y besándolo, sin medirse en sus reacciones, pero el cabello desordenado de Genevive vuelve a su mente como un latigazo en el rostro, caliente y lacerante, una herida fresca que palpita en como caía sobre el otro hombre, solo tiene grabado las lineas de Genevive sobre el cuerpo desconocido.

 

Y necesita que lo abracen ahora, en ese preciso momento en que se estira a lo largo de la cama, vestido como llego de la calle, con los zapatos puestos y el cabello revuelto, buscando entre frías telas un calor que es imposible de remplazar, el recuerdo de Ian durmiendo a su lado, tan cercano y tan real, tan fuerte y protector dentro de toda esa belleza que despliega con sus actos, con sus arranques arrogantes y en los dulces gestos...

 

Y quiere que Ian no este enojado con el, con tanta fuerza, abrazando una almohada con necesidad, no le gusta ver ese semblante duro, las mandíbulas apretadas con sus ojos diáfanos lejos de el, casi se siente abandonado nuevamente en ese pequeño gesto, intenta cerrar los ojos y pensar en el momento que compartieron, tratando de recordar la sensación que le envolvía cuando su atención se centraba solo en el.

 

Ni siquiera sabe porque lo necesita tanto o porque tanto le duele que lo rechazara así, el pecho cerrándose sobre su corazón como una pesada placa de hierro, apretando hasta terminar por estrujarlo de toda sangre, en el segundo que cerro la puerta en su cara el aire se fue de el, que lo echara de su casa en ese trémulo silencio que le dedico termino de romperlo, no entendía porque debía ser de inmediato el que fueran pareja, nunca había tomado una decisión tan precipitada, ni siquiera con Genevive, pero Ian se mostraba tan traicionado, tan dolido por su deseos de ir lento y con calma en esto que era tan nuevo para el.

 

El frio se colaba por sus pies a pesar de aun mantener los zapatos puestos, incluso mientras los apretaba uno contra otro, enredado entre sabanas y mantas que, no a cambiado en el tiempo que ha estado ahí, como Jensen se lo pidió, tal vez debería, tal vez tendría que llamar a su hijo, pero que le diría... que pesarían sus abuelos, no quiere que piensen que perdió la razón porque lo único que quiere seguir haciendo es derramar todo lo que tiene sobre esas almohadas, perder esta sensación que ya no tiene nombre, pero que no deja de lastimarlo, rogando que se separe al fin de su cuerpo.

 

Son estruendos que suenan a lo lejos, su mente divaga entre los demonios que le torturan lentamente escuchando la lluvia, [ supone que lloverá de nuevo], da una vuelta en la cama, los ojos le duelen, los tiene hinchados y húmedos, el agua salada espesándose como una gelatina viscosa que no se desprende de el por mas que se frote el rostro una y otra vez.

 

Un golpe seco lo hace saltar un poco de la cama, el silencio sigue en el lugar, pero no hay agua cerca de el, no hay agua a fuera de la ventana, y se quita el cabello del rostro con la intención de limpiar sus ojos y ver que pasa, ya sentado en la cama, las mantas haciendo un bulto a su lado y sobre el.

 

El toque súbito en su mejilla lo sobresalta, el movimiento rápido hacia atrás es fallido debido a que alguien esta sobre las mantas que le envuelven, turbias y ya mal olientes.

 

\- Jared...- Ian se le acerca casi hipnótico y él ni siquiera puede sacar los ojos del espejismo

\- Ian.- su voz está muy rota y todos los sentimientos de Jared abofetean a Ian, la culpa de haberlo puesto en este estado, masticando un poco sus ánimos de haberle ido a buscar a esas horas.

\- Perdóname...no debí presionarte así, de verdad no fue mi intención... pensé... pensé que podía, tomar las riendas definiendo lo que está pasando entre nosotros y que tu solo lo aceptarías.-imponerse pensó, y Jared está volviendo a sentarse lento y dejando caer su largo torso sobre él.

\- No quiero que me lastimes, no quiero, me duele cada rincón del cuerpo cuando me miras así, adentro, afuera, en mi cabeza, en el pecho, no sé cómo deshacerme de lo que me paso Ian, no sé qué se supone que haga de ahora en más pero me aterra que me apartes de ti y no sé porque. Lo que paso contigo, todo lo que hemos estado haciendo... es demasiado intenso y nuevo, jamás lo hice con otro hombre y es muy diferente a las relaciones que solía tener.- la manera en que llora despliega un pitido incesante anclando la culpa en su oído canino, le aprieta contra el desesperadamente y le duelen sus dedos contra la carne, que le cuesta mantenerse en una pieza para dejar que descargue esa angustia en su cuerpo, por lo que lo empuja un poco hasta poder sentarse sobre las piernas de Jared.

\- Shhh. No llores Jared, por favor, lo entiendo, yo... estoy acostumbrado a otras cosas, a una relación seria al momento de coincidir en nuestros sentimientos, por favor cálmate, me importas mucho, lo dije esa vez y lo que digo ahora no lo olvide,, pero si olvide de que yo puedo estar contigo dondequiera que sea no es necesario que vivamos juntos inmediatamente, protegerte hasta que te sientas fuerte... perdóname, no debí ser tan frio contigo.- pero Jared solo llora más, y sigue llorando hasta que paso a paso, caricia a caricia le serena para que pueda caer dormido media hora después.

 

No le suelta y no cree que pueda dormir sin asegurarse de que esta durmiendo como corresponde, el sol sale lento envuelto en las palabras que salieron de su boca, se siente mas fuerte ahora, con la mirada clavada en la puesta de sol que entra por esa ventana, Jared esta contra su estomago, envolviendo su cintura, si, lo sabe, se convirtió en su almohadón particular, pero con los dedos metidos en la larga cabellera castaña no le importa.

 

Se siente dueño de ese momento, se siente como el mismo, no tiene que fingir ser dócil, sumiso para traerle, no es lo que el gigante necesita ni lo que el necesita ahora, el aroma de Jared apenas impregna esa cama, el cuarto entero, hay otras dos presencias en el pero un quejido diminuto y un hombre moviéndose sobre su estomago llaman mas su atención.

 

Le mira y las lineas de su rostro lo embrujan como la nieve en su país a veces le rodeaba en un circulo divino, tratando de mantenerlo ahí para que muera congelado, el se reía en eso momentos por la manera en que la naturaleza hace que estés feliz con ella, aceptando su crueldad, mirándola fijo sin pestañear solo para que no pierdas un segundo de su belleza. Así se sentí en ese segundo observando a Jared, por un segundo pensó que podía percibir lo que soñaba.

 

No solo por su expresión sino también por su aroma, y froto su mano en su nuca, acomodo su cabello en un juego de caricias estratégicas que volvieron a relajarse, tenia que cuidarlo, el podía cuidarlo; las palabras de Misha entraron en su cabeza repentinamente abriendo sus ojos a la realidad, Jared no era el objeto con el cual alcanzaría su meta, era una persona con sentimientos y un ser herido por la realidad de millones de mujeres en el mundo.

 

Se daba cuenta de lo manipulador que era al tratar de hacer que Jared solo sucumbiera ante el, antes siquiera de mirar y ver quien era Jared en realidad.

 

Mira por la ventana de nuevo, no cree poder cerrar los ojos hasta que Jared le vuelva a mirar, se siente liviano, casi narcotizado, a piel la siente fresca y la de Jared caliente contra su cuerpo, el espacio en su estomago se agranda mientras sube el sol frente a el, la luz entrando por sus ojos y dejándolos de un verde agua muy claro, fijos, como si no necesitara parpadear.

 

******************

 

Sentía el corazón agitado, todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, la manera en que Ian bajo la cabeza con sus palabras el causo dolor, no quería ser así, pero Ian sentía que podía ser impertinente con el por su estado de omega, dejándolo por debajo de cualquier tipo de respeto solo por eso, no estaba acostumbrado a esta postura y tuvo que ponerse firme, sumado a lo que le dijo a Jensen en su habitación aun lo tenia electrizado.

 

El había pasado por momentos así con su antigua pareja, reclamos por espacio y pertenecía, pero el había sido el alpha no le importaba mas que la pureza y la dedicación de su beta, jamas le importo como se sentía su beta, pero ahora... el era el beta de Jensen, su omega progenitor, respiro hondo hasta que dolió, tan tapido que percibió como sus pulmones hacían un esfuerzo por estirarse, soltando el aire lentamente.

 

Se sentía arrepentido, el beta fluctuaba por estos sentimientos sin remedio, se había ofendido tanto, había sentido tanta vergüenza de como todos en la mesa le miraron, como la amante despechada, pensó sin desearlo que era una puta por abrirse así de piernas para Jensen la noche anterior y que este pensara en irse a vivir con su amigo, sin compromiso o formalidad con el, así el aire le quemo en ese momento y por eso subió las escaleras tan escandalizado.

 

El había disfrutado demasiado todo el contacto que imprimió el rubio en el, la cercanía, el lazo ensanchándose en su pecho, sin saber si en realidad Jensen sentía siquiera igual, después de todo es un nuevo mundo con Jensen compartirse así, no solo era nuevo para el humano escaleras arriba, también lo era para el, lo sabia, estaba consiente de ello; se acurruco en la silla de la cocina, mirando como el sol era mas dorado ese día, las ventanas estaban frías y haciendo vaho ante su aliento, se sentía desprotegido con respecto a su postura dentro de una sociedad licantropa.

 

Cuando se es alpha el lobo se lleva el mundo por delante, solo tiene que mantener la cabeza en alto, el orgullo impecable y las manos limpias de sangre, pero ya el no era mas así, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el vidrio, el verde descuidado de ese jardín le trajo bochornos, estaba espantoso, el pasto alto, algo de basura en el, cosas abandonadas y arbustos por doquier sin control.

 

Se sentó derecho en la silla, recargando los codos en la mesa blanca y con las manos sostuvo su café negro, el calor y la humedad que emanaba lo devolvía a su vida sin Jensen, jamas le importo un pepino el cuidar de un jardín o no, sentía las mejillas ardidas de repente pensándose en la ama de casa, en ser el centro de atención para su pareja con pequeños histeriqueos, manteniendo su hogar en perfecto estado, como si fuera un trofeo, pero opto por enfriarlas un poco con el reverso de su dedos.

 

Quería pensar que estaba bien, que no era nada solo era un cambio hormonal mas, sus mejillas se encendieron mas, deseando tener a Jensen a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el celo lo estaba golpeando de nuevo, se levanto abrupto por la necesidad de sexo cuando sus ojos quedaron clavados en la figura de Jensen parado en el umbral de la cocina, sin camiseta, pantalones de chándal verdes estrechos, como ajenos y la mirada un adormilada pero molesta.

 

\- Hey.....- es lo mas que pudo decir, porque algo de ese flujo espantoso caía por el interior de su pierna derecha lentamente sin que le pudiera evitarlo.

\- Porque no estas en la cama.- el tono de voz es molesto y dominante e imperioso, pero aun así esta muriendo de gusto, demonios, es difícil acostumbrarse a eso.

\- Me desperté cuando aun no había luz... y mi hermano, andaba por aquí, haciendo mugre... y enojado con Jared y...- porque se estaba escusado, sus palmas esbaraban contra la mesa y Jensen rodeaba la mesa redonda de la cocina pasando por detrás de el.

\- Lo que pasa con Jared o Ian no es de nuestra incumbencia Misha, no quiero que te metas entre esos dos.- Misha miro por sobre su hombro, Jensen estaba justo detrás de él, apartando la silla, se sentía tan a merced de el, quería gritarle que era su hermanito y el debía cuidarlo pero ya no estaba en posición de discutir con su alpha.

\- Pero... Ian.- cerro los ojos cuando Jensen pego su pecho a su espalda, le abrazaba con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos, recargando su cabeza en su hombro como si tenerlo así calmara su mal despertar.

\- Puedo entenderlo pero aun así, si ellos no pueden resolver su relación, si es que tienen una, tu no debes intervenir, ademas... me desperté y no estaba ahí Misha..- le dice esto ultimo sobre la oreja, las rodillas perdiendo su fuerza natural para ser una gelatina inestable, las manos siendo su fuente de apoyo completamente.

\- Lo siento.- Jensen froto su completa erección con descaro por su culo, esparciendo la lubricacion natural de su cuerpo y el no pudo respirar mas.

\- No quiero que vuelva a pasar.- le da la vuelta abruptamente y lo lleva lentamente a que se sostenga de su cuello.- Ayer, cuando baje las escaleras aclare a todos que tendría esta relación contigo, les guste o no.- los ojos de Jensen eran do gemas frías esa mañana, tan desidias que le apabullaron.- Por lo que me gustaría que sepas, que voy en serio contigo, puede que jamas haya tocado a un hombre antes, pero lo que me provocas no tiene una explicación, y aun así me hace bien saber... que eres completamente mio, me hace sentir muy fuerte.- Jensen hundió su rostro en su cuello, su piel se erizaba y el ruso entendió que Jensen estaba marcando su dominio sobre el, lo hacia suyo con su cuerpo, con su postura y con sus palabras, con el y con los demás.

 

Estaba tan feliz que se le humedecieron los ojos, trato de abrazarlo con esa misma felicidad, y puede que Jensen lo haya entendido porque le vio sonreír cuando se aparto de el, le beso escuetamente como si estuvieran de acuerdo mudamente, era maravilloso por completo, al fin tenia a su pareja para el y que el le pertenezca, no le cabía en el cuerpo como latía su corazón por ello.

 

\- Jensen... hay algo, algo que quiero decirte...- Misha se limpio el ojo derecho con la muñeca y la mirada verde era mas suave ahora, tenia una calidez al mirarle que le abrazaba el corazón, apresándolo junto al de Jensen.

\- ¿Y que podría ser eso, uhm?- pregunta sentándolo en la mesa, la taza de café cayendo sobre la superficie pero los dos la ignoran.

\- Mi familia.. o de donde vengo, osea... dios como puedo decirlo...- Jensen aparto la mano del rostro de Misha donde se ocultaba, mostrando miedo y frustración, el rubio se vio queriendo apartar esos sentimientos de el.

\- Misha se que.. ellos ya no están, Jared y yo lo deducimos unas semanas atrás.- Misha levanto la mirada, asombrado y con un dolor que pensó que no tenia mas en su corazón.

\- ¿Tu sabes eso?- estático se le olvido por completo lo que quería decirle.

\- No los detalles, pero se que los extrañas por como miras su foto al pasar por los pasillos.- Jensen besa su mejilla y le sostiene contra su cuerpo, el lobo recarga su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, la comprensión le conforta pero lo que tiene que decirle es importante, y tiene que decirlo antes de que por tanto celo el se embarace del todo.

\- Hay algo mas... Jen.- Jensen alza la cabeza y le mira retirando mechones de cabello de su frente.

\- Dime.-

\- Mi herencia... es algo mas particular de lo que podrías pensar.- y traga duro por la sequedad de su garganta, cuando Jensen ladea la cabeza sin entender que podía tener de particular una simple herencia.


	11. Intus Ossa Mea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no se si las escusas sirven... uno enferma, el beta enferma, la vida sigue corriendo y de repente me di cuenta de que tenia esta historia olvidada y una culpa que no cabe en ningún lado, asi que solo me disculpo, lamento el retraso señores y señoras del mundo, intentare que no vuelva a pasar.

Es consciente de que su amor por Steve se gestó de manera única, y de que desarrolló prácticamente una manía o fanatismo por mantenerlo alejado de miradas y opiniones ajenas. Su cuerpo se llena de orgullo por lo que tienen, y se siente tan enfermizamente protector con su vínculo y sobre su novio que a veces… solo a veces le asusta. Pero desde lo de Jensen, (la pelea que tuvo con el) no deja de pensar en cómo fue, o en cómo es que mantenía su noviazgo, cuando se da cuenta de que no corría peligro y todos podían ver lo que eran se molesta de nuevo, porque los únicos que “no” saben de esto que está viviendo son sus abuelos.  
Siendo los únicos que realmente le importan a él.

 

Luego piensa en que no puede entrar a la casa donde lo criaron y decirles que está enamorado de un hombre, con el cual convive bajo el mismo techo sin casarse, y sin embargo no puede sacarse de la cabeza ese simple hecho. Levanta la vista de los papeles, repentinamente un calor crece en sus manos, suelta el lápiz y esconde las partituras en el cajón rápidamente, porque el aroma de Steve le está llegando antes de que entre por la puerta. Incluso puede percibir como trae un café para él, por lo que pone papeles del bar y su administración sobre el escritorio, para hacer que trabaja.

 

Lo ve entrar uno o dos minutos después, aun se pregunta cómo es que lo percibe con tanta anticipación, esperando ansioso con la mirada en la puerta a que llegue el músico, porque él no cree estar tan loco como para enterarse de que Steve está cerca solo por su olor… Es algo imposible en realidad, pero el detalle…el aroma de la piel justo detrás de su oreja donde se concentra el perfume del shampoo y la esencia pura de Steve, le hace frotar los dedos, y siente que el calor en su cuerpo aumenta unos grados.

 

Efectivamente, el rubio si entra, y el corazón se le dispara disimuladamente, con ese caminar especifico, se deleita escuchando como le habla sobre a lo que los negocios se refiere, y lo que sus empleados piden para terminar de organizar el bar para ese fin de semana. Le tiende el café con una sonrisa casual, y más papeles que coloca delante de los que ya estaba revisando en apariencia, el cabello rubio devela un brillo en sus hebras, y el aroma a shampoo termina por distraerlo del tema de sus abuelos y las partituras. 

 

El perfume del grano delata el origen de la bebida caliente, que es café tipo italiano y que lo preparo solo para él. Respira del ambiente mezclado con la sensación de felicidad que trae su novio en el cuerpo, copando sus sentidos.

 

\- ¿Puedes sacar esa cara de tonto y leer esos papeles para que los lleve a otro lado?- le dice el rubio sentándose frente a él con otro café en su mano, los pocillos pequeños y de color verde intenso contrastan con todo el lugar.

\- ¿Tazas nuevas?- dice al levantar con dos dedos la tacita que entra completa en su mano, la mira un segundo y bebe de ella en dos sorbos.- Quiero más, por cierto.- Steve niega divertido apenas con su cabeza y su cabello rubio descansa sobre uno de sus hombros deslizándose sin que el mismo se entere.

\- Son nuevas, porque las otras no soportaban más castigo, estaban todas rotas y sucias y anticuadas. Están en la basura, “por cierto”.- lo imita, levanta su taza y Chris se ríe asombrado.

\- ¿Tiraste mis tazas de Tennessee a la basura?- y deja la pequeña tacita a un lado para ver la dimensión en que Steve se ha apropiado de su vida.

\- Si, y todo lo de la cocina que estaba lleno de bichos. Anda firma, así se lo doy a Dave para que haga los pedidos del mes con el distribuidor.- le dice empujando con su dedo los papeles que trajo por sobre los que él estaba leyendo, supuestamente.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas de decirle a mis abuelos de nosotros?- salta de repente, firmando con negro de una pluma a tinta, mientras está sosteniendo la mano de su novio, lo mira fijo y un segundo después Steve tiene el brazo estirado hacia el con medio torso sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿¡Eh!?- es lo que sale de él, sus ojos celestes parpadean, y mira sus labios, sus ojos, luego mira todo su rostro buscando el porqué de eso. - ¿Les paso algo, están bien?- le dice levantándose mostrando una preocupación que le agita pero sin poder sacar medio cuerpo de encima del escritorio, Chris no suelta su mano, y no le queda otra que subirse al escritorio, tirar un par de cosas para llegar a su lado.

\- No, no, claro que no, solo que… ¿Sería raro decirles? O sea, ellos me criaron... tu sabes cómo fue… pero tampoco quiero atormentarlos ni nada, ya están bastante viejos sabes.- y ama como Steve solo saltó el escritorio y se sienta en su regazo para hablarle.

\- Ay dios, no me des esos sustos. Espera, ¿De dónde salió esta idea?- Chris levanta los hombros y está abrazándolo, con la nariz metida en su cuello, reteniéndolo completo al rodear su cintura.

\- Perdona, solo que no paro de pensar en ellos, hace tiempo que no voy a verlos, creo que es eso... - Steve empuja sus hombros y escucha esos ruiditos que hace el castaño cuando le olfatea el cuello.

\- ¿Y hace cuánto es de eso?- le mira a los ojos y Chris se pone a pensar, sin poder responder.

\- Bueno, no te enojes… pero bastante.- le dice intentando que Steve no se cruce de brazos pero ya es muy tarde, porque los está cruzando y su idea de darse unos besos cuando lo tiene en su regazo están siendo descartados.

\- Dime que al menos los llamas Chris.- pregunta en tono de sermón.

\- Los llamé la semana pasada para ver cómo estaban…- Steve suaviza su postura y le acaricia el cabello.

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a verlos? Tal vez por eso no dejas de pensar en eso, aunque no creo que sea buena idea decirles.- la mirada azul que estaba mirando la habitación distraído se enfoca repentina en él, casi disgustada.

\- Por qué no.-

\- Tu sabes, que es lo que ellos piensan de una relación como la nuestra, ¿Y si les hace mal a la salud? Sabes que solo te tienen a ti, y tu a ellos Chris, no quiero que se distancien.- reflexiona en ello unos segundos, la frente de Steve sobre la suya y su cercanía vuelven a instar en él unos deseos locos de besarle por un rato muy largo.

\- Bueno, ellos saben de nuestra amistad no creo que si me aparezco contigo por allí digan algo raro…- meter los dedos entre su pelo le causa demasiado placer, y sentir sus labios con los suyos, ni hablar.

 

Se besan un largo rato o tal vez los minutos son diferentes, pero no puede diferenciar las dos instancias, dependiendo de cómo están disfrutando el momento. Se relame los labios cuando Steve se separa para respirar, entre agitado y perdido de lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo, el calor está aumentando y el disfruta de todo lo que le dice el cuerpo de Steve, sus manos debajo de su camisa recorriendo sus costados y deteniéndose solo en el hueso de la cadera para hacer círculos en ella.

 

\- Espera…- es lo que sale de su boca y Chris está devorando su cuello.

\- No quiero esperar…- le dice sobre el oído y la piel se le eriza hasta la punta de los pies de puro gusto.

\- ¿Cómo, hablar de tus abuelos… llevo a esto?- abre los ojos y esta sobre el escritorio con Chris entre su piernas y el derritiéndose sin poder evitarlo o tratar de controlarse.

\- Que se yo. - replica sobre su boca, ni siquiera sabe cuándo lo levanto para ponerlo sobre el mueble, pero no le importa, la tonicidad de ese cuerpo le asombra y le llena de deseo.

\- No… somos adolescentes Chris…- jadea, no puede comunicárselo de otra manera.- Para que solo por estar juntos…- las botas desaparecen y los cinturones también en su asombro.

\- Qué… ¿Qué quiera hacerte el amor en todos los rincones? - lo mira a los ojos en ese preciso instante, y Steve cae derrotado, lo atrae para besarle y se apresura a sacarse los pantalones, porque es el quien lo necesita ya mismo.

 

Cuando baja las escaleras y le tiende los papeles a Dave distraídamente, esta tan bien follado que su estado general es demasiado obvio, para que alguien pregunte por qué tardo tanto, o cómo es posible que cada vez que sube a hacer un recado administrativo baja de ese modo, porque que Chris no puede ser tan fogoso para follárselo a cada rato… en resumen; si, todo el mundo lo sabe y no le molesta, ni los comentarios, ni las sorpresas que se llevan cuando no tocan la puerta de la oficina, o el baño antes de entrar, al demonio jamás había estado tan bien atendido, ni cuidado, ni mimado por nadie.

 

Por eso se sienta en un banquito tranquilo y despreocupado, toma el teléfono escondido en la barra, y llama a una pastelería cercana con media sonrisa placida en el rostro, siente el cuerpo algo laxo y un deseo enorme de acurrucarse en el sofá de arriba con su novio, envueltos en una manta suave y estar en silencio disfrutando de su mutua presencia, sin embargo encarga unas pastelitos dulces, y unos sándwich pequeños para llevar a la casa de los abuelos de Chris esa tarde.

 

 

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 

Creen que jamás habían recorrido tanto terreno antes, jamás delimitaron uno tampoco, y no cree que su primo sepa qué es lo que están buscando en sí, pero aun así, caminar a su lado es algo que disfruta. Son unos días tibios y húmedos, nada parecido al clima en Rusia, Kostja mira a su alrededor, mucha gente común y corriente haciendo sus vidas pero ningún par de ojos así de azules como los que buscan, o el aroma de algún lobo en el aire. Con solo pensarlo sus pies parecen más pesados, los deseos de ese viaje son agobiantes, no sabe si quiere una pareja o un lazo así de definitivo.

 

Mira a sus espaldas, y ve como su hermano intenta hacerse entender con un comerciante, pero cómo explicar quiénes son los Collins y por qué los buscan, o si los han visto por la zona, el sol intenso y suave lo sorprende alzando su mano para cubrir sus ojos oscuros de los rayos del sol, solo lleva una camiseta gris oscura y unos jeans, extraña el peso de los abrigos de su país, y quiere volver a casa en realidad.

 

La leve brisa esta tan limpia que no huele a ni un solo lobo, tal vez se equivocaron de ciudad o de pueblo, ¿cómo saber con esa situación dónde están los lobos blancos que vieron en el funeral?; suelta el aire y cruza la calle sin esperar a Ken, se siente ridículo al perseguir a un lobo por su capacidad de cambiar de rango y su bioquímica de supervivencia, o por su raza.

 

Quisiera simplemente dejar esto de lado, es tan absurdo perseguir una casta para un fututo que nunca se planteó siquiera… mira a Ken por sobre su hombro algo enojado mientras sigue caminado, su primo alarga sus pasos detrás de él y más de un habitante de esa ciudad se detiene para mirar su andar y su aspecto: su altura le fascina, al igual que al resto del mundo, el reflejo en los mechones rubios como diamantes escondidos entre las hebras, y el recio maxilar, no deja de asombrarle lo masculino y hermoso que es al mismo tiempo.

 

\- ¿Es tan difícil esperar?- pregunta Ken ya a su lado.

\- Sabes lo corta que es mi paciencia.- Kostja replica, queriendo dejar toda esa estupidez de buscar pareja donde no la quiere, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su entallado pantalón.

\- Podrías poner algo de voluntad de tu parte, estoy buscándonos un futuro menos solitario.- el tono de Ken es tan solemne, tan recio y a la vez tan rudo, que le crispa que no entienda por qué no le interesa.

\- Se lo que haces, pero jamás nos hemos rebajado a buscar a nadie, es… insultante. - respira profundo para no ser mal educado, y decirle entre líneas que él no quiere hacer eso.

\- Pensé que te agradaban esos lobos. - corta en seco sus pasos tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que le enfrente, la piel canela resplandeciente de Kostja en ese sol otoñal y un leve silencio lo distraen. Pero el hombre menor que él lo mira con furia.

\- Son diferentes, como nosotros, comparto eso… lo sabes, sus ojos sin duda son hermosos y su imagen interesante, pero aun así… - se muerde el labio y logra zafarse del imperioso agarre de su primo que como siempre, intenta imponerse sobre él.

\- ¿¡Que Kostja!? ¿No quieres tener a alguien para ti? ¿Qué te valore, que te quiera sin remedio? Ellos serían sin duda la clase de betas que nos entenderían por ser nosotros, no por nuestra fortuna, nuestro imperio… - le sigue a una de las calle alternas a la principal, una delgada línea los separa de la vereda de enfrente, donde el menor intenta poner distancia de los curiosos y su conversación, donde una pared de ladrillos se extiende solo siendo usurpada por puertas metálicas industriales, se tornan mágicas bajo sus ojos junto a edificios más modernos usados como bodegas.

\- Pensé, que ya tenía eso...- le mira desafiante por el rabillo de sus ojos, ojos negros realzando su inmensidad por líneas doradas en ellos.

\- Lo tienes, pero no es lo mismo tener a un lobo de otro rango contigo, somos alphas Kostja, no hay futuro si nos quedamos nosotros solos… - el lobo más pequeño y de tez oscura se da la vuelta de repente, dolido, indignado, sin percatarse de que alguien abrió una puerta en la vereda de enfrente. Muestra sus dientes porque en serio quiere golpear a Ken.

\- Lo se…- es lo que murmura cuando su vista se alza calmándose de inmediato al mirar de frente a su primo. No percibe que alguien con un par de ojos azul profundo no dejan de verle desde enfrente, fijos, duros, con los dientes encajados, y desplegando toda su presencia sobre ellos.

\- ¿Chris que pasa?- pregunta Steve al bajar el escalón con la bolsas en las manos y mira a la vereda de enfrente notando a los dos hombres que se les quedan mirando fijamente, sin entender el mutismo de su novio.- ¿Los conoces?- pregunta volviendo su vista a su novio y a los extraños.

\- No… - pero ninguno de ellos deja de mirarse como si estuvieran presionando sobre el aire un límite invisible, la postura, sus facciones completamente tensas, Steve nota que ninguno parpadea y empieza a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa? Oye vamos… nos están esperando…- Steve lo toma de la mano y lo empuja lejos de la puerta trasera del bar.- Tus abuelos nos esperan.- dice mirando hacia aquellos dos hombres también, pero ocupándose de poner más distancia entre ellos.

\- Ellos no deberían estar aquí.- es lo que sale de entre sus dientes, la piel erizada y tirando hacia una pelea en la que debe imponerse, no quiere respirar muy fuerte porque no quiere hacer notar su agresividad por más que lo desee.

\- ¿¡Y eso que te importa?!- exclama escuetamente muy cerca de él.

\- ¡¡Qué miras!! - grita Ken de repente desde detrás de Kostja al no poder aguantar más sus deseos de dominio, el más bajo es quien lo empuja hacia atrás evitando que avance hasta aquel lobo.

\- ¡Ken no!… ¿Vinimos a solo una cosa, recuerdas?- Kostja apoya su hombro contra el pecho de Ken pero el rubio imprime más fuerza hacia adelante.

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear amigo?! - exclama Christian sin pudor, y Steve toma la misma postura del chico de la vereda de enfrente, poniendo su cuerpo contra el pecho del castaño para empujarlo en dirección contraria.

\- ¡Chris! ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que irnos, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- y si el no está alucinando, Chris está gruñendo entre dientes a esos sujetos, sus hombros ensanchándose como si se preparara para pelear encarnizadamente.

\- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Vamos!!..- y el ruso es arrastrado por Kostja a la calle principal.

 

Caminando con paso firme por unas cuantas cuadras hasta que los dos están mirando a su alrededor completamente en guardia, dando unos giros, revisando su entorno hasta que la mano más pequeña que la suya llama su atención y puede concentrarse en los ojos marrones que lo guían hasta un café, en silencio revisan en su cabeza los datos que tenían de la zona, se suponía que no había otros lobos en ese lugar. Kostja pidió unos cafés negros para que se aunaran a su aroma, tenían que tranquilizarse.

 

Las manadas americanas son discretas pero también violentas con respecto al territorio, y ellos a pesar de ser Alphas y ser lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, jamás sobrevivirían a una manada completa de lobos si los atacan para defender su territorio.

 

Ken estira su mano por sobre la mesa redonda de café de color negro tomando los dedos de su primo entre los suyos, pudiendo respirar más acompasadamente por ello, en ese momento la camarera sirve los cafés, y llama la atención de su primo que miraba en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no los rodeen o acorralen.

 

\- Primo. - inspira y exhala el aire, tranquilizándose.

\- Eso fue imprudente Ken.-

\- Lo sé, lo sé, solo que salió de la nada, su olor era tenue, solo su mirada me alerto, lo siento… - tomó en su otra mano la taza impregnándose de su calor.

\- Para mí su olor era bastante definido, si hay un Gamma aquí hay toda una manada detrás, pensé que los Collins estaban buscando aislarse de los lobos. - Kostja tomó la mano de su primo con ambas manos y jugó con sus dedos pero no lograba tranquilizarse.

\- Si, pero… por qué piensas que es un Gamma… me olía a Alpha… - Ken tomo su café y lo bebió de un sorbo, desencajando su expresión del asco al dejarlo, espantado del horrible sabor de ese brebaje.

\- Me cruce con uno en Surat, India. Un artista de la calle, me contó que había sido expulsado por su manada al seguir sus propias ideas… pero me sorprendió más que este estuviera en compañía de un humano.- Kostja frunce el ceño, le molesta toparse con manadas grandes, sentirse a la merced de otra.

\- Sea lo que sea, me molesta no haberlo enfrentado, si no era un Alpha podría haberlo sometido ahora que estaba solo. - Ken mira por sobre su hombro la calle por donde vinieron a parar a ese espantoso café.

\- Ken estamos aquí por los Collins, no por algo más, tenemos que presentarnos, convencerlos de que somos lo que ellos quieren y empezar a formar nuestra manada como tú querías, ese es todo nuestro objetivo aquí. - le dice soltando su mano, tragándose su orgullo de no querer a nadie más que a Ken en su vida, y dejando de lado que jamás será un Beta para su primo.

\- Tienes razón, amo que seas el enfoque de todo esto, la adrenalina excesiva del momento nubla mi mente. - Ken ni siquiera le mira cuando lo dice, sigue mirando sobre su espalda entre grandes bocanadas de aire, siempre correctas, siempre elegantes y nada desagradables, Kostja lo mira atento en cada uno de sus movimientos, maravillado por el tono cenizo de su barba, un tono más oscura que su cabello y el celeste de su ojos.

 

 

Solo le dejara ser, como siempre. Porque nunca le va a mirar como el desea… Porque nunca notará como suprime todos los instintos de Alpha a su alrededor, por más que con el resto del mundo sea tan dominante y arbitrario, le dejara ser, y dejara que busque parejas para él, en realidad no le importa mientras pueda tener descendencia con los ojos azules que toda su familia siempre ha tenido, menos él.

 

El sentimiento de exclusión es arraigado desde que vio a sus abuelos abrazar a todos sus primos menos a él, sintiendo la mano de su madre detrás de su espalda empujándolo para que se acerque a la mujer con el cabello trenzado a los costados de su cabeza, que no entendió quién era el cuándo lo saludo, su hija diciéndole que él era su hijo, asombrada le miro por no entender porque tenía ese color de piel… ni esos ojos marones tan oscuros. 

 

Pero Ken estaba nuevamente entusiasmado, saco dinero apresurado de su billetera y pago con cien dólares los cafés, antes de que el protestara por el exceso del cual es característico, al pagar de más por pequeñeces como cigarrillos, dulces, recuerdos y las estúpidas postales que odia, todo lo paga con cien dólares, entiende que les sobra el dinero, pero él nunca ha podido reclamarle como corresponde.

 

 

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 

Camina con Christian sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano, no sabe si está consciente de lo furioso que se comporta, mirando el piso sin prestar atención al camino, o que está constantemente deteniéndose para mirar a sus espaldas, como si esperase que lo estén siguiendo.

 

Hacen unas cuantas calles hacia el suburbio para llegar a la casa de los abuelos de Chris, y sólo cuando le suelta la mano es que este le mira, son unos instantes en los que sus ojos se cruzan y él apoya su dedo en el timbre, pero no puede pedirle explicaciones, no con la mirada enloquecida que tiene, parece que si dice algo o simplemente cuestiona lo que pasó, le saltara a la yugular.

 

No es miedo hacia él, es respetar que esos sujetos por alguna razón lo alteraron completamente, se muerde el labio cuando Chris apoya su hombro en el de él y la puerta se abre.

 

\- ¡Muchachos! Ja, ja ¡Qué bueno verlos! - dice Elrik el abuelo de Christian abriendo los brazos hacia el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta cómo de enojado esta, el los mira como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento, pero al final el castaño solo termina por relajarse y abrazar al hombre que lo crio. - Que bueno que viniste, tu madre está haciendo biscuits con chocolate. - masculla con paternidad en el tono de voz.

\- La abuela, la abuela, no es mi madre… Ya hablamos de eso granpa.- el hombre le escucha pero no le presta atención, y es algo que siempre ha puesto nervioso a Steve.  
\- Si, si… Steve… que gusto que lo trajeras, este chico no sabe tomarse su tiempo para la familia.- lo abraza sorpresivamente con las bolsas en las manos y todo.

\- Hola, si… bueno, me dijo que los extrañaba e hice tiempo de las prácticas de la banda… - sonríe cálido y Christian le mira embobado un segundo, para que al siguiente este mirando por sobre su hombro, como si alguien quisiera robarle a Steve y toda su espalda se eriza.

\- Pero pasen, pasen…. Yo siempre supe que tú eras el cerebro de esa banda y del bar… de que otra manera estaría en pie después de todos estos años, eh? - replica llevándolo adentro, con su mano palmeando su hombro, el abuelo de Chris es un hombre alto, casi le saca quince centímetros a ellos dos.

\- ¿Elrik? ¿Qué sucede, quién es?- dice Martha al salir de la cocina con una servilleta en las manos y un delantal impecable de blanco.

\- Son los chicos Martha… Chris y su amigo Steve… - dijo alzando las manos en el aire, la mujer alemana alzo sus brazos en festejo y Chris se acercó raudo a saludarla, la abrazo, levantándola en el aire dando un giro y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mi niño… Tienes que afeitarte, eh?- le replica pasando su mano suave y de fina piel arrugada por su rostro.

\- Si abuela… no dormí anoche y no lo hice esta mañana… como que no pude hacerlo hoy. - le dice y todos van acercándose a la mesa, un enorme ventanal deja a la vista un jardín amplio y muy verde, la luz del atardecer cayendo sobre la sala y la mesa.

\- Les trajimos esto para la merienda…pero veo que está preparando chocolate. - le dice el rubio al saludarla, una sonrisa amable y ella abre su bazos para recibir un abrazo casi tan efusivo como el de su nieto.

\- Steve querido… estoy muy contenta de verte…- le besa la mejilla.- Tu si te has afeitado… muy bien, un hombre pulcro vale por dos. - le dice y vuelve a la cocina para salir con unos bizcochos.

\- ¿Usted cree? - sonríe y se rasca la nuca.

 

Despistado en el nerviosismo que le causa estar allí, pierde de vista a Christian, el cual está mirando por las ventanas que dan a la calle, su mirada es amenazante aun, siente su corazón golpear lento y con fuerza, quiere destrozar a ese tipo y gruñe bajo, pero no escapa de los oídos del que le cuidó siempre.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo hijo? - pregunta poniéndose a su lado y mirando por la misma ventana que él.

\- No lo sé… - gruñe y camina rápidamente hacia las ventanitas que rodean la puerta principal.

\- Tal vez si me dices que pasa pueda ayudarte… - la mano grande se posa sobre su hombro y Christian mira un poco sobre esta para centrarse en su abuelo.

\- Es que… me tope con unos sujetos al salir del bar, nada serio, solo los vi y quería arrancarles la cabeza. - aprieta los dientes, su mandíbula encajándose y sus puños cerrándose hasta quedar blancos.

\- Oh ya veo… ¿Tenías una disputa con ellos, los conocías?- inquiere tratando de llevarlo lejos de las ventanas a la mesa en la otra habitación, dejando al margen la violenta acción y su postura defensiva, porque no quiere pensar que es más que eso, una disputa no cerrada y anterior a lo que le cuenta su nieto.

\- No. Fue la primera vez que los veía… pero sus ojos… la manera en que no pude apartar mi atención de ellos, ni ellos de mí, la forma en que me miraron amenazadoramente… O solo puede que yo me sintiera invadido, sentía como si se hubieran metido a mi casa y no que estuvieran parados a mitad de la calle, y Steve… me arrastró lejos cuando uno de ellos se quiso precipitar hacia nosotros, pero el otro lo paró… Yo no sé por qué estoy así de alterado por eso… - se dio la vuelta de donde su abuelo quería llevarlo, y camino diez pasos para atravesar el enorme recibidor y mirar de nuevo por la ventana, teniendo esta sensación de peligro en todo el cuerpo.

\- Creo… - le miró con las manos en su espalda. - Que yo podría tener la respuesta. - es lo único que dijo, esas palabras marcaron un abismal silencio, ya no había platos sonando, ni la suave charla de fondo que tenía su novio con su abuela, ni una mosca volando en el aire, se acerca a verlo lentamente con su mirada confundida.

\- ¿Como… podrías? - el hombre de facciones cuadradas y rostro alargado, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el salón que daba al jardín, donde Steve miraba intrigado a Martha que había hecho un tiempo muerto de la misma nada.

\- Steve siéntate, tú debes escuchar esto también… - Christian parado en la arcada miro a su novio como se dirigió hacia donde hombre mayor le ponía la silla, justo a la izquierda de la mesa y Martha a su lado.- Chris siéntate aquí.

\- Elrick...- soltó la mujer de cabellos plateados, mirando fijamente a su marido detrás de los pequeños anteojos.

\- Ya es hora Martha…- Chris se sentó a su lado lentamente y con inmensa desconfianza.

\- Abuelo déjate de juegos, que es lo que podrías decirme que actúas así. - quiere sacar el inmenso peso a la situación, sus modos tan serios y sus acentos tan marcados.

\- La verdadera razón porque tu madre no está aquí con nosotros. - la mesa enmudece por los diez minutos más largos de la historia, Steve mira al hombre mayor, a Martha y el rostro de Chris es una piedra de granito no dispuesto a escuchar eso.

\- Sabes que me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella hizo o dejo de hacer. Se levanta fiero empujando la silla con la parte trasera de sus rodillas, necesitaba beber algo y miraba el anaquel de licores pero no se atrevió a poner una mano en él, y solo pudo mirarlos mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como animal encerrado.

\- No fue su culpa la muerte de tu padre cariño… ella quiso protegerlo…- comentó Martha y Chris frunció el ceño sin entender de lo que hablaba.

\- Papa murió en un altercado en un bar, por un tipo que quiso llevarse a mi madre de allí a la fuerza, ¿Podrías no desvariar con el asunto? - le dice sin más.

\- No, tu padre murió con la garganta destrozada por un lobo, de una manada nómade que viajaban como cualquier banda de motociclistas de este país. - dijo el hombre viejo, el ambiente no era pesado para nada… No, estaba completamente electrificado. Y Steve dudó de que Elrik estuviera delirando por un instante, cuando Chris se dio media vuelta enfrentándolo.

\- ¡Estás hablando estupideces! Llamare a tu médico. - Chris se acerca al teléfono y empieza a marcar el teléfono del Dr. Bewman, con los dedos torpes de los nervios que le está provocando todo eso, y como su abuelo esta tan neutro al respecto, como si creyese cada palabra que dice.

\- Es cierto cariño… tu madre era una loba, una de las ultimas de las tribus originales de este país… - Chris miró a Martha por sobre su hombro y Steve sostenía su mano por que la mujer temblaba.

\- ¿¡Cómo demonios esperan que crea eso!? - les grita mientras espera la llamada sea contestada del otro lado.

\- Martha, por favor, no saben lo que dicen. - trata de calmarla Steve, y termina por abrazarla.

\- Chris…- llama Elrik.- Eres mitad lobo y mitad humano… tu madre se marchó porque pensó que así estarías a salvo, dejándote camuflado con el olor de simples humanos como nosotros, tienes que entender…- el hombre se levantó y se puso a unos paso detrás de él.

\- Dios santo han perdido la cabeza…- Chris sigue al teléfono pero nadie le atiende y pasa su manos por su cabeza ya desesperado, sin pensar que es domingo y es una clínica de pueblo donde el medico es un viejo amigo de su abuelo.

\- Hubiera preferido, jamás haber tenido que decírtelo… pero tu reciente altercado, ese instinto aflorando en ti, el persistente sentimiento de estar siendo acechado por un peligro inminente… es la misma actitud que tomó Alahiya cuando esa manada apareció en el pueblo. - se cruzó de brazos, ojos cerrados recordando esos días, esas actitudes, las mordidas en el cuerpo de su hijo, la manera de relacionarse con ellos cuando se casaron y tuvieron familia.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Sabes lo irracional de ello? ¿Lo inverosímil de que ella fuese lo que dices? - Kane estaba perturbado, por la situación anterior asi como por lo que sus oídos escuchaban de el hombre que le hizo quien era. Tantas cosas disparatadas con su propio trauma familiar- personal: el abandono de su madre.

\- Tu instinto no despertó de la nada… he notado detalles a lo largo de los años, observándote de cerca, notándolo en tus actitudes con tu bar, con tu gente, por cómo ibas y venías con Steve, el siempre uno o dos pasos detrás de ti, cuando presentaban la banda incluso, el cómo caminabas alrededor de tu bar en las primeras noches de apertura, delimitando tu territorio…Trate de ignorarlo, esperando que seas como Michelle, pero no fue así, eres como tu madre, lo que me aterra es que alguna manda intente dominarte como intentaron hacerlo con tu madre. - es dolor lo que escucha en su voz y Martha solloza apenas en brazos de Steve que mira todo muy perplejo, el rubio recordaba cómo se había puesto Chris hace no más de una hora atrás, y como encajaba todo con su comportamiento con él, los olfateos, el constante sexo, y como podía alejar a cualquiera que intentara ligar con él con solo una mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza porque eso no podía ser.

\- ¡Ya basta! Abuelo toma tu chaqueta, Steve, busca la de mamá y vamos al médico esto no es normal.- Steve se levanta con Martha y todo, tratando de convencerla de ir a la habitación por su abrigo pero esta lo retiene apenas junto a la mesa.  
\- Está bien… - dice Elrik, poniéndose su chaqueta de pana beige de la silla, y tomando de un pequeño cofre en el mostrador algo.

\- ¿Qué haces? vamos, no necesitas nada de eso - se le acerca un par de pasos.

\- Esto era de tu tatarabuela…- le tiende una pulsera de piedras dobles, todas turquesas con eslabones de plata grabados a mano, Kane lo miró y miró a su abuelo, que volvió a extender su mano soltando lo que había en ella. - Y esto es de tu madre… - abrió la mano siempre mirándolo fijo sin siquiera mirar que dejaba su abuelo caer en ella, sin siquiera mirar la piedra que cayó sobre su palma antes de cerrarla.

 

 

Fue inmediato el grito, como la piedra quemó su mano y cómo no podía soltarla. Pero no era simplemente dolor, retrocedió un par de pasos abruptamente chocando con otro aparador lleno de fotografías, toda su piel pulsaba, abrasante desde dentro, en pulsos agudos que sentía expandirse fuera de su piel, apretó más la piedra sin poder soltarla, la pulsera en la otra mano dándole un escape sin saberlo, Steve grito su nombre en el aire y el alzó la mirada repentinamente, perdido en el intenso incineramiento de todo su cuerpo.

 

Steve tenía su mirada abierta por completo sin poder creer lo que su ojos captaban, la mirada de Christian carecía del azul profundo, la chispa de ira era algo salvaje enmarcada en una mirada dorada que desplegaba una ferocidad que no entendía, dijo su nombre más bajo como un murmullo intentando conectar con él, pero el cantante solo rugió hacia él, logrando que saltara sobre si y retrocediera un poco, dientes afilados enormes fauces abriéndose paso por los labios que beso tantas veces, y retrocedió de nuevo.

 

\- ¡¡CHRISTIAN!! - grito a todo pulmón sus ojos cerrados, su corazón palpitando en cada letra que pronunciaba. ¿En dónde estaba su novio? ¿Que era esa criatura? el empujón lo desencajó y su espalda chocó contra el piso de azulejos claros rompiéndolos en la caída. 

\- ¡Christian no! ¡Es tu amigo! - dijo Martha que trato de ir hasta el hombre rubio a socorrerlo pero Elrik la sostuvo, y negó con la cabeza apartándola de ellos.

 

El silencio y la tarde caen a lo lejos por el jardín, abrir los ojos lentamente a las destellantes orbes doradas calo más hondo en él, Steve temblaba con miedo por como las garras se apretaban sobre su pecho y su hombro, todo el peso de su novio sobre él, la rodilla encajada en su estómago manteniéndolo pegado al piso helado.  
La mirada dorada lo miraba con curiosidad ladeando su cabeza, un instante después, ya no le estaba mostrando los dientes como una bestia salvaje, sus ojos se movían por todo su rostro como si intentara entender quién era el, parpadeaba con duda, el cabello marrón tan salvaje como siempre rozaba sus mejillas con las puntas onduladas, el aliento apenas si podía escapar de su cuerpo, pero sus manos se alzaron instintivamente hacia el castaño y apartaron el cabello del rostro para que le mirara, para que pudiera reconocerlo.

 

Christian abrió su boca y lamio la saliva que se le estaba por escurrir por un costado debido a un enorme canino que sobresalía de la comisura de sus labios. Lo vio descender un poco cuando toco su rostro, primero olfateo sus muñecas y sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y de allí a su pecho, inspeccionando su aroma. El aparto la cara y sus manos se encogieron sobre su pecho para no mostrar ningún tipo de agresión o de intenciones de escapar, y aunque lo hace sin pensar sabe qué es lo que altera a su novio después de todo.

 

\- Oye… - Christian levantó la vista hacia rubio cuando este le habló.- Soy yo… Steve. ¿Puedes entenderme? – preguntó, tono suave, melódico al final de cada silaba.

\- Beta…- es lo único que gruño bajo y sugestivo, como cuando estaban por tener sexo, Steve frunció el ceño al no entenderlo, pero cuando se precipitó sobre el para besarlo y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre él es que termino por detonar sus latidos.

\- Uhm… espera! ¡Esper…! Aaaah. - respiro y se ahogó un poco cuando el lobo en Christian no le dejaba espacio para inhalar.

\- Christian…- pronuncio Elrik… y la mirada del lobo se alzó hacia él, por el aire vio la caída de algo sobre él y Christian solo alzó la mano y lo tomó.

 

Fue instantáneo recobrar la conciencia de sí mismo, mareado pero encontrándose sentado sobre la cadera de Steve y una mano sobre su estómago, miro la piedra intensamente hasta que levanto su mirada a sus abuelos, mirada azul, desorientado como el demonio, su cabeza dio un tirón hacia atrás y miró su entorno: era la casa de su abuelos, sus abuelos estaba allí parados mirándolo, pequeñas imágenes de lo sucedido llevando como flashes veloces, antes de acomodarse estrepitosas en su mente.

 

Miro hacia abajo y vio a Steve con su mirada celeste en él, de un salto se levantó y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

 

\- Que demonios pasó… - el sonido de su voz era desencajado y tenue perdido en todo sentido… Agarro de los hombros a Steve y vio como su camisa y camiseta estaban algo rasgadas, lo tomo del rostro y lo miraba intentando ver alguna herida.

\- Chris… estoy bien pero… tú eres un lobo. - le murmuró, las mejillas rojas y el sudor en su frente, miedo pasado aun cerca de su piel, y él podía percibirlo sin esfuerzo, el cantante solo frunció el ceño cuando lo tomo de las manos para que las bajara, porque su abuelos estaban allí.

\- No…- sintió como su abuelo ponía en su muñeca la pulsera de su tatarabuela, y todo tenía sentido, había calma en esa pulsera algo que le dejaba poner las ideas en orden. 

Todo encajaba, recordaba el ardor, lo salvaje que se sentía, lo libre que estaba y como percibía el estar acorralado dentro de la casa, como tenía que escapar.

\- Que demonios… - se tomó de la cabeza dando círculos por donde el espacio le permitía.

\- Son runas… piedras ancestrales que tu madre trajo una vez… con historias sobre ellas, marcadas con símbolos Cherokee. La pulsera es el lazo con tu familia, con tus ancestros, la piedra verde con tu animal interior con el símbolo del sol y la estrella: la trasformación, esta… piedra azul es la paz. Son grabados primitivos pero sin duda tienen gran efecto en los lobos. - Elrik tomo ambas piedras, una en la mano de Christian la otra en el suelo debido a que Christian la soltó para lanzarse sobre Steve y las volvió a colocar en la estantería dentro de una caja de madera muy antigua.

\- Esto… no es posible. - da vueltas a la mesa y su abuela lo mira, él no puede evitar obsérvala unos instantes, percibiendo su aflicción por lo que él es en realidad, y el aún está tratando de digerirlo.- ¿Es real?- pregunta en un hilo de voz y la mujer asiente.

\- Si cariño, ahora que lo sabes… ahora que entiendes que tu instinto estaba muy por encima de la realidad mundana del humano, tengo miedo de que una manada te lleve… Eres lo único que tenemos Chris, mi cielo.- lo toma de las mejillas y lo baja a su altura para besarlo y abrazarlo.- No dejes, que te lleven. - le pide abrazándolo angustiada al punto de que sabe que su garganta se cierra entre sollozos.

\- Mama…- le dice intentando darle gusto al llamarla así, al confortarla con sus brazos rodeándole suavemente.

\- Esos sujetos… ¿Pueden llevarse a Christian? - pregunto en el aire y el vaquero de ojos azules le miro por sobre el hombro de su abuela.

\- Así es hijo, mi nuera temía que le arrebataran a Chris, ella era lo que se dice una Omega… y tú eres el Beta de mi hijo, al parecer.- retiró la mano de su hombro y Steve se llevó la mano al pecho agarrándose de su camisa, tratando de controlar su corazón, mientras que el hombre mayor solo se sentaba cansado en la silla a la cabeza de la mesa.

\- ¿Beta? ¿Omega? ¿Qué es eso? - replica Steve más asustado y Christian deja a su abuela para acercarse a él, recordando cómo se lanzó sobre él para sacarlo de su camino al verde jardín que veía por el ventanal.

\- Steve…- los ojos celestes se desprendieron de Elrik solo para voltear a mirar a su novio el cual le abrazó y el aun temblaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Un Beta es el segundo de una cadena de rangos, primero está el Alpha en toda manada. Generalmente es líder entre los lobos, este subyuga a Betas y Omegas para que le den cría… según se, si hablamos en términos animales… no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona en un a manda de hombres lobo… pero según me explico hace mucho tiempo Alaiya, el Beta siempre es la pareja del Alpha y creo que por la personalidad de mi nieto él es un Alpha.- dijo abriendo uno de los paquetes de la mesa sacando un sándwich y metiéndoselo a la boca tratando de calmar su presión arterial.

\- Traeré… un poco de café y chocolate. No creí que la tarde se iría de esta manera…- murmuró al entrar lentamente a la cocina.

\- Esos sujetos… qué podrían querer aquí abuelo.- dijo Christian apoyando sus manos en la mesa y mirándolo directamente.

\- No lo sé, pero si eres un Alpha ellos no podrán hacer nada, solo cuida a Steve, ellos huelen el aire, saben con quién tratan solo por el olfato, y si quieren este territorio querrán ir por el – dice mirando al rubio - para destruirte Christian, hijo mío, tienes que tener cuidado, ir con pie de plomo.- pone su mano sobre la de su hijo y la aprieta mirándolo con preocupación.

\- No puedo creer que mi madre no me dejo, que soy un lobo, dios, ¿Por qué un lobo entre todas las cosas del universo?- maldijo tomando esa mano, apretándola y soltándolo para mirar a Steve a unos pasos más atrás, aun conmocionado, lo entendía perfectamente, esta igual de impresionado, recordando como crecieron en su boca los colmillos, como su piel ardía o un cerrillo, y cómo su vista se agudizo, incluso como el aroma de Steve impidió que le haga daño, encontrar su propia esencia en él lo calmó, lo sabe, lo entiende ahora, él es su Beta.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ellos son dos… o puede que sean más, y tú eres solo tú, no tienes otros lobos con los cuales contar como en una manada… ¿Cómo se supone que…?- el castaño abraza a Steve y lo sostiene.

\- Por cierto… - dice y voltea a ver a su abuelo y a su abuela que volvía con una bandeja, con tazas y dos jarros de cerámica pintada llena de las infusiones calientes. - Steve es mi novio hace un año, pero recién hace unos meses formalizamos. - Steve le dio un golpe en plena cara, un sonoro cachetazo y su cara de incrédulo, completamente enrojecido.

\- ¡Eres idiota o que! – exclamó Steve al separarse de el en un empujón.

\- Tranquilo Steve… ya hace tiempo que lo sabemos, es normal para un lobo, a los lobos no les importa si eres mujer o hombre, eso nos dio la pista en sí de que Chris estaba reaccionando a su naturaleza.- explicó Martha unos instantes después, sin siquiera mirarlos poniendo las tazas en su sitio, como si el delicado orden de la mesa para la merienda, fuese a su vez lo que mantenía su cabeza en orden.

\- ¿Ves? No fue tan malo… - Christian le sigue por la sala para abrazarlo, con toda la intención de seguir distrayéndolo de esta situación, y no lo logra ya que Steve no se deja alcanzar y se pone entre sus abuelos para que este no pueda alcanzarlo, y Christian debe sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, lejos de él.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	12. Simul in Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para los que aun me leen muchas gracias, y gracias a todos los que me comentaron, la verdad olvide publicarlo, lo tenia ahí HECHANDO POLVO!! Abandonado a su suerte, si uno de los que me comentaron no me lo hubiera hecho acordar se quedaban sin capi!!!
> 
> A vos amiguita, gracias por hacerme la observación.
> 
> besos.

 

 

 

Definir la descendencia… herencia o líneas de sangre dentro de su familia nunca le fue tan difícil, mas aun a alguien ajeno a su mundo, no por no tener los hechos o las palabras en su boca, sino porque el celo no le dejaba pensar, pero mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla para concentrarse, las manos de Jensen aun en su cadera empujándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina quemaban su piel deliciosamente, sabía que estaba esperando que le hablara, que dijera a que se refería atentamente a pesar de que seguía avanzando sobre su cuerpo.

 

Pero esa parte de su ser palpitaba sin cesar, desencadenando oleadas de placer perturbador y no tenía aire en los pulmones para decirlo, quería sexo y lo quería ya y como decir que era… a Jensen, mientras el bajaba hasta su cuello notando lo poco que podía pensar teniéndole cerca, casi con una sonrisa satisfecha por ello, murmurando algo de que el dinero a él no le importaba nada.

 

Sintió la mano descender de su cadera hasta su muslo y sus tendones temblaron, lo tomo por detrás de la rodilla subiendo su talón al filo de la mesa, tenía que decirle, pero, dios… como parar ese subidón de excitación por solo tenerle enfrente y por la manera en que le manipulaba sin escrúpulos.

 

 

\- Mi familia…- exhalo.

\- Aja…- Jensen metió sus manos entre su muslos llevándola debajo de su escroto, por sobre la tela tanteo su entrada encontrándolo húmedo y resbaladizo, noto como el rubio se relamió mirándole fijamente y él se dejó caer sobre la mesa rendido a lo que él quisiera hacer con él, su espalda mojándose con el tibio café, Jensen estaba asombrado de como afectaba a ese hombre y la euforia que le provocaba su sumisión.

\- Es…- dedos acariciándolo por debajo de la cinturilla de su piyama, solo tanteando la piel debajo de la tela sin siquiera mover la prenda de lugar, su erección completa era tan obvia y le avergonzaba por completo, pero no tenía remedio, llevo sus palmas a sus ojos y lo dijo.-…Tenemos descendencia licantropa.- el dedo de Jensen dejo de presionar su entrada y su espalda se tensionó al sentir esas manos lejos de él.

\- ¿Es algo así como una leyenda de la familia?- soltó unos segundos después de que su declaración detuviera sus actos, sus manos posándose sobre el abdomen del ruso, levantando su camiseta hasta donde se veían sus costillas y una marca muy particular en una de ellas.

\- Es sangre…. No leyenda, una variación biológica que nos permite tener algunas habilidades muy marcadas, como la posibilidad de transformarnos en cuadrúpedos completos, sentidos amplificados y fuerza, un cincuenta por ciento más allá de la humana normal.- lo dijo rápido, tan tapido como su garganta se contrajo por falta de aire, que no le tomo más de quince segundos.

\- Estas muy bromista hoy o es que tomabas otra cosa que café…- Jensen pasa unos dedos por el líquido sobre la mesa y a un costado del cuerpo de Misha y se lo lleva a la boca pero solo es café muy azucarado.

\- Soy un lobo Jensen, mi hermano y yo. Somos una raza de lobos a punto de extinguirse por una cualidad que desapareció en otras manadas de lobos.- Jensen lo toma de las muñecas con fuerza y de un tirón lo hace sentarse en la mesa mirándolo fijamente a centímetros de su rostro, prácticamente amenazando lo con la mirada y apretando más sus muñecas.

\- ¡No bromees conmigo Misha, no es un juego para mi estar contigo! - Misha suspiro tragándose cada latido y tirón en su cuerpo porque el enojo de Jensen no disipa para nada su libido, solo lo acelera más.

\- No quiero bromear… la razón, por la que estamos en este país, es porque escapábamos de otras manadas de lobos que querían someternos, y yo no podía permitir que mi linaje se pierda de la faz de la tierra como mi familia lo hizo.- cerro los ojos con fuerza resistiendo como su entrada se dilataba sola en espera de su alpha que ahora mismo estaba soltándolo abruptamente y alejándose de él.

\- Si no es una broma, para con esta mentira estúpida, sabes que estoy familiarizado con estas leyendas a través de ese programa de televisión. Nada de esas cosas son reales, no hay tal cosa como poderes sobrenaturales. No trans…- y Jensen volteo a mirarlo luego de dar varios pasos en círculos.

La mirada dorada lo desencajo, Misha sentado allí aun con su piernas algo abiertas, sus dedos agarrados fuertemente del borde de la mesa ya que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, movió sus labios como si degustara algo y unos grandes colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de su labios, Jensen dio una respiración entrecortada, pero la expresión de Misha parecía dolorosa, vio como cerraba los ojos y apretó los labios, llevo su mano a su boca y sus unías estaba largas y oscuras, de un filo puntiagudo, ¿Estaba sufriendo por la trasformación? Se preguntó, casi ni le inquietaba lo que veía le preocupaba más la expresión de su novio y dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- Oye… ¿Estas bien?- Misha asintió apenas, bajando su mano a su estómago y su mentón se pegó a su pecho.- ¿Misha que pasa… te duele? - inquirió acercándose, tomándolo del rosto mirando con as detalle las fauces crecidas al apoyar su pulgar en la comisura de sus labios y abrirlos un poco para mirarlo, la mirada dorada abriéndose hacia el con más lujuria que dolor lo dejo absorto.

\- Lo siento… no puedo transformarme bien, es… el celo, me distrae, no puedo... - habla en pedazos entre cortados y Jensen trata de entenderlo, notando como ese dorado en los ojos de su novio parece palpitar y auto reflejarse como la luna en un charco de agua.

\- ¿Celo?- pregunto, sintió entre las manos como los músculos de la mandíbula volvían a lo que erran y sus caninos disminuían de tamaño, pero el dorado de sus ojos aún estaba ahí.

\- Mi hermano y yo… nacimos alphas, mi casta y por eso la codicia de otros lobos hacia nosotros, es difícil de explicar, porque podemos cambiar de estatus según necesitemos para sobrevivir, estoy en celo porque…- traga, casi se atraganta en realidad, las manos de Jensen le sostienen con fuerza para que no deje de mirarlo, tan atento a sus palabras ahora creyendo lo que dice.

 

Jensen mira su cuerpo y nota que sigue excitado, que sigue temblando y ya no sabe si lo hace porque le desea, por miedo o por la tensión de la semi trasformación…

 

 

\- Dime... has el esfuerzo Misha…- lo abraza y el calor de su cuerpo hace que el hombre más pequeño se sienta cuidado y los nervios entran en su estado más relajado.

\- Cuando te conocí pensé que eras perfecto para mí, y al ver como congeniábamos empezó una secuencia de cambios químicos en mi cuerpo, adaptándose a cambiar de alpha a omega… el primer cambio siempre es en omega, mi casta elige que ser, si alpha, beta o omega, y al ser omega poder entrar en celo y poder… poder concebir para mantener la casta viva.- lo dice con sus labios pegados al cuello de Jensen, intentando disminuir el sonido de su palabras, llenando sus pulmones de un tibio calor que lo adormila.

\- ¿Como?- Jensen lo separa de el para mirarle lentamente, las mejillas de Misha están tan rojas y su ojos tan cerrados que.- Misha mírame, responde.- alzo imperativo su voz a milímetros de su rostro y el abrió su ojos azules hacia los verdes.- ¿Cómo es eso que, puedes quedar…- y la garganta se le cerro, ni siquiera pudo reproducir lo dicho.

\- Embarazado…- trago.- Si… no era mi idea entrar en ese estado tan pronto, pero estos días sin tu presencia aceleraron toda mi química… si quieres… podemos dejarlo aquí, tendrás mucho en que pensar, en todo lo que te dije…- Misha empuja por primera vez a Jensen lejos de él, poniendo un espacio entre ellos que se siente frio y equivocado, Jensen está congelado de hecho, la vena en su cuello parece querer reventar de lo acelerado que esta. Mirándolo como se baja de la mesa y haciendo una expresión de dolor que mantiene su espalda un poco encorvada.

\- Espera…- lo alcanza a mitad de la sala, pero Misha no detiene su paso.

\- Esta bien no te preocupes, en un par de días se me pasara y podremos dormir juntos sin problema… si, es que quieres seguir conmigo después de esto, ¿No? - Se ríe nerviosamente, solo de sí mismo, pero no despega la mirada de sus pies descalzos, completamente nervioso de que en realidad con el detalle de su real estado y descendencia, no quiera verle de nuevo.

\- Misha.- lo toma del brazo y lo pone contra la pared haciendo que unos cuadros se caigan al suelo.- Espera…- es un poco imperativo y violento su actos pero el hombre de ojos azules parecía no querer hacerle caso, le mira a los ojos y apoya unos minutos después su frente en la de él.

 

Un estremecimiento le hace abrir los ojos al actor y mirar la expresión de Misha que no cambia, sigue siento dolor, eso es lo que ve, como algo de reticencia a decir lo que le pasa

 

.- No quiero sepárame de ti… es acaso necesario, digo, no quiero “No dormir contigo…”- replica sin saber que está diciendo, confundido y aturdido por la situación irreal en la que está.

\- Si te digo la verdad… lo único que quiero es que me folles.- sus palabras sorprenden a Jensen, dejándolo estático. - Pero es el celo…. y en realidad lo hicimos tantas veces ya que…, Jensen, me duele el cuerpo por la necesidad imperiosa que tengo de hacerlo contigo, pero no sé si sea buen momento para quedar premiado, mi cabeza es un lio y decirte todo esto… tan apresuradamente tampoco, era mi ideal…- se cuelga de su hombros buscando de donde sostenerse, cayendo sobre su hombros un poco, oliendo su aroma, necesitándolo tanto, pero respira hondo y se separa intentando ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad quiere ser.

\- Misha… a ti ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- le susurra en el oído antes de que el espacio seda demasiado entre ellos, los ojos de Misha se abren sorprendidos y se alzan a la mirada verde que prácticamente neutra examina su rostro esperando su respuesta.

\- Me gustaría tener más de uno.- se le escapa una risa, como si lo que dijera fuera de los más obvio.- Aún más si es contigo.- y Jensen le beso suavemente cortando lo que estaba pensando más allá de esas palabras sobre su lengua, solo se inclinó sobre él y sus labios suaves hicieron que sus sentidos solo se centraran en ese toque.

\- Hace tanto tiempo que... tú no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he…- Jensen le mira con sus ojos apenas abiertos, mirándole la boca y luego a los ojos, hay una luz en ellos, es como una esperanza que tenía perdida, surgiendo desde el fondo de su cuerpo y Misha puede ver como emerge como el sol que se cuela anaranjado por las ventanas de la cocina iluminándolo todo con su rayos de luz.

Siente sus labios juntarse, como sus fuertes brazos le rodean las cosillas y lo levantan del piso, dejando que solo la punta de su dedo pulgar rose el piso, su aliento se hace más caliente y dios, no puede excitarse de nuevo así, una de esa manos baja por su espina terminando en una circular caricia que envuelve su redondo glúteo, suspirando en la boca de Jensen, pero este baja un poco más, incitándolo subir su piernas a su cadera, y no es como si el pudiera negarse demasiado.

 

\- Jensen…- jala el aire y pronuncia su nombre al tiempo que nariz con nariz, se observan abriendo solo un poco sus ojos ante su alpha.

\- ¿Si?- Jensen besa su cuello y le tiembla en como una electricidad se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

\- No sigas por favor…- le pide dejando caer su boca sobre su hombro, abrazándolo, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar su entrada sintiendo como esta húmeda y palpitante.

\- Pero voy follarte Misha…- replica casi como un niño que anuncia sus intenciones inocentemente.

\- Pero, pero... y si…- se sorprende e intenta mirarlo pero no tiene fuerzas para luchar contra ello solo replica vagamente.

\- ¿Y si quedas embarazado dices?- da unos pasos lejos de la pared y la mente del lobo esta desorientada, gira y solo piensa en esa polla ancha y larga metida dentro de él mareándolo, en el calor de sus cuerpos consumido, arde completo su ser al punto de que ni siquiera nota hacia donde están yendo.

\- Si…- gime bajito y apretando sus labios contra la piel dorada.

\- Esa, es toda mi intención Misha, follarte tanto y llenarte tanto de mi esencia que crezca en ti mi hijo… - todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir todo su cuerpo tan predispuesto, llenándolo de vergüenza, una que en su vida había sentido hasta estos momentos con Jensen, solo que de repente es arrojado sobre un colchón, mira su entorno y esta sobre su desordenada cama.

\- ¿Enserio? No crees que es muy pronto…- le dice y Jensen está quitándole la camiseta con sus rodillas sobre el colchón y entre sus piernas.

\- No, he esperado tanto por todo… mi noviazgos… mi casamiento… encontrar a una amiga con la cual poder coincidir… como tú dices…- Jensen pone su cuerpo sobre el de Misha y le mira, con su codos a los lados de su cabeza y pasando su dedos por el negro cabello…- Para saber que he encontrado mi pareja, cuando solo fui un adorno en la vida de alguien más, esto.., entre nosotros, esta vorágine de deseo, estos sentimientos que se disparan entre nosotros, mi decisión de vivir aquí, de tenerte, es lo más acertado que he decidido para mí, me hace feliz cuando pienso que no tengo que esperar porque no estoy desacertado al saber que puedo ser muy feliz contigo. Contigo es con quien puedo tener la vida que siempre pensé que tendría.- Misha le mira obnubilado, Jensen desciende hasta su rostro con los ojos cerrados pasando la punta de su nariz por su mejilla y luego al otro lado solo para sonreír.- Tu mirada dorada si me asusto…- murmura en el silencio de la habitación, segundos que se estiraron inmensos entre ellos, pero sin perder calor sin sentir rechazo, solo completa armonía.- Me tendrás que contar más… de ti, de tu hermano… de tu familia… si, vamos a tener familia juntos… como tanto anhelo, entonces quiero saberlo todo.- cristales esmeralda y aliento adictivo que se colaba por su boca entre abierta, haciéndole desear probar el sabor de su interior…

 

¿Así se sentía? ¿Cuándo un alpha realmente está enamorado de su beta, de su omega, de su pareja para toda la vida? Murmullos de recuerdos lejanos pasando por su mente, apenas los reconoce pero sabe de dónde viene, de su madre contándoles, hablándoles sobre su linaje, sobre las costumbres sobre las reglas de ser lobo, de porque los presento ante un consejo de otros lobos para darlos a conocer al mundo.

 

Un alpha ama... ama intensamente y deshecha todo en el universo con tal de mirar a su compañero de por vida unos minutos más antes de dormir, lo parece entender ahora, se da cuenta de que nunca sintió nada por su relación programada antigua... no sabe si es por las mordidas, si es por el sexo… pero sabe que desde que lo beso no quiso a nadie más para él, en su interior egoísta solo quería a Jensen para el solo. ________________

 

Abrir los ojos, le duele, le duele su entorno y le duele saber dónde está despertando, quiere retroceder a sus sábanas blancas y puras, retroceder al mundo que su esposa hacía para él un entorno seguro y feliz, lleno de luces y de aromas agradables y de ambientes livianos… Pero pasa su áspera palma por su mejilla y siente que algo le pico allí y que tiene una roncha, se la frota y da vuelta en la cama, metiendo su rostro entre las almohadas, siente directamente las sabanas sobre su piel… y trata de recordar cuando se desnudó, cuando se retiró los zapatos mojados y porque su cuerpo estaba tan tibio si en la desordenada cama hacia un frio espantoso a pesar de esta en plena primavera. Abre un ojo apenas asomándose por la esponjosidad que le rodea, se da cuenta de que no huele feo… o en otras palabras a transpiración seca y vieja y de procedencia keniana. Parpadeo… sus ojos eran una fina línea donde sus pestañas largas se interponían en su camino para identificar donde estaba.

 

Curvo su columna, poso los codos en el colchón y ahora el estorbo era su cabello, alzo el trasero y pego su rostro a las almohadas, un segundo para darse la vuelta y poder mirar su entorno sentado en la fresca cama, las sabanas eran blancas, había muchas almohadas en ella, desparramadas en la cama y amontonadas en el cabezal de la misma, las cortinas marrones oscuras no estaban, la luz pasaba a través de blancas y azules tiras livianas que la brisa apenas movía.

 

Se froto el rostro y los cuadros de Kane estaban allí aun, de sus vacaciones con una sonrisa cálida la cual no muestra a nadie más que Steve, y sus viajes con la banda en el inmenso mural de recuerdos a dos metros de los pies de la cama, inspiro y siguió mirando, Las dimensiones de ese cuarto correspondían al departamento que les dio su amigo pero… porque se veía tan diferente.

 

El repentino pitido apareció alertar sus sentidos por completo al sacudir su cabeza para librarse de el, haciendo que note el olor a café entrando por la puerta, despertó su cerebro como un shock inesperado, salto de la cama como un resorte percatándose de que estaba completamente desnudo a un paso de la misma, busco a su alrededor pero la ropa no estaba tirada en el piso, la alfombra que sus pies recordaban pegajosa y negra brillaba por su ausencia, dejando a la vista un parque de madera clara algo fría para las plantas de sus pies.

 

Abrió la cajonera esperando encontrar algo de ropa interior pero no recordaba haber puesto algo a lavar siquiera. Pero parpadeo fuertemente, abriendo bien sus ojos antes la imagen de sus interiores doblados y en fila india uno de tras de otro, se le escapo una sonrisa divertida porque le sobraba media cajonera, donde fotos de Jensen a su lado y de su hijo están almacenadas, estas si más desordenadamente.

 

Tomo unos interiores, reviso los otros cajones y encontró una camiseta de supernatural que se colocó sin pensar, la ropa olía a limpio y se sentía suave sobre la piel, salió de la habitación y la música lleno su oídos… violines mezclados con tecno y una tersas voces perdiéndose entre los tonos, la penumbra se había marchado del departamento no dejando rastro de su estadía, la depresión que Jensen y el impregnaron en ese departamento no estaba, no era rock and roll como cuando entraron allí la primera vez…  
Dio unos pasos y su hijo estaba en mitad de la sala jugando de espaldas a él, sobre una alfombra blanca y esponjosa que le parecía familiar, uno de los sillones negros de cuero que recordaba allí no estaba y solo quedaba el verde musgo donde su co estrella prefería dormir, solo que rebosaba de limpio… los cuadros de bandas en los murales no estaban. Solo cortinas blancas intercaladas con franjas de tela turquesa, el lugar se veía enorme y desorientado le sorprendió la enorme tasa de hard rock café que simplemente aprecio frente a su cara.

 

 

\- Buenos días… ya era hora de que te levantaras ¿No?- toma la taza por inercia, el delicioso vaho del café acariciando su rostro como un mimo que le lleno el alma unos instantes y miro los inexplicables ojos claros sin poder parpadear.

\- Ian… ¿Que paso aquí? - pregunto y algo pego contra su rodilla de repente Tyler estaba abrazándose a él.

\- ¡¡Papa!! ¡Papa! Papa… mira, mira…- y sale corriendo otra vez, para tomar lo que descansaba en la nube blanca que era la alfombra, toma un papel con un dibujo para correr hasta él y alzar lo más alto que puede sobre su cabeza mostrándole colores y líneas desordenadas en el papel...

\- ¿Cómo estas Ty? ¿Eh? ¿Tú hiciste esto? - mira la ojo agachado al nivel de su hijo, Ian toma su taza y la sostiene mientras camina al sillón dándole espacio para estar con su hijo.  
 

\- Yo… Idan, Misa, Papa, Jen, Mama…babau y babau… y la plaza y las manzanas…- le explica todo el dibujo, solo alzando del papel y los redondos ojos inocentes de su hijo le miran como Ian espera en el sillón.

\- Waaaw y lo hiciste todo tu solo.- contesta tomando el dibujo en su mano y rodeando el cuerpo de su niño con un brazo lo levanta del piso para caminar al sillón. 

\- Si, si, yo solito…- y la mano del niño está en su cabello de nuevo y su dedo pulgar en su boca y le sonríe, hasta que otra chispa se activa y apenas se sienta en el sillón el niño hace fuerza para escurrirse de su manos tomar el dibujo y volver a la alfombra. - ¿Vinieron mis suegros? ¿Y mis padres? - pregunto a Ian que volvió a ponerle la taza de café en las manos y el por fin dio un sorbo al delicioso café, el intenso sabor mezclando sus palabras en su mente.

\- Si... por suerte estaba ya limpio porque este lugar era un asco…- Jared frunció el ceño pero él no recordaba que el piso fuese de ese color cuando llego, o que los ventanales fueran tan grandes.

\- El piso… - quiso decir, la cara de asco y disgusto de Ian lo mantuvo en silencio.

\- Cuando saque la alfombra pegajosa de la habitación, porque a pesar de que la limpiaba seguía oliendo, vi que el piso era claro, seguí las marcas de la madera y note que este piso estaba oscuro de mugre y me agarro el ataque. Debo decírtelo Jared, soy un maniaco de la limpieza.- Jared asintió con la taza en la mano, Ian hojeaba una revista y bebió de su propio café.

\- ¿Que dijeron? - volteo rápido, cuando su cabeza entendió quienes estuvieron ahí, casi tirando el café al piso pero en vez de eso cayó sobre su rodilla e Ian rápidamente puso una servilleta sobre su piel, para luego notarla roja por el calor repentino de la bebida.- Au…- hizo una mueca silenciosa de boca abierta y ojos cerrados y luego se quejó.

\- Ten cuidado…- y lo vio descender hasta el piso entre sus pies para limpiar una gotita de café que si llego al piso.- Tus ex suegros y tus padres no querían dejarme a Tyler primero y principal, pero cuando el niño se me tiro encima, y empezó a hablar tan rápido contándome lo que supongo hizo con sus abuelos, no pudieron negarse, aunque tu madre si se metió dentro y te busco habitación por habitación…- le dijo mirando fijo.

\- Demonios… ¿Estaba asi?- pone su mano sobre sus ojos y tira su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el respaldar del sofá.

\- Si, desnudo… cuando volvió me miro como si fuera un usurpador de almas o algo, y me ordeno que cuando despertaras te hiciera el desayuno, creo que me viera con el delantal blanco en la cintura y los guantes de goma y el cepillo del baño en la mano apenas abrí la puerta le dio la sensación de que era la sirvienta o algo. - explico como si nada, los acontecimientos salían de lo más natural de su boca, Jared lo miro y se lo imagino con esos accesorio sobre su cuerpo y no lo veía, no le cabía en la cabeza debido a toda esa aura sofisticada y delicada de Ian.

\- ¿En serio, con guantes de goma?- inquirió y la risa de Tyler resonó, el niño dibujaba personajes con muchos brazos y ojos y cabello por todos lados y eso le causaba gracia.

\- Obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza Jared.- recalco, se veía tan exuberante y elegante con su camisa apenas abierta y de piernas cruzadas que Jared aun así no podía poner guantes de goma amarillos en el mismo concepto.

\- De ser así, si debe de pensar que eres mi sirvienta… y café solo no es desayuno, pero tampoco podría pasar nada de comida tampoco…- mira el techo, piensa reconstruyendo ideas en su mente, situaciones que pasaron, palabras que dijo y le dijeron, sus mejillas se ponen algo rosadas y aprieta el aire en su esófago asimilando que en su ataque de nervios, desesperación y desasosiego dijo un montón de cosas a Ian e Ian le dijo a el…

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad, simplemente la mugre hace que me enferme y verte rodeado de ella fue aun peor.-

\- Ian sobre lo de anoche...- Jared se incorpora un poco mirándole de frente.

\- No hay nada más que decir de anoche Jared... yo esperare, aun así creo que podemos salir juntos hasta que seamos novios, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer los dos o los tres de hecho.- ian se levanta sin mirarlo mucho y Jared se impacienta, porque lo deja con la palabra en la boca y lo sigue a la cocina donde, ve que saca una mamadera del micho hondas.

\- Oye sobre anoche...- Ian al fin alza la mirada hacia él y está esperando que termine la frase, el parpadea dos veces.- qué bueno que viniste anoche... y que mal que me vieras así... debes de pensar que estoy desequilibrado mentalmente...- el traga y baja la mirada esperando un sí rotundo pero en vez de eso Ian se acerca un paso lo toma de la camiseta atrayéndolo hasta su altura y le besa tiernamente.

\- Para nada... no debí dejarte ir, y no me arrepiento de saber con exactitud que pasa por tu cabeza y que es lo que te angustia tampoco. Solo quiero que me beses, me abraces y me sonrías todo el tiempo Jared.- le susurra pegado a sus labios haciendo que unos latidos se escapen de su pecho, con una sensación de dulce que le hace soltar el aire entre los labios semi abiertos de Ian.

 

Esa misma sensación cunado estaban corriendo juntos por el borde del bosque se presenta y desciende esos milímetros para besarlo con los ojos cerrados, sin fuerza sin presión, sintiendo la ternura en todo su ser que aliviaba su pesar lentamente sin que él se percate de ello. Al menos hasta que Tyler esta abrazado a la pierna de ambos mirando para arriba y tirando del pantalón de Ian.

 

\- ¿Meme? Pregunta el niño y Ian que tenía la botella en la mano la pone en las pequeñas manos, haciendo que el niño pierda instantáneo interés en ellos cuando ya tiene su desayuno en su poder.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué crees que piense Ty de vernos así? Me olvide por completo que estaba aquí.- Jared se tapa el rostro y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás avergonzado.

\- ¡Que eres un terrible padre por supuesto...!- Jared baja las manos y lo mira sorprendido además de con una pisca de terror.- Jared estoy bromeando, el niño ni se percató, todo lo que vio entre nosotros fue su leche en un biberón.- Ian sonríe ampliamente y a Jared casi se le sale el corazón y lo alcanza hasta el sillón abrazándolo por la espalda y mordiéndole el hombro en venganza.

\- Me hiciste asustar Ian, eres malo.- Ian trata de zafarse de su agarre y apenas logra poner su taza en una mesa ratona junto a los sillones que está girando entre su brazos.

\- Muérdeme otra vez.- le dice sin parpadea y Jared no sabe si se lo dice enserio, pero lo hace desciende a la base de su cuello presionando sus dientes contra la piel y aumentando la puerta de la mordida de apoco sintiendo cómo reacciona Ian a ello, mientras el mismo Ian se muerde el labio gustoso y se sostiene de sus amplios hombros.


	13. Void inside me

Pensar que las cosas son sencillas es subestimar la realidad, y es allí cuando puede golpearte más fuerte. Suponer que algo será para siempre sin luchar, que las cosas simplemente surgirán por tu propio bien a tu alrededor, e incluso si las buscas, tu entorno más directo podría no estar de acuerdo, e intentar detener el proceso en que crees te estas dirigiendo.

 

Solo salieron del departamento juntos, como si fueran una familia, Jared, Tyler y él; tenían que hacer compras para la cena, que el niño solo quisiera helado no era el mayor problema, o que él se opusiera a dárselo y Jared esté suplicándole por malcriar al niño, tenía esa sensación de hormigueo en el cuerpo como si ese cachorro de hombre era suyo y de Jared, haciéndole tomar toda esa postura firme con el niño, él siendo el padre responsable y Jared la madre sobre protectora que no escatima en darle todo a su retoño.

 

Pasó su lengua por sus labios mientras los apretaba porque no quería ceder ante el capricho, el niño no podía fundar su sustento en un postre, frunció el ceño e intento mantenerse firme en su decisión. Jared tenia puesta una gorra y unas gafas oscuras, igual que la última vez que salieron, sigue sin gustarle, pero debido al impacto de la serie que protagonizo le es difícil no llamar la atención de todos con su altura y que además lo reconozcan y empiecen a seguirlo.

 

Pensó que ese era el caso, cuando sintió como dos hombres empezaron a caminar detrás de ellos, intento ignorarlos, pero cuando él volteaba a mirarlos y mostrarles sus pocas pulgas con su actitud, ellos no estaban ahí. Creyó ver sobre su hombro una figura encorvada pero alta, tan alta como Jared, y otra más baja de cabellos negros, miro a su alrededor y siguió haciendo la compra con su futura familia, sacando del carro cosas que no necesitaban, mientras Jared metía en el todo lo que se le cruzaba.

 

Tuvo que retarlo por meter cosas de jardinería porque él no tenía un jardín o cobertizo donde meter rastrillos y mangueras y podadoras, además de otras decoraciones de jardín, Jared protesto que él tenía un gran jardín y que esas cosas las necesitaba, pero luego decanto en que no lo tendría hasta que comprara otra casa, porque Jensen no viviría con él y casi se pone a llorar de nuevo cuando Ian se le acercó y le abrazo fuertemente.

 

Todo parecía poner susceptible al gigante en esos momentos de su vida y él tenía que mostrarle otro futuro, otro camino que fuese suyo y permanente, Tyler les tiró con una pelota que quién sabe dónde encontró, y Jared se empezó a reír cuando Ian estaba a punto de retarlo, [el niño se reía claro y amplio igual que el padre], fue cuando percibió el olor a lobo y sus ojos quedaron estáticos mirando la nada, sintiendo esa presencia, ese aroma atrayente de un alpha cuando está buscando aparearse con otro lobo.

 

\- Ian no te enojes, no llevaremos la pelota si no quieres. - acotó Jared que no entendía el por qué de su expresión.  
\- Jared deja el carro y todo, ve al departamento ahora. - Ian lo toma por el brazo casi hasta doblarlo a su altura.  
\- ¡¿Ian, duele, que haces!?- cuando le suelta, toma a Tyler y se aleja de él dos pasos mirándolo como si estuviera loco.  
\- ¡Vete a hora! - su mirada se enciende y el corazón de Jared se precipita al ver el dorado en sus ojos diluyendo por completo el cristalino celeste.  
\- Tengo que decir que no fue fácil encontrarte Collins…- Ian gira su cabeza y a dos metros de él está el lobo que se dio a conocer primero por su olor, como aviso de su presencia.  
\- лучше уйти от меня и моей семьи, если вы не хотите, чтобы умереть! – Jared aturdido a Ian al escuchar el dialecto diferente de esa boca, parecía amenazar al hombre frente a ellos, de la misma altura que Ian, moreno de ojos cafés, que habla en ruso, pero no entiende lo que dicen y retrocede otro paso con Tyler en sus brazos cada vez agarrándolo con más fuerza.  
(- Será mejor que te alejes de mí y de mi familia si no quieres morir.)  
\- No tienes que amenazar Ian Collins, solo vengo a reclamarte... seré amable. - el hombre abre los brazos y Ian gruñe, Jared reconoce esas actitudes y un miedo sube por su garganta hasta cerrarla.  
\- Я не буду повторять это!- Ian está poniéndose en posición defensiva muy dispuesto a atacar si no toma distancia.  
(- ¡No voy a repetirlo!)   
\- вам лучше успокоиться или сожаления эти человеческие.- Jared volteo rápidamente al escuchar alguien más hablar en ruso, y se topó con un par de ojos azules pegados a su espalda, asustándolo y obligándolo a retroceder termino por chocar contra el carrito que ellos estaban usando, el hombre rubio sólo alzó la mano y lo saludo moviendo su dedos un par de veces.  
(- Será mejor que te calmes o estos humanos lo lamentaran. - dijo.)  
\- Primo, no te metas en esto. - inquirió Kostja poniéndose serio, sus ojos dorados aumentando su brillo y su presencia de domino en el lugar.  
\- Ok ok, toma a tu beta y marchemos. - sugirió Ken, el lobo que había estado detrás de Jared, con una socarrona y peligrosa sonrisa.  
\- Ian... Quiénes son…- exclamo Jared sintiéndose en peligro sin saber bien por qué.  
\- ¡Yo no seré tu beta jamás! – declaro Ian con una furia bestial en su voz y Jared podía ver los dientes sobresalir de la comisura de los labios, los cuales había estado besando hace unas horas atrás. Su instinto y leves conocimientos adquiridos con las leyendas urbanas que interpreto, le gritaban “Lobo, lobo” en su cabeza, pero eso no era posible… Hasta que sintió en su mejilla la caricia de unos largos dedos, poniendo sus cabellos de punta la sentirlo. Tenía que sacar del medio a su hijo, que sentía toda esa tensión y estaba poniéndose a llorar muy bajito aferrado a su cuello.  
\- ¿Qué haces...? – murmuró Jared a Ken quien mantenía las yemas de sus dedos sobre su mentón, y este abrió una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos.  
\- Eso está por verse. - Kostja exclamo llenándose de un enojo más allá de lo que el desearía mostrando sus dientes y sus garras en mitad del supermercado, si no fuese tan temprano probablemente la gente a su alrededor estaría escapando despavorida, pero no era ese el caso.  
\- Será mejor que piensen mejor lo que están por hacer. - habló una voz más rasgada pero no menos poderosa, justo detrás del rubio que al mirar a un lado pudo fijar su vista en el hombre que encontró en la calle unos días antes.  
\- ¿Chris? - pregunto sorprendido Jared que notó como el rubio perdía interés en tenerlo acorralado y se enfocó en su amigo.  
\- Esto no es asunto tuyo retaco. - hablo Ken con su tono ruso de por medio, Christian camino hacia adelante encajando la mandíbula y deteniéndose a un metro de él.  
\- Repítemelo en mi cara comunista asqueroso. - dijo Christian con toda la intención de hacer enojar al ruso, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a un intenso ámbar, Jared incrédulo abrió la boca y no la pudo cerrar porque su amigo estaba transformándose ante sus ojos con facilidad.  
\- Tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo “enano”. - Ken abrió sus fauces y su postura cambio, cuando la mano de Kostja lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo obligó a voltearse. - ¡Que! - exclamó y el moreno solo le señalo al rubio detrás de Christian, ese hombre olía a lobo por todos lados y su actitud era igual de desafiante que la del castaño.  
\- Nos vamos. - aseguro Kostja, soltando una última mirada a Ian, porque Christian y Steve habían salido en su defensa de la misma nada, mientras que Jared intentaba calmar a su hijo pequeño que mira a todos lados, asustado.   
\- я могу с ними, Kostja- le espeta Ken entre dientes que aprieta nuevamente su brazo y da un paso a tras llevándoselo con él.  
(-Yo puedo con ellos, Kostja - )  
\- Вы, пойдем со мной.- acentúa el moreno soltándole y dando unos paso hacia atrás sin dejar de tener a la vista a los tres lobos, mordiéndose la lengua de haber fracasado en su primer intento por apropiarse de Ian Collins.  
(-Tú vienes conmigo. - )  
\- Si, camina princesa, este no es tu territorio. - Christian camina detrás de ellos ganando terreno llegando a un lado de Ian, ninguno de los dos se mira hasta que los lobos, Ken y Kostja salen del supermercado.

 

Pero es primero Ian el que rompe el trato silencioso cuando los rusos salen de su vista, empujando al músico repentinamente para poner una distancia entre ellos, sus ojos aún están dorados y muestra sus dientes, pero Christian sin embargo no tiene ninguna intención de pelear con el ruso, y su aspecto se vuelve pacifico al mostrar sus ojos azul profundo, solo se aleja caminando hasta Jared en su mayor interés de saber si está bien. Ian se interpone en su paso y hace que el músico frunza el ceño. Pero es la mano de Jared la que toma de la camisa a Ian repentinamente para sacudirle, preguntándole casi histérico que demonios fue todo eso, Ian tan solo lo mira desconcertado, sabiendo que lo vio transformándose.

 

\- A mí me gustaría saber que tienen que ver esos sujetos contigo, Ian. - todos ponen su atención en Steve que se acerca precavidamente a ellos con una desconfianza marcada en su rostro.  
\- ¡No es asunto suyo!, ¿Y desde cuando eres tu un lobo, de todos modos? - da un empujón desafiando a Kane que aprieta los labios por no contestarle porque Tyler está llorando aun completamente afectado por el enfrentamiento.  
\- ¿Lobo? Como es que tú, y tu... sus rostros... ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? - balbucea hasta que contesta Jared antes que Christian, cuando cae en cuanta de la pregunta de Ian.  
\- Jared, hablaremos en casa. - Ian lo mira de frente intentando mantener el control de su pareja y alza sus manos para que se calme, pero el actor está muy alterado, y Jared le da de manotazos en sus manos para alejarlo.  
\- Lo hablaremos aquí…- Christian toma del brazo a Ian imponiéndose y este gruñe al mismo tiempo, pero Steve interviene.  
\- No aquí... no es algo que todo el mundo deba saber…- Steve el único que puede acercarse a Jared completamente y llevarlo con cautela fuera del supermercado.

 

####################

 

Ken pudo contener su rabia hasta llegar al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, masticando su indignación, apenas si podía mirar a su primo, detestaba ese lado de él, contorsionó la tela de cuero entre sus manos con fuerza hasta escucharla crujir para luego arrojarla lejos tirando una lámpara en su camino.

 

Caminó como un animal enjaulado con intenciones de violentarse contra su presa, pero dentro de una jaula estrecha, sus pasos eran veloces y precipitados, la tensión en su piel lo descolocaba y gruñía su descontento sin más, no le entraba en la cabeza que no se enfrentaran a ellos con más determinación, con toda su capacidad de alphas por una desventaja de solo un lobo.

 

Kostja dejaba las llaves lentamente dentro de un plato de porcelana laqueado, inmerso en el pensamiento de lo que veía en los ojos de Collins, sus palabras, el llanto del niño, lo que hacía en ese supermercado con ellos, el hombre que le llamaba y que tenía pegado a su piel el leve aroma del lobo que fue a buscar… Pero lo que lo erizo por completo no fue la desafiante mirada de Ian, sino su primo alzando su mano hacia ese hombre alto, la figura de Ian se desdibujo en su mente al notar como pasaba Ken sus dedos por la mejilla de ese hombre, Jared.

 

Era una amenaza... Pero que lo toque, resquebrajó algo dentro de él, sentía como si le faltara una pieza a su corazón, como si le hubieran dado un mordisco en crudo y lo dejaran desangrándose de a poco, escuchaba el berrinche de Ken a lo lejos rompiendo lo que tenía a mano… El en serio cree, que lo que hace, lo hace porque no que no podrían enfrentarles, pero es que no puede soportar la idea de seguir con esto, preferiría estar enterrado vivo junto a sus padres que ver a Ken con otro lobo.

 

El pecho se le iba vaciando cuando sintió como un almohadón pesado le daba de lleno en el rostro.

 

\- ¿Qué haces...? – preguntó con parsimonia sin fuerzas, completamente triste.  
\- ¿No ves que estoy furioso? ¿¡Por qué nos retiramos por qué no tomaste a Ian de una vez por todas!? ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? - le gritó a lo lejos dando zancadas aceleradas hacia él, pero Kostja seguía impasible.  
\- El humano olía como Ian.... – bajó su mirada y paseó sus ojos sobre la pared, pasando por un lado de su exagerado familiar.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Tú crees que no lo noté? Pero no era fuerte su olor, no lo había reclamado, ni nada… ¡Y yo estaba a punto de marcarlo para que Ian no pensara que tuviese oportunidad de estar con él! - Kostja ladeó su cabeza mostrando solo su perfilada nariz por sobre su hombro, y volvió al mini bar sirviéndose una pequeña copa de vodka.  
\- Aun así... de que serviría eso... - Kostja no podía respirar por el intenso dolor en su interior, alzó la mirada neutra hacia la pared, y trago el líquido de inmediato haciendo que le queme el interior más rápidamente, y así pueda cauterizar las heridas que su primo hacía en él, sin darse cuenta.  
\- ¡Kostja podíamos con ellos, podíamos tomar a Ian, podíamos con ese renacuajo... y el otro lobo! - exclamo gritándole fuertemente a un paso de su espalda, alzando los brazos con desesperación porque sentía que su primo no lo estaba escuchando, y le vio llenar otra copa más que se bebió en ese instante.  
\- No quiero pelear... - el moreno insatisfecho y noctámbulo tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios bebiendo lo necesario para no sentir más ese agujero en el, se volteó y Ken le miraba con furia terminando de avivar su dolor.  
\- ¡¿Pues qué quieres hacer?! ¡¿Dejarlos ir, permanecer sin beta el resto de tus días?! ¡Ellos son los únicos que están a nuestro nivel... Sabes que no podremos confiar en otra calaña de lobo! – gritó en pleno rostro empujándolo contra el mini bar.  
\- Déjame pasar... - su voz tenue dejo a Ken confundido, que lo vio caminar lento a su lado con la botella en la mano y metiéndose a su recámara.

 

La botella cayó de sus manos vacía resonando desagradablemente, era toda su intención embriagarse para olvidarse de eso, pero sin embargo sólo logró sentirse despechado… él nunca quiso ser un alpha, nunca se había manifestado de ese modo de todas maneras, pero la muerte repentina de sus padres detonó su genética a los quince años, tal vez si hubiera sabido que tenía familia eso no hubiera pasado y él podría ser un beta común y corriente, tal vez su primo lo hubiera tomado como suyo, y no su cómo su par.

 

La respiración le ardía y su cuerpo reaccionaba, aunque no lo quisiera, no estaba acostumbrado a la temperatura de ese lugar y en ese hotel de mierda no había aire acondicionado en cada habitación como para enfriarlo lo suficiente, se enderezó todo lo que pudo y se retiró la camiseta y los pantalones, cayéndose al piso torpemente, mareado, su cuerpo estaba transpirado y tragó de nuevo el aliento ardiente del vodka que aún tenía en el estómago. 

 

Se mordió un labio e intentó levantarse, pero no lograba ningún tipo de equilibrio, por lo que desistió, lo único que logro fue acariciar el interior de su muslo, solo para apartarlo con ira, no quería sentirse así en ese momento. Siempre miró a los betas derretirse por sus atenciones, piensa, los miraba fríamente intentando dilucidar qué era lo que sentían, con que intensidad podían entregarse, incluso pudo observar a Ken haciéndoselo a humanos y lobos, sus fiestas no tenían un límite pero aun así, Ken disfrutaba cada gota de placer que tuviese enfrente.

 

Desearía poder cambiar, y si lo razona un poco es la única razón por la que está en ese camino, la idea de que “ellos” sepan cómo cambiar y él pueda imitarles, aunque en realidad sabe bien que es parte de su descendencia y no un truco que pueda aprender, se ríe de forma maniaca por unos instantes para luego abrazarse así mismo con las piernas contraídas contra su pecho… Hace mucho calor en esa habitación y necesita más alcohol, respira hondo poniéndose de rodillas para poder levantarse, se aferra a una cómoda y vuelve a respirar, siente como el mareo lo acecha, por lo que, para evitarlo, camina lentamente a la puerta de dos hojas y las abre, el frio que le pega en plena cara le despeja la cabeza, Ken debe de haber dejado el aire acondicionado lo más bajo posible para que entre a su habitación.

 

Se sostiene de los muebles poco a poco, no sabe cuánto tiempo le tomo beberse la botella entera o cuando se fue a dormir su primo, rodea el sofá con pasos torpes, cansados y se recarga en el mini bar, abre torpemente la portezuela revisando botella por botella, quiere algo dulce, pero que no sea cremoso, pero lo único que hay es licor de menta... lo mira y sabe que no es cremoso, es espesa su consistencia y la abre perezosamente.

 

\- Podrías decirme por qué demonios estas así al menos. - y Kostja salta en su sitio soltando la botella que cae abierta sobre el mini bar haciendo un desastre de melaza verde por todos lados hasta que puede tomarla y parar la botella.  
\- Qué demonios. - el moreno se da la vuelta y ve a Ken tendido en el sofá con una sábana cubriéndole apenas el cuerpo.  
\- Yo pregunte primero. - pero Kostja no está de ánimos ni en estado como para contestar, solo toma la botella para rodear el sillón y meterse en su habitación nuevamente.  
\- ¡¡Oye!! - Ken se levanta de un salto y lo toma del brazo que sostiene la botella para que le responda. - Oye, háblame. - reclama y lo pone contra el marco de la puerta y lo mantiene allí sujetando sus brazos con ambas manos.  
\- Para qué… no vas a escuchar lo que tenga que decir, ni siquiera mis razones...- Kostja lo empuja mostrando su lado alpha, aunque inmediatamente lo desplaza la angustia que le carcome por dentro, y Ken no lo entiende, el rubio se pasa las manos por el cabello y el moreno solo se mete tambaleando a su habitación alejándose.  
\- ¿No vas a cerrar las puertas? - pregunta el rubio.  
\- Hace demasiado calor aquí... - rodea la cama para dejarse caer.  
\- Cuáles son tus razones... - Ken miraba la figura de su primo patear las mantas y sabanas desordenadas de la cama, y como ponía sus labios nuevamente en la botella, detesta cuando no le habla y se la pasa bebiendo.  
\- Lárgate... - bebe otro poco y pone la botella en la mesa de luz para acomodarse en la superficie del colchón boca abajo.  
\- A veces creo que no recuerdas que te conozco mejor que nadie y se cómo sacarte la verdad. - Kostja escucha esas palabras con los ojos cerrados y el tenue silencio le eriza la piel de la nuca. 

 

Es sentir el peso en la cama y sus ojos se abren repentinamente.

 

Ken está subiéndose a su cama y eso dilata su respiración, sí que recuerda cómo es que le convence, y la idea solo le confunde más, porque no soportaría en ese instante que le toque siquiera, que le hable con cariño o que se aproxime con esa picardía aguadulce que solo el posee.

 

Es por eso que los golpes en su pecho no los puede controlar, siente las sabanas tirar debajo del peso de su primo y la verdad es que quiere mover su cuerpo lejos de él, pero sus músculos no responden, tiesos ante la idea de tenerlo cerca, su mente no está dispuesta y su inquietud de alpha no quiere jugar en lo más mínimo con ese comportamiento del rubio para con él, como si fuera su cachorro, esa sola idea estalla en su cabeza cuando Ken pone su mano en su cabeza y lo acaricia.

 

Toda la piel de sus hombros se eriza y de un manotazo retira la mano lejos de él, sus ojos se encienden, mirándolo fijamente con la mandíbula encajada, el aire doliéndole, su pecho golpeando agónico en algún rincón de su cuerpo, como un eco lejano que muere poco a poco.

 

\- ¡No me toques! - gruñe, pero él no se percata de sus movimientos tambaleantes, de su estado de ebriedad, de su poca credibilidad con sus palabras chapoteadas.

\- Te encanta que te toque. - Ken sonríe dulce mientras se acerca a él con todas las malas intenciones de poner todos sus dedos sobre él, y sacarles a carcajadas la verdad hasta que diga basta.

\- ¡¡Eso no es cierto, aléjate!! - Kostja pone su mano sobre el pecho de Ken intentando alejarlo, pero es el doble que él y en un segundo tiene sus enormes manos sobre sus costillas y a un lado de su pectoral, con una lo acerca y con otra tienta sus lados flacos, llenos de cosquillas que no quiere permitirse.

\- ¡No basta, Ken! No de... Keen – replica apenas.

\- Dime qué es, y pararé ...- le dice sobre el oído, mientras que él se retuerce, intentando no abrir la quijada para no reírse, de no respirar demasiado el aire que rodea el cuerpo de su primo, de no escuchar cómo se relame los labios mientras le mira soltar la primera carcajada.

\- ¡No, no, no, jajajaja, deja por.... deja jaja, dios no hagas eso...! - y su corazón se dispara no sólo por la entrecortada cantidad de aire, la escasez del mismo o los toques rápidos por sus costados y por detrás de su rodilla, intenta apartar las manos, pero sólo hace que sus pechos choquen y que el estire su cuello hacia un costado para poner distancia en vano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Kostja...? - Ken sabe que también tiene cosquillas en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja hasta el hueco del mismo y al tener las manos ocupadas usas sus labios como su respiración para aplicar su tortura, ni siquiera está notando que el moreno que estaba rasguñándole la piel para que le suelte y mordiendo sus labios, pero al sentirlo no puede evitar abrir la boca y soltar el aire como si se le escapara el alma con ese movimiento.

\- Ken solo, ale... jate. - apenas si puede jalar el aire de vuelta, y su corazón vuelve a doler intenso y pesado, casi arrastrándose lejos de ellos dos.

\- No, no, no hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa, por qué actúas así... - y las manos del moreno se cierran sobre sus bíceps sabiendo que está intentando resistirse a él, pero Ken se relame muy cerca de su yugular y un deseo que hacía unos años no sentía le atacó en ese instante, quería morderlo, apretar sus colmillos contra la carne y cuando abrió su boca anticipando el sabor de la piel marcada sobre su lengua, Kostja gruño y de un solo movimiento lo aparto haciéndolo chocar contra la mesita de luz, la lámpara cayendo al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Que te vayas demonios! - sus colmillos desencajados y la ferocidad en su mirada dorada chispeaba turbulenta.

 

El rubio se levantó del piso donde terminó de un salto y sacándose un trozo de lámpara del antebrazo, saltó sobre Kostja de la misma manera que el moreno se mostraba para con él, hundió sus garras apenas pudo tomar los brazos de su primo, y este lo empujó con sus piernas al otro lado de la cama pero esta vez se lo llevo con él al piso, y la otra lámpara también quedó destrozada cuando el moreno se resistió.

 

El sonido de dos perros pelando parecía llenar la habitación, ni siquiera sabía Ken porque estaba atacándole o porque estaba tratando de sujetarlo y acercarlo a él a la fuerza por un instinto al que no escuchó nunca, pero que se apoderó de su cabeza. Sabe que lo está lastimando y sabe que está usando su altura y su peso en su contra, sólo cuando lo tiene arrinconado contra la puerta del placar, hundiendo su garra derecha en su cuello es que respira y se da cuenta de lo excitado que está.

 

Su primo aun lucha destrozando la puerta con su garra tratando de zafarse, y él se pega a su cuerpo sujetándose al marco con fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar.

 

\- ¡DEJAME! - es desaforado su grito, la ira del alpha desatado en los ojos que dejaron de ser oscuros y dulces, para ser los de un animal salvaje.

\- ¡Dime lo que quiero saber!¡ Por qué estas así…! - le exclama en su hombro intentando calmarse, pero esta duro, afiebrado, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, no con ese tipo de rigidez y se muere por hacerle el amor a Kostja y no lo entiende, le duele la cabeza de tratar de entenderlo, y sus ojos dan un nuevo brillo dominante cuando escucha su contestación.

\- ¡Me enfermas, ese es el por qué! - y la sola idea de que le rechazaba terminó de resquebrajar lo que estaba tratando de controlar, su labio superior tembló con cólera, el intenso calor de la misma nublando cualquier pensamiento razonable, alzó a Kostja del piso, al tiempo que lo arrojó contra el cabezal de la cama sin esfuerzo, y lo vio caer hasta el colchón aturdido por el golpe.

 

Lo tomó de un tobillo y tiro de él hasta que su pie quedo colgando del filo de la cama, se subió sobre el arrancando la ropa interior del tostado cuerpo, su garra se precipitó sobre su espalda y marco a lo largo cuatro líneas rojas de sangre que lamio y mordió, solo en ese instante Kostja reaccionó que estaba en peligro e intentó hablarle pero él no respondió a ninguna de sus palabras, le mordió el cuerpo y sus costados hasta dar con el lugar que le electrificó la piel hasta la punta de los dedos, encajando sus cuatro colmillos sobre el hueso de esa cadera hasta escucharlo gritar agónicamente.

 

Kostja intento empujarlo lejos, en el doloroso arrebato fue completamente en vano, su mano se veía tan pequeña sobre la melena rubia desordenada y Ken solo cerro más su mordida sobre su piel hasta que jadeó sin saber por qué, su cabeza cayó contra la almohada al sentir como araño el hueso, marca que por más que se cure permanecería en su cuerpo, soltó el aire ya abandonado a su suerte, su cuerpo laxo ante el dolor que sentía sin saber siquiera el motivo.

 

La mano de Ken seguía sosteniendo su glúteo desnudo hasta que sintió como el pulgar lo acariciaba, y la potente mordida iba retirándose de su invasión, estaba mareado y ya no sabía si era por la pelea, el alcohol danzando en su estómago apresurado como si tuviera miles de mariposas en él, o si era el fuerte aroma a excitación de Ken en el aire, y su mordida imperiosa.

 

\- Di eso de nuevo... - Ken alzó la mirada aun como una fiera retándolo a repetirse, y él lo miro con sus ojos marrón oscuro débilmente.  
\- Tú... tienes que dejar... de lastimarme. - son lágrimas en sus ojos lo que desconcierta al rubio y el moreno se cubre la cara.  
\- ¡Sabes que lo hice porque eres un terco! ¡Termine por lastimarte solo por tu gran e impertinente boca! - le exclama ambas manos a los costados de su cadera.  
\- No, no por esto… Me duele… - y se muerde el interior de su mejilla porque es demasiado poder decir lo que en realidad le aqueja, lo que le aflige internamente hasta hacerle sangrar. Ken aprieta los labios y mira su cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortes hechos con sus garras y dientes, se muerde la boca y le duele a él haberlo dejado así aplastando su ego de alpha cuando le rechazo.

 

Lamio a lo largo de la espina de ese cuerpo más pequeño intentando reconfortarlo de algún modo, y le sintió temblar, intentando guardarse los sollozos, pero fracasando al retener sus espasmos, se posó sobre el mas delicadamente abrazándolo, le dolía el pecho saber que su primo sufría de algún modo, ya sea por sus arrebatos o por algo más… Ese algo que desconoce, y que por primera vez no pudo sacarle como siempre lo hacía.

 

Le besó el cuello y trato de ser dulce, pero Kostja sólo se trataba de hacer más pequeño debajo de él, le tomó de las manos y las retiró encontrando resistencia, acunó su rostro en su mano abierta y le besó los labios repetidas veces hasta que le escuchó respirar entre el sollozos, invadió su boca sin preámbulo, aun quería tenerlo pero no de la misma manera, tiró de el para que le sujetara del cuello y lo besara más, lo besó intensamente casi desesperado en algún punto, quedándose el mismo sin aire, intentando respirar del aire que había en la boca de su primo.

 

Sentado sobre las piernas canela y sujetándole el rostro lo besó hasta que el temblor se fue, hasta que el calor de ambos se volvió dulce y embriagador, su aroma se sentía diferente, mezclado con el de sus heridas, mezclado con las lágrimas que cayeron sobre la cama, por la manera en que Kostja se aferraba a él, el suave sonido de su boca mascullando un gemido cuando recorrió su cuerpo lentamente sobre los pectorales, rozando sus pezones que noto duros.

 

Se removió sobre el para colocarse entre su piernas y se bajó su propio bóxer, quería tocarlo con todo su cuerpo y así lo hizo, amasó su sexo en su mano, vio como el lobo frente a él jadeo y alzó su mirada a él necesitándole más, era mágico, era demasiado erótico, si, había estado con Kostja antes, pero era tan diferente ahora, era como si le perteneciese esta vez, como si solo pudiera estar con él, mostrarle esa mirada perdida sólo a él y sus mejillas coloradas decían tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellos, que eso obnubiló su visión, grabando ese semblante en su mente, arremolinando una fuerte palpitación en sus genitales, dios… quería entrar en él y sentir como le recibía, ver su expresión extasiada por su presencia allí.

Devoró y lamio su cuello sintiendo como la manzana de adán bajaba y subía respirando agitado, pasó su dedo lentamente por la punta del pene contrario, percibiendo la corriente eléctrica en la piel de Kostja, tomo su liquido pre seminal y lo llevó a la entrada del moreno, parecía húmeda la pequeña entrada, y pensó que tal vez era sudor, pensó muchas cosas, que de pronto olvidó al ver como su primo se cubría el rostro al gemir, demasiado audible su deseo de ser poseído. No forzó el que retirara sus manos de su cara, solo empujo apenas su nariz contra ellas y el las apartó dejándole espacio para reclinarse sobre su cuello, acariciando con la punta de la misma la piel de mejilla.

 

Le preparó con calma, lo preparó hasta verlo enloquecer, hasta que no le alcanzaran los brazos para sujetarse de sus hombros, lo preparó metiendo hasta tres dedos en el suave canal, estirando la piel, humedeciendo el recorrido y sus alrededores… Pasó la lengua por sus labios y con la mirada celeste clavada en la marrón se introdujo en él, la expresión de un pequeño niño asustado se presentó en el rostro de su primo, una expresión inocente y dulce que le hizo besarlo intensamente, lo invadió lentamente hasta hundirse por completo en él. Era la sensación más placentera que jamás sintió, la intensidad, el contacto entero de cómo cada poro se expandía para sentir la piel ajena, las manos pequeñas aferradas a su nuca mientras sus labios se saboreaban tan apasionados, no logaba entender por qué era tan diferente, por qué la intensidad era tan grande, por qué sentía abrirse su pecho sobre el de Kostja… ¿Cómo es que sabía que el moreno sentía lo mismo que él? Le quería tanto, tanto, que se prometió jamás volver a sacar sus garras con él, no en una pelea al menos.

 

Penetró tanto en él que perdió conciencia de las dimensiones de la cama, del cuarto, o de su alrededores, ya no había cuartos, no había paredes, solo la leve presencia de una sabanas y piel, piel tostada, cabellos negros, miradas intensas de ojos oscuros y piel de un sabor exquisito que no podía dejar de morder y saborear con cariño, no sabe cuántas veces se lo hizo pero no podía parar, quería más, quería que su primo le sintiera en su cuerpo aunque estén lejos uno del otro y aun no sabía por qué. Las palabras de Kostja, cariñosas, intensificaban más sus atenciones, los “te quiero”, las insinuaciones, las palabras de aliento en los momentos desenfrenados, las solicitudes de ser abrazado le desesperaban porque él jamás se lo negaría, y había algo en su mirada a veces, que parecía doler cuando lo pedía, logrando que lo abrace con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Esa mañana despertaron en el sofá, ni siquiera sabe por qué, pero tenía a Kostja atrapado entre el respaldo y su cuerpo, no había espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos y él le miro por un buen rato, siempre le llamo la atención el tono de su piel, como se parecía a su tía, como era que a pesar de tantas generaciones antes que ellos, un descendiente al azar tenía esa pigmentación, le encantaba el tono de su piel, las oscuras y largar pestañas, el tono de su labios, notó un poco más abajo las marcas de sus besos y como las marcas de su pelea se desvanecían, suspiró aliviado y lo abrazó más fuerte.

 

A pesar de la luz que entraba por la persiana principal él se quedó allí hasta que su primo abrió los ojos y ambos estuvieron hambrientos, había una expresión de felicidad y calma en Kostja cuando despertó, y se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto, comieron lo que pidieron a la habitación, pegados uno al otro, compartiendo sus cafés con crema y sus panecillos dulces, se reían sin decir nada y se asearon de la misma manera, incluso se amaron una vez más en la ducha, todo el cuerpo de su primo le recibía tan libre, ahora que él también estaba muy feliz.

 

Felicidad que se marchó por la puerta principal cuando Ken le comentó que debían tomar a los Collins por sorpresa esta vez, ya que tenían el rastro de Ian podían saber dónde vivía, y esta vez el iría por Misha, se colocó la camiseta verde cuando al voltear vio la espalda de su primo completamente pétrea, frunció el ceño y le llamó por su nombre, pero el no respondió solo terminó de abrocharse los jeans y sin mirarle le contesto que sí minutos después, no había nada en su voz, no había cariño, no había nada, solo un vacío que le hizo parpadear.

 

El frío en el rostro de su primo le desencajó cuando busco sus ojos, dejándolo estático, ¿Hizo algo? No sabía que era, y no se lo diría, lo siguió hasta la puerta y la cerró al marcharse, sacudió la cabeza al caminar unos pasos detrás de su Kostja, tenía que enfocarse, tenía que reclamar a ese lobo como suyo para que ellos dos tuvieran una familia real, para que dejaran su soledad atrás.


	14. Knowledge of my Ancestors

Capítulo 14

 

El sol quemaba la piel si se estaba quieto demasiado tiempo, el tercer día de su celo había terminado e incluso Jensen disminuyo la demanda sobre su cuerpo, volviéndose más dulce su comportamiento. Hablaron en su cama por horas: sobre su familia, sobre lo que era su vida antes de conocerle… pero su constante atención en el desayuno y el almuerzo estaba sobre el jardín desaliñado, no lo podía evitar, era horrible y le apenaba mucho, Su Alpha lo notó y le propuso arreglarlo juntos haciéndolo sonreír por la compañía que sentía de su pareja; Jensen parecía no notar los intensos rayos del sol, solo metía el pasto cortado dentro de bolsas, sin llevar puesta la camiseta la cual colgaba del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, sintió que le afectaba más de la cuenta tanto calor porque no estaba acostumbrado, transpirando mientras arrancaban las hierbas del jardín trasero, 

 

Con la tarea terminada, y habiendo arrancado plantas muertas de todo el patio, además de enmarañados arbustos secos, el jardín era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Podía hacer un agradable espacio, pensó. Para cuando tengan familia podrían estar todos juntos allí pasando el día; se levantó del suelo y se secó el sudor de la frente, parpadeó pensando en que Jensen sabía lo que él era, que posiblemente ya estaba inseminado, y a la espera de que sus tres días de celo y sexo continuo sean el éxito de lo que ambos deseaban con intensidad.

 

Vio a Jensen salir por la puerta trasera del patio al callejón donde arrojaba las bolsas de basura al contenedor, miró la tierra a sus pies y el sol sobre su cabeza en un instante que el tiempo se ralentizo para que el pudiera admirarlo… Deseo con todo su corazón que su familia este allí con él, no creía que pudiera olvidarse de sus voces nunca, pero aun así, ese deseo de que vean lo que había logrado le invadió. Repentinamente lo sujetan sobresaltándolo, brazos fueres sacándolo de sus pensamientos:

 

\- Estas muy callado Misha… ¿Qué pasa? - comenta unos segundos después, poniéndolo en el suelo.

\- Nada, solo estoy encantado contigo, esto parece demasiado perfecto. - Jensen se ríe sobre su oído haciéndole saber que el siente lo mismo, y le besa las mejillas los pómulos, la comisura de su boca hasta delinear su mandíbula.

\- Escucha – dice el rubio - podríamos poner una plataforma de este lado, algún árbol que de sombra de este lado tal vez un frutal, tendríamos que subir la cerca un poco, no me gusta que se vea desde la calle lo que hacemos, tal vez una enredadera le daría un toque más lindo. - añade tomando las muñecas y asiéndose ademanes con las manos de su pareja, mientras que Misha se ríe ampliamente...

\- ¿Qué haces? No soy un muñeco ¿sabes? – contesta cuando mira sobre su hombro y ve Jensen apoyar su mentón sobre su hombro, demasiado divertido con la manera en que lo trata.  
\- ¿Seguro? Qué raro, estaba seguro de que tenías cuerdas por aquí. - lo alza de suelo rodeándolo con sus brazos por debajo de su cintura, la risa contagiosa de Misha se escucha mientras apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen.

 

Era todo demasiado perfecto para el momento en que escucharon ruidos en la casa, voces discutiendo y ambos fruncieron el ceño, Jensen bajó lentamente a Misha deslizándolo por su cuerpo, pero sin apartarlo en lo más mínimo, el Omega intento ampliar su percepción, pero la cercanía de Jensen desorientaba sus sentidos y se avergonzaba con ello, solo se dejó caer en el hombro de su Alpha hasta que este lo soltara.

 

Su mente se despeja cuando el agarre cede, y la voz de su alpha nombra a su amigo, Jared, levanta la vista para ver a Jensen concentrado en lo que ve dentro de la casa, esta desorientado, siempre le desorienta el estar demasiado cerca de la piel de Jensen, le mira subir los escalones a la puerta de la cocina y él le sigue recuperando poco a poco su capacidad de reconocimiento.

 

Lo primero que nota es a Tyler chocando con su pierna, lo mira para saludarlo, solo que el niño no sonríe, está muy serio escondiendo su rostro sobre la tela del vaquero, iba a levantarlo cuando escuchó como Jensen trata de calmar a Jared, y su hermano está peleando con alguien más en la sala.

 

\- ¡Lobos Jensen! ¡” LOBOS”, creo que la palabra lo describe perfecto! - Jensen suspira y alza sus manos para poder calmar la histeria del gigante, para poder entenderle. 

\- Okey… respira Jared… ¡Vas a desmayarte como te paso en Boston! - exclama haciendo ademanes con sus manos para que su amigo le entienda, pero este solo se agita más, su pecho subiendo y bajando, mientras camina de un lado al otro en largas zancadas.

\- ¡No puedo,..! ¡Lobos ¿entiendes?, lobos rusos! Nosotros, el… - lo señala mientras Misha alza al niño el cual se abraza con fuerza a su cuello.

\- Jared, lo sé, cálmate. - Jensen lo toma del codo para hacer que le mire fijamente, pero el castaño lo mira con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

\- ¿Como…?- dijo sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual, intentando poder controlar sus pensamientos.

\- Yo ya sé que Ian y Misha son lobos, lo de su nacionalidad es más que obvio Jared. - Misha se coloca detrás de Jensen y asiente las palabras del rubio.

\- Ok… pero no hablaba de esos lobos… - inquiere mirando el piso y luego volviendo a los ojos de Jensen. - ¿Tu sabias que Christian es lobo también? Bueno tú lo conoces desde antes, pero… nunca mencionaste lo de ser lobo… - Jared entra en un estado más calmo pensando cómo es que Jensen sabe de esos lobos, y porque no le dijo que Christian era un lobo también.

\- Di eso de nuevo. - se apresuró a decir Misha intensamente, haciendo que Jensen voltee a verlo. Solo en ese momento pudieron enfocarse en Christian a tres metros de ellos enfrentando a Ian.

 

Misha toma al niño y lo pone en brazos de su padre cuando se acerca a su hermano, sus sentidos al fin estaban despejados, pudiendo enfocarse en Christian, su esencia lo mareó , ya no olía a humano, pero no era un alpha, Qué era… cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante, tenía que concentrarse, separar los aromas en la habitación, al abrir los ojos sus pupilas doradas hicieron contacto con los ojos de Christian que se distrajo por completo de lo que hablaba con Ian. Haciendo que este, al notar que miraban a su hermano lo apartara delineando el límite en que podía estar cerca de él, alzando su garra para atacarlo por haber puesto sus ojos en el omega de su manada.

 

\- ¡ Ian detente ¡ - grita Misha y Jensen lo toma del brazo poniéndolo detrás de él. Pero su hermano aun así contempla su pedido.

\- Es un alpha, uno que nos engañó ocultando su olor, además de que pretende quedarse con este territorio Misha. - aclara Ian mirando a su hermano, pero Jensen está en el medio, y le mira con furia porque sabe dentro de él que se siente desafiado por su estatus.

\- No lo es, es un gamma Ian, así que cálmate. – intenta retirar la mano de Jensen de su brazo pero este lo mira enfadado, y desiste.

\- Soy un alpha. - exclama Christian poniéndose sobre sus pies su mirada transformándose, Jensen sorprendiéndose por lo que ve, mientras que Steve mira todo eso de un lateral extrañado por la afirmación.

\- Un gamma es muy similar a un alpha, en actitud, fuerza y terquedad, pero tiene la misma condición física de un omega, con una libido alta, además de un alto grado de concepción, es muy raro ver de uno que se haya manifestado de ese modo, generalmente pueden haberse concebido cuando una beta cruza su vida con un humano. Lo que me extraña es que no lo hayamos percibido antes. - Christian parece confundido, e Ian lo mira nuevamente intentando identificarlo, pero el solo siente la presencia de un alpha frente a él.

\- Cristian se manifestó hace un par de días… - rompe el silencio Steve estaba acercándose a su pareja tomándolo de la mano, e Ian retrocedió un paso lejos de ellos ante el gesto.

\- Eso no es posible…- gruño el hermano menor.

\- Eso es porque nunca tuve que enfrentarme a un lobo antes, además de que he tenido esto siempre conmigo. – dice Christian y saca con el pulgar una piedra negra que cuelga de su cuello, Misha intenta salir de detrás de Jensen para acercarse y mirarla de cerca.

\- Es amatista. - dice Misha mirando la piedra. - Se le da a los cachorros hasta que cumplen cierta edad y pueden controlar los cambios, ocultándolos de ser blancos de otras manadas. Pero… - Misha miro directamente a los ojos de Christian. – Sólo se de una raza de lobos negros… que se guiaban completamente por los efectos de piedras específicas como estas. - lo miro por unos instantes intentando recordar cual era el nombre de esa manada, sabe que lo estudio, lo sabe, fue su padre el que le obligó a repasar los nombres de manadas de todo el mundo.

\- Mi abuelo tiene varias cajas con distintas piedras, aun así, mi ascendencia fue revelada ante mi hace poco. –

\- ¿Le crees? - pregunto Ian a Misha por sobre su hombro.

\- Si… Lo que me preocupa más son los otros lobos que Jared mencionó. – se dio la vuelta a mirar a Jared, pero Ian bajo la mirada. - ¿Tú los viste? -pregunto Misha a Ian. 

\- Me confrontaron ayer por la mañana… - Misha lo miró intensamente con el reproche en su rostro haciendo que Ian solo mirara fastidiado a otro lado. - El más bajo dijo que venía a reclamarme, y se atrevió a decirme que sería amable,..! El muy bastardo... Pero si no hubiera sido por este idiota… no sé si estaría aquí. – aceptó muy a su pesar el joven lobo, rotando sobre sus pies nerviosos y señalando a Christian.

\- Eso, eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que pueden reclamar, venir a reclamar a una persona de ese modo?- pregunto Jared que aún tenía el desazón del día anterior.

\- Somos lobos, lobos de diferentes estatus pueden reclamarse como propiedad de otro, no está en la naturaleza del lobo preguntar, se toma lo que se seduce, esto generalmente es a la fuerza. - dice Misha especulando sus respuestas enseñando a medida que habla, y Jensen no lo soporta más apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo es que se precipita sobre Misha agarrándolo del brazo.

\- Pero eso no pasara contigo, ¿No es así? ¡Porque tú ya eres mío! ¡Dilo Misha, di que no pueden ponerte un dedo encima porque ya eres mío! – le espeta en pleno rostro, casi gruñéndole en la cara su frustración.

\- Eres humano Jensen, por más que nosotros… Es diferente entre lobos, uno puede perder la conciencia si el alpha se lo propone. - y Jensen aprieta los dientes y lo toma de ambos brazos zamarreándolo, Jared estaba congelado a un metro de él, observando el inusual comportamiento de su amigo.  
\- ¡MISHA, ERES MIO!, ¡¡DILO, DILO!! - Christian y Steve se sorprendieron de la desesperación furiosa del actor, solo Ian se atrevió a intervenir, sujetando del antebrazo a Jensen, usando su fuerza sobre él, pero la mirada que le dedico dejaba entrever el dominio de un alfa sobre su hermano.

\- ¿Tú lo reclamaste? ¿Reclamaste a mi hermano? - el corazón latía en la garganta de Ian, Jensen era sólo un humano sin embargo podía sentir la presencia de un alpha cuando esa furia dilataba los ojos verdes frente a él sorprendiéndole.  
\- Suéltame… - pronuncio con los dientes apretados y un leve movimiento de sus labios, todos en la sala sintieron un escalofrío al escucharlo.

\- Jensen, no es mi deseo que eso pase, ni que se me acerque nadie más que tu ¿Okey? Intenta calmarte. - Misha fuerza un paso hacia Jensen esperando que ceda su agarre, y lo hace, abrazándole en consecuencia.

\- No digas que alguien más puede venir por ti, nunca. - Jensen se aferra a él, y el ahora omega sostiene el aliento porque no puede perderse en el aroma de su alpha ahora mismo.

\- Disculpen la intromisión, pero alguien puede darme algún curso acelerado de esto… ¿o nos dedicamos al problema principal, Kostja y Ken…? -pronuncia Christian frotándose el rostro y caminando alrededor de Ian sin perderlo de vista.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijeron Ian y Misha, 

\- ¿Soy el único que presto atención a los nombres de esos sujetos? – preguntó Christian, mirando a los que estuvieron presentes en el supermercado y revoleando los ojos para dejarse caer en el sofá, Steve le siguió sentándose en el apoyabrazos del mismo.

\- Es cierto… - Misha intenta separarse e de Jensen, pero solo logra girar entre sus brazos para responder.

 

Solo que toda su premisa termina siendo interrumpida por el gruñido repentino de Ian, y Misha zafándose de los brazos de Jensen se acerca a la ventana viendo a dos lobos en la puerta, Ian se precipita hacia la puerta y su hermano lo detiene, todos están dispuestos a lanzarse sobre ellos Christian, Jensen, Steve e Ian, solo Jared permanecía detrás de todos ellos asustado de lo que podría pasar.

 

\- ¡Basta! ¡Yo soy el alpha líder de este pack Misha, hazte a un lado! – dice Ian.

\- Tu no distingues un omega de un alpha, hermano, soy por lejos el único que puede hacer la introducción con esos alphas, además puede que Jensen sea humano pero tu sentiste su presencia, estoy marcado, y no podrán dominarme. - intenta convencerse cuando escucha murmullos en su idioma natal provenientes de afuera de la casa, Ian quiere protestar, y solo Jensen se le acerca tomando su mano a modo de aprobación.  
\- Yo estaré a tu lado. - le dice entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Jensen… ok. - claudica y él se da la vuelta para presionar el pestillo y salir de su casa.

El fuerte olor a alphas le golpea, pero decidido a no amedrentarse, e intentando recordar lo que él era como alpha se yergue y alza la cabeza, la sonrisa triunfante de hombre rubio le perturba, intenta identificar al otro, pero su mirada perdida lejos de ellos le hace centrarse más en el alto.

\- Es un gusto verte nuevamente Misha Collins. - dice Ken, la formalidad de sus palabras le hace torcer la cabeza. – Y no sé quién eres tu pero yo iría soltando su mano. -Jensen alzo una ceja, pero estoicamente no dijo nada solo se dirigió a Misha y este asintió.

\- No creo que nos hayamos visto antes… señor. - Misha da un paso a delante soltando la mano de su alpha y este la coloca sobre su hombro contrario.

\- Fue en el funeral de tu familia, pero eso fue hace ya mucho,.. hemos venido a por ustedes dile a tu hermano que salga. - le dice sacándose la chaqueta de cuero dándosela a Kostja que solo la tomó.

\- No creo haberlos visto, pero sin duda no llamare a mi hermano, ni nos iremos con ustedes, aunque en realidad me gustaría saber cuáles son sus intenciones al venir aquí, en primer lugar.

\- Tomarlos como nuestros betas por supuesto, es extraño tu aroma por cierto… pero apresúrate quiero terminar con esto para el anochecer. – dice Ken

\- Por qué querrías tomarnos como betas si tienes uno a tu lado, ahora mismo. - Misha no comprendía a ese lobo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y pudiendo oler el cambio en aquel hombre de cabellos negros que no le prestaba atención para nada a la situación.

\- De que estas hablando. –dice Ken sin entender.

\- ¿No lo percibes? El hombre a tu lado es un beta, además de que esta marcado por ti, puedo ver tu marca desde aquí. - sus ojos se tornaron dorados y señalaron a Kostja que al notar a los perros de Jared a sus pies oliéndoles, solo se agacho a tocarlos y a meter sus dedos entre su pelaje.  
\- De “qué” estás hablando.- el tono de Ken era ya distinto.

\- Lo mordiste, ¿no es así? - Ken que estaba mirando a Kostja, mueve sus ojos hacia Misha y nota como el hombre que vino a buscar está dos escalones más cerca de él, el que le acompañaba estaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta, mientras que los demás salían para presenciar aquello con más detenimiento.

\- Yo… - no sabía que decir, ¿cómo podía darse cuenta de que lo había mordido? y era cierto que a mitad de camino hasta allí no sentía el aroma fuerte de Kostja como antes…-

\- Veo que no estás consciente de tus propias acciones, no sé quién será ese hombre para ti pero lo estás quebrando. - solo allí un frio calo su espina y su rostro empezó a consternarse.

\- No sé de lo que hablas, Kostja está en perfecto estado, Kostja ven, levántate. - tiro de él y los ojos negros de su primo estaba vacíos perdidos en él.

\- Un beta que es tomado y marcado como lo hiciste con él, necesita de un tiempo de adaptación, manteniéndolo siempre en el lugar donde lo tomaste, por al menos tres días, si es una semana aún mejor. Pero tú, viniendo a reclamar betas cuando tienes uno a tu lado, es rebajarlo a menos que un sirviente sexual… sin conciencia o autonomía. - Misha está a un paso del alpha que no puede manejar la consternación que esas palabras le han causado.

\- ¿Kostja? – llamó suavemente a su primo, sus ojos negros eran más grandes ocupando el doble de espacio en su globo ocular, y no le miro, no se fijó quien le llamaba.

\- Oye… - Misha tomó el brazo de Ken que no podía pensar correctamente en ningún sentido. - Tómalo llévalo a donde sea que se estén quedando y no te apartes de él, le tomara unas horas, pero cuando recupere la conciencia solo llorara hasta dormirse, escucha, cuando eso pase llámame, ¿ok? - Misha reviso la chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo y tomo el celular colocando su número en él.

\- Por qué… estas ayudándome. - le replica alzando del suelo a su primo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Porque no son los primeros lobos con los que me topo que no han sido instruidos correctamente. - el tono de Misha es muy serio, tomando las manos de Kostja para que sostenga la chaqueta, y este solo lo hizo.

Ken tomo a Kostja en brazos, ausente el pequeño moreno solo mantenía la solapa de la chaqueta de Ken pegada a su cuerpo, dirigió una mirada fugaz a todos, se fue tan rápido como pudo, lejos de su vista, Misha salió de su cavilación al ser rodeado con los brazos de Jensen por el cuello, pegado a su espalda, el rubio se sentía cómodo junto a el, los pensamientos de que debía terminar de instruir a su hermanito llego a el, Jensen y Jared eh incluso el músico debían saber mas de si mismos, le preocupaba ese muchacho moreno.... se preguntaba porque llegaron a esas instancias.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hay muchas manadas alrededor del mundo, muchas leyendas, mucha información que se pasa de boca en boca, de cada una de ellas. Contadas fueron las que alguna vez plasmaron sus conocimientos sobre si mismas en algún tipo de formato, sobre sus costumbres, sobre sus maneras de llevar sus vidas, sobre los sucesos que pasaron dentro de estas. El padre de Misha se horrorizaba al saber tan poca información, pasó la mayor parte de su juventud recolectando datos de todas las manadas, de todos los ancianos y no tan ancianos que pudo hallar, con el permiso de la Corte y Consejo de Licantropía, y unos pocos profesores de la Universidad de Cambridge que formaban parte de ese consejo.

 

Catalogando manadas, costumbres, las maneras que tenían para emparejarse, sus círculos sociales, y arboles familiares, obsesionándose con la descendencia y la historia entre ellos y los antiguos disturbios de su sangre en la Edad Media, época oscura donde pocos se revelaron a llevar vidas más pacificas como iguales de los humanos.

 

Así fue como conoció a su madre, una estudiante de esa universidad interesada en los cambios biológicos de los licántropos de su familia, y que peculiarmente también tenían relación con la suya, la cultura licántropo era un iceberg según ambos, además de que durante las Eras mucha información se perdió por accidentes comunes, dejando a lobos jóvenes a su suerte, más aún aquellos que no eran presentados ante el mismo consejo y quedaban a la buena de Dios.

 

Misha cavilaba todo esto mientras cocinaba, mientras pensaba en la manera en que el hombre rubio llamado Ken había marcado al moreno, como él podía ver la marca, como afectaba al joven psicológicamente, y la total ignorancia de los actos de ambos. Mientras tanto la mesa era puesta por su hermano y su pareja, Jensen junto a sus amigos, terminaba de meter la basura en las bolsas. El niño estaba pegado a él desde que regreso a la casa, quería revolver el jugo que preparaba, y pisar el puré que aún no terminaba de cocinar.

 

Misha le sonreía trasmitiéndole calma y seguridad luego de lo sucedido, que lo mantenía aterrado incluso de su hermano. Había preguntas en el aire, cosas sin resolver, Misha en esta ocasión mirando al niño pensó en presentarlo al consejo, sería su deber si la unión de su hermano y Jared se concretaba, debía hablar a Christian de su raza, de la recolección que su padre hizo en esa zona, ya estando casado con su madre.

 

No sabía si había más lobos como Christian, y sólo presentándolo al consejo podría saber en algún momento si alguien más de su misma estirpe seguía con vida, y si no fuese el caso, una manada tendría que tomarlo bajo su ala para protegerlo, aunque no cree que el músico acepte tal cosa…Pero un lobo gamma de la descripción que le dio el abuelo de Christian, podría ser abducido por muchas manadas sin que siquiera el Consejo de Lobos pueda hacer algo si su registro no es el correcto, y se pone a resguardo. Tanto el cómo Ian están registrados en el consejo como Alphas – piensa - mientras al fin puede sacar las papas cortadas y colocarlas en un recipiente para poder pisarlas, el pequeño niño saltando sobre el banquillo, y el, reteniéndolo de meter el pisador hasta que pueda ponerle un delantal sobre su ropa.

 

Pone algo de aceite a las papas, sal, y empieza a pisarlas con la ayuda del pequeño, Jensen entra discutiendo con Christian, y Steve riendo detrás de ellos, no había notado que Jared e Ian no estaban más en la cocina, tan metido en sus pensamientos… vuelve a la fuente con las papas y con el pensamiento de que debe terminar la instrucción de Ian también, suspira demasiado serio mientras cocina con el niño que con su mano saca un poco de la fuente y lo pone a un lado de la mesada, Jensen le da un beso en la mejilla mientras pasa a su lado y abre la heladera.

 

\- ¿Vas a querer una cerveza Misha? - pregunta su alpha con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.  
\- Ehmmm si por qué no, ¿De qué están hablando? - le dice esto último a Steve que se sienta en el taburete frente a él y el niño.  
\- Sobre ir a buscar a esos lobos y sacarlos del territorio. - Misha se sorprende, y cuando Jensen les deja a ambos las cervezas cerca, este lanza una a su amigo que está en la mesa con un cabreo inmenso.  
\- ¿Quién quiere hacer que cosa? - le dice y Ty agarra el pisador de papas golpeando a Misha con él y llenándolo de puré, Steve suelta una carcajada llamando la atención de Christian, y de su alpha hacia él.  
\- Hombre… toma límpiate…- el rubio no podía contener la risa y Christian al fin parecía cambiar el semblante.  
\- Gracias… ¿Me decías? - Ty alza sus manos hacia el trapo queriendo limpiar el mismo a Misha, todos están atentos a la escena y el ambiente parece al fin relajarse.   
\- Chris quiere ir por los rusos, Jensen no quiere dejarlo, eso era lo que iba a decir. - comenta Steve disminuyendo su risa entre palabra y palabra.  
\- Sería mejor hablar de lo que pasara con Christian de aquí en más. - Misha dejo que el niño le limpiara y agregó un poco de crema a las papas, ignorando por completo el cambio rotundo en el ambiente.

 

En el jardín de enfrente Jared colocaba agua y comida a sus perros, sinceramente no recordaba si les dio de comer el día anterior o el día en que llovió, su cabeza está dando muchos giros, solo sabe que ellos han estado siguiéndolo sin la correa puesta, aguardando a que pueda poner los pies en la tierra. Ian estaba mirándolo desde el pórtico, sentado en los escalones, como si estuviera vigilando por su seguridad.

 

El sabía que no se sentía seguro de aquellos hombres, ni como Misha los dejo irse, confundidos y sin represalias por el atrevimiento, sabía que su impulsividad de alpha debía estar empujándolo a tener ese cabreo en su rostro, parecía una fiera con sus ojos claros casi trasparentes a la luz del sol, y su fuerte ceño fruncido, le gusta más cuando tiene el rostro relajado como cuando se besan.

 

Jared volteo a ver a sus perros allí agachado junto a ellos, pensando en cómo está su relación con Ian. Se limpia el vaquero y camina hasta el, sentándose a su lado, Ian no lo mira, cree que ni lo nota, solo mira la calle enfadado, sus labios están tan apretados y su mirada tan fija que cree podría cortar lo que sea con ella. Entonces solo suspira y se deja caer sobre su hombro, torciéndose bastante sobre su costado para poder descansar su cabeza allí y poder abrazar su brazo. Es allí es que Ian se inmuta y mira lo que hace, haciendo que su mejilla choque con su nariz, haciendo una leve caricia muy suave sobre su rostro y él tiene la oportunidad de besar su mejilla en retorno.

 

\- Sigues enojado. -  
\- Me siento ultrajado, con eso dos aquí… mi hermano teniendo que poner las cosas en orden, yo no vi la marca, no me percaté de lo que pasaba entre esos dos. - Ian arroja algo al piso algo que Jared no sabía que estaba retorciendo entre sus manos.  
\- ¿Pero ellos se irán ahora no? O sea, ya no están entre nosotros, y tú, tienes que decirme de nuevo como es que eres un lobo, y que esto entre nosotros puede cambiarme incluso a mi…- le dijo acurrucándose más a su lado y Ian se volteó para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, Jared estaba complacido por el cariño y la protección que sentía entre esos brazos.  
\- Soy un licántropo, toda mi familia lo es. Pero la cualidad especial de mi linaje hace que yo pueda cambiar de alpha a omega y así poder tener hijos con mi pareja sin que se pierda la esencia de mi linaje. Al ser tu mi pareja como tanto deseo, esta unión hace que tu postura psicológica, por así decirlo, cambie a una de alpha para así poder coexistir juntos, es tal vez más complicado que eso… Misha es el que sabe más de esto. - Jared se alza sacándole una cabeza en altura allí sentados y Ian aparta un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes tener niños? ¿Es en serio? - Jared muestra una cara de sorpresa que le causa mucha gracia a Ian, una sonrisa enorme que distrae al castaño y este tiene que sacudir la cabeza para centrarse en lo que hablan.  
\- Aja, así es, muchos en Europa querían que nos uniéramos a sus manadas ¿sabes? Mandaron a su mejores alphas a conquistarnos, usando su fuerte olor para demostrar su valía, pero cuando los ignoramos empezaron a ponerse agresivos, acosándonos, intentando sodomizarnos a veces a la fuerza, era demasiado brutal y nosotros no dejaríamos que nuestro linaje se perdiera, por eso vinimos aquí, creyendo que no había lobos en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Marcamos el territorio, y nos dedicamos a buscar pareja por meses, casi estábamos por rendirnos cuando los encontramos a ustedes. - Ian se levantó y camino unos pasos lejos de él, la calle seguía llamando su atención temiendo que otros lobos se aparecieran por ella.  
\- Entonces, ¿Me elegiste a mí para ser tu pareja? - Ian volteó a verlo más relajado, pero aun serio.  
\- Así es… esa noche en el bar… Dios, lo único que quería era que me metieras a tu cama, lo único que me importaba era pasar la brecha del cambio biológico, estar fértil lo más pronto posible y premiarme; pero las cosas no fueron tan fácil… mi hermano logro su objetivo antes que yo y eso me puso aún más inquieto, por eso me precipite tanto contigo, intente explicártelo cuando salimos del supermercado pero tú estabas histérico con mi transformación y Christian no dejaba de hacer preguntas… Lo siento, sé que es mucho que procesar. - Ian parecía sincero, su brazos apoyados en su cintura, mirando el piso mientras pateaba un poco de tierra.  
\- Si esa noche hubiéramos terminado juntos… - el castaño empalideció, no esperándose nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Ian. - ¿Te hubieras premiado solo para seguir con tu linaje sin importar si yo quisiera o no, tener un bebé? - Ian apretó la mandíbula intentando digerir todo eso.  
\- Sí; lo hubiera hecho…- era la verdad y a pesar de como Jared lo estaba tomando, si tenía alguna esperanza de que lo acepte, ahora tenía que saberlo.  
\- ¡Pero no me conocías! Y creo, que incluso ahora no me conoces tanto como para hacer eso. Un hijo es demasiada responsabilidad Ian, es, es como una bomba atómica, así de importante, es cuidar, entregar amor, estar presente, es estar ahí en todo un desarrollo que podría durar veinte años. - le reclama yendo hacia el sin entender cómo podía pensar eso.  
\- Lo sé, ahora lo se… Jared, quiero que comprendas esto… vengo de una familia muy grande y en una sola noche ya no estaban… Yo aun siento dolor por ellos y pensé, que la solución a ese dolor era remplazarlos con más niños de mi misma especie, y sé que estuve mal, no creas que no lo sé, por eso te dije que esperaría, que estaría contigo hasta que tu estés mejor, y lo hare. - Ian estaba perdiendo a Jared, podía verlo en el rostro de este y como no entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, ¿cómo alguna vez se le ocurrió hacer todo eso por su cuenta?  
\- Yo no quiero que me esperes Ian, pensé que me querías…- Jared esta mareado y retrocede unos pasos tomándose de la cabeza.  
\- ¡Yo te quiero Jared! ¿Tú crees que solo te elegí al azar? – Ian está quedándose sin aliento, turbándole la idea de que Jared se aleje de él, le hace sentirse desnudo y vulnerable a las decisiones del castaño.  
\- Es lo que estás diciendo, tu solo me encontraste en ese bar y ya…. – un puñado de arena se deslizaba por la garganta de Jared, el aire le lastimaba de igual modo, hace instantes sentía tantas cosas por él, y ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuese real.  
\- ¡Yo soy un lobo Jared, nosotros no elegimos al azar el día que te bese en el bar…! ¡Jared escúchame! - Ian lo siguió porque Jared estaba dándole la vuelta a la casa para marcharse, y tuvo que detenerlo para que lo mirase - Esa noche en el bar cuando te bese, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, no podía pensar, no podía respirar si no me tocabas, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que eras perfecto para mí y quería estar contigo para siempre, pero al ver tu anillo… - Jared se detuvo a mirarlo - Mi corazón se rompió, el dolor del corazón no es el mismo para un lobo que para el de un humano, es diez veces más doloroso y puede matarte de tristeza… Misha casi muere la noche que ustedes llegaron y tiraron la puerta abajo… esto entre nosotros no es un capricho Jared, te amo y no entiendo cómo es que tu no me amas, no me entra en la cabeza, me hace sufrir, y aun así intento estar calmado, intento no presionarte pero me duele y tú no lo ves…- Ian está escondido entre sus manos llorando, el tipo recio que siempre está tratando de controlar sus emociones está llorando frente a él, sus manos se alzaron hacia los hombros de Ian y lo sujetaron con fuerza contra su pecho, rodeándolo.  
\- Lo siento… es mucho que procesar Ian, lo siento… - Jared besa su frente y lo aprieta contra él. – sé que me amas, puedo sentirlo solo al estar a tu lado. - Ian se mueve entre sus brazos y se separa de él limpiándose las lágrimas con angustia y fiereza en sus ojos.  
\- Pero no puedes decirlo, no es cierto… No me amas. - dice apretando los dientes intentando tragarse su orgullo.  
\- Si lo hago, no sé cómo, pero si lo hago. - replica suavemente pero no corta la distancia entre ellos, que a pesar de estar a solo unos pasos parecen kilómetros.  
\- Si lo hicieras lo dirías, lo sentirías, pero… está bien, supongo que…- Jared lo toma del rostro y lo acerca lo suficiente para que no pueda ver nada más que sus ojos.  
\- Si te amo Ian, eres en lo único que puedo pensar últimamente, sí, mi pasado se burla de mí y aun siento la traición sobre mi cuerpo, pero te amo, cada vez que me doy vuelta estoy pensando en ti, en lo que haces y como eres con mi hijo y lo seguro que me siento contigo, el cariño que me demuestras, en tu mirada, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza tus ojos mirándome como si yo fuera lo más importante. Por eso me shockeo lo que dijiste, pero entiende, si te amo Ian, en serio. - dejo en él un beso tan casto y tan simple que se detesta un poco por temblar de pies a cabeza por ello, es un tonto, pero al menos Jared no lo nota y él puede asentir, aun así, no podría decir nada, ya que esa declaración desencadeno un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

 

En el momento que Jared levantó a Ian del suelo para besarlo contra la barda y el rosal fue inesperado, Misha estaba llamándolos a la mesa, se separaron para respirar en ese segundo, percatándose de su entorno, Jared podía abrir los ojos a Ian y notar como la pupila de este estaba tan inmensa a pesar de la cantidad de luz que los rodeaba, sabía que era porque le miraba a él y su corazón dio un estirón que lo dejo débil, solo pudiendo refugiarse en el cuello de su pareja.

 

Ian le hablo al oído, un murmullo sobre que no quería que su hermano los viese así, y algo de su orgullo, claro, pensó, el tenia las piernas de Ian rodeándole la cintura para poder sostenerse de él mientras se besaban, abrió un ojo sin moverse demasiado y una rosa roja es lo que distinguió más allá de la barbilla del lobo, decidiendo que no importaba lo que Ian sea, quería estar con él, quería ser su novio, su pareja, su alpha, no sabía si estaba de una pieza para poder tener otro hijo aun, incluso sabe que apenas puede ser un padre decente con Tyler.

 

Miro a Ian y lo beso rápidamente para bajarlo de su cuerpo, justo en esos momentos Misha salió a la puerta delantera con la servilleta en las manos, secándose la salsa de tomate del cuerpo, Ian lo miro extrañado al caminar con Jared de la mano hasta el, Misha rara vez se ensuciaba cuando cocinaba.

 

Misha le reprendió mientras caminaban adentro, estaban todos ya en la mesa esperándoles para comer, Christian tenía una cara de preocupación que no tenía antes, antes solo estaba cabreado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero Steve tenía su mano en la suya aguardando silenciosamente, Jensen limpiaba salsa de tomate de la cara de Tyler y en ese momento Jared separo su mano para correr hasta el niño.

 

Los dos actores hablaban de lo que paso y como Tyler revolvió la salsa que estaba en la mesa manchando a Misha y a Jensen en el proceso, cuando la carne estuvo en la mesa todos tomaron asiento, Ian miraba todo detenidamente sin entender porque tenían esas expresiones tan serias.

 

\- Ian ¿Sabes dónde están los papeles del consejo? – dijo Misha cortando finas rodajas de la carne.  
\- ¿El Consejo de Licantropía? - le dijo extrañado y sintió como todos en la mesa le miraban.  
\- Si, estuve hablando con Christian sobre su presentación ante el consejo, como deberíamos acogerlo en la manada para que no sea presa de algún alpha desconocido. - aseguró poniendo el primer corte en el plato de Jensen, y luego a Christian y Steve, el niño estaba cantando algo sentado entre Jared y Jensen.  
\- Podrías dejar de hablar de ese modo, no soy una cosa como para que me roben… Ok, de acuerdo, no entiendo porque demonios debería presentarme ante ningún consejo. O en todo caso, registrarme para que sepan de mi existencia. - espeta con un fastidio muy palpable, la camisa de Christian caía a los lados, su amplio y fornido pecho se destacaba mucho con su camiseta negra y Misha no deja de mirarle como si quisiera golpearlo, Ian pocas veces había visto a su hermano así de enfadado, pero parecía que tenían hablando de lo mismo por un rato largo.  
\- Chris, Misha solo quiere lo mejor para ti, además apenas si descubriste lo que eres… Podrías aceptar que no tiene ni la más pálida idea a lo que te enfrentas - Jensen intento menguar la situación, y su acotación parecía la de Dean Winchester porque su paciencia también estaba acortándose, pero Christian no estaba nada dispuesto a escuchar.  
\- ¡¡Demonios, cállate!! ¡¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia Jensen!! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando, tú no eres un lobo! – dice y Steve suelta su mano no creyendo la actitud de mierda de su pareja, y avergonzándose de que enfrente así a su mejor amigo.  
\- ¡¡Christian ya basta!! - le pide, enojándose el ahora sin poder evitar alzar la voz... Tyler está subiéndose a los hombros de su padre por la repentina discusión.  
\- Esto es simple, Ian… muéstrale de lo que estoy hablando. - Ian abre los ojos incrédulos, y con espanto de las palabras de su hermano.  
\- ¿Qué? No… no hare eso…- la incomodidad del más joven de los rusos les llevo a todos a prestarles detenida atención.  
\- Él no va a entenderlo hasta que lo sienta Ian, no es necesario que lo desmayes, hazlo yo te diré cuando parar. - todos miraron a Misha e Ian estaba inquieto, los ojos celestes miraron a Jared como pidiéndole disculpas y parpadeo escondiendo su mirada unos segundos en su plato.  
\- ¿De qué demonios están hablando? - Christian y Jensen dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Ian...? - pregunta Jared cuando le ve tragar y levantar la mirada hacia Christian, podía ver al filo del iris un destello plateado como una esquirla de oro que se hacía más y más intenso.

 

Completamente escéptico Christian estaba levantándose de la mesa para marcharse, pero se heló ante el peso sobre sus hombros, repentinamente y sin sentido miro a Ian unos segundos, notando el dorado en su mirada, fue punzante el dolor que sintió ante eso, como fulminante fue el calor que golpeo su cuerpo sofocándolo, apoyo ambas manos en la mesa lenta y temblorosamente e intento respirar, sus ojos se abrieron e intentaron ubicar al lobo de donde percibía todo eso, pero otra descarga le hizo perder el equilibrio, y lo único que podía permitirse hacer era bajar la cabeza y alzar el trasero, apretando las manos al intentar resistirse; llevo la cabeza hasta la mesa. Todo se volvió negro y solo podía sentir los ojos de Ian sobre él, arqueaba la espalda exponiéndose contra su voluntad, la traspiración que mojaba su cuerpo y el temblor, no dejaban que ningún nervio pueda decidir que sentir por sí solo.

 

La mirada de Ian era fulminante, se notaba que intentaba no mover un músculo, Jared trago con fuerza, mirando su entorno y como caía sobre la mesa Christian, Steve llamando a su novio algo desesperado, pero sin recibir ni una sola contestación. Solo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jensen es que se permitió horrorizarse, había algo en la mirada de Jensen que le decía que no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que Christian no comprendería razón alguna, se notaba que ya lo habían hablado previamente y no hubiese otro modo, con el niño en los brazos estiro la mano hacia la pierna de Ian donde noto como apretaba con fuerza su puño sobre el jean, este respondió de inmediato a tomar su mano con rapidez ante esto, imprimiendo la misma fuerza en él.

 

\- Es suficiente. - Misha tenía un trapo húmedo presionado con fuerza sobre el rostro y aun así la presencia de su hermanito era muy fuerte para él, al menos no estaba en celo y ya había sido tomado por un alpha, porque si no eso si hubiera sido un desastre.  
\- ¿¡Demonios era eso necesario…!? - Ian respiro apresuradamente, relajando su postura cuando corto con la concentración que se impuso, unas gotas de sudor bajando por su sien y su cuello.  
\- ¿Chris? ¿Estás bien? - Steve lo tomó por la cintura para poder regresarlo a la silla, al menos este volteó hacia él con la mirada perdida, pronunciando con los labios su nombre, pero aun imposibilitado de hablar. Al moverlo el rubio lo sintió como un peso muerto, no había ni un ápice de la fuerza característica en su novio. - Oye…- Steve le levantó la cara para mirarlo, estaba completamente rojo medio cubierto por el largo cabello, Christian solo hundió el rostro en su cuello y percibió la vergüenza que le invadía. - Como… ¿Cualquier alpha puede hacerle eso? ¿Qué pasa si lo toman en este estado? - mascullo Steve intentando brindar algo de consuelo al tembloroso cuerpo de su novio: se le sentía tan indefenso, y veía como apretaba los dientes con enojo hacia sí mismo, y como. por primera vez entendía las advertencias de su abuelo y de Misha. 

 

Jensen miro a Misha duramente, haciendo que el hombre de ojos azules se avergonzara, levantándose de la mesa y lanzando su servilleta sobre la misma. Pero entendía a Steve, apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa para explicarle.

 

\- Un alpha puede someter a quien le plazca en realidad, por capricho, por deseo, por despecho, da igual aquel que caiga por su influencia o yugo, sea un beta, omega o gamma, siempre tendrá el control de todo, dentro de la familia, en las cacerías, en el domino de la manada… En la antigüedad esto era frecuente y no se veía mal, si un miembro de la manada no estaba tomado por un alpha, y otro lo encontraba desprotegido, lo sometía, era propiedad de quien lo reclamase, no había control ni registro de ello tampoco, no se sabía quién nacía lobo o quien no, incluso se ha sabido de que lobos premiados por humanos pueden tener niños humanos no necesariamente licántropos por los que se los registra de igual modo con la federación o consejo de lobos en Europa. Si un lobo es tomado bajo el yugo de un alpha, este pierde la voluntad de negarse a cualquiera sea el capricho del alpha, se vuelve un sirviente y un esclavo sexual sin ningún tipo de derecho dentro de la manada. - Misha resoplo, no era la mejor manera, pero sabía que ahora lo entendería al sentirlo en carne propia.  
\- Nunca vuelvas a pedirme que haga algo similar hermano. – dijo Ian algo asqueado, sintiendo el arrebato en el estómago, como su ego se alimentó por la capacidad de lo que hizo, pero no quería sentir nada de eso, y se acercó a Jared y al niño, quedándose recostado sobre su hombro mientras que se le acercaba Tyler, el cual le abrazaba toda la cabeza haciéndole sonreír y Jared les miraba sorprendido.   
\- Espero que no, jamás tuvimos que hacerlo por los tiempos modernos en los que vivimos… lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto. Por esa misma razón es que vinimos a este país, al menos nosotros éramos alphas de nacimiento y la influencia de aquellos que quisieron conquistarnos o someternos no funcionó.- aclaro Misha volviendo a servir la mesa.- Steve, ¿Quieres recostar a Christian en el sillón?, sería mejor que descanse.- Steve asentía cuando la mano de Christian se alzó y se dejó caer sonora sobre la mesa.  
\- No… estoy bien… - intento recuperase más rápido y sentarse bien en la mesa, pero aún le costaba. - Cómo es que tendría que… - respiro y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, codos apoyados en la mesa. - …ponerme bajo su cuidado o eso del consejo?  
\- Primero tendríamos que declararnos como manada, llenar formularios detallados de la conformación de la misma, las parejas en el grupo, los estatus de todos, las edades, adjuntarle actas de nacimiento y otros papeles, luego lo mandare por correo, tardaran en responder y es allí cuando haremos la declaración de que estas bajo nuestra protección y que se te instruirá con toda la cultura de la manada de acogida, y la de tu propio linaje. - Jensen volvió a la mesa con un jugo para Tyler el cual se desprendió de Ian y Jared, solo para saltar sobre él, colocándolo en su propia silla.  
\- ¿Es bastante burocracia no es así? - pregunto Jensen entrando más relajado a la conversación, Misha se prendo de sus ojos y sonrió más calmo, pero entendían que debían hacer muchas cosas.  
\- Que pasara con esos sujetos. - inquirió Steve, probando su comida y dejando caer sus parpados al notar el suculento gusto de la carne.  
\- Les daré una semana y luego los rastrearé, Jensen y yo nos encargaremos de esos menesteres y veremos que ese chico no esté muerto. - Misha tomo un sorbo más largo de su cerveza, despejando la cabeza de problemas a solucionar, poniendo en orden las cosas para así llevarlas a cabo.  
\- Muerto… - Jensen abrió los ojos y le miro sorprendido, pero todos prestaron atención a eso.  
\- El chico nunca debió dejar el lecho donde fue marcado Jensen… menos de la manera que fue marcado, eso podría matar la personalidad y espíritu de un lobo, y más tarde en la tristeza de no ser suficientemente importante para su alpha… simplemente morir. - le vehemencia en la voz de Misha dejó a todos conscientes de que ya no eran un peligro solo eran dos lobos, pasando por un tormento del cual no sabían que sufrirían.

 

###############

 

En el momento en que llegaron al hotel, Kostja intentaba evitar volver a la habitación, no lo hacía imprimiendo su fuerza, empezó a llorar histéricamente cuando la puerta se abrió, el notó el aroma que desprendía el lugar y sabía que esa era la razón de esa reacción en su primo: era el aroma de ambos mezclándose, el cuerpo de su primo estaba helado y trato de meterlo en la cama mientras este pataleaba y gritaba y no entendía razón alguna de sus palabras.

 

Le estaba desesperando hasta que lo abrazo y lo acunó en su pecho, solo allí es que tendidos en la cama Kostja dejó de pelear contra él, pero no dejo de llorar y de estremecerse, las primeras horas aun intentaba escaparse, su voz ya rota de tanto gritar era un murmullo raspado y lejano. La piel canela que acaricio la noche anterior parecía la de una gallina desplumada, erizada en todos los rincones, el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas surcadas por nuevas, que incluso caían de sus ojos cerrados.  
Claro, Kostja no quería mirarlo, no quería que él lo tocase, y cada media hora pateaba sus piernas y forzaba su cuerpo lejos de él, como si él estuviera amenazando con hacerle perder la vida de un momento a otro, él no lo entendía, Kostja era un alpha, pero ya no olía como solía hacerlo, y eso hacía que su cabeza estallara, su primo no se comportaba como el mismo, no había brillo en sus ojos negros, no había nada en sus ojos de la persona que él conocía desde hace tantos años.

 

Estaba angustiado, no sabía qué hacer y la voz de ese hombre hacia un eco lacerante en su memoria, repitiéndose una y otra vez: “que lo llame cuando se duerma”, pero eso no pasaba, Kostja gritaba y lloraba sin parar desde hace horas, el mismo sentía el cansancio sin poder menguar la fuerza con la que lo sostenía pegado a su pecho.

 

Intento acariciarlo, besar su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, pero esto solo hizo que el ataque de histeria tomara un nuevo volumen, el teléfono sonó, estaba atardeciendo, y tomo el tubo con Kostja aun llorando, el encargado quería saber que pasaba, había tenido quejas la noche anterior de los vecinos, y porque había alguien gritando junto a él.

 

Lo primero que pudo decir era que se habían enterado de la pérdida de un familiar muy cercano y el hombre callo, asintió y colgó el teléfono, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo pegado en la chaqueta, una calcomanía con el numero personal de Ian Collins diseñador gráfico, no sabe cómo llego eso ahí pero el silencio lo tomo por sorpresa.

 

Miro a un costado y Kostja estaba dormido, sus ojos completamente hinchados sus labios rojos de las mordidas que el mismo se daba, lo recostó a un costado y se sacó la chaqueta para mirar el número de teléfono, llamo a recepción y pidió que lo comunicaran con ese número, espero en línea unos instantes cuando Ian Collins respondió el teléfono.

 

\- ¿Hola quién es? - pregunto mientras estaba poniendo la cafetera a funcionar.  
\- Collins, soy Ken Duken, estaría tu hermano por allí? - pregunto muy formal y susurrando, Ian sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban y respiro hondo para pasarle el teléfono a su hermano, sin siquiera decirle quien era.  
\- ¿Hola? - pregunta extrañado Misha cuando Ian solo le puso el teléfono en el oído, y se marchó.  
\- Hola Misha es Ken Duken, Kostja recién se durmió y yo no sé qué hacer, ¿Por qué paso esto?… no lo entiendo él es un alpha, y ahora ni siquiera huele a nada. - se limpió la nariz con la manga, decirlo en voz alta era mucho más duro de reconocer que lo había dañado.  
\- Tranquilo Ken, tú no te apartes de su lado ¿Ok? Siempre mantén contacto físico ¿Sí? - Ken volteó, y camino apresurado a la cama recostándose nuevamente contra él, abrazándolo y viendo el desastre en que había sucumbido su primo.  
\- Ok, yo… ya había dormido con Kostja antes, porque…- Misha salió al patio y se sentó en las escalerillas de la puerta de la cocina.  
\- Primero dime de que linaje provienes…- tenía que asentar su cabeza los recuerdos de los linajes de su continente.  
\- Somos lobos comunes, Canis Lupus Comunis, la única diferencia es la talla al transformarnos, Kostja es diferente, su pelaje es tan negro como sus ojos cafés… uno en mi familia siempre es moreno, no sé por qué. - Misha procesa eso…  
\- ¿Kostja es familiar tuyo? - pregunta y vuelve a la casa, recuerda algo de esa particularidad genética en los Canis Lupus Comunis, entra en la sala de estar donde todos están reunidos frente a la inmensa pila de libros de las especies que su padre alguna vez edito.  
\- Es mi primo, no es directo, yo no lo conocía hasta que los padres de ambos murieron, teníamos quince años, y de nuestra familia solo quedamos nosotros dos…- murmuro más bajo, Kostja en su inconciencia cerro su puño sobre la tela de su camiseta, y se acurrucó sobre su pecho con fuerza.  
\- Ya veo… aquí esta, “canis a tenebris ad lucem lupus”. Es una raza de licántropos que desarrolla cada tanto en su genética un lobo contrario a lo que serían los albinos. - Misha tomo el libro y se lo llevo a la cocina ojeándolo en busca de sus costumbres de apareamiento y desarrollo.  
\- Hacía años que no escuchaba esas palabras en latín - dijo Ken - Mi madre lo mencionó cuando éramos pequeños sobre mi tía, la madre de Kostja. ¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó sintiendo calor en el cuerpo de Kostja, reconfortándole y abrazándolo con una afectuosidad que podía trasmitirle a conciencia.   
\- Mi padre estudio toda su vida las razas de Eurasia y América, según sus notas, la marca que pusiste en Kostja lo está cambiando, es una marca muy particular, no sé por qué, o que habrá pasado, pero debe haberte desafiado demasiado como para que lo pusieras en su lugar de ese modo… Cuando un alpha convierte a otro a beta, es un proceso muy delicado y muy peligroso, pero tu linaje es fuerte por lo que creo que el resistirá el cambio, la sangre de tu familia lo es Ken, tu solo permanece con Kostja, si no me equivoco su personalidad y la persona que tú conoces en tres días debería a ser lo que era. Ten paciencia y cuando esto pase, vuelve a tomarlo, esto afianzara su vínculo. - los ojos de Ken ardían y besó la frente de su primo.  
\- Supongo que seremos nosotros dos siempre, eh Kostja…- dijo ya sin escucharle.  
\- Ken…- llamo Misha mirando el libro y las historias que en el habían, más relajado, desinteresado del peligro que en realidad corrían y del que esperaba que el moreno no tuviera recaídas.  
\- ¿Si? - respondió más calmo, ahora que Misha le dijo que Kostja resistiría porque la sangre en su familia era más fuerte, se relajó, dejándose notar el agotamiento en su cuerpo.  
\- Aun así... quédate una semana en ese lugar, no te muevas y espero que luego cuando ambos estén bien, que dejes mi territorio. - le dijo firmemente, pero sin amenaza alguna.  
\- Lo haré Misha Collins, gracias, si tu no lo hubieras notado, si no fueras sincero conmigo… habría perdido a la única familia que me queda, gracias. - la voz sonaba rota, agradecida, y sin duda, apenada.  
\- De nada, adiós. - Misha se despidió y miro el teléfono de Ian unos segundos, cuando los brazos de Jensen lo abrazaron y el puedo al fin dejarse caer en el calor de su alpha.  
\- ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto suavemente besando su mejilla.  
\- Si, pensé que eran otra raza de lobos, la más común de los canis lupus comunis no resisten esta clase de cambio de rango, generalmente todos los jóvenes que eran marcados de ese modo morían. El cuerpo no lo resistía, pero esta raza, este linaje en específicamente data de un ADN particular, han corrido con suerte a su falta de conocimientos. - Jensen gruño suave y grave cerca de su oído, llevando unas pequeñas oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.  
\- Uhmmm bueno profesor, me alegra que no tengamos que preocuparnos de ellos, pero aún tengo un músico mezclado con cavernícola, que quiere saber cómo transformarse a su estado animal completo y estoy a punto de golpearlo con todos los libros que le diste. - Misha empieza reírse enérgicamente para voltear hacia Jensen y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- No te rías es en serio, voy a golpearlo, me tiene harto, yo tendría que ser el que esta horrorizado porque todos a mi alrededor son lobos, no él. - Misha se limpió una lágrima de su rostro por la risa que le dio eso, sus ojos azules enmarcados por unas pequeñas arruguillas a los costados de estos, y tomándolo de la mano fue hasta el comedor para poner algo de orden.  
\- ¿Ok, cuál era la pregunta Christian? - dijo Misha con un tono solemne y poniéndose unos anteojos finos que eran de su padre, todos rieron menos Ian que se quedó prendado de lo parecido a su padre se veía su hermano con esos lentes.

 

································································································


	16. Chapter 16

 

                                                    

 

 

Doloroso fue poco para lo que Ken experimento con Kostja, ni siquiera quiere pensar en el dolor que atribuyo a su primo, pero la idea de que ya no sea un alpha escapaba de su cabeza, un hecho imposible que hacía temblar su piel y sus huesos, la huella de sus colmillos aún estaba en la piel morena, el joven lobo despertó en sus brazos mientras el dormía, lanzando un grito feroz al notar donde estaban, en qué cama reposaban, el despertó en el aullido de dolor que le trasmitía en su grito.

 

Intentando sujetarlo en el sitio, por más horas de las que recuerda, forzando su delgado cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, temiendo romperle las costillas por el tenaz agarre, para que vuelva a caer dormido.

 

Los tres días pasaron muy lentos, sus ojos enrojecidos de lágrimas y rodeados de un espectral gris de la angustia que a ambos devastaba cada vez que Kostja despertaba.

 

 

                                                                

 

 

El cansancio abatiendo su cuerpo como nunca lo había sentido, el tenue rose de su mejilla sobe su barba de días le hace mover los ojos debajo de su parpados intentando reconocer el toque, traga saliva despertando de su cansancio, abriendo apenas los ojos y enfocando en los negros ojos que apenas puede reconocer o aclarar su mente, es un clic donde todo en caja haciéndolo levantar rápidamente apoyando su codo en la almohada, esperando otro ataque de histeria de Kostja, pero esta ahí mirándole simplemente.

 

Tan tranquilo que el pensamiento de que era el quien le estaba acariciando el rostro era el, los dedos fuertes volviendo a él rosando su barbilla y el sin el aliento para poder preguntarle si es el, si sigue siendo el.

 

 

\- Tu rostro pincha. – le resulta el sonido más hermoso del mundo cuando la voz maltratada, le habla casi afónica.

\- Kostja…– respira con todo el cuerpo agitándose lentamente al verle normal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces conmocionado Ken. – es allí cuando en el mutismo del lobo el moreno alza un poco su cuerpo usando sus codos como soporte mirando de frente a su primo.

\- Perdóname… – se inclinó cayendo en su pecho, presionando su cuerpo contra el cachón. – …no sabía lo que hacía y pude matarte lo siento, lo siento. – en se aferró a él y Kostja no entendía nada, ausente de todo lo que paso ken esos tres días.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ken no entiendo lo que dices, tu jamás me lastimarías. – le replica levantándolo ara mirarle su seño, fruncido y se brilló en sus ojos que solo se ve de cerca notando que sus ojos no son totalmente negros y que tienes unas líneas de un color apenas más claro.

\- Yo no sabía que si te mordía de una manera en particular podría cambiarte, cuando salimos de aquí, no eras tú eras un ser vacío y casi te pierdo. – exclama llorando sobre su hombro aferrándose a la tela de sus ropas tironeadas y desordenadas.

\- ¿Cambiarme? – pregunta y alza el rostro de su primo nuevamente para que le mire a los ojos, la felicidad y el miedo por partes iguales en los ojos claros le hicieron acariciarle el rostro.

 

Ken le hablo de lo que paso, Kostja asintió hasta donde el recuerda haber salido del hotel, el cambio de aire mareándolo fuera de este y luego ellos dos en esa cama, no recuerda haber estado frente a los Collins, ni haber estado tantos días gritando un que su voz parecía estar afectada.

 

Su primo estaba demasiado feliz como si no lo hubiera estado nunca de ese modo, salto de la cama para pedir algo de comer, tenían días si nada, Kostja probaba trasformar su mirada, pero no podía, se sentía débil y su primo estaba besándole demasiado para no consentirlo y dejarlo hacer lo que quisiese con su boca, el amor que salía de su cuero en pequeñas oleadas cuando lo abrazaba y cuando le hizo el amor nuevamente le embriagaban dejándolo sonso, armando un lazo entre ellos que jamás pensó posible tener.

 

Se sentía completo, una sensación extraña, toda la desesperante noción de que qué primo jamás seria suyo parecía haberse borrado de su cuerpo, de su conciencia, con todo el cuerpo de Ken diciéndole cuanto le amaba, de la manera en que le sonreía y como sus ojos se llenaban de sentimiento cuando le miraba, aun así, no entendí porque debían irse sin ver a los Collins, pero Ken no los menciono y el no hizo esfuerzo alguno por recordarle a que habían venido.

 

Tomaron el avión esa misma semana, su cabello estaba más largo y su roma no era el mismo, mirarse al espejo no ayudaba a distinguir al alpha en el, además su fuerza había menguado y todo él se sentía más libre, relajado, incluso más dócil, no le disgustaba porque sabía que ya tenía dueño y este cuidaría de él siempre, espero por Ken en la puerta de embarque, su corazón al verlo correr hasta el con esa barba crecida y los ojos destellantes lo aceleraban.

 

Si se había convertido en beta no le importaba en nada al ver algo así, al ver como esos ojos solo le miraban a él, Ken decía que su aroma se había dulcificado y suavizado, pero era el mismo de antes, él pudo percibir el aroma del alpha provocándole y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo tomo por la cintura junto a la puerta y subieron juntos al avión, lejos de esas tierras que cambaron toda su vida, en realidad la de ambos.

 

 

                                                                

 

 

Había pasado una semana y Jensen como Misha estaban chequeando que los lobos no estén allí, tomados de las manos caminaron por las cocinas saludando a los compañeros de lobo, hacia muchos días que no se presentaba a trabajar y debía hablar también con el gerente por su ausencia.

 

Lo más sencillo fue mentir, Jensen era experto en poner cara seria y de pocos amigos para hablar de temas inventados sobre su salud, el hermano de Jared le había hecho una nota con los problemas que había tenido, sin especificar que fue realmente lo que tenía, Jensen cortaba cada intento del gerente de saber lo que paso, dejándolo en una depresión fuerte por la pérdida de su familia, no es que sea demasiado alejado de la verdad pero en realidad no le puede decir que estuvieron follando tres días y no podía separarse de su alpha hasta y que este lo tomara a bien.

 

Cuando salieron de allí le dieron sus nuevos horarios, tenían un nuevo flujo de gente por las vacaciones de verano llegando a escalar los riscos del otro lado del bosque, muchos campistas y otras afluencias de gente, por lo cual debía ingresar a las cinco de la mañana y retirarse a la una, a Misha no le pareció difícil, pero Jensen no estaba de acuerdo, él quería despertarse con Misha allí y levantarse antes de las cinco de la mañana no era su buen despertar para él.

 

Lo conversaron mientras caminaban a su casa, nada muy elevado de voz, Jensen diciéndole que no tenía que trabajar y Misha insistiendo que sí, cuando al rubio se le ocurrió preguntar cuando sabrían si estaba en cinta o no es cuando a Misha se le paralizaron las neuronas, dejándolo parado en medio de la vereda.

 

Jensen volteo y camino los pasos que se separaron sin darse cuenta, mirándolo de frente analizando en el perfil del lobo que era o que lo había detenido, pero el ruso tomo aire bajo la cabeza recorrió la vitrina a un lado de ellos y volvió a mirarle.

 

 

\- No tengo idea…– respondió con los ojos grandes y Jensen alzo un poco el mentón sin apartar sus ojos de él.

 

\- Aja, yo decía porque en una mujer solo deja de venirle el periodo, pero en un hombre o un lobo. – susurra el resto dándole la mano y volviendo a caminar.

 

\- Si lo se… el celo marca el momento en que estoy fecundo y es más que propicio para quedar en cinta, pero la temilla este de saber si estoy o no, la verdad no tengo idea, tendría que ponerme a estudiar los libros de mi padre sobre nuestra especie. – dice frotándose la frente algo fastidiado de tantos libros.

 

\- Creo que Ian había separado los que se referían a su linaje Misha, deberías preguntarle a él, capas ya lo ha leído. – le señala el hecho notándolo cansado de tanto estar estudiando con Christian, entre ramas o papeles de la manada que le origino, como también el leer una fuerte letra cursiva en tinta es desgastante.

 

\- No he visto a Ian en un par de días…– cae en el hecho de que los últimos días este desapareció de la casa.

 

\- Deben estar en el departamento, Jared no recibió bien la llamada de Genevive el otro día. – Misha alza la mirada del piso y la posa en el perfil de Jensen.

 

\- ¿Cómo que lo llamo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no me entere de eso? – Jensen frunció el ceño y con un además le contesto.

 

\- ¿No notaste como Jared saco de tus brazos a Tyler y se lo llevo corriendo de la casa con Ian detrás de él? – le pregunto y Misha volvió a fruncir el ceño, con a boca abierta intentando discutir eso, pero en realidad no lo noto, ya estaba atravesando el parque, y el sol estaba cayendo a su izquierda en tonos rojizos.

 

\- ¿Dónde estaba yo? A si con Cristian, respondiendo preguntas…– Misha se toma del pelo algo exasperado. – Pero ¿No sabes que paso después de eso? – volvió a preguntar mirando las pestañas largas y el verde de sus ojos.

 

\- Nop… no sabido nada de ellos en estos días. – responde, cruzando la calle, mirándola casa azul frente a ellos.

 

 

                                                            

 

 

El sonido de esa voz desestabilizo cada uno de sus huesos, sentía los músculos soltarse de sus terminaciones y temblar de bajo de su piel, trago intentado que la mano no le temblase, Ian se pegó a su espalda y levanto su brazo para pasar debajo de él y mirarle, porque estaba pagado a la pared desde hacia minutos sin contestarle, con la frente pegada a la formica, intentando no caerse; estaban en casa de Misha, en el pasillo que iba de la puerta principal a la cocina junto a la escalera. Un rincón donde nadie podía verlos desde la sala.

 

Contesto a la voz solo porque el azul de esos ojos empezó a llenarle de energía, a entender lo que se le estaba diciendo del otro lado, Genevive quería demandarlo, por perjurios contra su persona, quitarle a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, los padres de ella quería ser los testigos de que estaba viendo en casa de otro hombre, pensó en el hecho de que sus padres y los de ella habían ido a su casa y lo habían encontrado desnudo en la cama.

 

Sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire caliente que ardió fuertemente cuando lo soltó, sus dientes se apretaron y apretó a Ian contra la pared cuando el lobo se interpuso intentando saber que le pasaba, las mejilla de Ian ardieron por la manera de mirarlo con tanta fiereza, sus pupilas detallando las peculiaridad de su rostro y de su cuerpo, más aun al tenerlo de esa manera, presionado sus labios en el nacimiento de su cabello negro y deslizándolos por su frente respiro embravecido por las acusaciones, la voz estridente y demandante parecía haberse llenado de valor como de rencor.

 

Espetando sus deseos de guerra, claro que ella no sabía que él tenía pruebas concretas de sus aventuras durante su matrimonio, sus dientes empezaron a rechinar cuando le corto la llamada sin dejarlo responder, esto enojo más a Jared al punto de no entender qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su ex.

 

Golpeo la pared a un costado de la cabeza de Ian, su mirada grande centrada en él, preguntándole que pasaba seguramente, pero sus oídos estaban cerrados todo se escuchaba como la interferencia en las radios, se metió el celular en el bolcillo sin apartar su cuerpo de Ian, de un solo movimiento entro en la sala tomo a Tyler y Jensen lo detuvo en su intento de marcharse sin decir nada.

 

Pero fue verlo, confirmarle que Genevive quería pelear y tomar a si hijo para salir de allí, Jensen los siguió hasta el final del porche, mirándolos alejarse en su camioneta, el rubio sopesando lo poco que le dijo, la furia formando un torbellino en los rasgados ojos.

 

La situación era dura más que difícil de solucionar, dura porque debían repasar todos los hechos con el abogado, dura porque su hijo miraba a su madre al final del pasillo y quería ir a estrecharla, dura porque el tuvo que ver cada uno de las fotos para reconocer a su ex en ella, sus sentimientos encontrados se llenaban de enojo más que de tristeza, ser acusado de la desatención de su mujer por ser gay era algo que no podía soportar.

 

Tuvo que explicar que él no había sentido atracción hacia su mismo género hasta hacia pocas semanas, por la compañía de un hombre en particular y no de todo hombre que se le cruce por el camino, tuvo que dar explicación de cada aspecto de su relación con Ian, obviando el gran detalle de que era un lobo, declarar con lujos de detalles como besa a Ian y que no habían tenido relaciones concretas y sexuales aun, haciéndole hinchar su pecho por tener que estar hablando eso frente a su padre que lo miraba atónito.

 

Genevive no sabía de las fotos, no sabía de las pruebas auditivas y si tuvo que verle la cara todo el tiempo mientras escuchaba y veían, le informaban de cada fecha, de cada traición, y le preguntaban dónde estaba el en esos momentos y cual había sido su última relación sexual antes del engaño, para desbaratar los argumentos de su ex que decía que había sido orillada a eso, le dolía porque Tyler quería ver a su mama y el antes de su dichosa llamada ya mucho más tranquilo se le había cruzado por la cabeza llevar a su hijo a ver a su madre, y el ya no soportaba mirarla, ni pensar en ella, no después de eso.

 

El juez decidió que basado en el contrato prenupcial y las recurrentes faltas de los votos matrimoniales que estipulaba el contrato a cumplirse, que, si Jared era gay o no, no tena relevancia, más aún semanas después del divorcio, tres días espantosos, solo los abuelos de Genevive podían verlo y siempre con una asistente social presente para asegurarse de que Genevive no se presente ni nada le pase al niño.

 

Tendría que pasar al menos seis meses para refutar este mandato, Jared no protesto contra esto, tal vez para ese entonces su ira se diluya y permita que Genevive tenga visitas supervisadas.

 

Cuando todo termino y Tyler besaba a su madre antes de marcharse y que no la viera en un tiempo, su padre lo llevo a un costado a preguntarle si era cierto todo eso de que se estaba acostando con un hombre, él se soltó del brazo de su padre tuvo que decirle que no se metiera donde no le correspondía, su padre casi le da una cachetada, pero estaba tan enfadado que respiro hondo y le pidió disculpas, le menciono que no sabía lo que estaba teniendo o no con Ian pero estaba seguro de que seguiría con él.

 

Su padre no lo tomo bien y Jared tubo que sentarlo en uno de los sillones cuadrados del pasillo, su madre acercándose con el niño que Jared tomo en brazos para que ella pudiera ver que le pasaba.

 

 

\- Lo siento en verdad que sí. – termina por sentarse en el apoyabrazos y acomodando la ropa de su hijo.

 

\- Jared… es... es demasiado enterarse de algo tan delicado de esta manera. – su madre le daba aire, la cual no sabía nada porque ella no pudo presenciar nada de ese asunto.

 

\- Porque dicen eso Gerald. – el hombre le tomo de las manos y le sonríe cándido.

 

\- Te lo diré allegar a casa, deja que lo digiera un poco. –

 

\- Espero que esto no me aleje de ustedes, los amo y no creo que hubiera podido superar esto sin ustedes. – Jared pregunto alzando un poco la mirada a ellos, Tyler, al estar tantas horas al empezaba a dormiré sobre él.

 

\- Hijo, no pienses eso, solo tendremos que adaptarnos, has sufrido mucho con Genevive, el día que me lo contaste pude notar demasiado claro cómo se te rompió el corazón, pero esto, no se…– su padre pareció recuperar fuerzas y se sentó más derecho.

 

\- Lose, en realidad si me ven de pie ahora es por Ian, y no creo que pueda confiarme a otra mujer, y sabes que no sirvo para estar solo. – Jared se sonrió cargando mejor a Tyler sobre su hombro que ya estaba completamente dormido.

 

\- ¿Quién es Ian? – pregunto Sherry, Gerald le palmeo la mano sonriéndole, todos poniéndose de pie, su padre apretó su hombro.

 

\- Vas a tener que presentárnoslo, sabes eso ¿no? – Jared le sonrió apenas y asintió en respuesta.

 

 

 

Era tarde cuando llego a su casa, con el bolso de cambio de pañales de Ty en un brazo, el niño en el otro y las llaves apenas si podía sacarlas de la cerradura.

 

La casa estaba a oscuras, el ruido del bar se escuchaba a lo lejos, sus amigos debían estar dando un fiestón de seguro dos calles más allá de ese departamento, acostó a Tyler en el cuarto que era de Steve, donde la cuna de la hermanita de Ian había ido a parar, la casa estaba en silencio y él se sentía muy liviano.

 

La imagen exótica de las cortinas de su habitación flotando con una briza tibia lo hacía traspirar, más aun con la espalda de Ian envuelto en al sabanas, entro en la habitación quitándose la corbata y los zapatos, sentándose a los pies de la cama para quitárselas medias, se retiró el saco y desabotono su camisa, pensando en todo el tiempo que lo engaño Genevive, cerca de un año, al menos por ese detalle sabía que Tyler era su hijo, descarta ese pensamiento de inmediato sacudiendo la cabeza porque es algo que jamás quiere volver a pensar.

 

Con dos botones libres es que siente el peso de Ian sobre su espalda el rostro del hombre que le acompañaba reposaba sobre su oído, en su abrazo flojo lleno de sueño es que le saca la primera sonrisa del día, ni siquiera imprime esfuerzo al hacerlo ian le provocaba eso, es un alivio poder sentir los dedos blancos ayudarle a desbotonar el resto de su camisa, que deslice la tela sobre sus hombros para abrasarle el cuello con fuerza.

 

 

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto flojo, se podía percibir en el aire que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y el volteo a mirarle y Ian tentó la fuerza en ello para mirarle entre las espesas pestañas negras.

 

\- Espantoso, por cierto, mi padre tuvo que presenciar todo y quiere concerté. – este detalle sacudió a Ian que sin parpadear mostro todo el espectro de sus ojos celestes claro enfocando en su vista.

 

\- ¿Que? – es lo que sale de su boca antes de que presione sus labios contra este y lo empuje a la cama. – Jared…– lo separa de el a la fuerza para que le responsa. – ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Jared suelta el aire y se tira a un lado en el colchón.

 

\- Si, hoy tuve que detallar cuando empezó nuestra relación sabes, esa era la acusación de Genevive contra de mí y por lo que quería refutar sus engaños, que fueron muchos más de lo que mi padre me conto, y debido a que tu entraste al país solo dos semanas antes de que nos viéramos por primera vez, y que no sabía nada de ti antes de su séptimo revolcón no cuenta como desatención de mi parte. – le comentó rápidamente. Ya no le pesaba que le engañe, ya casi no sentía nada sobre ello y suspiraba aliviado por ello.

 

\- ¿Estoy mareado, me estás diciendo que tu padre solo acepto que tienes una relación contigo? – el joven lobo se sentó en la cama despejándose del sueño con la palma de su mano refregando su rostro.

 

\- ¿Te disgusta? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

 

\- No… solo me sorprendió que tuvieras que estar comentándolo con otra gente, y tu padre. – Jared apoya su mentón en el hombro denudo.

 

\- Bueno, eso será más adelante… no quiero precipitarme. – el calor intenso llamo la atención de Ian cuando Jared beso debajo de su oreja, atrayendo su cuerpo nuevamente hacia el alto.

 

\- Pensé que estabas cansado… – mascullo dejándose tender y controlar por las enormes manos que dejaban rastros de calor intensos en toda su piel.

 

\- No tanto…–

 

 

  
Él podría adorar esas manos infinidad de veces y dejarse acariciar por ellas todo el día, y hay algo que adora más aun es estirare como si estuviera al sol, sobre su espalda, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y estirarse hasta la punta de los pies mientras Jared pasa sus manos por su vientre y se encuentra con la cinturilla de su ropa interior que se pegan a toda su anatomía.

 

Jared dedicaba muchos momentos del día solo para recorrerlo como si se viera tentado a encontrar las curvas a las que está acostumbrado, pero luego de uno minutos su mente deja de pensar tonterías porque no hay manera de que le recorre no le cause placer, puede mirar su rostro ensombrecido por darle las espaldas a la ventana y las luces de la calle.

 

Pero se nota demasiado como solo está mirando su piel mientras la recorre, como su cabeza sigue el movimiento y rodea su ombligo y deciende por la línea invisible más abajo en su cuerpo, sus nervios anticipando miles de descargas sobre la sensible piel, se relame y se remueve lentamente para que busque en su cuerpo más trozos de piel que le llamen la atención.

 

Se inmuta porque salta la prenda y va derecho a su muslo interno evitando completamente su deseo, oscilando las yemas de los largos dedos por el musculo en círculos y en pequeños toques continuos dejando desesperado porque le toque con más fuerza, que imprima el vigor de eso brazos macados sobre su piel, le encanta cuando pierde el control usando su altura y cada musculo para mantenerlo donde quiere, pero aun así esto es todo lo que hacen, tocarse, frotarse y disfrutar de su cercanía.

 

Admite que solo se han frotado uno contra otro, que se han tocado hasta queda atenuados, pero no lo han hecho hasta el final ni una sola vez, Ian cierra sus ojos porque no quiere pensar en que está insatisfecho, quiere disfrutar de esas manos como siempre lo hace, y duele un poco, porque sabe que Jared lo quiere y le desea en cierta medida, y tal vez no completamente, pero es difícil conservar un pensamiento con los labios torneados sobre su ombligo con su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su caderas.

 

Las sombras de esos hombros y ese cabello rosándole la piel de igual modo. Y sus manos se van a su rostro, no puede evitarlo y Jared le queda mirando.

 

Le besa los dedos que aprietan sus ojos y su rostro tanto como puede, él se apresura a abrazarlo porque no quiere que vea cómo es que le duele que no le desee de ese modo, que no quiera tomar su cuerpo como cualquier otro lobo lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera pensarlo desde el primer día, desde el primer comento que retozaron juntos, le duele porque su hermano ya no huele como su hermano huele como Jensen todo el tiempo, y el solo puede quedarse sentado esperando que algo así pase con él.

 

Jamás pensó que enamorarse de su pareja fuera tan doloroso, solo se le escapa de los labios cuando lo tiene fuertemente agarrado, es un te amo que sacude el cuerpo completo de Jared, porque él quería preguntar que le pasaba o adivinar mirando su rostro, pero escucharlo sobre su oído en ese tono tan desesperado y doloroso le hace darse cuenta de que le hace daño de alguna manera.

 

Lo envuelve por completo en ese instante, se aseguró de que oyera sus palabras con claridad, las letras y los sonidos se deslizaron por el canal auditivo y Ian abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir como la química de su cuerpo detono sin preámbulo, un espasmo que contrajo su pecho y estremeció su columna.

 

Un te amo no debería tener tanto poder, pero el cerro los ojos sintiendo el mareo desplazando la sensación de estabilidad de su cuerpo repentinamente y sin poder contener las sensaciones, el calor de Jared consternando los nervios de toda su piel, Jared le miro como entraba en un estado extraño, Ian estremecido contrajo todos sus musculo sintiendo el placer arder en un fogonazo en su vientre, y tembo sujetándose fuertemente de los brazos de Jared como si se estuviese ahogando.  
La sensación de la humedad deslizándose de entre sus glúteos asurándolo, llenándolo de vergüenza, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y bajaba rápidamente en un vaivén que no le dejaba pensar, apenas si noto como Jared ladeaba su cabeza mirándole, pasando su mano por su cabello, su piel se cubrió por una película de humedad que la hacía brillar en la oscuridad con todas esas motitas de agua dispersas por todos lados.

 

 

\- Ian?– pregunto, sus manos queriendo cerrarse con fuerza sobre su brazos, un aroma picante arremolinándose detrás de su garganta, Jared estaba aturdido en un deseo de morder cada pedazo de su cuerpo.

 

\- Jared por favor…– la temblorosa mano del lobo cerrándose en un puño sobre su cabello, la sed de tomar a Ian distorsionándose en su cabeza a algo más salvaje.

 

 

 

                                                              

 

 

Jensen se sobresaltó, agitado sintiendo en el aire algo que le perturbaba y que sentía debía ponerse a buscar, pero sentado en el colchón miro a Misha y olfateo su espalda, pero no era Misha, era similar.

 

Su pareja se removió y voleo a él, los ojos de Jensen resplandecían atentos, enfocados fijamente en él, solo unos instantes después noto como el aire era diferente, algo entraba por la ventana que altero a Jensen e inspiro hondo intentando identificarlo.

 

Se alteró al percibir a su hermano sintiendo que estaba en algún tipo de peligro, tomo el celular y Jensen gruño en su oído, su mano sobre la que tenía el teléfono, el miro por sobre su hombro, Misha no sabía hasta que punto había afectado a su pareja todos los cambios, las mordidas y los intercambios de fluidos, transformando a Jensen en un alpha humano.

 

Eso conllevaba a que sus sentidos se agudizarán si, lo sabía por qué el mismo había notado como le buscaba cuando se sentía algo excitado, pero ahora Jensen estaba amenazándole, sus dientes aunque normales estaban encajados y el fondo de su garganta imitaba el sonido de la rasgada amenaza.

 

\- No te metas misha ya te lo dije una vez, no me hagas repetirme. –

 

\- Pero… no se si estará solo, no hemos controlado el territorio…–murmuro mirando el colchón, teniendo a Jensen sobre su cuerpo pero ste no le tocaba, solo tenia su boca cerca de su nuca, respirando caliente y peligrosamente.

 

\- No me importa, que quieres que lo vaya a buscar, no dejare que te le acerques, ese olor me pone furioso y caliente a la vez, y n permitiré que hagas lo que quieras cuando tu hermano se pone en celo. – Jensen presiona su cuerpo contra el colchón, su brazo y codo presionando contra su espalda.

 

\- Esta bien esta bien no lo llamare…– le dice, sabiendo que tiene que serenar a su alpha, Jensen no sabe cómo controlar los instintos, es nuevo y apresurado decirle que podría terminar por cambiar toda su personalidad y dejarlo en un estado salvaje.

 

\- Tu… – Jensen defiende por su cuerpo, desde su nuca hasta la base de su espalda. – hueles diferente. – Misha frunce el ceño, pero por más que quiere voltearse y mirarle contestar no lo hace.

 

 

Las manos de su alpha lo voltean y puede percibir como huele su vientre y rodea su ombligo hasta recostare sobre su abdomen, abrasándolo más tranquilo ye l puede posar sus manos sobre su cabello.

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

Jamás en su vida había actuado como lo hizo, su cabeza se resistía a entenderlo, pero su cuerpo avasallaba a Ian ferozmente, parpadeaba cada tanto tratando de entender el impulso, pero el placer de dominar el cuerpo mas pequeño le nublaba el juicio, no era negativa la respuesta del hombre en su cama, de hecho, su pareja, el lobo, se lo pedía más encarecidamente.

 

Los sonido, los olores, el tacto, estaba desesperando muchas partes de su mente y de su cuerpo, el penetrarlo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan delicioso y la expresión de Ian era aún más hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarle y de acariciarle, el ardor lo aturdía, el cosquilleo de tras de su nuca, detrás de su ojos al contemplarlo le estaba cambiando, se asustó enserio cuando la mordida que le propino a la blanca piel en el acto de poseerlo, sentir como la caliente sangre era paladeada en su boca y el quejido excitado de Ian lo mareaba, lo lamio y lo lamio mientras Ian también le mordía el brazo, el sabor de su sangre, su olor y el fuego de sus vientres unidos por completo disipo la angustia del arrebato.

 

En su mente solo quedo grabado a fuego cada sensación, ahora Ian era suyo, nadie más le tocaría, eso era lo más importante, nunca le volvería a pasar lo que el paso con su esposa, Ian era para siempre, su mordida en él se veía hinchada y dolorosa, cuando Ian descansaba agotado sobre su pecho, su mente estaba fija en esa espalda, la piel estaba llena de marcas, marcas suyas.

 

Pero aquella donde probo su sangre, era especial, aún está pensando como la piel se separó del musculo cuando la mordió, como crujió entre sus dientes y debe tragar saliva degustando el sabor de su sangre, pensó que no era normal, pero Ian no era normal, ni común, ni un humano corriente, era un lobo y creyó que tal vez era eso lo que lo impulso a tal acto salvaje.

 

Piensa que el solo podrá ver/tocar esa marca, se recuesta al lado del cuerpo agotado, recuerda que Misha dijo algo del celo, no recuerda exactamente qué, pero sabe que durara un tiempo y que Ian ahora no puede dejar esa cama hasta que él lo diga y sepa que el celo no está más, cubre sus cuerpos desnudos y húmedos con una manta, acaricia la nuca de su amante, de su Ian y sonríe al abrasarlo, manteniendo contacto con él lo más cerca que puede, su nariz rosando el nacimiento de su cabello por sobre su oreja.

 

Su pecho está abierto y ya o tiene miedo de ello, miedo a todas esas sensaciones nuevas, abre los ojos pensando que quiere hablar con Jensen, que quiere contarle todas estas cosas nuevas y felices, le pregunta si el sintió igual, se pregunta si el a Misha también le mordió, se pregunta cómo será su vida de ahora en adelante y sonríe cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

 

No puede esperar a vivirla con Ian.

  

                                                                    

 

 

Misha se escapa de Jensen disimuladamente para poder usar su teléfono, oculto en la cocina mientras pone a cocinar algo marca el número de su hermanito, no puede evitar estar asustado, cuando él paso por el cambio estaba en casa, protegido y seguro, sin peligro de que ningún lobo le aceche, pero Ian esta fuera de su casa, y teme que Jared no esté cerca de él después de que sintió como cambio, se preguntó que detono tan repentinamente el cambio, sabe que Ian es muy susceptible a la presencia de Jared, aunque últimamente precia haber dominado estos impulsos químicos.

 

El teléfono suena y suena y de repente parece como si el teléfono se cortara abruptamente, lo mira y tiembla suspirando por no saber qué hacer, jamás se había puesto tan ansioso, el no ser un alpha es difícil, toda esa seguridad desaparece y se convierte en solo una angustia, llena de peligros a su alrededor.  
Mira al frente repentinamente, el teléfono en su mano y el paquete de beacon en la otra, voltea lentamente y la mirada verde está mirándolo desde la arcada de la puerta de la cocina.

 

\- Creí decirte que no interfirieras. – sí, es déspota como Jensen lo dice, tan autoritario que sin no estuviera preocupado por Ian como lo está, era reamente intoxicate la postura de su pareja, claro en el sentido sexual de la palabra.

\- Tengo miedo de que Ian este solo, no revise el territorio después de… en realidad no vi con mis ojos que esos lobos se fueran, y si está en peligro, si cambio como sentimos anoche, y si está en peligro y si… – habla rápido habla antes de que Jensen le detenga y solo allí la mirada de Jensen parece cambiar de peligrosa a comprensiva.

\- Ian estaba cuidando a Tyler anoche, estaba en el departamento y solo Jared puede entrar ahí, no quiero que interfieras, pero es cierto, es tu hermano menor, y tú ya no eres el alpha que puede cuidarlo… – Jensen apoya la cadera en la encimera y con una mano en su nuca lo acerca a él. – Siento haberme puesto… tan, controlador. – Misha levanta la mirada suspira mientras Jensen le besa la frente.

\- Está bien, es normal solo reafirmas tu postura de alpha para que no lo olvide. – Jensen frunce el ceño y le mira raro, pero el solo lo abraza más fuerte.

\- ¿Ser tu alpha conlleva portarme como un forro? – dice y pasa sus dedos por su cabello.

\- Em… si, un poco, aunque anoche si me diste miedo. – Misha se olvida de su hermanito unos minutos con las manos de Jensen sobe sus mejillas, y no puede evitar frotarse en ellas con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Te gruñí anoche? ¿No? – Misha asiente y el azul de sus ojos es muy bonito y Jensen ladea la cabeza para poder mirarlos más intensamente. – Lo siento, poder percibir a tu hermano en ese… estado me altero, me sentía muy agresivo y tu… no me gustan esos desequilibrios de personalidad que me atacan. – el rubio respira hondo y se aparta de el para tomar una galleta del frasco.

\- Jensen… anoche, dijiste que yo olía extraño… – Misha comento, recordando esa agresividad que tuvo Jensen con él en la cama y como se aferró a su vientre.

\- Uhmm… a si… no sé si era porque olí a tu hermano, tu aroma era muy similar, pero diferente y ya no hueles así, hueles más como algo tierno.– se mostró pensativo, no tenía como explicarlo bien pero, aun podía sentir ese aroma. – Oye… ¿Todas las parejas humanas al juntarse con un lobo desarrollan estos sentidos del olfato? – muerde la galleta de nuevo, a Misha le causa gracia que Jensen hable con la boca llena.

\- ¿Tierno? ¿Cómo es el aroma a tierno? – lo mira con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos arrugados, pensando que lo que dijo Jensen en verdad que solo Jared tiene acceso a su hermano y el cuerpo se le relaja. – Y si, no sé si recuerdas cuando me mordiste, me marcaste y en la sangre que probaste de mí se transfieren algunas cualidades de lobo, cambiándote para que puedas ser mi alpha y puedas cuidarme…– Jensen fue a la heladera y se sirvió un vaso de leche fría. – Jensen espera a que termine el desayuno. – le reprocho al ver que se lo tomaba todo de un trago y se volvía a servir otro baso y ora galleta.

\- No te preocupes comeré, tengo hambre… – dijo las galletas húmedas y masticadas en la boca de Jensen se veían y el rostro de Misha cambio, este miro repentinamente al frente, sintiendo nauseas repentinas, el aroma de la leche mezclándose con las galletas en la boca de su pareja junto con el beacon que el cocinaba. – Misha? – pregunto Jensen al ver como de la nada el lobo se llevó la mano a la boca y se dio media vuelta y vomito en el fregadero. – Misha! – dejo el vaso trago lo que tenía en la boca y se le acerco.

\- Ugh…– respiro y volvió a vomitar solo por el recuerdo de haberlo hecho.

\- Hey… tranquilo…– Jensen apago el fuego y tapo el Beacon pensando que el olor le causaba que se le revolviera el estómago, abrió la canilla para que el agua corriera y se despejara el ambiente, mojo un repasador y se lo puso en el cuello. – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto cuando el lobo se enderezo limpiándose la boca con toallas de papel.

\- Debes comer con la boca cerrada Jensen…– sonrió y miro el desastre que hizo, queriendo limpiar.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que te dio asco? Hombre, lo hubieras dicho antes te ahorrabas el momento. – le dijo bromeando un poco.

\- No... no sé qué fue, ¿Dijese que olía tierno? - Se volvió y Jensen sin entender nada le vio caminar fuera de la cocina, la sala aún estaba llena de libros, tomo uno de la pila de libros azules que eran lo que su padre uso para escribir sobre su linaje y Jensen se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Y que haces? – pregunto tomando un libro idéntico, la letra manuscrita del padre de misa era un caos más porque estaba todo escrito en ruso y no entendía ni jota de lo que allí decía, por lo que solo busca imágenes y garabatos que el pudiera entender.

\- Algo sobre cómo me percibes, tal vez sea… – no quería decir más, no era seguro que su cambio de olor signifique algo, pero al ser imperceptible para el le daba dudas, pero no para su alpha, tal vez sean buenas noticias después de todo.

 

Jensen le quedo mirando, perceptivo de cada cosa que decía Misha y como se había sentido la noche anterior, es que la idea simplemente cayó sobre el rápidamente, ¿Y si Misha estaba premiado? Tendría un hijo, su corazón se siento caliente de repente dejando el libro de lado y apoyando su mano derecha en el pecho, el calor se espacia por su palma y volvió su mirada a su entorno y a Misha que seguía enfrascado leyendo los libros.

 

Todo había cambiado rápidamente, su vida con su esposa, ese primer beso en el bar que desencajo muchos engranajes de su cabeza, la manera de extrañarlo, de unirse física y emocionalmente a él, el cambiando para cuidar a Misha , ser un alpha en una manada de lobos, Jared compartiendo un momento como el de el con su separación, la expresión de Misha cambio mientras en su mente reagrupaba las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, no se estaban tambaleando sus sentimientos, ni las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, había cambiado pata bien, el, su vida, su mejor amigo, incluso Cristian.

 

Misha le miro y se mostró lo que decía el cuaderno de tapas azules, sonriendo, emocionado y cree tener los oídos tapados porque no escucha sonidos solo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, Misha se lanza sobre el abrasándolo por el cuello, diciendo su nombre, solo percibe las vibraciones de su voz cuando luego de unos minutos Misha está sacudiéndolo apenas de los hombros y el abre nuevamente sus ojos y sus oídos.

 

 

\- ¡Jensen estoy embarazado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? – y Jensen siente el vientre lánguido con sus piernas.

\- ¿Eh? – dice y el corazón late más fuerte y más rápido, casi zumbando en su pecho, sus ojos humedeciéndose un poco, su sonrisa emergiendo de su expresión emocionada, feliz.

\- Jensen vamos a tener un bebe. – los ojos de Misha están llenos de lágrimas y le abraza nuevamente y él se aferra a ese abrazo, le escucha sollozar y reírse al mismo tiempo y el cierra los ojos sintiendo como el mismo está llorando.

 

 

Su sueño de ser padre haciéndose realidad.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian está abrumado con la noticia, aun así, felicita a Jensen y a Misha sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Sonrió y chispas de alegría salieron de sus ojos para acentuar que estaba feliz por su amigo de toda la vida, no era mentira ni fingía, más que nada porque sabiendo por lo que pasó Jensen, la búsqueda de compañera, la búsqueda de un hijo, la decepción. No podía poner su cara de “¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?!” y cabrearse como su espíritu deseaba, se esforzó al máximo para tragar la bruma seca y áspera que no se dignaba a desaparecer de su garganta.

 

Aún estaba liado con la traducción de los libros de su propia especie que lo confundían en su nuevo estado; abre la botella de champán con efusividad y haciendo notar su voz alegre al hacerlo, todos reían y sonreían, Jared e Ian estaban ahí y Steve llegó dos horas después para el gran festejo que se armó. Recuerda que le dijo a su novio esa misma mañana que iría a lo del ruso por consejo, por siete palabras que tenía anotadas en una pequeña libreta que no cuadraban con el resto de la traducción que google le daba.

 

Recuerda que estaba enfadado y confundido y la piel le hervía, ya no sabe bien por qué, solo sigue llenando copas de champán con la mente en blanco porque un bebé era un asunto tan grande que le espantaba un poco, Steve bajó del auto las guitarras de reserva para ocasiones como ésta, entrada la noche, y él pudo canalizar su frustración a través de las cuerdas. No quería poner sus asuntos por encima de semejante evento, o de la felicidad de sus amigos y se calló.

 

Pero ya todos reunidos y con comida de por medio le fue difícil el trascurrir de las horas, Jared también informó que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Ian, que sus padres lo sabían y que tenía la custodia completa de Tyler, además de que vivirían juntos, y no en la casa de Misha como se suponía los hermanos Collins querían. Misha saltó sobre su hermano a abrazarlo sin molestarse por ello, Jared y Jensen se miraban como aprobándose el uno al otro con una semi sonrisa. Copa en mano, les miraba y no les reconocía, como si no conociera a esos tipos de toda la vida, se sentía un poco ajeno a ellos, Steve que estaba abrazándolo por el cuello le soltó para aplaudir al igual que Jensen, al menos esta vez solo tuvo que sonreír porque tenía la guitarra en las manos, el recuerda a las mujeres en los brazos de ambos, bueno el recuerda a las mujeres en sus propios brazos… Como la razón por la que termino allí, quiso tomar la libreta para entender algo que tenía que ver con todo eso, y Steve lo distrae cuando lo levanta de donde estaba de un tirón.

 

Y la gran pregunta de todas, la que retumbaba en su cabeza…

 

¿Cómo es que todos se toman todo esto tan normal?

 

Se siente un ogro en medio de la celebración y gracias a Dios tuvo una que otra experiencia como actor porque allí tenia las respuestas rápidas, esas que nadie escucha, pero espera en una conversación, aunque sus papeles siempre fueron de reacción rápida y difíciles, con personalidades muy parecidas, reacias y explosivas, por lo que sonríe y les canta con ánimos a todos, pero sigue sintiéndose un puto extraño.

 

Cuando salen de la casa es muy tarde en la noche, la brisa ya no es fresca, es fría y duele al contacto inmediato con la piel, Steve se cruza de brazos porque no llevó chaqueta y él lo abraza por los hombros para cubrirlo un poco, el viento está salvaje, se arremolina rápidamente y las dos parejas los saludan desde el pórtico, algo ebrios y muy felices. 

 

El bar no consume su tiempo como antes, hace algunas semanas es relajado el trabajo allí, no sabe si es porque hay menos gente entrando al lugar o su personal al fin hace las cosas bien, o simplemente Steve hace más de lo que debería ordenando, dirigiendo y haciéndole firmar papeles, que ya ni sabe de qué son. Pero al menos está con su abuelo unas horas todas las tardes, con él puede relajarse y pensar en los cambios, además de que dejó lo libros del padre de Misha a su resguardo, al hombre le encanta investigar y leer y ha sido de mucha ayuda cuando su impaciencia por no poder descifrar bien un párrafo colapsa.

 

Es el mayor tiempo que ha pasado con sus abuelos desde que salió al mundo a los diecinueve, forzándose a sí mismo a ir por el mundo, le agrada, lo extrañaba y realmente no sabía que aún tenía esa calidez en su familia.

 

Pero sus dudas están ahí, es peligroso, él sabe cómo reaccionó con esa maldita piedra de instinto cuando su abuelo se la arrojó, los flashes en su cabeza de cómo se lanzó sobre Steve siguen allí, teme por sí mismo porque él no es como Misha, a él no le enseñaron cómo controlarse desde pequeño, por lo que teme al descontrol, ¿Y si no sabe mantener su compostura ante una amenaza más física, más peligrosa e inminente? El, sin dudas, no sabe cómo estar bajo el comando de nadie, y se supone que Jensen y Jared son los alphas de la manada, y apenas si puede llevarle el apunte a Jensen cuando le dice que no haga algo.

 

Sus pensamientos vuelven a la noche que trascurre ente sus ojos, a la camioneta y a Steve recostado en su hombro mientras maneja, porque su pareja está olisqueándole el cuello y puede sentir en la piel como sonríe para sí mismo contento por lo que hace, o cómo esta con él, suelta el aire disfrutando de la sensación que le trasmite Steve, pacifico, siempre con su mirada celeste, mira las luces de la calle, y aun tienen unos veinte minutos de viaje y él quiere abrazarse a su cuerpo con todas su fuerzas.

 

Saber que si alguna vez, en medio de la excitación o el deseo que los apodera últimamente los papeles cambiasen el quedaría premiado como Misha… él se muere, la mirada se le congela y todo su cuerpo reacciona ante esto, enfriándose por completo, Steve se levanta y le mira fijo porque no está respirando o pestañeando.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta poniendo su mano sobre la suya.  
\- Sí, claro que sí, porque no habría de estarlo. -  
\- Algo pasa, no te pones rígido así de la nada, si supieras como tu cuerpo te delata. – Steve sonríe pensando que Christian intentará picarle por pensar que le conoce, pero el siente que sí, sus gestos son fáciles de reconocer como lo nervioso que estaba en la reunión.  
\- ¿Ah si? ¿y cómo es eso? - Christian abstracto de su propia conducta le mira como si Steve estuviera blofeando.  
\- ¡Chris! Estas tenso y tu piel que siempre es cálida, esta fría. - rezonga cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Steve, hace frio, y estamos con la ventanilla baja. - no se da cuenta de que habla entre dientes como enfadado y distante, ocultando algo en toda regla. El rubio enojándose en vez de parecerle gracioso.  
\- ¿Por qué…? olvídalo no te sacare nada, y yo que pensaba que pasaríamos la noche juntos… déjame aquí. - le dice alistándose para bajarse de la camioneta, Christian mirándole como si estuviera loco.  
\- ¿Que? …Como, espera, ¿A dónde vas? – se traba porque no sabe por qué se enfadó Steve, o a donde pretende ir.  
\- ¡Chris, detén el auto, me voy a mi apartamento! – exclama sabiendo lo terco de su novio y esta vez no teniendo paciencia para eso, con todo el alcohol en la sangre que tiene.  
\- ¿Te refieres al que está ocupado con Jared y su pareja? - para el auto y le mira, Steve se había olvidado de ese detallito por su estado de ebriedad.  
\- Ok, me voy a la casa de tus abuelos. – replica, toma la manija para abrir la puerta y Chris lo detiene poniendo su mano sobre la de su novio y cerrando la puerta después de meter la pierna del mismo adentro del auto.  
\- Un segundo, ¿por qué no podemos pasar la noche juntos en mi apartamento? - le reclama estando muy cerca, sin soltar su pierna, ni su mano, pero Steve solo mira por la ventanilla.  
\- Porque eres un estúpido que no puede admitir que algo le pasa. Por eso. – la lengua se le traba, pero, aunque este medio ebrio sabe que tiene razón.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga Steve eh? ¡Que! ¿Qué estoy cómodo con todo lo que está pasando? - Steve se sorprende de que Chris tome distancia al decirlo, golpeando el volante y lo apriete con ambas manos completamente cabreado.  
\- ¿Estas así porque Jensen va a tener un hijo o porque Jared está en pareja después de andar por media ciudad con él, sin saber que prácticamente ya era su marido? – replica.  
\- No…- niega y Steve intenta juntar sus neuronas porque de verdad quiere entender a su novio.  
\- ¿¡Entonces que Christian!? – le exclama con vehemencia.  
\- ¡No quiero perder el control, no quiero quedar premiado y no quiero que esta mierda se me vaya de las manos y lastime a alguien!!- Steve abre los ojos absorbiendo la declaración que frustra a su pareja.   
\- ¿Estas asustado? -  
\- ¿Tú no? ¿Porque todos están tan tranquilos? ¡No lo comprendo! Jensen y Jared no conocían a esos lobos en el bar, los besaron luego se divorcian a las semanas de eso ya están en pareja con niños en camino… Y yo… soy esto, y se lo que sentí cuando toque esa piedra y como salte sobre ti y como no me importaba más nada que la ventana detrás de ti, ¡Yo iba a meter mis garras en tu cuerpo para sacarte de en medio Steve! – esta agitado su cuerpo parece estar neuroléptico por el temblor irracional en él y no puede controlarlo.  
\- Pero no lo hiciste. – Steve suaviza su voz, se acerca a él y pone sus manos sobre su espalda tratando de calmarlo mientras Christian tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el volante y la cabeza oculta allí.  
\- Pero pude haberlo hecho. – respira hondo, y responde boqueando por aire  
\- Christian… mírame… Chris. Hey, nada de eso pasó… Me oliste, ¿recuerdas? supiste quien era y lo importante que era para ti, no me lastimaste solo me besaste, enfrente de tus abuelos, pero ¿Tu recuerdas esa sensación? - Chris asiente entre las manos de Steve que lo sostiene, para después pegar su frente a la de él.  
\- Si. – respirar el aliento de su pareja siempre le ha gustado, no sabe si es por el alcohol o qué, pero en esos instantes se percibía más dulce que antes.  
\- Es por esa razón que no tienes que tener miedo ¿Ok? Si te descontrolas… bueno, ¿No lo has hecho ya toda tu vida? – le sonríe pícaramente, porque no es una persona que guarde apariencias o sea muy correcta que digamos.  
\- Pero siempre tuve esa piedra en mi cuello y…- Chris parecía encontrar excusas para todo, y Steve suspiró cerca de su rostro.  
\- Esa piedra sirve sólo para los cachorros eso es lo que Misha dijo, afirmó que hay muchas referencias de eso en los libros de su padre ¿no? -  
\- Pero… -  
\- Tu hace mucho tiempo aprendiste a estar tranquilo, a mantener la calma, con o sin la piedra, porque, aunque la usaste mucho no es algo religioso en ti colocártela o dormir y bañarte con ella o si...-  
\- Steve…-  
\- No debes precipitarte, además… siempre puedes recurrir a Misha por entrenamiento, y… uhm, no creo que el intercambio de papeles entre nosotros pase ¿Sabes? Me gusta cómo estamos. – Chris sonrió y se acercó a él más para sujetarlo contra su pecho.  
\- Por eso fui a lo de Misha esta mañana, la traducción de la página sesenta y cuatro dice que un gamma se pone en celo o cuando está muy excitado y la luna interfiere en el comportamiento normal del lobo, cambia, eso era lo que se suponía debía saber si traduje bien o no, por lo que si en el momento oportuno cambio sin desearlo… y si eso pasa yo… no pude hablarlo con Misha. - la frustración parece no irse de su cuerpo y Steve mete sus manos entre su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás.  
\- Entiendo… lo hablaremos con el ¿si? Solo no te guardes estos grandes embrollos para ti solo ¿ok? Estamos juntos en esto. -  
\- Si. -

 

Steve lo abraza terminando por quedar sentado en el regazo de Christian, la tensión en el cuerpo del cantante baja minuto a minuto, las caricias en su cuello le calman y Steve puede entenderlo, pero sabe que es mejor adaptarse a los acontecimientos que repelerlos, aunque la idea de tener un hijo con Christian nunca se le paso por la cabeza, no se imagina para nada a su novio con panza de nueve meses odiándole por dejarlo así, sacude su cabeza y Christian alza la mirada para ver qué le pasa.  
Pero él sólo deja un beso pequeño en sus labios secos, la sensación siempre es agradable más cuando Chris automáticamente se los moja, los humedece con la lengua lentamente, en un movimiento casi erótico que siempre atrapa su atención, a la espera de que le dé más.

 

######

 

En el segundo que un sueño se cumple todo parece irreal: Misha haciéndose un análisis de sangre en una ciudad contigua donde el Consejo de Licantropía tenía una sede medica de natalidad, por otras manadas que vivían más adentro en las montañas y de las cuales los controles médicos eran muy importantes. Fueron juntos en su camioneta todo el trayecto, pasaron todo el día en la carretera, con los resultados en la manos, es que el registro de su estado era impreso y anexado a los papeles que mandarían. Misha hablaba de que esperaba no se los rechacen, porque solía pasar, y que debían rearmar todo al llegar a la casa, ya que le faltaban algunas cosas como los números de identidad y otros datos.

 

Pero Jensen miraba a Misha contento, observando como acomoda papeles a su lado mientras están sentados a mitad de la tarde en la cocina, armando el expediente que será la manera de darse a conocer en el Consejo de Licantropía. La armonía que los rodeaba tenía demasiado tiempo de no sentirla, se sentía flotar, al fin tendría un hijo, y eso lo llevaba a contarle a sus padres, el pensamiento le llegó simplemente a la cabeza como que era lo correcto, se llevó una a la nuca mano frotando su cabello y pensó en ello, poniendo los pies en la tierra por un rato.

 

Los papeles y las copias de copias de las identidades de Christian, Steve y sus familiares directos y de quienes descendían también debían ser puestos en el expediente, y Jensen pensó en sus padres, en su hijo no nato y como decirles que después de un mes de su divorcio, ahora esperaba un hijo con un hombre lobo…

 

Todas sus alertas decían que no, que no debía decir nada que sus padres siempre quieren que las cosas en su vida sean como a ellos les parece, y que cuando sea el momento inventaría algo porque no lo entenderían. Fue en el momento de ver las fotos de carnet de los abuelos de Christian que se acordó de ellos, y de su manera de ver a Danneel como una víctima de la situación, ¿Tiene que pensarlo mejor? Cree que es un buen momento en el que Misha esta tan sumergido en los detalles de la inscripción de la manada al consejo… Ofrece un café al hombre a su lado dejando un beso en su sien y este se lo cambia con una sonrisa sumándole un beso que le roba un poco el alma, a cambio de un chocolate caliente.

 

El asiente con la sensación divina de la boca de Misha en la suya, más aturdido de lo que ya estaba, trastea en la cocina a metros del lobo buscando lo que necesita; cavila que no quiere ocultarle a su familia que es feliz, tiene mucho tiempo de no verlos también. En realidad esta tan ligado a Misha que el saber que estuvo casado por cinco años le resulta una tonta broma, y sabe que su familia no lo verá así, en cambio para él, la importancia que le había dado a su separación, era solo un tenue recuerdo borroneado en una ventana empañada. 

 

Se pregunta si al haberse unido con Misha esto borraba los sentimientos que alguna vez tubo por Danneel, tuerce la boca en un gesto de poca importancia, la verdad no le interesa, solo quiere pensar en cómo les dirá a sus padres que tiene pareja hombre, y que este tendrá un hijo de sangre con él.  
Toma su celular mientras calienta el café y la leche, mira sus contactos revisando fechas y toma el cacao de la alacena, su madre no le ha llamado desde que pasó a firmar los papeles del divorcio, aunque ella no se presentó, nadie de su familia en realidad porque no estaban de acuerdo con la separación y “que todo era un mal entendido”, palabras exactas de Danneel que les debe haber estado llamando y suplicando para que le hagan cambiar de opinión.

 

A su mente le llega la voz de Jared contándole como es que les dijo a los suyos, o como en realidad se enteraron por partes y de sopetón de su relación con Ian, jamás había visto a Jared tan centrado y tranquilo, de hecho, siempre fue un tipo nervioso intentando hacer malabares para que todos estén felices, pero ser el alpha de Ian le sienta bastante bien, su dominio para con el hermano de Misha estaba bien marcado y él podía notar los leves cambios en su postura, cosas que alguien como él que le conoce de tanto tiempo podía ver.

 

Presiona el botón y se dice a sí mismo “que sea lo que Dios quiera”, los ama y deberían poder manejar que él está bien y feliz con su nueva situación, no hay forma de cambiar ni una sola de sus decisiones, o de las cuales ahora tiene futuro como padre.

 

Misha se le queda mirando cuando escucha como mientras sirve el café, teclea en el teléfono, malditos sonidos delatores, el ambiente se mezcla con el olor a café y chocolate cuando la llamada entra y él la contesta, voltea sobre su hombro y Misha con la mirada le pregunta quién es, pero él sólo contesta las preguntas cordiales del otro lado del tubo, devolviendo el interés al preguntar por sus hermanos, si su padre seguía mejor de su columna, habló del clima, de alguna noticia que la madre de Jensen debe de comentarle que vio en la televisión.

 

Todo va bien, su madre sabe cómo ser cortés, el tiende la taza caliente a su novio, Misha toma la taza de chocolate y sigue con su papeles… hasta que de la nada los invita a venir al lugar donde está viviendo, las voces de ambos padres se escuchan del otro lado hablando al mismo tiempo, como si protestaran por algo, Misha le mira sin saber cómo reaccionar, conocer a los padres de Jensen había escapado de la posibilidades, su corazón da fuertes latidos por la impresión, los pensamientos de qué dirán y si lo aceptaran corren por su mente a todo velocidad, y se empieza a dar aire con las fotocopias de los documentos de identidad que allí tenia.

 

Hace muecas y Jensen le besa una mejilla suavemente y sin hacer ruidos que alerten a nadie del otro lado, le acaricia la nuca mientras hablan de un tal Joshua y de que dejó a su novia porque dejó embarazada a una chica del trabajo, que no conocen de nada y están horrorizados al respecto, Mackenzie toma el teléfono y le dice que no les de importancia que no es tan escandaloso como parece porque con Patricia su ex novia estaba con problemas desde hace rato.  
El teléfono es tomado de nuevo por su madre y Jensen se ríe, pensando internamente que cuando sepan se caerán de culo todos juntos.  
Cuando cuelga bebe al fin su café y Misha sigue mirándolo algo estupefacto.

 

\- ¿Y? - ansioso y expectante de que dijeron.  
\- ¿Y? - a Jensen le estaba encantando ponerlo nervioso.  
\- ¿Qué dijeron, Jensen? – Misha tira de su suéter y él sonríe.  
\- Vendrán la semana que viene, deben tomarse un vuelo de Dallas hasta aquí. - Jensen se le acerca y deja un beso en la punta de su nariz. -  
\- ¿Dallas? ¿Eres de Texas? - Jensen asiente, a Misha no le gusta saber todo de Jensen.  
\- Creo que deberíamos reservarles dos habitaciones en el hotel donde trabajas. – comenta y su novio en una respiración profunda muerde su labio.  
\- Jensen, crees que sea prudente decirles que vives aquí, más precisamente conmigo, y no lo sé, de lo nuestro y de… - en una serie de nudos mientras va poniendo los puntos en la mesa.  
\- ¿Él bebe? – Misha asiente y Jensen   
\- Si -   
\- En algún momento sabrán que tendrán un nieto Misha, y si te digo la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado si lo aceptan a la primera o se horrorizan, yo al fin estoy viviendo mi sueño de tener una pareja en la cual confiar y un hijo en la relación. – el ruso suspira con esas palabras acurrucándose en su pecho originando el ser envuelto en un abrazo protector.  
\- Me preocupa cómo te afecte, ellos querrán saber cómo y por qué y… al ser tus padres. -  
\- Lo sé, pero por eso te pregunto hasta dónde quieres contarles, lo de nuestra relación es un hecho, lo de nuestro hijo también, pero no sé si quieras decirles que eres un lobo o no, no sé cómo reaccionarían a ello o el escándalo que harán. - Misha suspira antes de mirarle y lo medita, esperando hasta que su novio deja caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre cuerpo.  
\- Deberíamos insinuarlo y ver cómo reaccionan, tu… cuando te lo dije ya estábamos unidos y solo lo aceptaste, pero en realidad no todo el mundo reacciona de la misma manera… - Jensen asiente, es como lo había pensado mientras Jared le gritaba ¡lobos! en la cara.  
\- Ya veremos la forma. – besa su frente y lo aprieta contra sí.

 

El correo se fue con el expediente de la nueva manada ese mismo día, Misha había llamado a todos para que les traigan los papeles faltantes y todos cooperaron sin siquiera preguntar cuál era el apuro, Jensen miró a su pareja trabajar y controlar estos muchas veces antes de meterlo a un sobre, incluso el territorio que ocupaban y que coincidía en parte con la manada de Christian, por ser en antiguos registros nómade de la zona.

Los nervios por revelarse ante extraños no era del agrado de Misha pero al ser un hecho el embarazo no había otra, Ian decía que no podía apartar a su pareja de sus padres o negarle el informarles, ya que en pocos meses ya se le notaria también, el pelinegro hablaba con su hermano por celular, mientras ordenaba o limpiaba o movía los muebles de lugar, Jensen lo miraba sonriendo y curioso, claro sin que Misha se percate, para el rubio esta faceta nerviosa de Misha no la conocía, y le gustaba ver como se ponía ante a la visita de su padres.

Viejas fotos de la familia de los Collins fueron sacadas de cajas para hacer del lugar algo más hogareño, juntos sacaron y seleccionaron las fotos, los marcos y el lugar donde las colgarían, Tyler parecía entusiasmado con ellas, su padre y su novio lo habían llevado a la casa para comer, encontrándose con todas las fotos, nieve, árboles y caminos muy largos eran las continuas constantes en las fotos, abrigos gruesos, ojos azules y cabellos negros.

El pequeño preguntaba por cada persona en las fotos, volviéndose un juego de aprendizaje en el que todos estaban participando, montando las fotos en los marcos, llenando paredes, pensando en ampliar algunas, la casa era grande y podían hacer sets de fotos en diferentes lugares.

Para el viernes ya la casa parecía una galería, había fotos en la heladera en los pasillos, en la escalera, colgando como espirales cerca de la ventana, Ian y Misha contando historias de ellos, algunas con dolor, otras con reticencia y otras muy graciosas sobre eventos de la familia que salían mal o simplemente salían de la nada para hacer reír a todos. Ian y Misha parecían estar superando esa enorme herida en sus vidas al haber conciliado sus vidas tras encontrarse con ellos.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Cuando Donna y Alan llegaron allí el domingo, ni Ian o Jared se aproximaron siquiera a la casa, el Alpha les había dicho de la visita y no quería moros por la costa, no vaya a ser como le había pasado el otro día, interrumpiéndolos sin desearlo causando un momento muy embarazoso. Ese viernes Jensen abrió la puerta y recibió a sus padres en la casa con una gran sonrisa y fuertes abrazos, la pareja miró a su alrededor unos instantes mientras Jensen entraba sus maletas, y en el momento que Misha apareció por la sala sacándose el delantal de la cocina rápidamente, Donna le miró sin saber si presentarse o no, y solo mencionó el delicioso olor a comida.

Claro, eran las nueve de la mañana y el desayuno parecía la mejor manera de alagar a sus suegros.

\- Hola. - dijo Dona al toparse con una sonrisa y ojos azules mirándole.  
\- Hola, un gusto, soy Misha Collins. - le tendió la mano y la mujer la estrechó antes de que Alan estuviera a su lado e hiciera lo mismo presentándose.  
\- ¿Eres amigo de Jensen? – preguntó con la mirada en el amistoso y cálido hombre, mientras estrechaba su mano.  
\- Sí. - respondió rápidamente. - Pasen, pasen, preparamos un desayuno. – dijo Misha tomando el delantal que había arrojado sobre el sillón y haciéndolo un bollo en sus manos.  
\- ¡Oh, qué bien! Lamentamos haber llegado tan temprano pero no había otro vuelo hasta dentro de unas semanas más, o en otro horario que no fuera vespertino. - explicó Donna colgándose del brazo de Misha quien la escolto hasta la cocina.  
\- No hay problema con eso mamá, pasa. – dijo Jensen terminando de colgar sus abrigos.  
\- Esta casa es pequeña Jensen, pensé que te había ido bien en el divorcio, ¿o no? - Alan había tomado a Jensen para que camine con él, mientras que Donna caminaba junto a Misha unos pasos más adelante.  
\- Si, me fue bien, si es que así se puede decir sobre un divorcio papá, pero en realidad esta no es mi casa, yo solo vivo aquí. - Donna que no se le escapaba nada se dio vuelta de repente, ya todos en la cocina.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y de quién es esta casa? – preguntó, y antes de que Jensen pudiera siquiera responder algo que sabe que su madre no encontraría extraño, Misha lo hizo por él.  
\- Es mía, Jensen vive... aquí, conmigo. - Alan y Donna enmarcaron una pequeña “O” en sus bocas y los miraron entrecortadamente ambos para sumergirse en un corto silencio.  
\- ¿Hay algún problema con los abogados Jensen? ¿Estás mal de dinero? - Donna se acercó a su hijo tomándolo del brazo preocupada y Alan se retiró la bufanda ya que hacía calor en esa cocina, pese al frio fuera de la casa.  
\- No, tengo todo mi dinero y creo que algo de el Danneel también, pero me gusta aquí. - Jensen miró con ojos inocentes a Misha y luego a su padre.  
\- Supongo… ¿Estás seguro hijo? - inquirió Donna, Misha hizo un ademán para que se sienten a la mesa, mientras el empezaba a servir el desayuno. – ¡Oh! tortitas de arándano, mis favoritas. - dijo con deleite y una cálida sonrisa que Misha respondió igual al verla tan similar a la de Jensen, ojos verdes y sonrisa sin par, ahora sabia de donde sacaba Jensen su apariencia.  
\- Si, Jensen lo mencionó, espero las disfrute…- Donna cálida como siempre le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla, provocando muchos sentimientos de cariño inmediato hacia la mujer.  
\- Claro que, si cariño, así que dime ehm…- Alan y Jensen se sentaban en la mesa mientras Misha traía más jarabes de sabores, y crema fresca antes de tomar su lugar.  
\- Misha. - respondió enérgico y sonriente el lobo cuando notó que no recordaban su nombre.  
\- Misha, ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mi Jensen? Yo conozco a todos los amigos de mi hijo, pero a ti no te tenia visto…- Misha empalideció recordando como un flash inmediato como conoció a Jensen y como se besaron aquella vez.  
\- Papá, mamá, tengo que decirles algo…- Jensen intervino antes de que la conversación se desviara demasiado.  
\- Si es acerca de del divorcio, no queremos oírlo. - Jensen boqueó porque iba a decir otra cosa, y frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Disculpa? - dijo Jensen sonsacándose paulatinamente ante el comentario.  
\- Alan, dijiste que no mencionarías nada. – lo retó Donna que culpable sonrió comedida a ambos hombres.  
\- Y no lo estoy diciendo Donna, disculpa Misha, cosas de familia. - Alan se dirige hacia el ruso como si fuera un invitado más y corta un pedazo de tortita como si nada metiéndosela en la boca.  
\- Ok… No sé a qué va esto, pero no quiero hablar del divorcio, dejaron bien en claro que no querían estar allí para mí, desde el inicio. - replicó Jensen tomando la miel y la crema y echándosela al plato a lo bruto.  
\- Cariño nosotros no… me refiero…- Donna no sabía cómo responder a ese comentario si es que no quería que todo termine en pelea.  
\- ¿Estas echándonos en cara que no estuvimos para ti? – saltó Alan, y Donna abrió los ojos de par en par.  
\- Fue así, ustedes ni siquiera llamaron o mandaron un mensaje de texto para saber cómo estaba, o como de afectado estaba, solo Misha estuvo ahí para mí. El y Jared. - replicó Jensen golpeando el frasco de miel en la mesa junto con la crema, que saltó y cayó sobre el mantel celeste.  
\- Oh dios mío…- dijo Donna metiendo su rostro en entre sus manos, sabiendo la pelea que se venía.  
\- Jared, Jared, todo el tiempo, Jared esto, Jared aquello, me harta ese hombre, ¿Qué no sabe tener vida para sí mismo? - Misha abrió los ojos enormes porque desde el primer instante en que conoció a Jensen sabía que Jared era sagrado, que no se podía decir nada malo de él, además de que el en eso no tenía nada que ver, y vio a Jensen enfurecer, solo que no como una persona normal lo hace, si no como un Alpha lo hace, pecho hinchado, la piel enrojeciéndose desde el cuello hasta las mejillas y los puños cerrados con fuerza, hasta podía ver cada vello erizado.  
\- ¡Qué demonios tiene que ver Jared ahora! – Jensen no apartaba la mirada del semblante de Alan que hacía una mueca de desprecio contra Jared.  
\- Solo espero que no nos digas ahora que te divorciaste para fugarte con ese tipejo… ¡como tus fans habían pretendido más de una vez! - soltó Alan con desdén y Jensen golpeó la mesa con los puños cerrados, la hermosa mesa de Misha desvencijándose por completo.  
\- ¿¡Puedes decirme que demonios tienes contra Jared!? ¡Desde que le conocí no has sido más que un incordio constante con el! - la voz de Jensen era amenaza pura, dientes apretados y ojos clavados en su padre que ni siquiera pestañaba, Alan y Donna le miraron sorprendidos, jamás en su vida, ni siquiera en una de las peleas que han tenido, Jensen se había mostrado de esa manera.  
\- Que el tipo sea lo que sea, no tiene por qué arrastrarte con él, y será mejor que bajes el tono conmigo, ¡Sigo siendo tu padre!, No puedo creer que nos hagas pasar estos calores frente a un desconocido. - dice y mira a Misha levemente antes re girar el plato.  
\- ¡Él no es un desconocido, es mi pareja! ¡¡Y no me divorcié de Danneel por Jared, me divorcié porque ella es una embustera, porque pase cinco años mediando las cosas para convencerla de tener hijos y cuando lo logre, ella solo vivía tomando pastillas a escondidas!! - le grito de lleno en la cara sin siquiera inmutarse por la expresión de Misha espantado por lo que dijo.  
\- ¡Hubieras solucionado las cosas de otra manera! ¡No puedo creer que dejaras a esa mujer solo por una mísera pastilla! - Alan no escucho como Jensen defendió a Misha solo por qué se divorció de Danneel.  
\- ¡¡Si tanto te importaba mi matrimonio la hubieras convencido tú de tenerlos!! ¡¡Además, te guste o no, no puedo creer que te pongas de su lado, yo soy tu hijo, se supone que me apoyes a mí, y no a la mujer que me traicionó!! - Alan golpeó la mesa y haciéndole frente a Jensen le plantó cara respondiéndole:  
\- Pues me puse de su lado porque los dos son jóvenes y porque tienen mucho tiempo por delante para tener hijos, tienes una carrera aun floreciente Jensen y un hijo es mucha responsabilidad. – el tono áspero de Alan era casi tan abrumador como el de Jensen.  
\- Pareja… - murmuró Donna, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, reaccionaron varios minutos después, volteó hacia Misha que tenía la mirada clavada en Jensen, asustado por cómo se peleaba con su padre. - ¿Misha? – le llamó, solo allí el lobo la miró, y el color en su cara desapareció al darse cuenta de que Donna sí escuchó toda la conversación.  
\- Tranquila… uhm… ¿Quiere un té? - reaccionó Misha sin aliento, tragando el nudo de nervios y sirviendo con manos temblorosas un té caliente.  
\- ¿Jensen? - volteó Donna, pero Jensen y Alan seguían discutiendo los porqués del divorcio y la actitud infantil de Jensen al reaccionar así.  
\- ¡Jensen! - llamó Misha con más fuerza y solo allí el rubio se dió la vuelta al ver el semblante desmejorado de su madre y de Misha.  
\- ¿Mamá estás bien? - preguntó acercándosele tomándola de la mano.  
\- ¡Claro que no está bien, arruinaste tu vida al separarte de Danneel! - Jensen froto su mano en la suya, pero se mordió el labio y dispuesto a refutarle quiso voltearse, cuando su madre lo tomo del rostro y lo acercó al suyo.  
\- ¿Jensen? ¿Estás en pareja con Misha? – los cachetes de Jensen estaban deformados entre las manos de su madre y Alan parpadea, tratando de encajar esas palabras en el silencio que se instaló cuando él y Jensen se callaron, pensando de dónde había sacado eso su mujer.  
\- Sí mamá, no fue la razón del divorcio si estás pensando eso. Pero es por eso que vivo con Misha, porque él es mi novio. - le dijo arrodillado junto a ella, su madre lo soltó lentamente y se quedó quieta en la silla, mirando al frente a nada en particular, cuando Alan se fue sentando poco a poco en la silla.  
\- ¿Qué, qué dijiste? - replicó Alan, recargando su cabeza en su mano y el codo en la mesa.  
\- La razón... de que los llamara, es porque… en unos meses tendré un hijo, seré padre y quería que lo supieran. – Jensen se mordió los labios y parado ahora junto a la mesa intentó decir lo que se suponía debían saber desde el principio.  
\- Tan desesperado estas por un hijo que vas a ponerte de novio con esta persona, que no conocemos de nada, ¿Para adoptar a un hijo? - Alan señalaba con la mano abierta a Misha que estaba espantado por cómo se había dado todo eso.  
\- No, no es por desesperación, yo quiero a Misha, estoy a gusto con él, confió en él y no voy a adoptar a un hijo, voy a tenerlo. - Jensen se giró bruscamente buscando la silla que estaba tirada en el suelo, la puso en su sitio y se sentó mirando Misha.  
\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Contrataras un vientre para tener a tu hijo y criarlo con él? ¿Por eso no has comprado una casa? – exclamó Donna, bebiéndose él té con ambas manos para detener los nervios.  
\- No mamá… demonios, esto no era como se suponía que pasaría. – Jensen se frotó el rostro con fuerza.  
\- ¿Y cómo pretendes tener un hijo, eh? - exclamó Alan sonsacado, sin poder siquiera mira a ninguno de los dos hombres, apretando el puño con fuerza junto a su sien.  
\- Yo… estoy embarazado. - todos enfocan la mirada en Misha, Donna en su palidez poniéndose de un color verdoso y Alan como si estuviera loco.  
\- ¿Es una broma? – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
\- No, no es una broma. - acotó Jensen. - Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero Misha es uno de los pocos hombres que puede quedar embarazado, es un… rasgo genético. – dijo Jensen y mi Misha tragó, Jensen estaba disfrazando la realidad y no sabía si estaba bien o no.  
\- Es imposible…. Donna nos vamos…- Alan se levantó tomo su bufanda de la silla y espero a que su esposa le siguiera tomándola del codo para apresurar el paso.  
\- ¿Se van a ir así nomás? – Jensen los miró incrédulos y les siguió.  
\- Jensen…- Misha le llamo acercándose a él, su Alpha buscando más pelea con su padre.  
\- ¿¡Y cómo quieres que reaccione Jensen!? Que me ponga feliz y ya, estas acostándote con un hombre, y no tengo nada en contra de Misha, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero un hijo biológicamente concebido… ¿¡Cómo pretendes que entienda eso!? - le espetó severamente.  
\- ¿Vas a ser abuelo y eso es lo único que te importa? - exclamó, siento detenido por las manos de Misha que lo sujetaron de la ropa para que no se le fuera encima.  
\- ¡Sí, claro que sí! No sé qué esperabas que pasase al invitarnos así. - Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando su padre ya había tomado sus maletas, sus abrigos y cerrado la puerta al irse.  
\- Jensen…- su Alpha miraba la puerta, y el suavemente lo volteó hacia él hasta estrecharle.  
\- Ok… esto si me afecto más de lo que yo creía…- respondió, reclinándose para dejarse caer sobre su novio.  
\- Lo entiendo, son tus padres, su opinión quieras o no es muy importante. –   
\- Dios… - Jensen apretó a Misha contra su cuerpo al sentir un abandono profundo en su cuerpo, solo quería meter a su beta dentro para no sentirlo más.

Las horas pasaban y la sensación de que no volverían a hablarse nunca más parecía inmensa y verdadera, Jensen estaba sumido en esa angustia, mientras estaba sentado en el salón, con las noticias de fondo en un volumen muy bajo, Misha lo acompañan en silencio, mirando el papel con el análisis de sangre entre sus manos, Jensen apoyó su cabeza en la suya y tomó el papel.

La primera palabra de su Alpha después de eso fue preguntar por primera vez que nombre le pondrían, si era varón o niña o si tenía el cabello negro como él o rubio como su Alpha… una suave conversación empezó a surgir sobre lo que necesitarían, pañales, sonajeros, ropa y pintar la cuna de su hermana, solo que Jensen le recordó que esa cuna se la había llevado Ian para Tyler, y que deberían comprar una, el ruso asintió acurrucándose junto a él.

El timbre los sobresaltó y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, antes de que el llamado volviera a repetirse más insistente.

\- Debe ser Christian, el otro día quería preguntarme algo, pero no lo hizo. - Misha apoyo sus puños en el sillón y empujó para levantarse.  
\- Ok. - fue la respuesta de Jensen mientras este miraba el papel de positivo de embarazo.

Misha abrió la puerta y una chica de cabello rubio cayendo a un lado debajo de un gorro de lana color blanco crudo y ojos verdes esmeralda muy familiares le miró de arriba a abajo, tenía a un niño de siete años con ella, y este sostenía un camión de madera en sus brazos.

\- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? - preguntó Misha cruzándose de brazos por la brisa fría que entraba a la casa por la puerta.  
\- ¿Si, estaría mi hermano Jensen? - dijo y Misha abrió los ojos, pero no pudo responder, por suerte Jensen había saltado el respaldo del sillón y en un paso estuvo a las espaldas de Misha.  
\- Mackenzie…. ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo pasando la arcada y abrazándola rápidamente.  
\- Bueno, papá y mamá dijeron que venían a verte, y como mi esposo está en un viaje de trabajo también vine, se suponía que sería una sorpresa… - Misha abrió paso en la puerta y los hizo pasar, Jensen la estrechaba más sin dejarla caminar derecha y luego saludo al pequeño que al reconocerlo empezó a gritarle tío a todo pulmón.  
\- Hey campeón ¿Cómo estás? Es una linda sorpresa Mac, estoy contento de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Jensen le sonríe le toma del rostro y el da besos en las mejillas.  
\- ¡Jensen para, ya no tengo diez años! - le replica al ver que Jensen aún conserva ese cariño por ella.  
\- Lo siento, me da tanto gusto verte, te presento él es Misha…- le dice acercando al moreno con su mano en su hombro.  
\- Si, tu pareja, mucho gusto. - Mackenzie le tiende la mano y le sonríe. - Debo decir que me sorprende, pero vine más que nada porque creo que mamá y papá entendieron algo mal, en realidad los dos parecían estar con un ataque de nervios, menos mal que reservaste estas habitaciones en el hotel. - le dice celebrando la previsión de su hermano mayor mientras se saca el abrigo y a su hijo también.  
\- Es un placer conocerte, no sabía que Jensen tuviera hermanos. – dijo mirándola, era pequeña, llegándole apenas a los hombros a Jensen, el cabello rubio oscuro se ondulaba mientras bajaba de su cabeza.  
\- Sí, no lo dije…- Jensen hace una mueca de disculpas hacia su novio.  
\- Yo soy la menor, también está Joshua el primogénito, no digas nada, pero a Jensen y a mí nos cae gordo. – se rio de esa broma familiar y Jensen sonrió arrugando sus ojos ante eso, al parecer tenía un tiempo sin escucharlo.   
\- Por aquí, deja servirte un chocolate caliente. - Misha con una actitud mucho más calma asiente y la invita a la cocina.  
\- Gracias me caería muy bien. - Misha se adelanta unos pasos para poner las cosas listas, la mesa de la mañana estaba aún como la dejaron, los platos revueltos la comida por el mantel. - Jensen… es muy guapo…- Mackenzie le susurró cuando le dio un golpe con el revés de la mano en el estómago y este se agacho un poco.  
\- Oh…si lo es...- era el primer cumplido que recibía por la persona que había elegido para él, y eso le reconfortó un poco. – Espera, recogeré un poco esto… - Jensen empezó a apilar platos y cosas para llevarlos al fregadero.  
\- ¿Tommy? Ven, siéntate aquí juega con tu juguete mientras mamá habla con el tío ¿sí? - el niño asintió.  
\- Mamá y papá están muy… vaya tiradero dejamos, lo siento muchísimo, no era la idea ponerlos así de nerviosos. – acotó Jensen suspirando, sintiendo la culpa.  
\- ¿Nerviosos? Querrás decir exorbitados. – agregó al sentarse en la mesa sonriéndose un poco. Misha le acercó la taza de chocolate y tomando el mantel lo retiró para que la hermana de Jensen pudiera posar la taza. – Gracias. – Mackenzie era igual a su madre e igual a Jensen, por lo que las mejillas de Misha se colorearon apenas por la impresión.  
\- Ya veo… la verdad no creí que se lo tomaran tan mal. - comentó Jensen tirando la comida en el cesto ya que se había puesto fea.  
\- Quisiera que me dijeras qué fue lo que les dijiste, porque los dos, no dejaban de hablar y exasperarse al mismo tiempo, la verdad tuve que mandarlos a callar varias veces. – le dice Mac cuando da un sorbo al chocolate y ve que su hijo no se manche ya que Misha también le dejo una taza para el pequeño.  
\- Estaba por decirles que Misha y yo estábamos juntos y que esperábamos un hijo, cuando el tema de mi divorcio saltó de la nada, diciendo que no lo discutían y fue lo único que hizo papá, metiendo a Jared en medio como si fuera el culpable de todo, y nada, fue mucho fuego cruzado después de eso. – Mac se lo pensó unos instantes mientras daba un largo sorbo al chocolate caliente y Misha repasaba la mesa para quitar los restos de miel y crema de la madera.  
\- Ok… primero lo primero, lamento mucho que te divorciaras, me caía bien Danneel, pero que te hiciera eso, después de todas las conversaciones al respecto que tuvimos en familia, incluso cuando salíamos en parejas… me sorprende que ella no te dijera que aún seguía tomando anticonceptivos…- Jensen que se sentó a su lado, dejo que su hermana le tranquilizara, tomando su mano sobre la mesa, Misha tomo su lugar junto a Jensen presenciando lo cercanos que eran.  
\- No fue fácil, teníamos casi un año de intentarlo, de buscar los momentos precisos y descubrirla desmoronó mucho de mí, no sabía hacia dónde ir.Salí sin un zapato de mi casa y ni siquiera sé por qué…- sonrió amargamente, miró a Misha y entre sus ojos azules le sacó una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Fue allí donde se conocieron? – pregunta su hermana, mirando con cariño como Misha se apoya en su brazo y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.  
\- A Misha lo conocí en el bar de Christian, unos días antes, tomamos unos tragos, nos reímos, luego pasó esto con Danneel y Misha me encontró en el parque, estaba conmocionado, lo gracioso es que su hermano menor encontró a Jared en el mismo parque unas horas después, y al traerlo aquí me vio y quiso llevarme a su casa, pero... – le sintetizo Jensen.  
\- Oí en los medios que también se divorció ¿Es cierto? - a Mackenzie le encantaba Jared, era como su fan y Jensen sonrió.  
\- Si, ese mismo día Jared volvió a su casa antes, para arreglar una habitación para mí, y se encontró con que la mujer le metía los cuernos así que Jared volvió aquí con su hijo y los dos nos quedamos esa noche. – Jensen lo piensa y Misha se levanta apresurado, trayéndole chocolate también a su novio.  
\- Dios santo, pobre Jared… - Mackenzie se llevó la mano a la boca.  
\- Si, el golpe de él fue más duro, encontrar a su mujer en el acto no fue bueno, termino muy lastimado. Él y yo pasamos por esto juntos, de milagro nos pudimos quedar aquí, luego Cristian nos prestó un departamento mientras las negociaciones se hacían, Misha y su hermano nos dieron una mano muy grande ese día. – le explicó, ya que su hermana no sabía mucho del asunto tampoco.  
\- Ambos tenían el corazón roto, la desilusión en sus rostros era muy grande. – en el acto Misha estaba abrazándose a Jensen de nuevo. Mackenzie les miró atentamente, como Jensen le sonreía y apoyaban sus frentes juntas.  
\- Y terminaron por enamorarse… - sentenció y ambos la miraron, demonios se veían bien juntos, pensó la mujer en su mente.  
\- Sí. - Jensen suspiró y miró a su sobrino. – Que Misha pudiera quedar embarazado… es un rasgo genético del que supimos hasta hace poco, como la confirmación con un análisis de sangre de que lo estaba. - Mac abre los ojos y asiente, pero mirando su taza intenta procesarlo.  
\- Vaya ese es el dato que se me había escapado entre las cosas que dijeron papá y mamá. - los dos le miraron por el comentario y observaron su reacción.  
\- Espero que esto no signifique que no me hablaras más Mac. - le comenta Jensen con una sonrisa que ocultaba muy mal la preocupación y la angustia que le provocaba.  
\- No, claro que no, Jensen eres mi hermano, te amo y la verdad solo de mirarlo me cae bien Misha, además… estás viviendo tu vida con un hombre muy atractivo debo decir. - Misha se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco metiendo la cara detrás del hombro de Jensen. – Y nada, es muy raro… hasta hace unos meses tenías una mujer a tu lado, pero me pone muy contenta de que seré tía. Les felicito, me da mucho gusto de que a pesar de todo lo que te paso, estés feliz. - Mackenzie apretó la mano de Jensen y notó como a su hermano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
\- Gracias Mac. - Jensen se había precipitado hacia ella y la abrazaba con muchas fuerzas, Misha también emocionado se le tuerce un poco la boca intentando no ponerse a llorar.  
\- La próxima vez hacemos una reunión previa contigo… esto salió mucho mejor que con tus padres… - comentó Misha mientras Jensen se sentaba y Mac se le acercaba para abrazarlo con una sonrisa.  
\- Con respecto a eso…. - La mujer se sentó de nuevo. - Dios esto está muy rico. - comentó por el chocolate. - Mamá y papá… dales un tiempo, mándales fotos y esas cosas. - Le dijo viendo que su hijo se le caía por los lados el chocolate a la camisa y toma una servilleta rápidamente para limpiarlo.  
\- ¿Quieres que los chantajee con la culpa? – le dice alzando las cejas, secándose el rostro y sonriendo.  
\- Algo así, tú los quieres en tu nueva vida y ellos tardarán en entender que Danneel no es tu mejor opción, pero tienes que mostrarles que esto es lo que te hace feliz. - Jensen abrazó a Misha de lado y con su mano izquierda en la de Mackenzie asintió.  
\- Ok… asimilarlo y chantaje… lo tengo. - tomó nota de lo que dijo su hermana, y pensaba que el cómo su hermano mayor debería ya ser así de centrado como lo era ella.  
\- Qué bueno que viniste Mackenzie. - Misha acotó con una sonrisa enorme y la chica le respondió de igual manera.  
\- Es un placer Misha, tu casa es muy linda, por cierto. - Misha le comentó que se mudaron allí hace dos meses, que aún le faltaban cosas por arreglar.

La conversación fue larga después de eso, hablando de cosas de todos los días, de sucesos en la vida de Mac, de su esposo, de sus hijos, de trabajo, poniéndose al corriente cuando una llamada interrumpió la conversación, Jensen se apartó y atendió el llamado en la sala. Misha le pregunto más tranquilo por sus padres, si no creía que seguirían nerviosos, pero ella le contó en secreto que ella les vio tomar sus medicamentos para tomar una sienta y meditar todo eso con la almohada.

Misha asintió cuando Jensen volvió, la llamada era de un productor que quería que se presente a la audición para ser el protagonista de una película de terror, los tres se miraron a los ojos unos instantes para luego reaccionar en un festejo, Jensen tenía unos meses sin tener papeles buenos en sus manos y un protagónico sin duda lo era.

La primera ecografía fue una locura, el pequeño corazón latía muy rápido en los parlantes del aparato, pudieron ver la forma del embrión y el embarazo parecía ir bien, la médica especialista en el centro de concepción licántropa, le dio consejos de alimentación, unas nuevas pastillas prenatales además de entregarle la fotografía del segundo mes.  
Jensen en cada cita al médico dejaba la filmación para llevarlo a dos ciudades de ahí, por suerte el inicio de la filmación era cerca de donde estaban viviendo, y podía dormir en su cama con su pareja todas las noches.

El cuarto que habían semi armado para Tyler poco a poco tomo forma para el bebé, las paredes pintadas en tonos verdes y amarillos, los nuevos muebles para cambiar al bebé y la cuna con una hermosa cúpula por donde caía un tul hasta el piso era preciosa. Sería el primero de su raza en nacer en esas tierras, el primero después de la tragedia de su familia, había muchas cosas que quería contarle a ese bebé, pero el orgullo de ambos sobre el niño no tenía par, siendo el símbolo de un futuro próspero.

Pensaba en sus padres, en sus hermanos y sobre cada miembro de la familia que perdieron, rodeado de la que ganaron al vincularse con sus Alphas, las formas del consejo de licantropía volvieron a los tres meses de su embarazo, una enorme caja les fue mandada, con más formularios para anotar al hijo de Jared que estaba vinculado directamente con la manada a pesar de ser humano, y para su hijo no nato, como también más formularios para Ian y su Alpha, como también un juego de tres formularios para Christian. Pero decidió guardarlos. No sabía cómo se tomaría éste que el le entregue eso, no después de haber hablado sus inquietudes sobre quedar premiado por ser un fértil gamma según el médico que los atendió en el centro médico licántropo. Los volvió a meter en la caja y pensó en donde colocarla para tenerlos a mano, su panza de tres meses no dejaba que se pudiera fajar la camisa, apenas estaba mostrándose alta redonda y Jensen lo agarró justo en el momento en que quiso levantarla, retándolo y sacándosela de las manos, ese mes no consiguieron turno para el médico, al parecer era época de procreación y había muchos embarazos a kilómetros a la redonda de la clínica.

Cuando ve a su Alpha meter la caja en el armario debajo de la escalera se acaricia el vientre la piel tensa le picaba, ha pasado mucho en ese tiempo: Christian se trasformó en su forma animal hace unas semanas en el bosque con su instrucción, le costó volver a su forma humana estaba demasiado eufórico, pero con la práctica lo dominaría en unos meses, sus instintos están mucho más centrados también, él como persona ha usado las técnicas que le enseño Misha para mantener la calma no sólo con sus instintos, si no con su mal carácter.

Ian y Jared se compraron una casa como su hermano quería desde un principio, con un enorme jardín que limita con el borde del bosque a quinientos metros del límite de su territorio, es grande y espaciosa, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa ya que Jared también fue convocado para una película, aunque Jared debía pasar los días de filmación en un camper porque estaban a ocho horas de distancia. También habían acordado que cuando su estómago sea muy evidente pasaran los últimos meses en casa de Ian, ya que estaba más apartada de curiosos vecinos.

Últimamente estaban recibiendo en su correo muchos libretos para su Alphas, propuestas de series y películas por lo que él se la pasaba leyendo, incluso Christian recibió una para una nueva serie, pero debía cortarse el cabello y él no estaba muy seguro de tomar el papel.   
Jensen se paró enfrente de el con los puños a ambos lados de su cadera y solo ahí se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos…

\- Qué…- preguntó relajadamente.  
\- ¿Qué dijimos…? - el tono de su Alpha mandón le resultaba muy gracioso y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
\- No levantar nada pesado… Jensen no es pesado son tres carpetas con copias… de copias… en una caja, no es pesado…- rezongó. Jensen últimamente no lo dejaba hacer nada.  
\- Pero sabes que es delicado, es tu primer bebe, la gestación es más rápida porque eres lobo y tienes que cuidarte. - le replicó insistentemente mientras lo seguía a la cocina.  
\- Lo sé Jen, pero en serio, ya no voy a trabajar, lo único que hago es cocinar, gracias a dios Jared tiene mucho apetito y se come todas las sobras de la casa cuando viene, pero en serio si no hago algo me voy a volver loco. – Jensen lo miró y a punto de decir algo cuando entendió sus palabras.  
\- ¿Es Jared quien se come mis sobras? Yo lo mato…- Jensen agarró el celular y Misha se lo sacó de las manos.  
\- Jen, déjalo, hago una comida diferente para todas las comidas diarias, incluso cuando no hay comidas, hago postres para seis personas, tú te comes dos y Jared otros dos… Ian y yo lo que sobra, en realidad tendría que medir mis porciones. - resume dejando el celular en la mesada y abrazando a Jensen.  
\- Si lo hicieras no tendrías postre Misha. – sonrió porque él no iba a dejar de comerse sus dos raciones de postre.  
\- Aun así, necesito algo que hacer…-  
\- Puedes… armar un bufet para el personal de la película, no es muy lejos y creo que tu comida sería mucho mejor que esos sándwiches secos y desabridos que nos están dando…- le comento y Misha lo miró.  
\- ¿No tendría que hacer un contrato con ellos antes? - Jensen alzó los hombros y lo besó.  
\- No lo sé…- beso - Preguntaré. - un beso más profundo tomo lugar.  
\- Jensen… no me dejas respirar. - jadeó y presionó con fuerza su frente con la de Jensen para que le dé espacio.  
\- Lo siento, ¿Qué tal si subimos arriba y te lo compenso? - la sonrisa ladina le aflojó de lleno las rodillas.  
\- ¿No tenías que filmar esta noche? ¿y tenías que dormir la siesta o algo…?- las manos de Jensen acariciaban su espalda haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione, y el empiece a dejarse llevar.  
\- Si, pero eso puedo hacerlo después… - habló gravemente cerca de su oído, dejando besos por su cuello convenciéndolo del todo.

Acariciar la piel de Misha siempre era maravilloso, pero también saber y notar el bulto entre ellos, las expectativas de lo que crearon juntos lo llenaba una dicha inmensa. Las horas que pasa lejos de la casa y de Misha se le dificultan, intentando intimar con él todo lo que puede, es divertido y un reto, muerde su labio y lo empuja hacia las escaleras paso a paso, el que Misha tuviera que empezar a usar camisas para disimular su estómago le causaba gracia, él era quisquilloso por como su figura empezó a cambiar, además de que debía disimular el hecho para con las personas de su alrededor.

Morder el cuello de Misha cuando sus talones chocan con el primer escalón, saca de esa garganta un gemido que termina de excitarlo, lo levanta completamente del suelo y lo guía a rodearlo con sus piernas, para subir las escaleras con él a cuestas.

\- Hola familia… - dice Ian entrando por la puerta con Tyler en brazos y unas bolsas de compras en la otra, Jared protestando cuando las perras se meten en la casa de sopetón y choca con Ian porque este se detuvo a mitad de camino.- Ups, lo siento… Jared nos vamos a casa.- tapó lo ojos de Tyler y se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta, mientras que Jensen bajaba a Misha en la inesperada intromisión, pero Ian y Jared están peleando detrás de la puerta hasta que se escucha el graznido de Jared a todo volumen..  
\- ¿Qué, por qué?… Ian tengo que ir al baño. - protestó Jared haciendo malabares para soltar las bolsas y abrió la puerta otra vez. - Hola, como les va. Paso al baño…- Jared ni se percató de nada y les pasó por al lado al baño de invitados que estaba debajo de las escaleras junto al closet.  
\- Pasa, pasa…- dijo Misha abrochándose la camisa y poniéndose decente. - Hola Ian... Tyler cómo estas. ¡Estás más alto! - el niño sube los brazos y con una sonrisa se abraza de Misha que se había acercado a él.  
\- Lo siento muchísimo… en serio…- Ian se disculpaba y se mordía el labio inferior.  
\- No pasa nada, Jensen debe ir a dormir porque tiene que filmar esta noche…- Jensen aun mudo detrás de ellos apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio.  
\- Uff, que alivio creí que la vejiga me iba a reventar…- se paró al pie de la escalera y los tres le miraron.  
\- Qué… qué hice… - preguntó y Jensen se le acerca para darle un golpe en el brazo tan fuerte como pudo.  
\- ¡Au! ¡Por qué me pegas Jensen… Ian Jensen me pego! - el alto se le acerca y se pone detrás de él abrazándolo por el cuello.  
\- Te lo mereces…- responde Ian y Jared no entendía nada.  
\- Me voy a dormir. - gruño por lo bajo, le dolía la polla y ahora se tenía que aguantar las ganas porque tenía la casa llena de gente.  
\- ¿Qué hice? - vuelve a pregunta Jared con sus ojos de cachorro arrepentido y tanto Ian como Misha lo toman de un brazo y lo llevan a la cocina contarle qué paso.

######

El periodo de gestación es diferente a lo que estaban previendo, la médica con el cuarto mes estaba preocupada, no solo porque no consiguieron un turno antes, sino porque los resultados de ese mes no estaban como se suponían, y Jensen estando a su lado miraba la pantalla por más que no entendiera bien lo que estaban viendo. La mujer pelirroja está muy seria, y ya los tenia asustados cuando le dio los nuevos análisis de sangre de, los llevó a la sala de ecografías y estuvo un buen rato en silencio pasando el lector de un lado al otro de la panza redonda de Misha, el diámetro que tenía correspondía a seis meses de embarazo, y no a uno de cuatro.  
Eso era lo único que le habían sacado a la médica que seguía mirando el monitor, cuando la mujer atrajo la pantalla y una regla y midió las distancias en ese mar de puntitos blancos y negros que era la pantalla.

La risa incrédula que soltó los dejó más nerviosos, tomados de las manos se miraron y miraron de nuevo a la médica.

\- ¿Podría decirnos qué pasa? – Jensen estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con la médica.  
\- Yo… mire, seré sincera Jensen, que seas un Alpha humano me tenía preocupada, pero yo siendo un Alpha también siento el dominio de tu presencia muy bien, por lo que desde un principio no creí que fuese humano. - Jensen retrocedió su postura sin entender a qué iba eso, pero siguió escuchándola. - La gestación puede variar con estos hechos, además de que la genética de Misha es muy delicada y compleja, los cambios rápidos como los que tuvo al conocerte también son un factor en el embarazo, en el cual debo tener todas las consideraciones. - Jensen parpadeó y Misha traspiraba de los nervios.  
\- ¿Deberíamos haber esperado un segundo celo no es cierto? - dijo Misha y Jensen ya estaba mareado.  
\- En mi opinión… si, no solo por ti Misha sino también por el bebé, además de que el primer celo es el más fértil, pero con estas imágenes… puedo respirar más tranquila ahora. - Misha achicó los ojos y la miro extrañado.  
\- Podría alguien explicar más lentamente todo esto… todo lo que dijo no me da ninguna respuesta Doc, por qué la barriga de mi beta esta así, usted dijo que…- Jensen estaba por repetir lo que dijo en la oficina a la mujer cuando esta solo lo lanzó al aire.  
\- Son gemelos… - los miró y sonrió enormemente al ver sus caras estupefactas.  
\- ¿Perdón? - soltó Jensen y se sentó al fin en el banco cerca de la camilla.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es eso posible? – las gotas de sudor caían lento por su sien poniéndolo más tenso, ya era complicado su embarazo con un solo embrión formándose, dos podría complicar mucho las cosas.  
\- Si es posible, más si es el primer celo que tiene un lobo con tu genética, además seguramente en el momento del celo produjiste más de un ovulo, no podría decirte con exactitud si son siameses, gemelos o mellizos aun, pero el tamaño de ambos bebes están perfectos para el tiempo de gestación, este de aquí está justo sobre el otro por eso es difícil de distinguir y al ver las dos columnas, se ve allí las dos cabecitas, ven?- les muestra con el dedo la circunferencia pero Jensen solo ve puntitos y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.  
\- ¿Jensen estás bien? Estás pálido…- su rostro es acariciado por la mano libre de su beta y logra que le mire, piensa que está asustado cuando lo que ve son lágrimas en sus ojos.  
\- Vamos a tener que comprar otro carrito y otra cuna más. - es lo que dice en un pequeño aliento ya que su garganta estaba cerrada y Misha lo besa con fuerza al notarle tan feliz.  
\- Vamos a tener que cambiar la alimentación y aumentar la cantidad de vitaminas, así los bebes no tendrán que pelear por los nutrientes y no poner en peligro el crecimiento de uno de ellos. - dice distraída la médica moviéndose por la habitación calculando los procedimientos.  
\- ¿Es común que los lobos tengan gemelos? - la mujer se da vuelta cuando Jensen le habla.  
\- No… no muchos lobos tiene gemelos, a veces cuando las parejas son mixtas como en su caso, un humano con un lobo, muchas cosas varían, tal vez en tu familia alguna vez hubieron gemelos, no pasó a las generaciones siguientes y quedó almacenado en algún código que al cruzarse con el del lobo se manifiesta con fuerza, también puede ser porque Misha ovuló más de dos veces con tal de asegurar la fecundación, pero eso son más probabilidades que otra cosa.- la mujer toma más cajas de pastilla de los anaqueles y unas listas de otro lado.  
\- Cuando sabremos si los bebes son lobos o humanos, o cuál es su sexo…- Misha preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando incorporarse un poco para limpiarse el gel de la panza.  
\- En el octavo mes sabrán de que especie son, y es un niño y una niña…- los dos le miran estupefactos de nuevo. – ¿Qué no se los dije? - preguntó la mujer subiéndose las gafas.  
\- Llamaré a Jared, le contaré y haremos una cena cuando volvamos. - le dice agitado y antes de siquiera destrabar el teléfono se abraza a Misha con fuerza, impregnándose de él antes de salir al pasillo para hacer la llamada.  
\- Vaya, te quiere mucho, ¿No? - Misha asiente porque los nervios se esfuman un poco llenándolo de una emocionante felicidad.  
\- Le hace mucha ilusión tener familia, ahora con dos, Misha se acaricia el vientre y ve una patita girarse causándole un estremecimiento.  
\- Las parejas mixtas no son muy demostrativas aquí, no sé si lo serán a solas, pero me alegra de que su vínculo sea tan fuerte, sígueme por aquí, te daré una nueva dieta y todo esto…- Misha se levantó de la camilla se puso sus zapatos arrastrándolos y siguiéndola.

Jensen colgó con Jared y miró su celular, un mensaje de su padre se mostraba en el escritorio desplegable dudó en abrirlo, estaba demasiado contento como para que una pelea o comentario le arruinara eso, pero suspiró, enmarcó su postura y lo abrió, era una foto de su caballo y de su madre cepillando el pelaje claro, con un mensaje más abajo que decía que lo amaban.  
El respondió que también los amaba, cuando vio la doble tilde ponerse azul, recibió un nuevo mensaje, “Mackenzie dice que tú y Misha quieren que seamos parte de sus vidas”, Jensen ya emocionado miró a Misha por sobre su hombro, el pasillo daba a una ventana decorativa trasparente y lo veía asentir a lo que la médica decía, por lo que respondió “SÍ”, y cuando estaba por guardar el celular y entrar al consultorio, otro mensaje llegó.  
“¿Podemos ir a visitarlos?” era la pregunta, y Jensen se desarmo allí limpiándose las lágrimas con la muñeca entrando al consultorio, Misha le miró preocupado, pero este solo lo besó con fuerza antes de respirar y sonreír, escuchando lo que la médica decía hasta el final, le explicó que el embarazo llegaría a los nueve meses en vez de los siete ya que eran gemelos y su desarrollo sería más normal, pero, aun así, debía aumentar la cantidad de vitaminas y alimentos más variados.  
Al salir Misha se sostenía la panza, su caminar estaba cambiando y no estaba nada acostumbrado al peso por lo que Jensen lo abrazaba de la cintura para ser de apoyo a su postura, pero al llegar a la camioneta, subir las bolsas de medicamentos y cosas de Misha a la parte de atrás, Misha espero ansioso para poder preguntar a qué se debían las lágrimas en los ojos de Jensen después de que entrara al consultorio, lo miró subir y poner la llave en la ignición.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó en un tono chillón que sorprendió a Jensen.  
\- ¿Y qué…? - Jensen se puso derecho y lo miro.  
\- ¿Qué paso, qué dijo Jared para que entraras tan feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos Jensen? - Misha hablo rápido, ansioso por respuestas.  
\- Jared… si, dijo que prepararían algo, pero estaba... emocionado, porque mi padre me mandó una foto y un mensaje, preguntando si podían venir a visitarnos. - Misha se reacomodó en el asiento entusiasmado.  
\- Jensen esa es una notica genial, ¿Le dijiste de los gemelos? ¿Les respondiste? – Jensen le miraba sonreír como curioso.  
\- No aun no, entre contigo después, yo no espere a responderles  
\- Qué estas esperando anda hazlo, diles que vengan cuando quieran.   
\- En serio…-  
\- Sí, porque me preguntas. -  
\- Después de esa pelea… todo lo que dijeron...-  
\- Jensen son tus padres, no hay nada mejor que vivir todos tus días con ellos, estar así de distanciados no es un bueno. – Misha apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de Jensen y lo acarició. - Anda diles. – Misha se acercó y le besó las mejillas, agarrándose del volante para poder volver a su sitio.  
\- ¿No puedes ni moverte cierto? – Jensen se rio de Misha.  
\- Cállate…- le dijo sonriendo y Jensen tomo su celular.

Tecleó unos instantes antes de arrancar el auto: “Hey, disculpa la demora papá, estaba con Misha en el medico, son bienvenidos cuando quieran, avísenme las fechas y les reservo el hotel”, dejó el celular y giró la llave, de camino a su casa la primavera empezaba a derretir la nieve, el abrigo era molesto además de que no le cerraba, pero abrió la ventanilla para que el aire fresco y los primeros verdes que aparecían en el camino lo entretuviesen.

El celular de Jensen sonó y Misha lo tomó, con miradas entrecortadas de su Alpha, “Estaremos allí en dos semanas, así Mackenzie podrá ir con nosotros” decía el mensaje y Misha sonríe volviendo a responderles, “Jensen está manejando, sería bueno verles de nuevo” contesto. “Por cierto, son gemelos” y lo envió.

\- ¿Era papá? ¿Qué dijo? - volvió a preguntar cuando Misha asintió.  
\- Estará aquí en dos semanas y vendrá con Mackenzie. -  
\- Oh genial, tu…-  
\- Sí, les dije. - Misha sonríe y mira el paisaje, Jensen da pequeños vistazos a su compañero hasta que se centra en el camino.

############


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El rostro sonrojado de Ian era adorable, no tanto así que lo apartara a cada rato con manotazos a su pareja, pero Jared en realidad era muy pesado cuando descubría cosas así, él quería verle directo al rostro mientras Ian quería ocultarlo, esa misma noche prepararon la comida favorita de su madre, la reunión fue tan cálida y armoniosa que duró hasta entrada la madrugada, Jared y Jensen no habían podía tener ese tipo de reuniones cuando se habían casado con sus esposas, por alguna razón cuando una de sus esposas estaba presente en sus encuentros, la otra no, y éstas duraban solo unas horas porque su mujeres querían irse, dejándolos con la sensación de incomodidad incluso después de haberse visto.

Los saludan desde el pórtico cuando se marchan entrada la madrugada, Jared sigue molestando a Ian por la vergüenza que le agarró al enterrarse de que serían gemelos, se sentía avergonzado porque en su celo con Jared el no quedo premiado, de hecho, a escondidas estuvo haciéndose test e intentando que Jared esté encima suyo todo el tiempo que sea posible, pero aun así nada pasó.

Suspira mirando a través de la ventana, el alcohol consumido le hace sentir mareado y algo liviano, pero se siente bien, Jared se convirtió en un Alpha muy relajado, uno que tiene menos inseguridades como persona, a él le cuesta acatar las decisiones de su Alpha a veces, la transición psicológica es más lenta que la biológica, según un especialista en la misma clínica donde su hermano se atiende le dijo eso. Aprovechó su oportunidad de hacerlo cuando Jared estaba trabajando toda la semana lejos de la casa. Donde se mudaron es fácil para el seguir con su autonomía de Alpha, la cual el médico le aconsejó no arraigarse o acostumbrarse a ella, porque cuando su Alpha tenga más tiempo este podría ponerse muy agresivo con él por no haber arraigado en su personalidad la sumisión necesaria.

El no cree que Jared llegue a eso, pero sabe de lo que habla, Misha y él tuvieron sus ataques de furia cuando fueron traicionados por sus compromisos arreglados con otras manadas, y el recuerda lo vengativo que fue con su propia omega, pero el sigue insistiendo en sus recuerdos, sobre el cambio absoluto que tuvo esa noche cuando se dijeron que se amaban el uno al otro, estuvo tres días en celo con Jared poseyéndolo y dándole tanto placer que se desmayó en dos oportunidades, recuerda el rostro asustado de su Alpha cuando despertaba, pero el solo sentía una inmensa satisfacción y le sonreía débilmente.

Regresan a su nueva casa la cual es un completo desastre, apenas se han mudado hace tres semanas, todas las cosas que Jared pudo rescatar de su antigua casa están allí empaquetadas y en sus cajas, otras tantas suyas también, no ha podido sacar más que las cosas de Tyler y ponerlas en su habitación, Jared no está en toda la semana como para ayudarlo o decirle como le gustaría que quedase y solo tiene un día libre en el cual intentan pasar todos su tiempo juntos, si no fuera por el intenso solo que deshielo tanto cerca del set no podía haber cenado con él esa noche, lo extraña pero su orgullo le impide de cierta manera decírselo.

Suben las cajas del loby, Jared lo deja unos instantes para revisar las puertas y ventanas antes de seguirlo a la primera planta donde él lleva al pequeño Tyler que hace horas se durmió en su vieja cama, aún tiene la cuna de su hermanita como el conejo que hace juego con el que Jared le dio a su hijo, en unos meses deberán comprar una cama pequeña ya que el niño ha estado creciendo mucho en altura, el pasa su mano por su frente al terminar de cubrirlo, mira a su alrededor y en los ventanales se ve la oscuridad del bosque frondoso, le gustaría salir a correr a pesar de que está cansado, pero no puede hacerlo si su Alpha no lo permite, o le acompaña.

El creía que vería nieve toda su vida, que ésta quería su piel como lo hacía con sus mayores, que Misha y él construirían sus casas desde los cimientos a pocos kilómetros de la casa de sus padres, dentro de las tierras que siempre fueron de su familia. Mirar a su alrededor y entender que está tan lejos duele más ahora que su vida se asentó y tiene sentido al tener una pareja y una familia no solo de lazos de sangre, pero acepta que fue por supervivencia que dejaron todo, y que sí la tristeza en aquel lugar podría haberlos matado; en unos meses con la aprobación del consejo y siendo una manada formal, Jensen y Misha volverán a Rusia para arreglar el asunto de sus propiedades, la venta de las tierras tal vez, y tirar abajo la casa de su niñez.

Camina por el amplio pasillo todo recubierto de madera lustrada y prende la luz de la habitación que comparte con Jared, es un espacio amplio con una enorme cama blanca y esponjosa que tuvo que buscar con lupa para que su pareja no le quedase corta o pequeña, inmerso en su pensamientos se retira el abrigo y lo cuelga en el placar, cansado, sus cinturón queda colgado de una silla frente a la cama y el impulso repentino que le dan las inmensa manos lo sobresalta, su Alpha lo toma por la cintura de repente y se lo carga al hombro.

\- ¡Jared! ¡Bájame! – dice, pero en realidad es solo que la sorpresa lo abrumó.

\- Lo haré…- lo suelta sobre la cama antes de subirse a su cuerpo sin dejarlo recuperarse.

\- Uhm… ¿No deberías dormir? Ya que mañana debes estar en el set. - le dice sintiendo los besos resbalar por su cuello y empezando aponerlo de buen humor.

\- Los escritores están en una especie de laguna mental, creo que podré quedarme unos días. - Ian empuja su pecho con todas sus fuerzas y logra mirar sus ojos.

\- ¡Por qué no me dijiste! Podría haber… - Jared lo besa intensamente y lo aprisiona por completo contra el colchón.

\- Era sorpresa Ian… - los conectores del habla se desconectan dentro de la cabeza del lobo y no puede dejar de retorcerse debajo de el con ansias.

\- Oh… - exhala simplemente tirando de la camisa de su Alpha sintiéndose húmedo y necesitado.

 

Los sentidos más agudos de Jared pueden sentir y oler la predisposición de su pareja para tener sexo, da una larga lamida por el largo cuello y cierra sus dientes sobre el lóbulo degustando la suave piel mientras se delita con el gemidillo de Ian, las mejillas encendidas son un deleite y se pone sobre sus rodillas para sacarse un zapato como puede, lanzándolo contra la pared apagando la luz.

\- ¡Jared! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Las paredes están recién pintadas! – Ian se ofusca y lo mira agitado pero molesto.

\- Shhh … - lo besa y lo empuja más al centro de la cama arrancándole prácticamente la ropa.

\- Dios…. Eres un niño…- le dice impacientándose el por la cantidad de ropa que aún tiene.

\- Uno muy grande, bebe…- sonríe enormemente y se abalanza sobre el a devorarlo.

 

#######################

Su cuarto mes trascurría dificultosamente, el tamaño de los bebes para ese periodo estaba bien pero sin embargo la espalda le estaba matando, Ian iba después del trabajo a hacerle compañía mientras Jared estaba fuera de la casa aunque Tyler estaba poniéndose difícil con su deseo por un “hermanito” al ver la panza de Misha… con la ausencia de su padre durante la semana y sin saber en realidad por qué su madre se toma vacaciones sin él, el niño empezaba a demostrar su descontento con berrinches y travesuras, escondiendo cosas de Ian, y derramando la leche por la casa sin decirlo a nadie.

Él no estaba seguro que decirle una mentira así al niño sirvieran de algo, o solo empeoraba la situación del divorcio, pero Jared había tomado esa decisión y ambos la tuvieron que respetar, el niño le daba manotazos a Ian cada vez que no hacia lo que el chiquillo reclamaba y cuando se ponía firme, corría inmediatamente hacia Misha para que le protegiera, le gustaría reírse de esto, pero Ian solo se enfadaba más y le costaba lidiar con él, porque no quería ser severo tampoco, además de que Tyler se abrazaba a su panza como si fuera el salvavidas contra los retos de su hermano menor.

Las vitaminas se le empezaron a hacer difíciles de tomar como las comidas recomendadas ya que le empezaron a dar asco y solo deseaba con desespero comer postres de chocolate y crema, las frutas apenas si las toleraba, pero no podía ni ver el pollo, ni el bacón, su hermano igualmente hacía todos los quehaceres de la casa, mientras que el sólo podía mirarlo desde el sofá, ya tenía noventa centímetros de diámetro, parece la panza de un embarazo de siete u ocho meses, cuando solo tiene cuatro y medio.

Solo unas quince semanas de embarazo habían trascurrido y lo habían hecho a toda velocidad cuando su vientre no era tan evidente, pero una gestación como la suya era más evidente ya que sus cachorros estaban creciendo más rápido y eran dos. La doctora le había dado mucha indicaciones que solo se dan a los seis meses o siete, cosas que no podía hacer, cosas que tenía que hacer, le reservo las próximas consultas por ser un caso tan especial, dormía mucho y era más o menos lo único que podía hacer sin sentir como se movían dentro de él.

Estaba muy feliz con su nueva vida, con su hermano, con Jensen, con Tyler durmiendo sobre un costado de su panza mirando la serie que hizo con Jared cuando Ian deja de trabajar en su casa como un esclavo; él quería reírse más de ello, su hermano jamás había sido tan hacendoso en tu vida, pero se aburría mucho cuando no podía cocinar, o trabajar…

Su trabajo lo tuvo que dejar, en alrededor de un mes más debería mudarse a la casa de Ian, donde sería más seguro gestar al bebé, lejos de cualquiera que preguntase porque había crecido de ese modo su vientre, se suponía que en tres meses tendría a su bebé pero ahora debería esperar hasta que la doctora le diera el OK, si se gestaban en tiempo normal para un lobo que serían solo siete meses, o tardarían otros dos meses más, todo dependería de la genética de los cachorros, y de su crecimiento mes a mes.

Ian andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, podía notarlo en la mirada distante y soñadora, siempre pensando muy lejos de su compañía, él no quería decir nada pero intuía la razón, aun así se mantenía a su lado en silencio, pero al saber que su hermano tuvo su celo aquella noche y que nunca le comunicó si se había premiado o no le preocupaba, claro la preocupación estaba en todo el rostro de su hermanito, el cambio hormonal y biológico de Alpha a omega no lo abordó como lo hizo con él haciéndolo tan fértil.

No sabía si por esas diferencias es que aún no había quedado premiado, pero prefería callar antes de lastimarlo de ese modo, le gustaría que Jared tuviera la filmación más cerca de su casa, tal vez si pasasen más noches juntos… pero negó con la cabeza él no debía entrometerse en esas cosas, sólo las empeoraría como Jensen le dijo, suspiró y su hermano le miró.

\- Te duele la espalda - quieres que te de un masaje.

\- No gracias, solo creo que tengo hambre de nuevo. –

\- No hay más galletas te las comiste todas. – se lo dice a modo de ultimátum mirándole con el filo de sus ojos en él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué más hay? – le dice preocupado y Ian revolea los ojos.

\- Podría darte un yogurt con algunas moras y arándanos. - Misha le miró como si les estuviera hablando de algo espantoso cruzándose de brazos enojado.

\- No gracias. - le responde

\- Misha no seas así, voy por un bol. – Ian pone pausa a la serie y va a la cocina por su yogur

\- Ok, ok…- suspiró fustigado.

#######  
En la filmación de Jensen mientras esperaban que la luz sea correcta y el set esté idéntico a las tomas anteriores, Jensen releía sus líneas cuando sintió que el sonaba el celular, el nombre de Jared en él le sorprendió un poco, por lo que con el ceño fruncido respondió:

\- Hey… qué pasa. – Jensen dobló el libreto y lo puso a un costado presionándolo con la pierna.

\- Aquí esperando al maquillador que parece haberse ido de juerga, ¿tu? – Jared por otro lado estaba poniéndose a tono con la moto que debía usar en su papel.

\- Casi lo mismo esperando a que la luz y el set estén listos, es extraño que me llames. - le dice y uno de los ayudantes le trae un enorme vaso de jugo con un popote.

\- Tengo una enorme duda y no sé con quién podría consultarla en realidad. - Jared se levanta sentándose en la moto Harley Davidson mientras intenta pensar como decirle esto a Jensen.

\- ¿Ok… dime que es lo que te está molestando? – Jensen cruzó su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho y con la mano debajo del otro brazo que sostenía el celular se hecho un poco más para atrás en su silla.

\- No sé si deba tener otro hijo. – Jensen alzó la ceja y boqueó unos instantes al entender.

\- ¿Ian quiere tener hijos y tú no? – preguntó sin saber de dónde venía eso.

\- No… pero si, o sea puedo olerlo… y me pone tenso, en realidad en vez de calentarme solo me enfría por completo la idea. - dice con vergüenza y mira a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie le escucha. - Por lo que cuando suelo tenerlo al lado, su esencia me dice que ataque… tu sabes, pero solo me alejo. - Jensen entiende que Jared está sintiéndose culpable, y se frota el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Hablaste de esto con Ian? - le responde directamente, porque su instinto le dice que él no debería estar hablando de cosas tan delicadas de otro omega que no sea el suyo y menos con otro Alpha, pero se arma de paciencia y tranquilizas sus nervios.

\- Hablamos... de eso de tener hijos… antes de volverme de hecho su Alpha Jensen. Saber que desde lo del bar, todo lo que Ian quería era premiarse me noqueó más de lo que debería… tal vez, no lo sé, o sea él dijo algunas cosas que no me parecieron correctas y ahora tengo mis reservas, un hijo es tan importante... no sé si solo tenerlo por tenerlo… - Jared se fustigaba a si mismo, sin saber si Jensen podría darle una respuesta, o lanzarle al menos una soga en esto.

 

\- Jared, no es algo al azar ¿sabes? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Tanto Ian como Misha cambiaron de una manera muy radical solo para poder estar con nosotros, si, el objetivo desde un inicio era criar con nosotros, pero más allá de eso, son nuestras parejas y que nosotros sintiéramos algo por ellos es un bonus. – Jensen bebió de su jugo no sabía si estaba siendo conciso o si se entendía lo que decía.

\- Jensen, Ian tenia pensado embarazarse por más que yo no estuviera de acuerdo y eso…- a Jared se le fue el aire, todo eso lo angustiaba demasiado y no quería tener esta aprensión con Ian, no con él.

\- Tal vez es más sencillo para mí porque yo quería formar mi familia desde mucho antes de conocer a Misha… Jared tu… ¿No estás enamorado de Ian? – preguntó sabiendo que eso podría enfadar a un Alpha, cuestionar el afecto por su pareja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Jensen suspiró, claro, pero ese no era el caso de Jared él no tenía un hueso violento en todo su enorme cuerpo.

\- ¿No quieres verlo feliz? – Jared se queda un poco sin aire y no sabe que responder dejando trascurrir el tiempo sin contestar. - Tal vez sea solo yo, pero desde que Ian se enteró de que Misha estaba embarazado todo su rostro se ponía rojo y feliz, pero tal vez como yo ya era un Alpha podía percibir en sus gestos algo de angustia, como la otra noche cuando supo que eran gemelos… Tal vez el de verdad quiere pasar por esto contigo, y debe pensar que es su culpa no premiarse. – Jensen explicó la maquillista arrimándose y con una seña diciéndole si no interrumpía, el negó y ella se acercó a retocarle el maquillaje.

\- ¿Angustia? ¿Tú dices que no tener un hijo… que tenerlo lo haría feliz? - Jared miró el cielo despejado, estaba en el campo rodeado de trigo dorado, aún estaba fresco, pero habían viajado más hacia California para esa toma y pensó que ese color de celeste es idéntico al de los ojos de su omega.

\- ¿Tú no serias feliz? Piénsalo, es la persona que te ama, tu y yo estaremos con ellos siempre. – Jared asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y apretando el manubrio de la moto con fuerza.

\- Tienes razón… lo pensaré, gracias Jensen. - los ojos verdes ven a alguien a lo lejos que le hace señas y se levanta de su silla tomando el guion mientras la maquillista lo sigue con la esponjita en la mano.

 

\- De nada amigo, debo irme, adiós. - Jared está por saludarle devuelta pero nota que le cortó la llamada, un silbido a sus espaldas llama su atención, el director está haciéndole señas de que lleve la moto más cerca y él le da el celular al asistente, y arranca la moto. 

Pasan unos días más hasta que el dichoso director da un receso, porque su coestrella sufre un incidente con una de las ayudantes a la que estaba acosando, y deben esperar que los moretones en su rostro desaparezcan o se disimulen lo suficiente con maquillaje. Por eso, esa noche de miércoles toma su camioneta y vuelve a su casa tan rápido como puede, decide darle una sorpresa a su omega ansioso por tantos días de no verlo, al llegar entra sigilosamente en la madrugada, son las dos de la mañana, ya no hay cajas en la entrada y eso le sorprende.

Mira a su alrededor y sus cosas están en los aparadores de cristal, los muebles nuevos que eligieron por internet están organizados en la enorme sala, da unos pasos intentando no hacer ruido, mira por el pasillo lateral y ve a Ian lavando los platos en la cocina ensimismado. Sabe que está perdido en sus pensamientos cuando ni siquiera le olió, pero él está tratando de ser cauteloso y que no le descubra, huele el aire e Ian está emitiendo esa melosa sustancia que tanto le excita, esa sustancia que emite, pero que a le enfría sus ánimos de hacerle el amor, sabiendo que el cuerpo de su omega es fértil y puede quedar premiado, y el… no está seguro de eso. Retrocede un poco, se queda tras la pared que divide la sala de la cocina apenas unos instantes.

Meditando lo que habló con Jensen cruzado de brazos nota que algo se mueve en el sofá, es una manta y al dar unos pasos hacia ahí ve a Tyler durmiendo con sus conejos en los brazos, con las mejillas llenas y más grande de lo que el recordaba, imágenes de su hijo en sus brazos al nacer llegan a él repentinamente mezclándose con los anteriores pensamientos, la felicidad de conocerlo, recuerda el rostro exhausto de su esposa y algo de pesar entra en él.

Darle un hijo a Ian, tener un hijo con él no debería ser nada malo, pero no puede sacarse de la cabeza que Tyler ya no tiene una madre, su hijo repentinamente empieza a quejarse dormido, nota que su frente esta húmeda como un suave rojo se impregna en su rostro y no solo sus mejillas, está a punto de ver qué pasa cuando Ian camina apresurado a dónde está y decide esconderse, dar un paso atrás.

Ian se apresura dónde está su hijo, revisándolo y tomándole la temperatura.

\- ¿Tyler? Hey, ¿bebé que pasa…? - el pequeño niño abre apenas los ojos e intenta volver a dormirse a pesar de la incomodidad. – Cariño… tienes fiebre… ven. - Ian lo toma en sus brazos y cubriéndolo con la manta camina a la escalera para llevarlo a su cuarto. – Creo que tendremos que llamar al doctor, que dices eh bebé... - suaves besos se escuchan en la inmensidad de la casa.

Jared sonríe y suspira porque no debió jugar a las escondidillas, solo que la imagen preocupada de Ian y como de atento estaba a lo que pasaba con su hijo sobrecogió su corazón, tal vez Tyler no tendría una madre presente, pero tenía a Ian, su omega amaba a su hijo como si fuera suyo y subió las escaleras lentamente, ya sin ocultar su presencia, pisando con todo su peso los escalones de madera y rascándose la cabeza, se sentía tonto.

\- ¿Jared eres tú? - escuchó con voz desconfiada desde la habitación de su niño y su omega salió de la habitación envalentonado con los ojos encendidos de un amarillo refulgente.

\- Si soy yo…- Ian al verlo salir de las sombras de la escalera se relajó y le miro sorprendido.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - se le acercó, y lo besó cariñosamente antes de abrazarlo suavemente.

\- Suspendieron la filmación unos días…- murmuró acariciando el negro cabello. - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó relajado.

 

\- Bien, pero Tyler está con fiebre, estaba por llamar al doctor ahora. - Ian se separa de él y se sienta en la cama del pequeño mientras está llamando desde su celular. – Doctor Raynolds, habla Ian Collins, si, a Tyler le subió fiebre de repente… si, lo espero, gracias. - un beso en su mejilla le hizo cerrar los ojos, Jared se había sentado detrás de él y lo tenía abrazado por la cintura.

\- ¿Presentó algún síntoma antes? – preguntó apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su omega.

\- No… estuvo pegado a Misha todo el día, jugó, corrió, me gruño un par de veces hasta creí que era un cachorro normal de lobo. - se ríe antes de dar la vuelta y abrazar al Alpha por el cuello. - Christian y Steve trajeron a mi hermano por la tarde, cuando Jensen llegó a las ocho cenamos y Tyler no quería que su tío se fuese por nada del mundo. – le besó los labios mientras le contaba sobre su día, Jared miraba el rostro delineado de su pareja con cariño y frotaba rostro contra él.

\- Parece que la pasas muy bien sin mí. – le dijo risueño, mientras Ian disfrutaba de que su Alpha le marcase con su aroma.

\- Tonto, no la paso bien sin ti, me siento muy solo cuando no estás. - le dice suavemente abrazándolo y refugiándose en su amplio pecho, a Jared le sorprende que le diga que a pesar de estar rodeado de amigos y familia esté solo sin él, ésta vez es completamente justificable que lo aprieta contra él.

\- Papi…- Tyler llama la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Hey bebé como estas? - los dos le miran y le sonríen.

\- Bien…- responde mirando su cuarto y suspirando.

\- ¿Te duele la garganta Tyler, o tal vez la panza? - pregunta Ian sacándole el cabello de la frente y los rasgados ojos le miran.

\- No… Ian. - El niño tose dos veces y ambos se ponen ansiosos por su estado.

\- Tranquilo hijo ya viene el doctor y te sentirás mejor. – Jared se arrodilla a un lado de la cama, y le frota el pecho con una mano, sus codos apoyados en el colchón.

\- ¿Papi, yo voy a tener hermanitos? - la pregunta salida de la misma nada, desconcierta a Jared como a Ian.

 

\- ¿Quieres tener hermanitos? - la mirada de ambos esta fija en el niño con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. 

\- Yo quiero que el tío Misha me regale un hermanito. – el corazón de Ian casi se detiene en ese instante, le causa algo de gracia y ve como Jared aprieta una sonrisa también y vuelve a mirar comprensivo a su hijo.

\- Eh… no creo que el tío Misha pueda darte hermanitos hijo. – Jared se puso algo nervioso, pero sonrió de lado hacia su pareja.

\- ¿¡Porque…!? ¡Él tiene dos en la panza, uno para él y uno para mí! - protesta como si se tratase de un juguete.

\- Bueno, no puedes separarlos, se pondrán tristes, ellos dos serán tus primos Tyler, y podrás estar con ellos todo el tiempo, cuando te sientas mejor te explicaré bien. - Tyler estaba hablando con mucha más fluidez y a ambos les había azorado el deseo del niño.

\- ¡Pero, sólo yo voy a jugar con ellos, nadie más, van a ser míos! - los dos se ríen, la mirada perdida y somnolienta se prenda de Ian unos minutos hasta que su voz vuelve a salir. – Me dele la garganta Ian... - el niño se remueve mientras Jared intenta volverlo a tapar, pero este se zafa dirigiéndose al omega para que este lo abrace y lo meza.

\- Ya… - le escucha toser y quejarse. - Ya pasará, el doctor vendrá pronto y con una medicina mejorarás. - Ian le da besos, y Jared vuelve a sentarse en la cama junto a su pareja rodeándolo con un brazo y mirando a su hijo.

 

Tyler se durmió en brazos del ruso, Jared bajó las escaleras una media hora después al escuchar el timbre, el medico es un pediatra de guardia de la clínica humana a la que están afiliados, la revisión es rápida con un niño medio dormido medio despierto, la fiebre no es muy alta pero aun así es fiebre, y la garganta roja le da el indicio para medicarlo, le receta unos remedios que le suministraran cada ocho horas y los saluda muy correctamente al marcharse.

Jared se despide del médico en la puerta unos minutos más tarde, sube las escaleras de dos en dos, el pediatra les entregó unas muestras del medicamento, por lo que comprarían el resto en la mañana, Jared se detiene en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo cuando ve a Ian prender la luz de noche, y caminar hasta el para apagar la luz principal, susurrándole con su índice sobre los labios que Tyler se durmió.

Lo empuja solo un poco para hacerse espacio y cerrar apenas la puerta, suspira y se da cuenta de que Jared no le deja espacio para moverse.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - el lobo alza las manos al cabello de Jared, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, lo lleva un poco más largo de cómo lo conoció.

\- Me gusta mucho la relación que tienes con Tyler. – Jared inspira el aire alrededor de Ian el cual le sonríe un poco y pega su mejilla al pecho de su Alpha.

\- ¿En serio? Dios, estoy tan contento de que estés en casa con nosotros… - masculla, Jared se siente bien al escucharlo decir eso, pero solo alza su mentón con la mano izquierda. 

\- Ian… - pronuncia su nombre como si le anhelara.

Su Alpha lo levanta del suelo al abrazarlo y lo besa dulcemente, caminando con él en brazos hace que Ian se sonría en el beso, usa sus piernas para sostenerse y liberar sus brazos, logrando separarse un poco para mirarle pegando sus frentes y con los ojos cerrados le dice que lo quiere, siente el pecho hincharse de Jared y sonríe y lo repite, se abraza de su cuello y lo vuelve a repetir.

 

\- Te amo tanto Jared…- pegado a su oído.  
\- Y yo… Y quiero hacerte muy, muy feliz Ian. - El lobo se ríe, extasiado con las palabras y la presencia del Alpha, por la manera en que lo posa en la cama con cuidado, seduciéndolo lentamente.

\- No cierres la puerta, Tyler podría necesitarme. - le dice cuando lo ve quitarse la ropa y acercarse a la puerta.

\- Ok, pero tendrás que estarte callado entonces…- Ian asiente.

Esa noche, sabiendo que Ian por su aroma, estaba fértil le hizo el amor por largas horas, no le dejo descansar y él tampoco se dio un respiro con tal de llenarlo tanto como sea posible con su esencia, todo en Ian se hacía más dulce y más sensual a medida que pasaban las horas, todo le provocaba, todo le decía que amaba a la persona que tenía en los brazos con intensidad, acorralándolo en las sábanas blancas, no pudo evitar morderlo, y saborear su lastimada piel miles de veces.

El llanto de Tyler lo hizo saltar de la cama unas horas después, se veía aclarar a través de las ventanas sin cortinas, Ian estaba noqueado a su lado y el corrió a ver qué pasaba con su hijo, el niño sentado en la cama llamaba a Ian con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, lo abrazó y le dijo que Ian estaba durmiendo, bajó las escaleras con él y le preparó un desayuno para poder darle el medicamento, sentía el cuerpo muy cansado pero aun así, la luz fresca de la mañana entraba por las ventanas y le daba ánimos, haciendo de ese momento algo realmente especial que no podía dejar de ver, de guardar los detalles de la casa ordenada y organizada, de ver a su hijo que no le quiere soltar del cuello, y debe prepara las cosas con una mano..

Era un hogar ahora que lo pensaba, Ian le estaba dando eso sin nada extravagante pero muy acogedor, Tyler volvió a preguntar por Ian cuando este apareció por la cocina y lo soltó de repente para saltar sobre su pareja abrazándose a él con más fuerza, saludó a su hijo unos instantes después de besarle las mejillas, y le tomó la temperatura con la mano, la fiebre no estaba, pero aun así debía tomar el medicamento, el tomó las llaves del auto para ir a comprar lo que les faltaba en la farmacia, besando a Ian antes de apagar el fuego y salir.

Ahora sabía que tener un hijo con Ian era lo mejor que podía hacer, la mejor confirmación de su amor, ya las dudas que tenían no tenían cabida, y él podía estar tranquilo, pensaba en como Misha estaba de embarazado y se imaginó a Ian en el mismo estado, subiéndosele el color a las mejillas por ello junto a una enorme sonrisa. Pronto sabría si estaba o no embarazado, y si no, disfrutaría tratando de lograrlo cada vez que pudiese.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	20. Chapter 20

En los días en los que debía filmar de noche y de madrugada Jensen llevaba a Misha a la casa de su hermano porque no quería que esté todo el día solo, sabiendo que no podría volver hasta el día siguiente o incluso después, dependiendo siempre de las tomas buenas o malas. Los grandes ventanales de la casa, con vista directa al bosque de pinos era revitalizante para su pareja, se le notaba en el rostro como incluso el dolor de espalda o la hinchazón en su pies menguaba solo con el lugar que le rodease, más aun para lobos como ellos, Ian ya les escuchaba de lejos por lo que al esperarlos aprovechaba a sacar a los perros a la parte frontal de la casa para que hagan sus necesidades.

 

Ian corrió repentinamente a las escaleras cuando Jensen ya se había marchado y Misha entrando lentamente vio como tomó a Tyler de la cima de la escalera donde el niño lo esperaba, revisando su temperatura con su palma, su hermano se veía tan paternal con el niño que lo hacia sonreír, la dependencia que desarrollo el niño por su hermanito también era buena señal de como su pareja le veía, esa mañana comieron los tres juntos entre unas suaves risas mientras el niño parecía no tener fuerzas pero aun así enojado con Misha repentinamente, porque él no le quería dar un hermanito.

 

Una media hora más tarde, entrando las ocho de la mañana Jared bajó a la cocina con el cabello revuelto y solo medio ojo abierto, se veía imponente y tan fuerte que Misha no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, el imponente hombre no se daba cuenta de que estaba medio vestido o que había alguien más allí en la cocina solo se acercó a su hermano a abrazarlo de tal manera que pareció desaparecer en ese manojo de músculos y piel morena, solo se escucharon de lejos los besos que le incomodaron un poco, le gustaría no tener que presenciarlo, pero apenas si se puede mover con su redondo vientre. Ian se quejó en unos murmullos primero, y Jared volteó hasta donde el trataba de hacerse el distraído con el niño a su lado, el flamante omega con otro empujón le pasó una sudadera limpia pidiéndole encarecidamente que se vista.

 

La presencia de lobo alpha era fuerte en Jared como lo era en Jensen, algo que le impresionaba realmente, ambos podían llegar a tener el mismo tipo de poder y eso lo abrumaba un poco. Mientras cortaba unas manzanas que se le antojaron apenas pudo sentarse frente a la mesa, el pequeño se recostó en su panza apartando su brazo cuando le vio estirar su espalda contra el respaldo.

 

\- ¡Papi! ¡Dile al tío que me dé un hermanito! – le espetó a su padre cuando se acercó a saludar al invitado, los tres adultos se miraron, pero los únicos con el rostro rojo era Ian y Jared.

\- Disculpa Misha… Tyler ven acá. – la voz del alpha lejos de ser ruda fue firme con el niño, tomándolo por debajo de las axilas para sentarlo al otro lado de la mesa con él, pero el niño solo lucho y apenas lo depositó su padre en la silla se bajó volviendo al lado de Misha, abrazando y acariciando el estómago del hombre premiado con una expresión desafiante hacia su padre.

\- ¿Tyler tú quieres tener un hermanito? – se anticipó a decir antes de que el alpha se enfade, un instinto que no pudo evitar por más que supiera bien que Jared jamás se pondría violento con el niño o el, aunque Ian le había contado algo sobre cómo estaba empecinado el niño con el tema, por lo que solo sonrió revolviendo el cabello rebelde y suave.

\- ¡Siiii! ¿Me das uno? – el niño empezó a saltar en la silla sin soltar el borde de la mesa y de la silla a su lado.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es él? - Misha respondió rápidamente distrayendo al niño con su gesto y señalo a Jared esperando por una respuesta.

\- Sí, es mi papá. - Misha asintió con una sonrisa y Jared en realidad frunció el ceño sin saber que era lo que quería remarcar.

\- ¿Sabes quién es él? - volvió a preguntar y señaló a su hermano, el niño miro los ojos celestes detrás de ellos y parpadeó pensando por que le preguntaba eso, y si había algún truco.

\- Es Idan… - respondió volviendo sus ojos a Misha, completamente atento a lo que él decía.

\- Sabes que Ian es mi hermano ¿No? - le pregunta y el niño se le queda mirando y luego mira a Ian confundido, y devuelta a él.

\- No, no sabía… ¿Desde hace mucho? - pregunta sorprendiendo a todos, los ojos de Misha se enmarcan por las arruguitas a los lados, pasa su mano por su rostro y asiente.

\- Si desde hace mucho, y tú sabes que tengo bebes aquí, hablamos mucho de mi panza en casa ¿No? - Jared mira el perfil de Misha mientras untaba una tostada con manteca, sorprendiéndose de ese detalle ya que él no sabía que habían hablado al respecto.

\- Si, dos bebes, y yo quiero uno para mí. – respondió con alegría al saber que volvían al tema principal.

\- Ya veo, ¿Pero sabes qué? Esto es algo así… - Misha intenta aproximarse mas a la mesa sin que su vientre quede demasiado presionado con el filo de la mesa y toma unas frutillas para ponerlas en un plato. – Esta frutilla soy yo y esta otra es Ian ¿Verdad? - le dice al niño que lo mira con el ceño fruncido como si quisiera engañarlo o algo y este no le creyera nada.

\- Tú no tienes cabeza de frutilla… - le dice enojado y Misha intenta no reírse.

\- No, pero hay más… - Misha busca en la ensalada de frutas algo más con la cuchara.

\- ¿Y que es ese algo? – Tyler lo mira desafiante, y Jared frunce el ceño mostrándole al niño como de concentrado está el también en lo que dice el omega, acercándose al plato para ver él también lo que está por contarle su amigo.

\- Este trocito de banana es tu papá. – le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dice Jared e Ian vuelve a la mesa con los panqueques y el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué va Misha con todo eso.

\- Presta atención Jared y deja al niño aprender algo, ok ¿Dónde estaba? - dice acomodando con la cuchara la fruta en el plato.

\- ¿En la banana? - dice Tyler poniendo la rodilla en la mesa para ponerse directamente sobre el plato y mirando desde más arriba donde descansaban las frutillas y el trocito de banana.

\- Oh si, y este es tu tío Jensen… - Misha agarra un gajo de naranja y lo pone junto a la otra frutilla.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Porque Jensen es la naranja y yo la banana? - dice Jared ofendido e Ian le da un golpecito en el hombro para que le deje a su hermano terminar.

\- Y este eres tu… - Misha saca un pedacito de kiwi y Tyler mira a Jared buscando respuestas en su rostro.

\- ¡Papa soy un kiwi! – le dice y Jared alzando las cejas asiente como si fuera cierto.

\- Presta atención Tyler o te perderás algo…- el hombre embarazado le llama la atención y el niño vuelve a prestar atención al plato. - Ok ¿Ya están todos? Creo que sí, ¿Que notas en el plato, que diferencia a las frutillas entre sí? - dice Misha con una voz muy serena.

\- Una frutilla tiene naranja y otra esta con la banana y el kiwi pegaditas… - Tyler mira los ojos azules en busca de aprobación por su respuesta y Misha sonríe.

\- Si, si este soy yo y este es Jensen, es porque nos queremos mucho y vamos a tener dos lindos niños, y cuando los gemelos lleguen seremos una familia. – explica haciendo un circulo donde ellos dos se representan con la cuchara, donde un hilo de jugo azucarado queda marcado sobre la superficie blanca.

\- ¡Y yo? - dice Tyler sintiendo que lo dejaron afuera de todo eso con un gesto de abandono que hace que Misha abra la boca dificultándole el responder.

\- Tyler… - Jared recién cae a donde va eso, y siente mal por el niño ya que el hizo todo lo posible porque no viera a su madre de nuevo, y pidió a ambos omegas que no se la mencionen más, o la cuenten como parte de la familia.

\- Tú tienes tu propia familia también, ¿Ves? Aquí, con papá e Ian ¿Lo ves? Juntitos… - Jared suelta lentamente el aliento y aprieta los labios mientras que Ian se sienta sobre su rodilla izquierda apoyando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del alpha.

\- Pero tu tienes bebés… - le dice ya frustrado, con el rostro fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero, Ian es mi hermano recuerdas… y al ser mi hermano nos hace familia También, Misha junta las frutillas y las naranjas y las bananas con el kiwi, y Tyler empieza a ponerse contento de nuevo saltando en su banco, hasta que de repente mete las manos en la ensalada de frutas e Ian trata de detenerlo, y saca dos pedacitos de uvas antes de que pueda alcanzarlo y los pone con la familia en el plato.

\- Así. - responde mirando con ilusión a Misha…

\- Si, así…- Misha besa los cachetes de Tyler con fuerza hasta que el niño suelta una carcajada.

\- ¡Ian! - Tyler salta sobre la mesa hasta tirarse sobre su papá para colgarse del cuello del menor de los lobos.

\- ¿Si? - Le dice sonriendo, volviendo a tomar su temperatura en una caricia discreta, mientras que con la otra toma una servilleta y empieza a limpiarle las manos de almíbar.

\- Si tu hermano tiene bebés tú también, ¿Verdad? - la conjetura hace que Jared se atragante con el vaso de jugo que se dispuso a beber unos segundos antes.

\- Si algo así… - Ian sonríe nervioso sintiéndose apenado porque su hermano y Jared están mirándole haciendo que las mejillas se le pongan rojas, dios no quiere hablar de eso frente a su hermano o con el niño, dios, jamás en su vida había sido vergonzoso y no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo...

\- ¡Qué bien! - lo abraza fuerte hasta quietarle el aliento al tenerlo del cuello. – Pero igual son mis gemelos ¿No? Solo yo puedo jugar con ellos ¿No? - mira al padre para que le dé su aprobación, Jared lo toma y lo mira seriamente.

\- Ya veremos, depende de cuan responsable seas, y de que los cuides mucho. – le dice con expresión de seria a enojada, pero el niño no se lo toma para nada en serio y da un grito agudo mientras salta en la pierna de su padre.

\- ¡¡¡¡Siiiii!!! – es lo único que puede escucharse por interminables segundos mientras que algunos intentan taparse un oído o dos por la potencia de eso pequeños pulmones.

 

_______________________________

 

En el otro lado de la ciudad Jensen pelea con el director, el hombre tiene tres secretarias de adorno porque ninguna se dignó a escribirle al elenco, o el equipo y auxiliares, que la filmación se suspendía momentáneamente por tres semanas, Jensen como palabra final le preguntó si en realidad tendrían los fondos para ponerla en cartelera o solo estaba haciendo eso por recreación, que el tenía una familia de la cual ocuparse y estas cosas no podían seguir pasando.

 

El director se disculpó con todos porque se suponía que todos sabían de los cambios días atrás, el no encontraba a ninguna de las tres chicas que contrató y sin más la gente se fue disipando hasta marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Jensen puso su mano en el hombro del director y le dijo que más vale las encuentre para cuando estén listos para filmar, o hablaría con sus abogados para cancelar el contrato y hacer que le paguen todo lo prometido.

 

Estaba tan enojado que se subió a su camioneta y solo apretó el acelerador a fondo sin importarle que aún había gente a su alrededor, la cual se apartó justo a tiempo para no ser atropellada. No podía entender que a la gente de su alrededor no entendiera como le judía estar lejos de Misha en estos momentos de su embarazo, condujo todo el camino de vuelta a su casa intentando apretar lo máximo permitido, cuando paró frente a su casa recordó que Misha no estaba allí, estaba en lo de Ian y con un suspiro cansado volvió a encender la camioneta.

 

El celular sonó y atendió antes de doblar la esquina, Steve estaba del otro lado, alterado, hablando apresuradamente, algo sobre el Consejo de Licantropía que estaba allí y querían llevarse a Christian con ellos. Jensen no lo pensó, soltó el celular en el asiento del acompañante dando un volantuzo en dirección contraria a la de su omega, apretó el acelerador hasta que tocó el piso de la camioneta, el pecho le quemaba como las manos sobre el volante que se enroscaban en él con más y más fuerza, con la idea fija en su mente: “Nadie se llevaría alguien de su manada”.

 

Le tomo quince minutos llegar, pero cuando puso un pie en el bar había una especie de batalla campal, hombres de traje negro y corbatas azules peleando con los guardias de seguridad del bar, el cantinero dando golpes a un hombre de cabellos largos y negros mientras lo sujetaba de la coleta, Steve y Christian en el medio de todo eso ese enjambre con otros hombres trajeados tironeando del lobo, intentando ponerlo en una especie de arnés de cuero con una tela colgándole de color negro, más como un saco por donde querían meter su cabeza.

 

\- ¡BASTAAAAA! – gritó y todos y cada uno de esos hombres allí se detuvieron. Steve aprovechó el segundo para poner un pie sobre el pecho del hombre que tenia a su novio sujetado del cuello.

\- Esto no es de tu incumbencia alpha. - la voz de una chica con coleta alta y ojos marrones le miró de entre el enjambre de hombres.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Que no me incumbe dices? Acaso estás loca, ¡Este es mi territorio, niña! - Jensen avanzó con la mandíbula encajada y los lobos se apartaban de su camino, los reconoció a todos solo por su manera de actuar en su presencia.

\- Estamos en una misión especial alpha, tenemos papeles y autorización del gran Consejo para extraer al espécimen encontrado. – se explicó, tragando con miedo buscando por el suelo la carpeta y los papeles firmados que los llevaron hasta allí.

\- ¿Espécimen? Jensen toma el papel casi arrancándolo de las manos de la chica que apenas si le llegaba al pecho y los mira, tiene los mismos sellos que Misha celosamente iba colocando en los papeles que entregó al Consejo.

\- Está todo documentado alpha, es un espécimen raro que el Consejo quiere proteger. Es todo por su propio bien, es el propósito del Consejo el conservar las razas y propagarlas, un omega de su clase podrá engendrar a todo un pack sin dificultad. - la chica calla al segundo que ve como Jensen rompe el papel frente a ella.

\- Él ya tiene protección: yo. Y no es una cosa para que puedan decidir cómo multiplicarlo. – Jensen le lanza los papeles a la chica a la cara, incrédula de la conducta de un alpha de tan alto nivel.

\- Oh… pero eso no interesa realmente ¿no crees? leí tu expediente, tú no eres un alpha real, eres uno de los humanos que se convirtió en alpha para sus parejas. – los hombres detrás de ellas fruncen el ceño desorientados porque lo que ellos ven es un alpha, murmurando que eso no puede ser que su presencia es demasiado fuerte para ser solo un humano.

\- Real, humano o no, soy un alpha y no querrás desafiarme tú, una beta de pacotilla…- Jensen era insolente, su voz estaba en un octavo, tan oscura y dura que si no fuese porque aún entraba luz de las pequeñas ventanas del bar, todos estarían recibiendo una insistente invitación al inframundo.

\- Tú no, tu no puedes saber… que rango soy, tú, tú humano…- Jensen clavó sus ojos en ella y presionó como Misha le había enseñado a hacer, como proyectar más aun su presencia en otro ser.

\- Tú será mejor que te vayas de la ciudad, o haré de tu pequeño mundo un deshuesadero. – toda su presencia aplastó a la chica hasta ponerla sobre una rodilla, su rostro aterrado por lo repentino de la presión, los otros hombres retrocedieron y otros taparon sus rostros con las corbatas por el fuerte aroma, Christian y Steve miraban asombrados como Jensen se imponía, mientras que el personal del bar no entendía nada de nada.

\- Jensen… - dijo Jared al entrar corriendo al bar, viendo como un grupo de personas trajeadas empezaban a ponerse de rodillas, palmas en el suelo como en su rostro, como si se estuvieran intoxicando.

\- Jared… ¿Esta Misha contigo? – dijo sin apartar la fría mirada de la chica que temblaba, su garganta cerrándose dificultándosele el respirar.

\- Si… después de tu llamado no me dejo venir solo… no pude convencerlo. – le dijo parándose a su lado mirando como su amigo de toda la vida dominaba a un grupo de veinte lobos jóvenes.

\- ¡Jensen! Que…- a Misha por la presencia de su alpha se le fueron las rodillas al suelo, Jared reaccionó de inmediato pudiendo detener su caída justo a tiempo antes de que se desvaneciera por completo, y lo sentó en n banquillo.

\- Váyanse. - dijo y de repente todos esos lobos parecían liberados, no dijeron nada, solo se fueron incluso la chica que gruñía y su mirada no podía despegarse del suelo, pero aun encendida con la ira de haber sido sometida por un humano.

 

Jared se aseguró de que todos esos trajes se hubiesen ido antes de ver qué había pasado, Steve empezó a dirigir al personal a sus puestos distrayéndolos de lo que pasó frente a su ojos, poniéndolos a limpiar el desorden de sillas rotas y mesas inservibles porque esa noche debían abrir. Chris se acercó a Jensen lentamente con la cabeza a gachas al notar que éste lo miraba atento, solo se relajó un poco cuando el alpha puso su mano sobre su hombro, y vio en sus ojos que volvía a ser su amigo.

 

Todo había pasado bastante rápido, Christian explicó que pensó que venían solo porque algún papel había faltado, sin embargo le entregaron una carta diciendo que la raza de lobos negros americanos, arraigados desde sus raíces más antiguas a las tribus de los Cherokee, debía ser protegida y que solo tenían a dos personas registradas de esa raza bajo su cuidado, que debía ir con ellos para empezar la reproducción, que el hecho de que sea un gamma hacia todo el asunto más conveniente y querían inducirle el celo con químicos para que empiece a gestar de inmediato.

 

Jensen protestó con los dientes apretados, señalando a Steve como su pareja, que ellos no podían simplemente venir aquí e imponerse, Christian con poco aliento y la impotencia en la mirada, tomó el trago que su novio le acercó y dijo, que la posición de Steve era de beta no de un alpha, y que solo un alpha podría decir a donde pertenecía si le reclamaba y marcaba como la ley de licantropía reconoce.

 

Jensen golpeó la barra con furia, y Misha un poco más recuperado de la sensación que sintió al entrar a ese lugar se apoyó en su espalda, intentando tomar algo de la energía extra de su pareja para poder hablar, Jensen sostuvo las manos que se deslizaban por sus hombros hasta su pecho y las mantuvo allí unos segundos antes de traer a su beta entre sus brazos sintiéndose mas tranquilo.

 

\- No les importa nada… - continuó Christian - solo pensar que los temores de mis abuelos y de Misha por mi seguridad son más que acertados, me repugna y me aterra de una manera que jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir…el beta que intentaba meterme en ese estúpido saco… presionó su influencia sobre mí y apenas si pude negarme, si Steve no intentaba detenerlo… no podía hablar Jensen… me dejó sin habla y aunque luchaba, no podía hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas… - la angustia le robaba el aliento, una vez más Steve lo envolvió, pero sabe que su novio sintió terror, terror de ser utilizado de ese modo.

\- ¿Misha? - Jared interrumpió para mirar al pelinegro que de apoco tomaba color.

\- ¿Si? – lo miró como si estuviera somnoliento.

\- Tu e Ian son los últimos de su raza… - Misha levantó la cabeza del pecho de su alpha y le miró fijamente. – ¿Por qué no vinieron por ustedes también? – le dijo con un instinto preocupado, pensando que su Ian esta solo en su casa, lejos de todo, donde podría ser sitiado con facilidad.

\- Nosotros estamos protegidos… - todos miraron a Misha.

\- Mi tátara abuelo estuvo en una situación similar, era el único alpha de nuestra especie, el consejo quiso sodomizarlo para la cría, convertirlo a la fuerza en un gamma, hacerlo reproducirse, pero él era un abogado astuto y algo rastrero, que logro criar con una loba de sangre azul, una especie de baja calaña por lo que la sangre predominante seria solo la de el, además que era su estirpe era muy fértil, demasiado fértil, nuestra estirpe resurgió, el tuvo diez hijos, y el legado prevaleció sobre la sangre de la loba, las próximas dos generaciones de lobos engendraron con humanos determinados para limpiar la sangre por así decirlo y antes de morir mi tatarabuelo hizo una cláusula sobre nuestra especie dentro del consejo, dándonos la libertad de buscar por nuestros propios medios la supervivencia de nuestra raza. - Misha miro a Christian que no le veía futuro a lo suyo.

\- ¿Crees que vuelvan por el? – Jared ya más calmado volvió al asunto principal que era proteger a Christian lo mejor posible.

\- Si. - Misha fue directo, contestando casi inmediato y Jensen vio en sus ojos el miedo.

\- Ya no parece tan buena idea esto de registrarme ¿Verdad? - Christian es sarcástico, pero aun así no se desprende de Steve, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo con la necesidad de arrancar lo indefenso que se sintió.

\- No, pensé que al ser tan rara tu especie dejarían que la segunda especie más rara del mundo te crie… Pareció tan lógico que no pensé que optarían por lo práctico. – Christian miro a Misha como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en medio de la cabeza y luego volteando hacia Steve y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

\- ¡No soy un cachorro! Misha puedes… - dice apagando su voz con la piel de Steve, pero sus dientes se aprietan y estalla soltándolo, y pateando el taburete con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lo se, lo siento, pero la única manera de que no se interesen más en ti es que tengas un alpha, y que solo ese alpha decida por ti tu destino. – Misha miro a Steve en el segundo que Christian aparto la mirada, haciendo en el rubio aún más hincapié, al ver la angustia que reflejaba en su rostro imaginar lo que podían llegar a hacer.

\- ¡No soy una cosa, soy una persona que es libre! – Christian descarga su furia e impotencia sobre la barra, golpeándola tanto como puede con su puño cerrado.

\- No, eres un lobo. Y un gamma sin alpha. Eres un huérfano que el Consejo desea apropiarse por sencilla conservación. – Misha traga y puede sentir en Jensen la mirada incrédula casi pidiéndole que no diga más.

\- Ya no quiero escuchar esto… - Chris empuja un poco a Steve y camina hacia la oficina sobre el bar, quiere romperlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene un miedo real y demasiado palpable, que no dejara que nadie más vea.

\- ¿No estas siendo un poco duro? – Jensen lo mira casi enojado cuando su amigo ya no esta en el mismo salón con ellos.

\- ¿Y tú? ¡No sabes que estamos por tener familia! - Misha explota frente a Jensen que lo mira sorprendido al no saber porque le dice eso tan de repente.

\- Espera, ¿que…? – el rostro desencajado no solo es de Jensen sino también de Jared que miran al omega sin entender que pasa.

\- Jensen lo que te enseñe es más que nada un mero uso sexual, eres humano, ¿Entiendes eso? ¡No puedes enfrentarte a lobos tú solo! – Misha al fin con la mente despejada puede ver la situación analíticamente y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- ¡Sigo siendo el alpha, ellos me reconocieron como tal! - Jensen le miro ofendido casi encajando la mandíbula, pero Misha no se detuvo allí.

\- Eran solo cachorros recién destetados, entiendes eso, estos lobos acaban de salir de la casa de sus padres, y son susceptibles a la presencia de los alpha, y creyeron que no tendrían oposición con un simple Gamma, cualquier Beta de media monta puede disminuir a un lobo como Christian, pero tú, tú… ¡Au!… - Misha se tomó del vientre repentinamente y se encogió sobre el cuándo los gemelos decidieron darle una patada en sincronía...

\- Misha cálmate, el disgusto puede hacerte daño. – Jensen dejó su postura rígida cuando vio como Misha sintió dolor.

\- Claro que sí, pero tú tienes que entender que no me arriesgaré a perderte por un montón de cachorros que decidan revelarse, porque aún así, ellos tienen garras y dientes con fuerza sobre humana, pueden arrancarte pedazos sin siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo. – Misha espeta con la voz acelerada y sin aliento intentando volver a sentarse, y los bebés decidieron tomar ese momento de tensión para girar al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Misha se contraiga nuevamente...

\- Ok lo entiendo ¿Si? Solo respira, mírame, eso… - mientras los dos intentaban apaciguar a los bebés del omega encinta con la mano de Jensen acariciando el vientre suavemente, Jared sopesaba la idea de que su fuerte presencia no sea lo suficiente, y nunca podrían realmente protegerlos.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera en que no solo nuestra presencia sea la de un alpha? - dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija, Jared se frotó la mandíbula antes de notar que Misha le miraba en silencio, al igual que Jensen. – ¿Qué? Es solo un pensamiento…- dijo el castaño que solo intentaba no distraerse del asunto.

\- Es demasiado peligroso… - Misha vuelve a tomar una respiración profunda luego de su escueta respuesta, intentando no notar como Jensen le mira inquisidoramente.

\- ¿Misha? – los ojos azules se alzaron con reticencia hacia los de su alpha, sin saber si debía hablar de esa posibilidad.

 

Había una realidad, no había alphas verdaderos en su manada, solo dos hombres con los instintos aumentados que tomaron un papel psicológico de alphas para su reproducción. Las mordidas que había entre ellos no eran profundas, solo rasguños sobre la piel en realidad, Misha siguió en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Jared, dejar a Steve y Christian en el bar no era para nada buena idea.

 

El gamma estaba más que alterado, al llegar parecía un perro salvaje encerrado, Steve no se acercaba a él solo lo miraba desde la otra punta de la habitación donde todos estaban sirviéndose café. Ian no dejó de intentar comunicarse con el Consejo de lobos desde que Jensen llamó a Jared, para que le dijeran que demonios sucedía. Está de más decir que no pudo comunicarse.  
Tyler jugaba con Sadie y Harley en el patio trasero sin percatarse de la revolución que aconteció a esa media mañana, verlo retozar y reír con los dos canes calmaba a Ian que estaba sentado junto a Misha, solo pudo sacar sus ojos del niño cuando Misha tomó su mano y le pidió que lo llevase al baño, Jensen se levantó de la barra inmediatamente para llevarlo el, pero Misha sonrió apenas y le dijo que iría con su hermano.

 

Esa leve distancia estaba poniendo a Jensen histérico, desde que Jared insinuó ser o convertirse en alphas reales Misha había puesto un muro entre ellos, ni siquiera sus intenciones de tranquilizarlo con su aroma habían surtido efecto, y se preguntaba si eso mismo era a lo que se refería su pareja antes, que solo corrió con suerte al enfrentar a esos lobos.  
Muchas de su capacidades habían aumentado, el olfato, el tacto, la vista, el oído, pero eso no se comparaba con la fuerza de un lobo real, tiene que admitir que solo ha visto a Misha trasformado apenas, y jamás lo ha visto en acción, o siquiera a Christian.

 

Su falta de conciencia sobre el asunto o conocimiento lo estaba cabreando más de la cuenta, solo inspiró, el quería proteger a su familia, pero cómo…

 

\- Quiero ser el alpha de Christian. - Steve escribió en un papel y lo puso enfrente de los dos hombres cuando Jensen volvió a su lugar en la barra.

 

Ambos hombres al leer eso alzaron la vista al rubio, su semblante serio les desconcertó, ambos querían preguntar qué demonios pensaba, pero miraron sobre sus hombros a Christian que gruñía del otro lado en el ventanal mirando a Tyler jugar, como si estuviera supliendo a Ian de alguna manera, para cuando volvieron su vista al frente Steve había escrito nuevamente en la servilleta de papel.

 

\- “Hoy cuando vinieron a buscarlo, apenas si pude defenderlo, eran tan fuertes y muchas veces me apartaron del camino con una sola mano, la sola idea de que lo separen de mi es insoportable, ¿Ustedes saben cómo puedo convertirme en lobo? ¿Hay alguna manera de que esto pase y que al transformarme sea de hecho un alpha?” - Jared y Jensen se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y tomaron sus tazas de café, la mano de Jared se cerró sobre el papel justo en el segundo que Christian se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿¡Y que vamos a hacer!? ¿Solo quedarnos aquí hasta que envíen a alguien más fuerte, a un alpha, o más de un alpha? - los tres hombres miraron al gamma que esperaba una respuesta más justificada que solo esconderse.

\- Tenemos que analizar un par de cosas. – Jensen dice en voz grave absorbiendo la necesidad de Steve y la de él mismo, como también la de Jared que tiene un pensamiento muy similar.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas?! No hay alphas aquí, con todo mi respeto señor superior…. – sarcasmo seco sale de su boca y Steve rueda los ojos. – No hay nada que les ponga un freno si no te has dado cuenta.

\- ¡Yo les puse un freno, si no recuerdas, fui allí a rescatarte! – le grita en pleno rostro, perdiendo la paciencia con el gamma que le hace frente como si nada.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? ¡Por un segundo creí que estaría todo bien hasta que tu omega soltó toda esa sopa! - Jensen lo tomó de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que Christian estaba pegado al mármol de la barra de la cocina.

\- ¡Solo cállate demonios! – Jensen tenía su mano sobre su cráneo y no lo dejaba despegarse de allí a pesar de que luchaba.

\- Jensen suéltalo. - Steve se puso de pie en el segundo y con su mirada clavada en el alpha de ojos verdes, Jensen apretó los labios y dejo libre a Christian el cual sintió el tirón en el brazo cuando Steve lo atrajo a su lado. – No puedes simplemente soltar tu cabreo con todo el mundo. - le espeta a Christian y este lo mira enajenado, como si a su novio se lo hubieran cambiado, porque según él sabe Steve le da la razón de todo siempre, o casi siempre ¿Pero este sujeto estaba tratando de ponerle un límite? 

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quién demonios te dio pie? ¡No eres mi alpha y no empieces a decirme que hacer Steve o te juro que…! - Christian se sorprendió por el repentino agarre de su coleta cuando Steve lo atrajo apenas a un milímetro de distancia de su rostro, con los dientes apretados.

\- Qué. - Christian volvió a mirarlo como si el peli largo estuviera trastornado, pero había un fuego en los ojos de Steve que Christian desconoció. – Estoy tan asustado como tú, pero si por el momento debemos quedarnos escondidos aquí para que no te lleven, ¡Demonios Christian yo mismo te encadenare en el sótano para que no te encuentren! - Steve soltó el cuello de Christian de donde lo había tomado, al segundo que el gamma se zafó su brazo de su agarre.

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Escondernos como gallinas? - Christian más frustrado aún se apartó de los tres hombres y se fue al patio con el niño, sentándose lejos de todos ellos.

\- Según lo que leí de los libros de la familia de Ian… - Jared cortó el ambiente cuando vio que Christian cerró la puerta de vidrio detrás de él. Ambos hombres voltearon a verlo. – Hay varios tipos de lobos… - agregó.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Jensen lo miro extrañado. – Desde cuando lees en ruso… - era mucha la incredulidad de Jensen con respecto a Jared.

\- Qué, ¿Crees que me la paso follando como tú? – Jared se ríe sarcástico y Jensen le da un golpe de puño cerrado en el muslo.

\- Oigan, dejen el vínculo de hermanos unos segundos quieren, tenemos que hablar de esto antes de que el resto de la manada vuelva. – los dos alphas miraron a Steve y asintieron.

 

En el baño Misha parcia no terminar nunca de soltar el líquido e Ian se ponía más y más impaciente, quería bajar y abrazar unos instantes a Jared, al menos hasta que la idea de proteger a Tyler vuelva a clavarse en el como lo hizo esta mañana cuando se enteró de todo este problema.

 

\- ¿Es necesario que este adentro del baño? - protesta como siempre lo hace y a Misha le gustaría sonreír por eso, pero tiene que hablar de algo con su hermano.

\- Sí, quiero hablarte y aquí los chicos no nos escucharán. – Ian con el ceño fruncido mira por sobre su hombro a su hermano y este se sube el pantalón con elástico que empezó a usar hacia unos dos meses.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que escuchen? – Ian se volteo intrigado su mirada más afilada ahora que Misha inspiraba profundamente mientras se lavaba las manos.

\- Jared hoy en el bar, llegó a una conclusión que puede que Jensen también este sopesando. – le informo y se volvió para mirarlo.

\- Mi Jared... Qué, ¿de qué hablas? –

\- Creo que quieren ser alphas reales no solo psicológicamente, sino auténticos alphas. – Misha se sentó en el inodoro lentamente sosteniéndose el vientre y le miró fijamente.

\- Eso… es muy peligroso, son dos alphas que podrían degollarse por el liderazgo de la manada…- Ian se sienta en el borde de la bañadera, su mirada perdida en las posibilidades.

\- Lo sé, es muy difícil adiestrar humanos transformados, y sus personalidades son muy fuertes, de seguro ambos terminarían siendo alphas prime. - Misha se frota el vientre e Ian tira la toalla que tenía en las manos con fuerza contra la bañadera. - ¿Qué pasa? – dice Misha sin entender el arranque repentino de su hermanito.

\- Yo… estuve leyendo con Jared los diarios de papá sobre nuestra manada, había uno de instrucciones sobre tipos de lobos… - Misha abre grande los ojos. - …y allí decía como un humano podía transformarse en lobo y como se manifestaría dependiendo su personalidad y la manera de la mordida. – la mano derecha de Misha golpea su rostro y cubre sus ojos.

\- ¿Crees que lo recuerde? ¿Que se le ocurra decirle a Jensen? - el silencio que siguió después de sus palabras heló la piel de Misha desde la base de su espina hasta la nuca, y miró a su hermano el cual solo asintió.

\- Jared tiene una memoria que asusta, leímos alrededor de seis diarios y recuerda todo, incluso le enseñe algunas palabras de ruso y solo se grabaron en su cabeza… no parece, pero es endemoniadamente inteligente… - Ian suspira y se sobresalta junto con Misha cuando del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación principal donde el baño que ocupaban fue golpeada suavemente un par de veces, y la leve voz de Jensen a cinco metros se escuchaba.

\- ¿Está todo bien? Hace veinte minutos que están en el baño. ¿Misha? ¿Ian? - los dos hermanos se miraron, suspiraron y decidieron salir.

\- Estamos bien, los gemelos están inquietos eso es todo. - dice antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación y los ojos de Jensen están mirando fijo a Ian, cuando Misha llega hasta ellos unos segundos después, pasos abiertos y lentos.

 

El alpha ayuda a bajar las escaleras a su compañero hasta la sala, Tyler estaba comiendo con Christian en la cocina lo que Jared había puesto en el microondas, Ian protestó al verlos, no era sano y no quería que Tyler comiera porquerías, pero Jared solo sonrió y lo abrazó, cuando Misha logró depositar su trasero en el sofá, Jared llevaba de la mano a Ian al mismo sitio, los hermanos se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y Steve se quedó en la arcada que conectaba el salón con la cocina.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Misha rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos de solo mirarse las caras, los dos actores sospechosamente enfocados en algo que querían decir.

\- Queremos ser trasformados. - dijeron al unísono, e Ian saltó del sofá y miró a Jared con la boca abierta.

\- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas Jared, esto es un no rotundo! - Ian estaba por marcharse cuando Jared lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a sentarse de un tirón, Christian escuchó la pequeña línea y se paró junto a Steve de brazos cruzados intentando ver cuál era el alboroto ahora.

\- Ian, sí sabemos, yo leí al respecto del puño y letra de tu padre… - le explica sosteniendo ambas manos del omega cuando lo sentó a su izquierda.

\- No estamos diciendo que no sepas de lo que hablas, porque hablas de un libro Jared…- Misha intervino y tomó la mano de Jensen en la suya antes de continuar. – La razón de la reacción de mi hermano… es que es peligroso… - Jensen quiso objetar y Misha con su mano y su pulgar en los labios lo detuvo. – Es peligroso porque la mordida no puede venir de mi porque somos pareja, y debe ser de dos lobos, dos mordidas de lobos de diferentes… estatus. – Misha respiró y leyó en los ojos de su hermano que no continuara.

\- No es necesario que sea un alpha ¿No? Cualquier lobo puede hacerlo. - acota Jared rápidamente e Ian se pone más al borde de sillón.

\- No es solo eso… la mordida es como veneno para algunos humanos, algunos solo mueren, otros se transforman, y otros solo enloquecen… como, como Un Lobo Americano Suelto en París, o el hermano de Corvinus en la película esa que no recuerdo el nombre: pérdida de conciencia total, solo un animal desaforado por matar y comer. - la mirada de Ian se vuelve turbia y Jared le mira con el ceño fruncido, el no recordaba haber leído algo de eso.

\- Y qué pasa si en el mejor de los casos solo nos transformamos, ¿no sería eso bueno?, estaríamos protegidos, ¿Verdad? - Jensen acota intentando ver lo bueno de esa posibilidad, pero a Misha le tiembla el labio y asiente.

\- Pero… si fuese así, si las cosas salen como queremos, uno de ustedes sentirá la urgencia de ser el líder de la manada y se disputaran ese liderazgo… - Ian continua, Jared y Jensen se miran y fruncen el ceño como diciendo que eso nunca sucederá.

\- No es algo que puedan razonar o simplemente negar, si ambos al transformarse se convierten en alphas exitosamente, solo una diferencia de categoría podría evitar el confrontamiento pero… - Misha intenta acomodarse para mirar más directamente a Jensen y que éste pueda entenderle.

\- Pero por sus personalidades… ambos calificarían para alpha prime… - los dos hombres los miraron sin comprender, Steve les miraba fijamente a todos asimilando toda la información como mejor podía, y Chris estaba espantado que sus dos mejores amigos solo estuvieran pensando en ser como ellos, lobos, unos fenómenos de la naturaleza solo para protegerlo a él y a sus parejas, ignorando al mismo tiempo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su propia pareja…

\- Hay cuatro estatus dentro de los alphas, betas, omegas y gammas… son como…la pureza de cada uno de la raza, es como los espíritus dentro de ustedes que dan forma y nivel a los lobos, pero este estatus es de “dominio”, de “poder” sobre los otros tipos de lobo…cuando nosotros, éramos alphas se nos consideraba “alphas prime”, éramos puros de sangre y puros en instinto, asi como educados en excelencia al poder dominar nuestros instintos a temprana edad, y por esa razón toda Eurasia quería aparearse con nosotros… - los alphas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y siguieron escuchando a Ian.

\- Éramos como los reyes por así decirlo y solo nos comprometeríamos o consideraríamos a una pareja sea beta u omega si eran “prime” y de sangre pura y sin tocar…- a Ian se le fue el aliento, hablar de cómo eran ellos, o sus expectativas de vida anteriores removía mucho en su interior. Misha continuó:

\- Luego de los prime o reyes de linaje, lo cual existe en cada tipo de lobo, alphas, betas, omegas y gammas… Luego están los burgueses; lobos de estatus alto por matrimonio o patrimonio, poder adquirido por unión; luego los cortesanos: los que a pesar de ser alphas su poder no llega a ser una amenaza para los betas u omegas, pero pueden subyugarlos por un periodo corto de solo horas. Y luego los siervos, los que aunque nazcan alphas jamás podrían dominar a su pareja por más que sea de un rango inferior sea betas, omegas o gammas, pero que a pesar de esto la decisión de pertenencia aun es válida, y el Consejo no puede oponerse a ello. – Misha sentía la angustia tomar control de su cuerpo y queriendo ir al baño nuevamente, las probabilidades de cada una de las instancias cerrándose sobre su garganta.

\- Aun así, quiero hacerlo… - Jensen dijo sin titubeos en su voz, Misha lo miró asustado y tembloroso porque podría perderlo, era algo a lo que desde el principio desde que decidió buscar una pareja humana quería evitar a toda costa.

\- Yo también. - dijo Jared mirando a su amigo y luego a Steve, Christian miró a ambos hombres observar a su pareja y cuando cayó en la cuenta, volteó a hacia el, que tenia la mirada fija en ellos.

\- Y yo… - Ian y Misha se miraron entre si y al unísono contestaron.

\- ¿Tu? –

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿¡Que no escuchaste lo que dijeron podrías morir!? ¡No permitiré que eso pase! - vocifera sin recaudo, y Steve en su pasividad solo le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Soy yo el que no permitirá que nadie más te ponga una mano encima. - el gamma perdió el aliento en el segundo que Steve dijo esas palabras, estaba desconociendo al hombre que conocía desde hace catorce años y del cual es pareja hace más de un año… incrédulo solo pudo poner distancia entre ellos, su cabeza estaba girando a toda velocidad y parecía no poder detener o controlar nada de su entorno.

\- Es algo que conversamos previamente los tres, vamos a estar juntos y nuestro instinto nos dice que debemos protegerlos, ¿pero como hacerlo contra un peligro real como otros lobos que vienen a aplicar la ley licántropa en nuestro territorio o nuestra propia casa o incluso tratar de llevarlos someterlos o lo que sea…? - Jared se levanta y en su discurso camina enérgico, mientras que Jensen asentía.

\- Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora. - Steve entró en el círculo que habían formado las dos parejas para discutir el problema, Tyler ignorando a todos solo se tiró sobre el regazo de Ian con el control remoto de la televisión y puso los dibujos animados.

 

Todos quedaron mirando al niño como si en el estuvieran las respuestas, como si en su pequeña espalda estuvieran grabadas las decisiones correctas, solo se escucharon las graciosas voces de los personajes animados por largos minutos. Dependía de ellos el cuidar de sus hijos, de sus seres amados y había reglas más allá de la fragilidad humana con las que no estaba de acuerdo, pero en sus actuales estados los dos alphas y el beta no tenían voz ni voto.

 

Permanecieron enmudecidos hasta que el niño se durmió e Ian lo llevo a su cama, Misha comía en la cocina unos panqueques con chocolate intentando apagar la angustia que hacia darle más y más hambre, Jensen solo se dedicó a seguirlo y cocinar más para él, mientras que Christian discutía con Steve en el jardín, Jared vio llegar a Ian con uno de los diarios de su padre en la mano y este se paró entre su piernas estiradas al estar sentado en un banquillo pero sin perder la concentración apoyo todo su cuerpo sobre el alpha que le beso las sien.

 

El sonido de su voz era como un filo que cortaba a los hermanos por dentro, pero aun así Ian no se detuvo, pegado a su alpha les explico el proceso, ellos dos habían probado algo de su sangre para hacer el vínculo, pero ni Misha ni el habían usado sus colmillos de lobo, solo sus dientes normales, pero las mordidas que se han dedicado en la pasión no son nada comparadas con la de sus fauces, explicó.

 

Dos lobos no ligados a ellos debían morderlos, Ian tomo un papel que era de la cuenta de la luz de la semana pasada y dibujo las iniciales de cada quien, Jared debía ser mordido por Misha y Christian, Steve por Misha e Ian, y finalmente Jensen por Christian e Ian, así se asegurarían de que el veneno en su sangre sea efectivo, pero para cerciorarse de que no se harán daño si se convierten en alphas prime deberían ser encadenados en el sótano, solo por si acaso.

 

Jared frunció el ceño a su pareja y la volvió a tomar de la cintura para acercarlo a él, su mirada demostraba tanta preocupación que parecía dolerle que decidieran llevar a cabo la trasformación completa.

 

Era apenas medio día cuando parecían tener todo listo. Christian se negaba a todo, a las mordidas, a la transformación, pero Steve seria mordido quiera o no, y si él no mordía a sus amigos al mismo tiempo, una sola mordida los mataría por no tener la fuerza suficiente para cambiarlos. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared mientras veía como colocaban tres anillos clavados al concreto del sótano, deslizando por ellos las cadenas que parecían salidas de un sueño escabroso en un calabozo, porque incluso tenían grilletes en las cajas de mudanza de Ian.

 

La sencilla explicación era que habían estado en la familia por muchos años, no todos sus hermanos y primos tenían la fuerza de ellos para controlarse, y a veces debían retenerlos de alguna manera.

 

Los tres hombres sobre sus rodillas, fueron apresados de manos y pies, pero lo que más le perturbó fue el arnés de cuero gastado sujetando el torso, no sabía si serían ejecutados o esclavizados y la piel se le puso de gallina. Misha e Ian resoplaron al terminar, porque en realidad no sabían por quién empezar, Steve estaba en el medio moviendo sus hombros incomodos por el pesado arnés de cuero.

 

Los hermanos miraron a Christian unos segundos antes de que él se acercara, intentaron convencer a sus alphas de no hacerlo, pero ambos no retrocedieron en su postura, Misha fue el primero en mostrar su naturaleza, ojos brillando en la tenue luz del sótano, tenía hambre y en realidad no quería hacer eso, pero era cierto que estaban desprotegidos y no podían seguir pensando que nada les pasaría allí escondidos. Fue su error al creer que sería lo mejor registrarlos, si estuvieran en Europa ya hubieran sido subyugados por otros alphas, y Jensen y Jared jamás hubieran podido hacer nada…

 

Ian siguió a su hermano y tras ellos Christian, sus fauces se abrieron para dar espacio al desarrollo de sus caninos, no querían pensarlo más, quedaría en su conciencias si algo salía mal, pero era una decisión unánime de los dos miembros de más alto rango, sentían la obligación de asistir a su alphas en lo que les pedían, por lo que se precipitaron sobre Steve antes de que Christian siquiera pudiera decir algo, enterraron sus dientes en la carne, abriéndola en ambos lados del cuello del músico, el bramido fue sordo continuado del grito de Christian que intento detenerlos, pero ya era tarde, la sangre empezó a brotar manchando rápidamente su camisa y las ataduras.

 

Solo fueron seis segundos de agonía por las mordidas antes de que el rubio cayera al suelo de espaldas, retorciéndose, sintiendo como quemaba la sangre, la herida quemaba como si fuera acido esparciéndose por las venas y cada nervio, tan espeso al recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo cambiaba cada musculo y hueso eliminando al humano a velocidades abismales, su cabello manchándose de sangre en el concreto. Christian quiso ir a sostenerlo, pero Ian tomo su muñeca y de un tirón lo puso frente a Jensen sotaneándolo para que no huyera, sus garras hundiéndose levemente en la piel, Misha volteo en dirección opuesta y cerró fuertemente los ojos ante lo que sucedería.

 

\- Ahora… - dijo Ian, pero al notar que Christian no avanzaba y Steve aún se retorcía no le mordió. - ¡Christian! - Ian lo llamó y lo sacudió, pero el lobo solo miraba a su beta soltar espuma por la boca en las convulsiones que tenía.

\- ¡KANE! - Jensen espetó su nombre y el músico le miro a los ojos, usando la influencia sobre el gamma le dio la orden. - Muérdeme. - la sensación hormigueando grotesca debajo de su piel lo impulso sobre el alpha y Ian le siguió el paso para morderlo al mismo tiempo.

 

Ian notó enseguida como la sangre de Jensen era más fuerte que la de Steve, más gruesa e imponente casi embriagante, pero pudo soltarlo luego de seis segundos, sin embargo Christian aún estaba prendido de su cuello y tuvo que tirar de el con todas su fuerzas para que el gamma le soltase, la sangre de una alpha es embriagadora no siempre es bueno saborearla, y le dejo temblando, ese pequeño e incesante limbo fue interrumpido por Misha quien tiro de Christian a la otra punta del sótano para morder a Jared, Misha cerró los ojos ante la imagen de Jensen sangrando y sintiendo la agonía del veneno en su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y la voz de Jared resonó sin titubeos ordenando a Kane que le mordiera, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo por voluntad propia.

 

El tercero cayó en un grito agónico como los otros dos, Steve parecía haber perdido la conciencia, pero aun así su cuerpo se sacudía convulsionado y Jensen al igual que Jared se quejaban del dolor sus cuerpos mucho más largos se retorcían con más fuerza, los tres contemplaron a sus parejas unos instantes, no podían tocarlas o hablarles, debían pasar por eso ellos solos.

 

Por lo que Misha se volteó hacia la escalera y trato de subirla él solo agarrándose con ambas manos del barandal, su vientre no le permitía tener una estabilidad y la mano de su hermano lo sostuvo unos instantes, escucharon el murmullo leve de Christian detrás de ellos que aun miraba a los tres hombres encadenados.

 

\- ¿Vamos solo a dejarlos aquí? – Steve no estaba moviéndose ya, pero podía ver su pecho subir y bajar, con respiraciones aceleradas, sus pupilas moviéndose rápidamente debajo de sus párpados.

\- Si, aun les falta, este solo es el primer síntoma, tienen unas tres horas por delante, la trasformación no será tan sencilla. – Misha trago duro después de sus palabras, su voz estaba tan vacua que el mismo Ian cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que aún les faltaba.

\- Christian ven con nosotros…- dijo Ian dando una profunda respiración, y volviendo a subir escalones con su hermano.

 

El lobo apartó la mirada cuando notó como Steve volvía a convulsionar y la espuma volvió a salir de su boca esta vez de un color verdoso como si estuviera podrida. Sus zancadas eran largas y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, apenas se reconocía y la sangre en su boca empezaba a espesarse, los ruidos y quejidos eran percibidos por los tres lobos con nitidez, Tyler había despertado una hora después y bajado al salón, el niño no percibía nada e Ian le sirvió el almuerzo, llevándolo al jardín donde se sentaron todos.

 

La tarde empezó a caer y el silencio repentino puso a los tres hombres con los pelos de punta, Ian tomó a Tyler y apresurado lo llevó a su habitación, el niño protestó, pero lo dejó estar allí con los dos perros. Bajó apresurado y encontró a los dos lobos en la puerta del sótano, al cual se lanzaron a bajar tanto como Misha podía bajar los escalones de uno en uno.

 

Christian mantuvo su distancia, no podía diferenciar si el cuerpo de Steve respiraba o no, estaba cubierto de sudor y las marcas de las mordidas ya no estaban, tragó en seco e Ian detuvo su intención de avanzar hasta él, le miro a los ojos y supo que el también quería acercarse a su pareja, los dos sentían algo que no podían evitar, él quería asegurarse que el que antes era su beta estaría bien sin saber cuál sería su destino. Sólo Misha dio algunos pasos más cerca para escuchar atentamente y asegurarse de que sus corazones aun latían, los aromas normales de todos ellos habían pasado a estar neutros, no percibían nada de ninguno de ellos aún, era como si no se hubieran definido como si estuvieran latentes debajo de la piel.

 

Habían pasado cuatro horas, según sabia Misha ya deberían haberse manifestado o despertado siendo lobos…

 

El nerviosismo empezaba a afectarles, Ian había tomado el brazo de Christian como soporte mientras Misha rodeaba a los hombres encadenados, Jared parcia tan desahuciado además de tener el cabello pegoteado de sangre, su camisa húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo de manera extraña mientras que el arnés parecía haber permanecido firme a su torso, Christian miro por sobre su hombro, sintiéndose identificado con el miedo y la incertidumbre del otro lobo, llevándolo a colocar una mano sobre las que reposaban sobre su antebrazo.

 

En un microsegundo el golpe repentino de las cadenas sobresalto a los tres hombres, Misha termino pegado a las estanterías contra la pared, del susto, cuando al mismo tiempo ellos dos retrocedieron un paso al tener a Steve intentando llegar hasta ellos en una postura amenazante, sus ojos cobrizos destellaban con la amenaza implícita, babeando entre sus enormes fauces, sus músculos detonando en adrenalina como sus pies empujando sobre el concreto para poder acercarse a ellos y atacarlos.

 

\- Steve… - la voz de Christian tembló al pronunciar su nombre, el cabello pegado a su rostro estaba rojo de su propia sangre, el hombre solo le gruñía en retorno como un animal salvaje encolerizado sacudiendo su cabeza y golpeado sus colmillos entre si al intentar morderlos repetidas veces sin éxito.

\- Tranquilo…. Es el reflejo de la transformación de su espíritu…- mascullo Ian sin aliento, Misha lentamente rodeaba a Jensen pegado a la pared tratando de no despertarlo aun al tenerlo demasiado a su alcance.

\- Sus ojos… que pasa con sus ojos, no son dorados… Misha… - el hombre se sostuvo del hombro de su hermano y miro a la bestia salvaje en que el rubio se había transformado.

\- Está bien, su aroma es fuerte es un alpha, pero su dominio es intermedio creo… en realidad es la primera vez que veo a un humano transformado, es una práctica que se dejó de hacer hace muchos años… - Steve empezó a perder interés en ellos y su descomunal fuerza parecía menguar cayendo sobre una rodilla, parecía mareado y empezó a parpadear pesadamente mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer nada, cayendo sobre sus manos, respirando agitado y perdido.

\- ¿Qué pasó…? - salió de su boca con una exhalación. Christian volvió a intentar acercarse e Ian se mantuvo firme en su agarre impidiéndoselo.

\- Pero…- protestó, su pecho agolpándose por la necesidad de estar junto a Steve, una necesidad desconocida para el.

\- Aún no está listo, sus instintos… no sabes hasta qué punto puede controlarse. – le dice con la angustia mordiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos al tener la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Jared.

 

El nuevo sobresalto provino de su izquierda, Jared en un solo tirón rompió una de las cadenas y abalanzo su garra hasta ellos, los tres cayeron sobre las escaleras, sujetándose entre todos con terror. Las fauces de Jared eran el doble que las de Steve, el hombre que seguía mareado y encadenado solo miró a Jared como si nada, como si su arrebato de violencia fuera solo un conjunto de maldiciones e improperios. Los músculos del castaño parecían deformarse y romper la camisa que apenas vestía, su fuerza era aún mayor y empujón a empujón rompió otra cadena, sus garras parecían querer arrancarse el arnés, lastimándose a sí mismo en el proceso.

 

\- ¡Jared cálmate! - grito Ian de la nada notando como parcia que Jared lograría su objetivo de lanzarse contra ellos, pero el renacido lobo de repente enfocado, detuvo todos sus movimientos al escuchar su voz, sus ojos eran diferentes a lo que conocía, varios colores los marcaban con refulgencia, había líneas azules y plateadas como verdes, no había una definición en ellos, pero estos se habían enfocado en Ian completamente al punto de quedar inmóvil.

\- Ian continúa hablándole…- susurro Misha apenas y le dio paso para que se desenredara de ellos y pudiera pararse, Jared observaba todos sus movimientos con curiosidad.

\- Debes calmarte no quiero que te lastimes innecesariamente bebé, por favor, solo respira y trata de apaciguar tu espíritu… - fueron solo dos segundos de silencio al que Jared reaccionó con violencia nuevamente, intentando alcanzarlo a toda costa, las piernas de Ian temblaron al sentir a dos centímetros la punta de sus dedos intentando alcanzar su pecho.

 

La ultima cadena se rompió sin remedio por la tremenda fuerza, Jared se lanzó sobre él y lo empujó de un solo zarpazo contra las estanterías vacías más lejanas, el imponente hombre se irguió completamente y miró a los dos otros hombres, Christian por instinto se puso delante del omega protegiéndolo a él y a sus bebés con su propio cuerpo, mostrando sus fauces esperando el ataque inminente, pero el castaño solo giró su cabeza y miro como el delgado cuerpo que había lanzado lejos intentaba levantarse, sosteniéndose el abdomen, y tosiendo la falta de aire por el impacto.

 

El alpha camino lentamente hasta su omega, aun desenfocado, con sus fauces extendidas y gruñendo la peligrosidad de sus actos, sus garras se extendieron nuevamente filosas, Ian miro por el rabillo del ojo segundos antes de que Jared lo tomara del cuello pegándolo a la pared al instante siguiente, su hermano gritó su nombre y el trató de hablarle a Jared, pero su garganta estaba completamente estrangulada.

 

Jared alzó su otra garra en el aire cuando Steve lo tacleó repentinamente, Misha miro a su alrededor nuevamente, Christian había liberado a su pareja sin pensarlo dos veces. Volvió a observar y Jensen aun permanecía en el suelo, sin moverse y el corazón se le detuvo, Jensen había sido mordido antes que Jared ¿por qué no mostraba los efectos de la transformación?, Steve y Christian luchaban con Jared para mantenerlo lejos de Ian, y el solo pudo levantar su peso para acercarse a su pareja inmóvil.

 

Sus oídos ensordecieron cuando su desesperación tomo control completamente de su cuerpo, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo de Jensen, las lágrimas caían sin remedio, ya no le escuchaba latir no veía que respirase, puso sus manos sobre su pecho varias veces, pero tampoco sentía el calor que tantas veces le envolvió, miró a su alrededor, necesitaba pedir ayuda y la voz no le salía del cuerpo cuando ve como Jared cae sobre Steve desorientado y este lo empuja a un lado, acto seguido vomita sin poder controlarse.

 

\- Ian…- llama Misha, alza la cabeza de su alpha para encontrar a su hermano junto a Jensen en solo un instante. –…No está respirando…. - Ian mira a su hermano y lo aparta tanto como puede.

\- ¿Jensen…? - Ian lo sacude como su hermano, este no ve si está respirando, la conmoción es demasiado grande para poder notarlo.

 

Inmediatamente Ian lo pone derecho sobre el suelo y acomoda su cabeza hacia atrás, ordenándole que le dé respiraciones boca a boca cuando él le diga, Misha traga y mira el rostro pálido de su pareja solo quedándose allí mientras Ian pone todo su peso sobre el tórax de Jensen, la palabra “ahora” de su hermano lo hace llevar sus labios a los del rubio e impulsa el aire dentro de sus pulmones, el tacto le destroza al notarlo lánguido y frio, sin vida.

 

Christian, Steve y Jared se acercan poco a poco, entrando en cuentas de que Jensen no está respondiendo como ellos lo hicieron, ambos hermanos intentando traer sus latidos de vuelta a su cuerpo, cuando Ian para Misha le mira horrorizado, el lobo intenta decirle que no reaccionará y Misha solo suelta un grito quebrado de dolor al volver su mirada a Jensen, desesperado grita que no, que siga, intenta empujar a su hermano de nuevo al pecho de su alpha, el grito que lanza en agudo desconsuelo le destroza la garganta, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Jensen, meciéndolo en la locura de quererlo de vuelta.

 

Ian siente una mano sobre su hombro y al mirar los castaños ojos de su alpha están allí con él y ambos se ponen a llorar, no podían creer que lo perdieran, no podía ser, no podía ser real, Jared balbuceaba que Jensen era más fuerte que él, que no podía ser de este modo.

 

Abrir los ojos tenía otro significado, su cuerpo estaba liviano y pesado a la vez, Misha estaba a su lado y su aroma entro por su nariz de manera tan gratificante e intensa que, antes, dio un leve respiro y sus oídos se abrieron pausadamente como saliendo de un trance, gritos y llantos fue lo que identificó, el cabello negro sobre su mejilla era el de Misha, pero no entendía por qué temblaba, por qué lloraba, solo fue un instante en que soltó el aire sobre la piel de su nuca y su omega se apartó para mirar su rostro.

 

\- ¿Je… Jensen? – musitó con el cuerpo temblándole como una hoja y todos voltearon a verlos, sus ojos se encontraron en un instante detenido en el tiempo y Jensen le miraba como si intentara entender por qué lloraba. – ¡¡TÚ IDIOTA!! – Misha le grito empezando a dar golpes sobre el pecho del alpha, este le detuvo y trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo quemaba por lo que solo rodeo a Misha, el cual revolucionado seguía llorando, sus músculos se sentían hinchados y se miró las manos por sobre la cabeza de su pareja preguntándose si cambió o no, Misha lo apartó de él solo para aferrarse a su cuello aun derramando toda su angustia sobre él.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto extrañadísimo, la piel le ardía, y sentía unos deseos poco razonables por su omega más aún porque sentía que había gente a su alrededor.

\- Jensen, tu corazón se detuvo y no respirabas… - Jared explico, al subir la mirada hacia la dirección por donde escucho la voz de su amigo al tiempo de que le contemplo sus ojos se encendieron de un color oro macizo y salvaje.

\- ¿Misha? - dijo Ian viendo que Jensen estaba a punto de ponerse salvaje, su rostro cambiando de dulce hacia su hermano a feroz.

\- Jared será mejor que te alejes de mí unos instantes, no me agrada que estés tan cerca…- espeto Jensen sintiendo sus dientes crecer en su boca, la mirada de Jared también cambió, pero su actitud fue más proyectiva esta vez poniendo a Ian detrás de él escudándolo del otro alpha con sus ojos brillantes, pero retrocediendo.

 

El alpha apretó los dientes, le dio espacio con el pecho extendido en una posición altiva pero arrastrando a Ian con él, sus posturas eran amenazantes con el otro, pero poco a poco se calmaron, la puerta del sótano se abrió de repente y los perros empezaron a ladrar haciendo que los seis hombres alzaran la mirada a la pequeña figura que allí estaba.

 

\- ¿Papi? ¿Están jugando? - Tyler le miraba con sus rasgados ojos intentado entender las cadenas sobre el cuerpo de su padre, y sobre su tío, y como todos se abrazaban tan fuerte entre sí.

\- No bebé, bajamos a buscando algo y aparecieron unos bichos que asustaron a Ian y a Misha. - Ian miro a su alpha y no dijo nada, pero este se separó de él y corrió escaleras arribas por el niño, temiendo que hubiera escuchado algo del despertar de los tres hombres.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	21. Chapter 21

Aun no podían estar seguros de nada, ¿Quién podría estar seguro de todos modos con tres lobos transformados en medos de cien metros cuadrados? Misha fue el primero en moverse cuando el niño los miraba desde el tope de la escalera aun preguntándose si su padre estaba diciéndole la verdad, Jensen sin dejar de mirar a Jared por el rabillo con recelo, lo tomó en su brazos como si nada, sorprendiéndolo y cargándolo escaleras arriba dejaron el sótano.

 

Abrazarlo le parecía insuficiente para frenar el torrente de horror que aun sentía en el cuerpo por el solo hecho de saber que estuvo demasiado cerca de perderlo completamente. Su aroma había cambiado, su piel y su cabello ya no olían como solían hacerlo, la humanidad en el parecía solo un fantasmal recuerdo, Misha abrió sus ojos azules para mirarlo mientras cambian a la sala donde el Alpha se dejó caer con el encima.

 

El quiso reírse pero aun retenía las lágrimas de la angustia, sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos que poco a poco a poco volvían a ser verdes, la voz de Ian se escuchaba como un murmullo del otro lado de la casa, con preguntas incesantes hacia Jared sobre su estado, como percibía las cosas ahora y como le sentía a el, pero Jared no se despegaba de su espalda oliéndole la nuca con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y Tyler saltando a los pies de ambos.

 

La mano de Jensen acaricio su abultado vientre y los gemelos se movieron haciéndolo estremecerse, el beso en su mejilla volvió su atención al nuevo Alpha, tenía un miedo que susurraba en el fondo de su cabeza que no sería tan sencillo, que no podrían mantener este estado sin entrenarse adecuadamente, solo que estaba tan cansado, la espalda le mataba y el tren de emociones de ese día hacia sido simplemente demasiado para su propio cuerpo.  
Se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Jensen y trato de respirar su nuevo aroma, era similar al anterior, mismas notas pero debajo de ellas aunque diez veces más intensas podía oler al lobo, al animal dentro de el, podía percibir el grueso pelaje del cual se preguntaba si seria del mismo color de su cabello o no, si su trasformación seria completa o humanoide, había tantas cosas que hablar, que hacer, pero el simplemente estaba agotado.

 

\- Estoy súper cansado, no sé ustedes… - la voz de Steve resuena entre la sala y la cocina, frotándose el rostro y soltando un gran bostezo, sus ojos celeste claro llenándose de lágrimas por el sueño que le estaba dando.

\- El cambio es complicado, cada célula cambia y gasta toda la energía del cuerpo… - dice Ian caminando hasta donde está el rubio con Jared pegado a sus espaldas.

\- No estoy cansado… - responde Jared detrás de él sonriendo.

\- Pues yo estoy muerto, me voy a ir a casa a dormir…- sentencia el Alpha de ojos cobrizos con la mirada atenta de su pareja en él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - es la voz de Christian la que llama su atención, mirándole completamente desconfiado, pero Steve le conoce y sabe el porque de esa mueca que hace al decir eso.

\- Si, así es… - la misma calma que profesó toda su vida estaba allí, Misha e Ian lo miraron y en silencio olfatearon para saber si su calma era solo una mascarada, pero en realidad el rubio si estaba tranquilo por lo que no protestaron.

\- Ok, si sientes que algo se sale de control llámanos te diremos que hacer…- es Ian quien contesta luego de algunos minutos, Misha perdiéndose en el abrazo de Jensen apenas si tenía ganas de participar en los menesteres de la manada.

\- ¿Las piedras de mi madre tienen efecto en ellos? – preguntó el gamma con la inquietud en cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- No, solo en los lobos de tu estirpe tiene ningún efecto, además ellos son hombres transformados… no es lo mismo. - le explica Ian mientras Steve cruza la cocina como si nada, él puede ver que ni siquiera Jared le presta atención al Alpha de Christian no sintiendo ningún tipo de amenaza de él.

\- Perfecto, entonces nos vamos…- Steve pasó por detrás de la pareja que parecía estar pegada en medio de la cocina y le tendió la chaqueta a Christian que, poco convencido la tomo con reticencia.

\- Nosotros nos vamos también…- dijo Jensen levantándose con Misha sin dejarlo por un segundo tocar el suelo.

\- Sabes puedo caminar…- le dice Misha con los ojos cerrados y con la mejilla pegada a la de Jensen.

\- No si te aferras así a mi cuello Misha, nos vemos Jared, Ian…- soltó caminando directamente a la puerta, pasando entre el gamma y el nuevo Alpha, Ian miró que tampoco se inmutó por la presencia del músico.

 

Ian quería escribir al respecto mientras tenía todo fresco en la memoria, sin darle mucha más importancia como de feliz estaba Jared pegado a su cuello, solo quería un lápiz y un cuaderno donde registrar todo lo que pasó, Tyler sin embargo pegó un grito en medio del salón a todo pulmón y luego se puso a llorar, llamando la atención de ambos, los dos se separaron solo para correr donde el niño, sin ton ni son, tenia el rostro rojo de como lloraba.

 

Escuchar las simples palabras del niño les estrujo el corazón, alegando a toda voz que no le miraban, que no le prestaban atención en todo el día, y nadie le hablaba, solo hablaban entre ellos y lo dejaban solo en su cuarto, y después lo ignoraban de nuevo a pesar de que estaba llamándoles, Jared lo tomó en su brazos y lo acunó mientras que el pequeñuelo solo se aferraba a su cuello metiendo su manitos en el largo cabello chocolate. El miró los ojos de su flamante Alpha que aún mantenía la sonrisa contra el pequeño en el hombro y notó como olisqueaba a Tyler por todo su cuello y cabello hasta hacerlo reír, sabía que el lobo en el estaba reconociendo al pequeño, y por un instante su corazón se paró al pensar que no aceptaría a su propio hijo cuando Jared miró serio al pequeño sin decir una palabra. Jared empezó jugando con él a que se lo comía, a mordisquearlo por todos lados hasta tirarlo al sofá, por lo que pudo relajarse con una mano en el pecho, mientras se acercaba a ellos, amaba ver a Jared jugar así con su hijo, simplemente lo llenaba de una sensación de amor que nunca pensó sentir por alguien.  
No iba a mentir que Jared como Alpha no le perturbaba, ya de por si Jared tenía una personalidad intensa y alegre y dominante como su Alpha, pero el tenerlo frente a el en este nuevo estado se preguntaba cuanto autocontrol podía demostrar, cuan fuerte era su personalidad como para mantener a un lobo recién engendrado lo menos salvaje posible….

 

Sentándose frente a ambos Padalecki sonrió al ver el juego y la sonrisa sin lágrimas de pequeño, miro el reloj sobre la chimenea de piedra y se dio cuenta de la hora…no recordaba haberle dado de comer al niño su almuerzo y se levantó a preparar al menos una merienda completa cuando la mano de Jared tiro de el contra el sillón y sintió como el y Tyler se subían a su cuerpo, intentando morderlo por todos lados, haciendo sonidos de monstruos como gruñidos.

 

No pudo evitar largarse a reír, los pequeños dientes de Tyler apresaban su camiseta entre los dientes y le miraba divertido, mientras que Jared de repente se detuvo en su cuello con los dientes sobre la piel…

 

Fue un segundo en el que el mismo sintió como los colmillos del Alpha crecían haciéndose más filosos contra su piel, quiso mirar sobre su hombro y Tyler que salta aun sobre sus piernas no se percató del cambio de actitud de su padre, el sintió un temblor que le recorrió seguido de una lengua que delineó todo su cuello hasta su oreja.

 

\- Creo que necesitamos una niñera Ian… - murmuró apenas en una décima de sonido contra su oído, Ian tragó y miro al niño. – esta necesidad de morderte y hacerte mío oficialmente, esta enroscándose en mi vientre y no creo que pueda mantenerlo a raya mucho tiempo… - continuó y su mismo cuerpo reaccionó por ello, necesitando de lo mismo que Jared.

\- Hagamos una merienda ¿Quieres Tyler? - le dice tomando al niño en brazos y el mismo le gruñe con las manitos junto a su rostro intentando formar pequeñas garras haciéndole sonreír.

\- ¿Me escuchaste Ian? - le dice el Alpha al verlo levantarse del sillón y caminar lejos de él, casi poniendo un mohín por ello.

\- Si Jared... ¿Porque no llamas mientras le doy a Tyler de comer? – apenas si pudo mirarlo con un intenso rojo en sus mejillas, el aroma de Jared de repente haciéndose más fuerte mientras saltaba del sillón buscando dónde dejó su celular.

 

Escuchó como Jared tiraba cosas por los aires buscando su celular, preguntándole a viva voz donde lo habrá puesto y si lo vio, el sin poder reprimir la sonrisa puso pan en la tostadora para unos sándwiches, pensó en poner leche a calentar y algo de café, cuando tenía a Jared a su lado y tomaba su celular para llamarse a sí mismo, ni siquiera le miro solo salió corriendo escaleras arriba escuchando el sonido de su propio dispositivo.

 

Para cuando tenía todo listo y puso la mesa Jared bajaba con un papel en mano y ambos celulares.

 

\- Está todo listo…- mencionó triunfante con un brillo en sus ojos al mirarle.

\- ¿Qué esta listo papito? - dice Tyler con medio sándwich en la boca, Ian le mira a Jared intrigado de que le dirá al niño.

\- Pues… ¿Una sorpresa…? – y Jared se quedó sin idea s para decir a esos enormes ojos castaños de su bebe.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! - la emoción del niño casi electrifica todo el lugar. Jared abrió los ojos y su pareja parecía poder ver como se maquinaban rápidamente las escusas.

\- Pues… es una sorpresa si te digo ahora no seria una sorpresa Ty…- su padre le dice e Ian se muerde el labio con fuerza para no reír o alzar las sospechas.

\- ¿Pero qué es? - el niño mira a Ian esperando una respuesta con toda la ansiedad del mundo y el solo puede apretar los labios y alzar las cejas al niño sin poder decir nada.- 

\- No lo sé… tendrás que espera a…- y Ian mira al Alpha.

\- A las ocho vendrá la sorpresa Ty solo son unas horas…- le dice con una sonrisa tomando un sándwich y haciendo un sonido de gusto cuando Ian le pasa una taza de café con leche.

\- ¿Por qué a las ocho? - el niño mira a su padre y este calla poniendo la taza en su boca.- 

 

La merienda pasa entre preguntas del niño indagando y buscando entre ambos lobos las respuestas que quiere, no es que consiga mucho, y pronto con los juegos del padre empieza a olvidarse del asunto, su cuerpo empieza a ponerse ansioso y está costándole calmarse, quiere dejar a Tyler bañado y cenado para cuando la niñera llegue por lo que se queda mirando el agua llenar la bañadera unos instantes.

 

El aroma de Jared esta impregnando la casa poco a poco y el no está acostumbrado a ello, le marea un poco y hace que su cuerpo este tenso o tal vez más ansioso… se muerde el labio y pasa su dedos por el agua notando que aún necesita llenarse mas, puede escuchar a lo lejos que Jared está jugando a los piratas o algo así por las numerosas veces que repite “aijo”, suspira y trata de calmarse.

 

Su celular suena de repente y se levanta para ir por él, corre prácticamente por el pasillo hasta encontrarlo a los pies de su cama, atiende mientras vuelve al baño del niño, lo que no se esperaba era la voz de su jefe y cierra los ojos con fuerza, se había olvidado que debería haber vuelto ayer a trabajar, pero con todo el revuelo no ha tenido tiempo, esta tomándose muchos días libres este ultimo tiempo y puede que a su jefe no le convenza tanto el modo de manejarse.

 

Pero luego de que el hombre se asegura de que no se murió, ni esta herido de gravedad, pasa a otro tema que le interesa mas, como del cliente de la aerolínea que quiere renovar las vistas del avión y quiere un plot nuevo y llamativo, Ian intenta pensar en algo mientras apaga el agua y pone algo de burbujas en la tina, hablan distraídamente por unos segundos, pero sus ideas parecen encantarle, y al final le corta sin poder decirle que no podrá ir mañana a trabajar o el día siguiente, lo que le hace pensar que esta tan despedido que le fastidia.

 

El fuerte agarre del Alpha lo sorprende y hace que su corazón prácticamente se separe de su cuerpo en ese instante, la voz de Jared preguntando quien era al teléfono en su oído no hace más que disparar imágenes obscenas del Alpha en su cama y le responde apenas en un hilo de voz, el enorme cuerpo de Jared se hace más imponente sobre sus hombros, el Alpha deja caer su manos en la encimera del lavabo y él puede mirar a través del espejo que ocupa todo el espacio hasta el techo como su pareja solo deja caer su pecho sobre su espalda, su cabello largo cayendo sobre su cuello hasta tener la mejilla de Jared sobre el hombro.

 

\- Hueles tan bien… me fascina como hueles y tengo tantas ganas de…- murmura mientras pasa sus labios por el largo cuello volviendo sobre su altura.

\- ¡Papito! - Jared como un corte circuito salta en su sitio mira los ojos de Ian a través del espejo en un segundo, y luego a un costado suyo donde su hijo está saltando y agarrándolo del chándal.

\- Tyler… no estabas en el cuarto? - dice Jared aclarándose la voz, tomando a su hijo y dando un paso atrás para darle espacio a Ian.

\- ¿Te bañas conmigo, o Idan se baña conmigo? - dice con un conejo en la mano que es refregado fuertemente sobre el barco de juguete en la otra mano de su hijo.

\- Tu padre lo hará bebe yo iré a poner la cena en el horno…- Ian se apresura a escapar sin dejar que Jared diga una palabra sobre eso. 

 

No puede respirar… se apresura agitado a las escaleras y tomándose con ambas manos de la barandilla baja como puede, la sensación de Jared a sus espaldas con ese intenso calor es casi diez veces más fuerte de lo que ha sentido hasta ahora y no puede respirar, su garganta esta estrujada y el aliento apenas si ingresa a sus pulmones, para al final de los escalones y trata de calmarse, pero la sensación y su aroma pegado a el persiste.

 

No cree aguantar dos horas más hasta que la bendita niñera llegue, sus piernas apenas responden para mantener el paso a la cocina, abalanzándose a la heladera y buscando el hielo con desesperación, pero en su búsqueda de cubeteras vacías encuentra unos pack de gel frio de Tyler y empieza a deslizarlos por su rostro y cuello hasta que puede sentarse como un ser civilizado y sentir como el frio calma el ardor en su cuerpo, pone el hielo por donde sintió a Jared y en su mejillas como su nuca…y respira.. Sólo quedan dos horas, dos horas más para poder pertenecer por completo a su Alpha.

 

Correr como lo hace ahora no lo ha hecho en años… No cree que sea real tampoco, apenas hay luces de luna entre los arboles sus ojos encendidos dándole el detalle exacto de cada piedra, hoja, hierba, y grano de tierra… corre porque su Alpha está detrás de él, apenas cerraron la puerta de la casa mientras Tyler protestaba con la chica de veinte años que lo sostenía en brazos, Jared volteo hacia él y le dijo corre, él no lo entiende por completo pero cuando la mirada del Alpha se encendió en esos brillantes y metálicos colores calidoscópicos solo saltó el capo de la camioneta y se adentró en el bosque.

 

El aire fresco purificando cada célula, su sonrisa haciéndose más y más grande con cada obstáculo saltado, con cada maniobra para seguir adelante, están a orillas de su territorio dejando marcas cuando algo lo detiene en seco, hay una enorme roca enfrente de él y unas garras están marcadas sobre las suyas, las mira bien, olfatea el aire y nota que es un Alpha… el Alpha de su hermano que estuvo allí no hace más de una hora… mira a su alrededor y a sus espaldas esperando ver a Jared.

 

Iba a abrir su boca y decirle que mejor tomarán otro camino por si Jensen se le ocurría caminar sobre sus pasos, o que había acentuado cada marca pero Jared no estaba allí, el silencio que lo envolvió lo dejo perplejo, ¿Había corrido tan rápido? ¿Había dejado a Jared demasiado atrás? Se mordió el labio y fue a dar un paso hacia donde se supone está su casa cuando unos enormes brazos están cruzando su pecho asustándolo de muerte.

El sobresalto lo lleva a mirar hacia atrás y es Jared quien le tiene sujeto, pudiendo soltar el aire un segundo después.

 

\- Estúpido me asustaste…- le dice cerrando los ojos, la agitación del Alpha es evidente cuando su amplio pecho está chocando contra su espalda, aliento golpeando el flanco de su cuello.

\- Te perdí… por casi cinco minutos Ian… mis sentidos se dispararon por la desesperación y empecé a saltar de tronco en tronco… fue asombroso, pero después te detuviste…- le dice jadeando y acentuando la razón de la porque están allí con una lamida larga de su hombro hasta debajo de su barbilla cuando lo voltea.

\- Jared…-

\- Me encanta como dices mi nombre Ian…- el pelinegro sonríe perdido en la sensación, ya no necesita contener sus hormonas o su instinto, dejándose ir por completo en esos brazos que lo levantan del suelo, y encuentra su boca para devorarla.

 

El podrá recordar ese lugar por siempre… jamás hubiera podido imaginar un lugar más perfecto para unirse completamente, el intenso calor emanando de su piel, de su entrañas para acoplarse al del Alpha es demasiado para poder respirar, sabe que lo está haciendo pero aun así la sensación de sofoco prevalece, las ropas terminan indescifrables entre el barro y el follaje de su alrededor, una raíz pega contra su costado y se remueve incomodo, pero en el segundo instante está sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Jared, manos con afiladas garras sujetando su carne, marcando cada rincón.

 

Sus ojos encendidos responden a los cuidados del Alpha, miembros duros como rocas frotándose entre si y el desenfreno de no poder esperar un segundo más le hace esbozar un rugido sobre el Alpha que este capta enseguida, son animales en la noche, bajo una luna dorada de promesas y amor longevo, la mirada de Jared es lo más increíble que puede contemplar antes de que le muerda, lo hace al tiempo que se sumerge en el, puede sentir ambas intrusiones como una sola.

 

Los caninos abriendo la piel y la carne marcando el hueso de su hombro, duele y quema y su estómago se retrae antes de sentir el placer que le causa la sangre deslizarse lentamente por su brazo y pecho, otro empuje más y están reposando en un colchón de hojas salido de la misma nada, todo es verde refulgente a su alrededor, arboles inmensos perdiéndose en la altura de la noche, la luna sobre sus ojos, la herida empieza a cerrarse cuando sus cuerpos se unen más y más profundamente, se siente flotar y se siente lleno en el mar de endorfinas surcando su cuerpo gracias al Alpha que hace de él el único con el que jamás estará.

 

Se olvida del mundo, y se olvida de que tiene más de dos semanas de hacer el amor con Jared intensamente, pero esa noche es especial porque todo su cuerpo cambia, y ni el, ni su compañero de vida podría desear mejor final.

 

…………………………………

 

En su camino a casa Christian estaba esperando atento el segundo en que Steve salte sobre el, o que use su influencia para mancillarlo contra alguna superficie, pero cuando salieron de la casa de Jared y se encaminaron a la camioneta Steve se subió del lado del acompañante como siempre y se colocó el cinturón mientras el daba la vuelta, sin poder dejar de estar atento. Repasó los hechos, como Steve tomo de su muñeca cuando estaba viendo a Jared que solo se alejaba para atacar de nuevo, y su voz fue imperiosa pero tuvo unos instantes para decidir por si solo, sus palabras fueron “apresúrate”, y no “suéltame o libérame, o déjame ir” algo a lo cual no podría haberse negado si se lo ordenaba. Su olor era distinto olía más como un animal que como la persona que el recordaba, su esencia principal estaba allí pero era mas fuerte que antes, solo se preguntaba cuando sería que lo sometería, y por qué demonios, él tendría ahora que aceptarle como su Alpha.

 

Lo amaba… eso es cierto, pero la sola idea de que le comanden, de que lo marquen como propiedad erizaba cada una de sus células.

 

Steve se recostó más en el asiento para su sorpresa, sólo se deslizó por el asiento y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados, él parpadeó mirándolo incrédulo, intentó olfatear su intenciones, pero lo único que podía percibir de él era tranquilidad y sueño. Le molestaba tanto eso de Steve, incluso antes de todo esto de ser un lobo, nunca reaccionaba como los demás lo hacían, lo botaban o lo engañaban y jamás demostraba su descontento o su frustración con nadie, apenas si se dejaba ir con él, demostrando lo lastimado que había quedado sólo algunas veces.

 

Pero no solo está sorprendido, se siente perdido, este nuevo Alpha Steve, su pareja, su novio y compañero, no está mirándole siquiera como sintió una vez a Ian mirarle y doblegarle, no sabe si ofenderse o preguntarle qué demonios pasa con él. Steve baja del auto apenas apaga la ignición, solo se da cuenta cuando la puerta se cierra, y su ojos ven como el rubio se estira en plena acera y camina a la puerta buscando las llaves en su chaqueta.

 

¿Fue solo su impresión o Steve se movió muy rápido? ¿incluso para notar que se despertó y se quitó el cinturón, antes que el pudiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre? pero negó y salió del auto, él estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos de todos modos, la tarde estaba cayendo y el tal vez debería llamar al bar ver si abrirán o algo, ocuparse de su negocio pero después recuerda que Steve había hecho los arreglos mientras el destrozaba su oficina, y suspiro entrando detrás de su novio al edificio.

 

Steve de hecho estaba caminando lento, pesado, miró hacia arriba y el lobo se tambaleó hacia un lado.

 

\- ¿Steve? - pronunció y se puso a su lado, el lobo le miró y su parpados apenas estaban abiertos. – ¿Te estas durmiendo? - le dice y lo toma del brazo para colgárselo por detrás del cuello, empujando sus cuerpos juntos al notar como el cuerpo de su pareja cedía poco a poco y así subir a su departamento.

\- Si… - responde dando otro enorme bostezo, reclinándose en el cuello del gamma, sintiendo más de cerca su aroma e intentando descifrar que era lo que olía tan bien de Chris, si el recuerda que lo mandó a bañar la noche anterior y esa mañana, y el maldito ni siquiera se lavó los dientes solo para llevarle la contra. Debería apestar, no oler tan, pero tan bien. - 

\- Sigo pensando que no debimos irnos, que pasa si te exasperas de nuevo o si colapsas porque el veneno…- dijo y Steve al cruzar la puerta del departamento se apartó de el y se estiro nuevamente.

\- Estoy bien… solo necesito una ducha… y una cama… y dios que hambre tengo… - dijo metiendo la cabeza dentro del refrigerador y metiéndose a la boca una pata de pollo frita de la cual estuvo días renegando a Christian que tirase a la basura.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Christian le mira por sobre la barra de la cocina y el rubio le mira con la boca llena asintiendo.

\- Me voy a bañar…- dice arrastrando los pies.

\- ¿Con pollo en ambas manos? - pero Steve ya no está cerca de él. Solo le ve cerrar la puerta y decir algo detrás de ella.

\- ¡¡Demonios Chris te dije que tirases la cadena!! Esto huele veinte veces peor que antes… - espeta y se escucha el sonido de la cadena siendo jalada y el se rasca la nuca, pensando que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, saca una cerveza de la heladera y se la toma de un solo tirón.

 

Solo quiere relajarse, dejar toda esa mierda del Consejo lejos de él, de su preocupación y de que por culpa de ellos, ahora su novio es un lobo como el, demonios a el ya le cuesta controlarse, no quiere imaginarse a Steve perdiendo el control por las estupideces de sus empleados y amigos, suspira tirándose en el sillón prende la televisión y destapa una nueva botella de cerveza, está disfrutándola más mientras escucha al fondo del pasillo como Steve se ducha.

 

Está completamente sumergido en el partido de hockey sobre hielo cuando la mano de Steve toca su hombro y el salta del sillón a casi un metro de distancia, sus ojos clavados en los otros, y Steve lo mira como si estuviera perdiendo la cordura, en vez de ser al revés.

 

\- ¿No me escuchaste? – Chris abre la boca para protestar cuando se percata de que realmente no escucho nada y por eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Escuchar que…-

\- Te pregunte si quieres pedir comida o ir a dormir directamente…-

\- Hay burritos y mas pollo no creo que…. –

\- Me los comí….- Chris le mira de reojo cuando se había agachado a tomar el botellín de suelo.

\- Los cuatro burritos extra grandes y todo el balde de pollo frito…- Steve pone una expresión de vergüenza que lo deja pasmado.

\- Si, lo siento tenía tanta hambre…- Chris camina a la cocina sin perderlo de vista y Steve lo sigue, el cantante abre la heladera y las manzanas que compro no están, como tampoco el queso chédar, ni los filetes miñón que compro para el fin de semana.

\- ¿Te comiste los filetes? - Steve se esconde detrás de sus manos, codos apoyados en la barra de la cocina y asiente con un sonido lastimero del fondo de su garganta. – ¿Crudos? – exclama al sentir que en la cocina no hay calor, y la bandeja esta tirada en el piso junto con el resto de los envoltorios de lo que había en la heladera.

\- Por eso te dije que no me escuchaste, solo mirabas ese tonto juego…- se queja.

\- No creo que escucharte hubiera sido de ayuda… Ian dijo que debías reponer fuerzas y te ves mas animado ahora de lo que parecías en la escalera. –

\- Si, casi me desplomo ahí mismo… pero aún tengo sueño por eso si quieres pide algo para ti, yo iré a dormir largo y tendido y cuando despierte mañana iré a al supermercado a reponerte todo. – Christian asiente con el plan de Steve hasta que sus ojos se alzan haca el rubio que da la vuelta a la barra y levanta sus brazos por sobre su cuello y le besa, con una sonrisa en su rostro y ojos cerrados, pero apenas es una presión en sus labios, un beso que le recuerda lo mucho que quiere a ese hombre, y que el lo quiere de igual manera. – buenas noches Chris…- le dice antes de besar pequeño y rápido su nariz y alejarse por el pasillo, es hasta unos segundos después que reacciona.

\- ¿Dormirás hasta mañana? ¡Son las seis de la tarde! - pero no llega a verlo desaparecer por el pasillo y Steve cierre la puerta del dormitorio como siempre hace para que el sonido de la televisión no le moleste el sueño.

 

Después de una pizza casi completa, que terminó de comer a las doce de la noche, es que su cuerpo ya le dice que el cansancio es demasiado. Se frota el rostro sabiendo que no podrá ver más partidos por ese día, había semifinales o eran repeticiones, pero no recuerda haber estado tan emocionado por tanto hielo junto en la pantalla.

 

Apaga el aparato y como de costumbre mete la pizza sobrante en la heladera vacía, se retira la camisa por sobre la cabeza quedando en camiseta solamente, sus ojos le escuecen y se los frota antes de deshacerse de su cinturón y patear su botas por el pasillo, abre la puerta de su cuarto y la luz de la calle entra directo por la ventana iluminando la cabecera de tubos de bronce, Steve esta enroscado en la sabana y la manta está en el suelo, la levanta y la pone a los pies de la cama antes de sentarse en el lado libre y sacarse las medias seguidas del jean.

 

Toma la manta y se la pone sobre el hombro, el aroma de Steve se siente diferente, no es el aroma de olfato, es la sensación que se esparce por su cuerpo cuando olisquea la manta y gira enrollándose en ella, es agradable cuando cierra los ojos, tan calmo tan protegido en ese capullo rodeado del nuevo aroma de su novio, no lo piensa mucho pero de su garganta salen sonidos de gusto y el movimiento en la cama no altera ninguna de su alarmas, solo es el brazo de su Steve rodeando su cuerpo, sus labios presionándose contra su frente y sus pies buscando un hueco entre los suyos, es tan familiar que el mismo abre su brazo dejando entrar a Steve debajo de la manta, y el calor dulce de su cuerpo es lo que lo arrulla hasta caer profundamente dormido.

 

El sonido fuerte a su lado estaba molestándole como nadie mientras él quería seguir durmiendo, protestó entre pequeños quejidos como apretando los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, pero solo notó que la luz del sol estaba sobre su rostro sin remedio, y no solo eso, hacia tanto calor y la cama olía tan jodidamente bien que no quería moverse un milímetro de más.

 

Su intento por parpadear solo le trajo el resquemor de sus ojos hinchados, por lo que volvieron a cerrarse, el aroma de Christian le envolvía como si fuese una neblina invisible que estremecía cada poro y cada vello llevándolo lentamente a la conciencia de cada una de sus extremidades, descubriendo aun sin abrir sus ojos, que sus dedos se enredaban en la larga cabellera castaña pudiendo tocar con las puntas el borde de la oreja del cantante.

 

La comisura de su boca se curvó apenas, sintiendo como una felicidad inmensa entraba en su cuerpo ensanchando su pecho sin dejarle soltar el aire, su otra mano descansando sobre la parte baja de la espalda de su novio, y descubrió más tarde que entre sus piernas enredadas Christian estaba durmiendo sobre la mitad de su pecho, apretándole con fuerza para mantenerle allí.

 

La completa sensación de intimidad, confianza y amor que sentía bullir en su interior empezó a provocar muchas más cosas en su cuerpo, todo era más intenso, el peso de su acompañante, su aroma, la textura de la piel y el cabello y su labios se presionaron con fuerza sobre su cien, todo era una revolución que empezó a excitarlo al paso que llovían imágenes del hombre que tenía en sus brazos en las situaciones más ardientes que protagonizaron juntos, adrenalina haciendo tiritar su piel a pesar del calor que estaba emitiendo, la piel húmeda de Christian deslizándose por debajo de su palma a través de la firme espalda, y la suya combinadas en un exquisito aliciente, que no le dejaba margen para poder relajarse en la paz de su propio ensueño.

 

Abrió más los ojos y parpadeó a pesar de la incomodidad, beso tanto como pudo ese rostro que caía sobre su hombro, llamándolo casi inútilmente porque el gamma parecía estar en una especie de limbo interminable, presionó sus labios sobre sus pómulos y mejillas, necesito dar una pequeña lamida a la comisura de su labios y desparramo más besos sobre su nariz, diciendo su nombre entre acto y acto, frotó su cuero cabelludo e hizo que se tendiera en la cama para poder mirarlo más a gusto esperando alguna respuesta de su amante.

 

Tal vez estaba siendo impaciente, pero beso esos labios y abrió esa dócil boca con la intención de robar el aliento del castaño, fue dulce y laxo en sus envites, pero los ojos azules permanecían cerrados.

 

La ingle le pulsaba y el recuerdo de tenerlo dentro cobraba una abrasiva necesidad, miro el cuerpo tendido notando como la camiseta la tenia recogida a la altura del mentón y todo ese pecho firme y muscular respiraba con una maldita tranquilidad, se volcó a lamer uno de sus pezones y el sabor de esa piel tostada en su boca removía inquieta su polla sobre su muslo.

 

Descendió por todo su cuerpo mordiendo y marcando en pequeños besos intensos todo su recorrido, mordiendo la cadera y el hueso que de esta sobresalía, el aroma del sexo de Christian era tan fuerte tan intenso y no sabía si era porque no se bañó el día anterior o porque sus sentidos estaban completamente revolucionados, haciéndolo vibrar en todas direcciones.

 

Hundió la boca en la base del pene, amodorrado miro hacia arriba y Christian estaba aún dormido, con frustración abrió la boca y mordió allí mismo lentamente arrastrando los dientes por la tierna piel, pero nada, su novio parecía estar en Plutón sin ánimos de volver, por lo que molesto se cubrió con la manta por sobre la cabeza y se dio gusto él solo, lamiendo y humedeciendo cada centímetro del sexo frente a él, apoyado cómodamente sobre los muslos y con ambas manos disponibles removió del todo el bóxer llevándose a la boca uno de los testículo, que juguetonamente removía en su boca dejándolo empapado de saliva.

 

Se tomó todo su tiempo, satisfecho y con una mano en su propio miembro, cuando esa gorda polla estaba en pleno apogeo, firme como una roca y supurando pre seminal apenas si podía abarcarla con su boca, teniendo que parar para lamer todo su contorno al apretar la base con fuerza, no quería que se corriera mientras su compañero aun estuviera dormido, pero el mismo no parecía seguir sus propias convicciones porque en su desesperación y la manera de tragar la carne lo más profundo que podía, aunado a su puño que no dejaba de darle la sensación de estar por correrse de un momento a otro, estaba tan azorado por la excitación que dejó caer su cabeza sobre su ingle cuando no pudo contenerse más, agitado y ahogado a falta de aire, con el miembro de su novio entre los labios.

 

Se estira sin poder evítar las sensaciones en su cuerpo, intenta liberar sus piernas en el sueño pesado del que no puede volver, su agitación es más que evidente como la sequedad en su boca pero no puede abrir los ojos, no puede traer a su mente de la inconciencia hasta que el intenso agarre lo toma por sorpresa trayéndolo de un jalón a la realidad, mira el techo y su cuerpo se tensa aún más con la respiración agitada, mira a los costados y Steve no está a su izquierda pero la lamida lánguida por el largo de su tronco le hace mirar hacia abajo donde un enorme bulto cubre la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

 

\- Que… - fue el leve sonido detrás de una exhalación de aire cuando sintió su pene rodeado por una caliente boca, evocando la poca fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo tomó la manta y la arrojo lo más lejos posible, encontrando a su novio con más de la mitad de su miembro en lo profundo de su garganta. - Steve. Tú… - Christian sintió como la garganta del rubio se cerraba sobre la cabeza de su polla, estaba tan duro que hubiera sido su fin si no tuviera sus dedos tan firmes en la base.

\- Al fin despiertas…- es lo que se escucha en el aire como un raspado y suave murmullo, con la voz gastada, y mirándole con esos ojos tan claros e imposibles.

\- ¿Esta es tu manera de despertarme? – le responde con un tono semi irónico, pero Steve trepa por su cuerpo invadiendo su boca con la misma desesperación con la que intentaba tragarle completo.

 

El beso se vuelve más salvaje de lo que recuerda haber compartido con su novio pero no está quejándose, está demasiado caliente como para preocuparle en lo más mínimo cuando escucha los ininteligibles sonidos de la otra boca, el quiere tomar el control, girarlo sobre el colchón y hacerlo suyo, pero Steve en un solo empujón vuelve a ponerlo donde estaba sentándose sobre su vientre y frotando su culo en su latente polla.

 

Trató de decir algo cuando en un movimiento calculado lo tenía en su mano y frotó su entrada contra la punta de su polla sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, él lo tomo de rostro y junto sus bocas como si lo necesitara para respirar al tiempo de que apretó fuertemente sus ojos cuando se sintio deslizar dentro, el delicioso sonido de Steve abriéndose paso apoyando su peso en aquel lugar y como el gemido de placer se escapaba de su boca era algo más increíble de lo que podría haber esperado.

 

Con los sentidos al cien por ciento el aroma de Steve cayendo sobre el en gotas de sudor que hacían brillar su cuerpo en la luz de la mañana, le hizo temblar completamente, no solo por tenerlo completamente empalado en el y viendo como el rubio tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de tenerle dentro, era un temblor que jamás había sentido, cuando el rubio volvió a mirarle con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro empezó a moverse sobre el como un experto.

 

Las pulsaciones de su verga eran intensas, pero fueron opacadas por la sensación de humedad deslizándose de el, el mismo estiro su cuerpo la sentirlo, la sensación viscosa estremeciéndolo mientras el apretaba sus glúteos por mantenerlo dentro pero con la velocidad que Steve tomaba sobre el apenas si tenía el control, se mordió el labio con la expresión mas desconsolada que podría tener, sintiendo desvalido ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

 

Las manos que conoce bien acunan su rostro, la voz de Steve pidiéndole que se corra es lo ultimo que necesitaba en las sensaciones incontrolables que tenía sobre su cuerpo, frente sobre frente la liberación llego a ambos como un golpe seco en el calor abrasante de sus sexos, el semen esparciéndose sobre su abdomen y en el interior del rubio, respirando sus alientos y frotando su rostro como si necesitaran pegarse a la piel del otro.

 

Steve trago en seco con el aliento por fuera de su cuerpo cuando sintió a Christian deslizarse de su cuerpo suavemente, sintiéndose lleno y contento el también cayó a su lado poco a poco abrazando al hombre entre sus brazos, su pecho resistiendo la aceleración de cariño por aquel hombre, quería relajarse pero aun así no pudo su mente lleno al fuerte aroma de Steve, a la sonrisa que tenía y como estaba relajándose.

 

Chris se queda pensando, perturbado por lo sucedido mientras estaba con Steve, sabía que eso podía ocurrirle… pero eran todas teorías, nunca sintió algo palpable o tan real como ese fluido de su propio cuerpo, la evidencia de su naturaleza, fue al baño unos instantes después tratando de ocultarse de Steve con unos chándales que tomo del suelo… ocultarse si de su vista tal vez, pero nunca de su olfato su inconciencia le remarco, su propia naturaleza lo traicionaba y se sintió absolutamente desvalido.

 

Con la puerta detrás de él y bien cerrada paso a abrir la ducha como distracción y vio que los pantalones estaban húmedos como si de él hubiera caído algo de líquido, los metió debajo de la ducha lavando todo lo que le parecía tener un lo extraño y el mismo se metió debajo, se sentía como una niñita revisando su cuerpo al notar el repentino desliz de líquido, paso su mano por su glúteo y con el aliento contenido y el agua cayendo de él, la sustancia se sentía más caliente de lo que debería, y cuando se tocó allí otra descarga de electricidad ante la sensación lo dejo sosteniéndose de los azulejos verde oscuro.

 

Sus pliegues estaban suaves como lo están los de Steve cuando le abre por un buen rato y cuando presiono un poco sintió como se volvía a escurrir una especie de limo caliente y resbaladizo, la angustia mordió su garganta, no sabía porque demonios le pasaba esto, y solo quería negarlo, olvidarse como lo hacía cada día desde que esta nueva realidad empezó, pero sentir a Steve tan presente en el, en todo su alrededor, y que no le moleste le preocupaba más.

 

Los tenues sonidos de los nudillos en la puerta le crisparon hasta el último vello de la nuca, la voz preocupada llamándole del otro lado sentía que debía escaparse pro algún lado, pero no había muchos opciones en el cuarto de baño, cerró la cortina con un temblor tomó el jabón y decidió ignorar a su novio.

 

\- Christian si no me respondes voy a entrar a patadas ahí adentro. - eso hizo que se apresurase a lavarse, quería disminuir cualquier tipo de aroma que pudiera decirle a Steve lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.- 

\- Ni se te ocurra, estoy duchándome…- intentó decirle con la voz lo más estable y encabronada posible.

\- ¿Por qué estas asustado? - Steve frunce el ceño ahora mas preocupado, su olfato diciéndole que a pesar del agua caliente su novio estaba aterrado.

\- No sé de qué hablas… - contestó cuando el sonido de la madera quebrándose lo hizo saltar sobre sus pies y pegarse a los azulejos.

\- ¡Mentira! - hacía años que no escuchaba la voz enfadada de Steve, era seca y rabiosa, y el recuerdo tenue de que no le gusta que le mientan llegó a su cabeza cuando la cortina se abrió y sus ojos se enfocaron en los ojos del Alpha, el color cobre en ellos mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Steve? – soltó extrañado mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Dime ya mismo, qué es lo que pasa? Por qué tu… - Steve frunce el ceño y ahí está, una esencia que no es del todo desconocida, recorre el cuerpo de Christian y este tiembla como si… - ¿Es por eso que estas asustado? ¿Estas asustado de mí? - le dice con la expresión consternada.

\- Solo, no te me acerques… - son las únicas palabras que puede poner juntas cuando se da cuenta de que Steve puede olerlo, cuando le ve recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada.

\- Realmente crees que voy a lastimarte… - Christian no sabe qué creer, no sabe qué sentir, la persona que él conoce no es la misma, y su lobo interno le dice que corra, que no confíe en ningún Alpha, mientras que su corazón y su cabeza le dicen que, qué demonios le pasa que ese frente a él es solo Steve, su Steve.

\- Solo… - Christian estira su mano en alto para mantener una distancia o simplemente decirle que se aleje, cuando Steve lo toma de la muñeca y tira de èl repentinamente haciéndolo trastabillar.

 

Los sonidos de la voz de Steve se dispersan en sus oídos, escuchándolo como si estuviera debajo del agua, pegado a su pecho humedeciendo la piel del Alpha que lo envuelve, el miedo que le causó ese nuevo cambio en su cuerpo disolviéndose solo con el aroma de Steve rodeándole, con el calor de su piel esparciéndose por su cuerpo, empieza a respirar hasta que un nuevo escalofrío desciende por su espina y su mano se cierra con fuerza sobre el bíceps del rubio.

 

La sensación irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad que Steve trataba de trasmitirlo, la sensación de su cabello enmarañado y mojado siendo retirado de sus hombros solo para que el Alpha ponga su labios sobre su oído, le da otro escalofrió, más lento, al que no sabe si rendirse o reprimirlo, su cuerpo es empujado lentamente de nuevo al interior de la bañadera con Steve pegado a él, mientras que el nudo en su estómago no le suelta.

 

Pero puede escucharlo claro ahora.

 

\- ¿Leímos sobre esto recuerdas? No estás en celo ni nada de eso, solo excitado ¡ok? El que yo sea un Alpha solo te excita más Christian, no tengas miedo… pude olerlo en el segundo que desperté y no te hice nada que no te gustase ¿No es así? - Christian parpadea, intentando componerse un poco pero aún esta aturdido.

 

Cuando al fin puede levantar su mirada de la vergüenza que le causa todo eso, Steve está tomando el shampoo detrás de él, puede escuchar como la tapa plástica se abre y se cierra, y las manos de su novio están frotando su cabello al minuto siguiente, le escucha tranquilizarlo y luego diciéndole que hay que cambiar las sabanas y que debe ir al supermercado porque esta hambriento de nuevo. Por ultimo le pide que no salga del departamento, y que no baje al bar, solo quiere saber que el estará en el mismo lugar en que lo dejó si va a hacer las compras, solo hasta que se acostumbre ser un lobo posesivo de su novio.

 

Chris escupe agua y jabón al tener su largo cabello completamente sobre su rostro mientras se lo lavan, quiere protestar y mandarlo al demonio, sintiéndose más como él mismo en ese momento, pero la risa de Steve porque le lleno la cara de shampoo, le hace desconectarse de la petición del Alpha, su cuerpo está más tranquilo ahora, no más escalofríos ni el nudo en su estómago, y sabe que es la voz de Steve lo que le proporciona esa calma.

 

Unos minutos después está retirando las sabanas de la cama con la toalla sobre las caderas, Steve se viste frente a la cómoda donde tiene su ropa y nota que la piel solo tiene marcas de sus dedos en la cadera del rubio, eso le hace dejar todo y voltearse al espejo de su ropero abriendo la puerta del mismo para mirarse el cuerpo: nada, ni un solo rasguño, cierra la puerta del ropero y Steve le mira con las botas en la mano.

 

\- ¿Chris no hay medias? ¡Yo lave un montón de medias! - dice revisando sus cajones.

\- ¿No me mordiste? - el rubio trata de conectar sus palabras en su cabeza y se da la vuelta para mirar a su pareja.

\- ¿Eh?- es lo más que le sale porque no ve la conexión.

\- Las medias están mojadas en el lavadero Steve, pero tú no me mordiste… cuando estábamos teniendo sexo…- le dice más incrédulo dando unos pasos hasta el viéndose interrumpido por la cama frente a él.

\- Bueno… no, ya te dije que no hare nada que no quieras Chris, se que tomé la decisión de ser un Alpha sin tu aprobación, y sé que tienes un miedo garrafal a ser tomado y dominado, y morderte sin que lo quieras se siente tan incorrecto… – Steve vuelve a buscar entre sus cajones y da con un par limpio entre sus camisetas, desarmándolo para poder colocarse las botas.

\- Ok… pero sabes que todo el propósito de que te transformases es …-

\- Lo sé… solo preferiría que lo quisieras…- Steve responde con su acostumbrada suavidad.

\- ¿Tú lo quieres? – y la tonta y fugaz idea, de que Steve no le desee tanto le empieza a picar muy en el fondo de su conciencia.

\- Si… - dice inmediatamente enganchando su mirada con la de Chris, el cual queda algo desconcertado. – Es nuevo sabes, la sensación del intenso deseo de morderte y saber… que estarás a salvo de quien fuese que se cruce en nuestro camino, y que de hecho serás mío, es una sensación avasallante pero que no puedo simplemente lanzarla sobre ti, porque no es como soy, y no es como quiero que te sientas sobre mí tampoco… No sé si me explico. - mientras su novio se ponía las botas, de espaldas a él mientras hablaba Christian se sentó junto a el, y volvió su mirada a la suya.

\- Lo entiendo, es nuevo para mí también, percibir tu presencia de este modo…- se deja caer sobre su hombro mientras este se mueve para atar sus cordones.

\- Te amo sabes… - dice Steve - te amo tanto que no me importaba si moría anoche, y se que te enfadaras, pero…-

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - Chris se levanta. - ¿Cómo no puede preocuparte dejarme solo aquí…? - Steve le mira sorprendido. -¡No sabes lo que fue ver te retorcerte, convulsionar y escupir esa cosa por la boca…! - le grita porque no ha tenido tiempo siquiera de decirle lo que fue verlo tendido en ese sótano mientras estaba encadenado.

\- ¡Hey… lo siento! - lo abraza a pesar de que Christian se rehúsa, lo abrasa contra el y huele su cuello hasta que se calma.

\- Fue doloroso Steve…- susurra contra la fresca camisa limpia mientras la boca le tiembla de impotencia, y sus puños se cierran sobre la tela.

\- Lo siento…- le besa los hombros hundiendo su dedo en el largo cabello de su nuca.

 

Son solo unos instantes en los que permaneces uno aferrado al otro aunque parecen ser mucho más largos. Steve se marcha dejando a Chris solo en el departamento, asimilando por primera vez en meses de que esto que es ahora, no cambiara, que Steve cambió para abrazar la nueva vida que tiene por delante al ser un lobo. Steve hace que su corazón se sienta pesado e hinchado cuando le dice que lo ama, en todo momento, y no solo cuando están piel con piel. Es allí cuando reacciona y se da cuenta que no le dijo que lo amaba devuelta, y reniega de si mismo porque no se lo dijo antes, y ahora no sabe lo que siente por él.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Nunca se ha sentido con más energía como la que tiene ahora, consciente hasta del último de sus músculos y tendones y la necesidad imperiosa de hacer saber a todo el mundo lo potente de su ¿Estatus? ¿Predominio? ¿Fortaleza? Aún no está seguro de que es lo que debe demostrar, pero sabe que está ahí esperando a que ruja a todo pulmón, aunque ahora mismo está cubierto de barro, tierra, pasto y no sabe qué otras cosas más, está ensuciando todo a su paso mientras sube las escaleras, y no es algo que pueda evitar porque hasta donde él sabe “levitar” no está dentro de las características de un lobo.

 

Jensen siente desbordar la energía de su cuerpo desde que volvió a la conciencia el día anterior y apenas puede estarse quieto, pero completamente consciente de que su omega esta exhausto entre las emociones los cambios que él sufrió sumado a la tensión acumulada de creerle muerto, además del embarazo de dos niños, por lo que su pareja apenas tocó la almohada quedo inconsciente y aunque sus deseos de tomarlo eran grandes Misha lucia muy mal para encima tener que atenderlo a él, por lo que al dejarlo dormido en la cama con esa enorme almohada en forma de herradura rodeándole fue a correr por el territorio. El, que lo menos que le gusta hacer es correr, pero se sentía tan libre y salvaje exigiendo a su cuerpo el máximo, incluso no le hizo falta tener un mapa o preguntar dónde era que su beta y su hermano habían marcado el lugar, podía olerlo…

 

Se metió en la ducha recordando cada pedazo de tierra que encontró con las marcas de los lobos ibéricos, marcas de garras en algunas rocas, pelo blanco en algunos árboles, y el hizo exactamente lo que el instinto que poseía ahora le decía, afilando sus garras sobre las marcas de los betas, frotando su piel sobre la superficie de los árboles, su piel humana se maltrataba al instante pero noto como se recuperaba casi al momento.

 

Fresco después de una ducha bien fría y con tanta energía que sentía que iba a explotar dentro de su propia piel, se arrimó a la cama a olfatear a su pareja entreteniéndose en los trozos de piel de su nuca y detrás de su oído, descendiendo por su cuello hasta su hombro conteniendo las ganas de morderlo suavemente y dejar rasguños en la blanca piel. Misha sostenía su vientre con una mano por donde esta nacía sobre sus caderas, amaba como olía el abultado vientre, pero ahora, casi podía oler a sus hijos creciendo dentro, escucharlos latir al unísono, y su interior tembló de alegría pensando en todo lo que le había dado Misha ahora que estaba en su vida… olisqueo detrás de su oreja donde el cabello negro se arremolinaba, sintió como solo con eso se excitaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza reteniendo sus impulsos como mejor podía, y al tratar de acercarse al cuerpo de su pareja el enorme almohadón estaba allí entre ellos, trato de quitarlo pero Misha estaba tan dormido sobre el…

 

La frustración lo dejo tendido sobre su espalda, desnudo y mirando el techo, las encías le latían de la necesidad de morder insistentemente a su omega hasta saciar su necesidad de marcarlo definitivamente para que todo el mundo no tenga ni la menor duda de que era suyo, dios solo de imaginarlo… miró hacia abajo y estaba empalmado y supurando liquido pre seminal, mordiéndose los labios con más intensidad se tomó la polla para intentar bajar su excitación, ese no era momento para andar cachondo.

 

\- ¿Jensen? - escucho en la tenue luz de esa madrugada sorprendiéndose.

\- Hey… - saludo arrimándose hasta donde la condenada almohada le permitía.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste…? - le dice con la voz ahogada en sueño y Jensen se da cuenta de él que noto su ausencia durante la noche.

\- A dar unas vueltas… - explico lo más resumido posible recordando como dejo la casa en todo su camino al baño.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres morderme? ¿Es porque estoy gordo verdad? - se quejó, Misha quería darse la vuelta y mirar a su flamante Alpha, pero su vientre lo dejo en el lugar apenas mirando sobre su hombro a su pareja.

\- ¿Que? No… - Jensen alzo la almohada en forma de herradura y se pegó a la espalda de Misha dejando la almohada caer a sus espaldas para poder ofrecerle confort a su pareja, rodeando su vientre con su mano. – No es nada de eso Misha… - lo abrazo dejando besos sobre su nuca, y su aroma electrificando más su piel.

\- Pero... eres un Alpha completo ahora y… esperaba que…- Misha siente como la nariz a Jensen se hunde en el cabello de su nuca olfateándole insistentemente.

\- Uhmm…- le dice apenas de nuevo perdido en su aroma.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando Jensen? - le replico.

\- Si bebé, pero no es nada de eso, lo juro, te veías tan cansado y estresado… no tuve la entereza para exigirte más, tu panza estaba tan tirante también, que creí que sería mejor que pudieras dormir. - las manos de Jensen se deslizan por sobre su vientre y suben hasta su pecho deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de maternidad que traía puesta.

\- ¿Quieres morderme ahora? – el temblor en la voz de Misha hizo que los ojos de Jensen se abrieran. – ¿Jensen estas desnudo? - suelta intentando mirarle sobre su hombro, sus manos se habían dirigido a sus espaldas topándose con la piel de la cadera del Alpha, sintiendo también como de duro estaba contra su mejilla izquierda.

\- Uhm hm…- le dijo tomando entre sus labios el contorno de su oreja y Misha soltó un suspiro ante la húmeda y caliente sensación.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo… - Misha espeto apenas pudiendo abrir los labios.

\- Dos semanas… lose, es mi culpa bebé, demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo contigo… pero voy a compensártelo… - le dijo abriendo los botones de la camisa mientras dejaba besos por su oído y quijada.

\- Eso sería… tan bueno Jensen… - Misha estaba duro debajo de su chándal, lo único que se podía poner en esa etapa del embarazo, Jensen olía más fuerte de lo normal y su presencia estaba sujetándole con fuerza, haciéndole estremecerse en deseo.

 

Jensen salto de la cama repentinamente dejándolo con el vacío a sus espaldas, removiendo su sagrado almohadón de su alrededor y lanzándolo lejos de la cama en un santiamén, le miro en la mediana luminosidad de esa madrugada con su cabello húmedo y perfectamente parado en picos desordenados, su cuerpo parecía más fuerte como sus hombros se veían más anchos mientras tiraba del pantalón de chándal lejos de sus piernas mientras estas reposaban sobre los hombros del Alpha.

 

La cercanía que sentía con Jensen es tan intensa que sentía estremecer cada fibra debajo de la piel en la anticipación del placer, no quería pensarlo antes, pero era como si una gran parte de el mismo no llegase a su pareja, ahora en cambio teniendo a Jensen el sentimiento de estar completo es tan embriagador e electrizante, que se encontró desesperado necesitando cada milímetro de su pareja, su boca invadiéndole mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos para evitar que se alejase hasta que escuchó como Jensen se reían en el beso cuando su dedos se fijaron duramente alrededor de su cabeza, solo que el rubio estaba imposibilitado de acercarse más por el prominente vientre. 

 

El soltó un quejido de frustración al tener a su pareja a cuatro patas sobre él y con su vientre tocando el de Jensen y tan lejos que iba a ponerse a llorar, porque también se notaba tan pesado que recién allí se dio cuenta de que no había abandonado su posición en la cama. 

 

Escucho un susurro de Jensen antes de alejar sus esponjosos labios de él tomo notando como se colocó a sus espaldas, Misha no podía alcanzarlo allí…pero el intenso calor del firme pecho pegado a su espalda logro hacerle cerrar los ojos de puro gusto, las manos grandes acariciaban su vientre mientras que dejaba un camino de besos por sobre su hombro y mejilla, el firme miembro frotándose contra sus glúteos por lo que no pudo evitar acompañar el movimiento.

 

Lo necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera notó lo mojado que estaba por sentirlo dentro, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como el Alpha se mordía el labio con fuerza y el exhaló el aire en el segundo que lo sintió deslizarse dentro, abriendo su agujero al paso de que su pecho parecía desbocarse por el impasible corazón que no dejaba de vibrar, y en intenso deseo de que Jensen lo premie le pegó sin piedad, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada tomando con una mano su vientre mientras su Alpha embestía en él, pero recordó que él ya estaba esperando dos niños y eso calmo un poco su desesperación.

 

Jensen empezó a soltar un gruñido y uno de su brazos rodeó su pecho para mantenerlo en sitio, los envites más rápidos y más fuertes, la mano que antes sostenía el férreo agarre sobre su cadera ahora acariciaba dulcemente su tenso y abultado vientre, podía sentir los colmillos de una animal enorme pegados a la piel de detrás de su oreja diciendo apenas su nombre, el aliento caliente y él se corrió en ese instante, sentir al animal en Jensen lo hizo venirse como un niño, en quejidos interrumpidos por el incesante movimiento a sus espaldas, toda la cama rechinando y golpeando la pared.

 

Imposibilitado de no apretar su esfínter Jensen gruño sobre su oído amenazador, y cerró su mordida donde el hombro nace por que el no pudo callar el quejido de dolor y placer mezclados con la pureza de su unión verdadera…

 

El Alpha no lo soltó su agarre sino minutos después cuando lo sintió venirse en su interior, su semen parecía hervir dentro de él, pero aún era mucho más satisfactorio, cuando las quijadas se destrabaron y lentamente los colmillos de retrajeron su pareja empezó a notar la sangre de la profunda herida y empezó a lamerla insistentemente, hasta que vio cómo se cerraba dejando solo la piel con la cascarilla de la herida, la piel enrojecida, pero sin sangrado.

 

\- Misha… - consiguió decir, acariciando su vientre un par de veces, pero miro hacia abajo cuando su suave pene se deslizaba del cálido interior de su pareja, por lo que repitió su nombre con más devoción que antes. – Misha…- beso sus pómulos y lo trajo hacía si por qué la necesidad de probar sus labios le erizar la piel en necesidad.

\- Alpha…. – logo decir el omega antes de que sus bocas de unieran en besos lánguidos de labio sobre labio.

\- Te amo tanto Misha…- le susurro frotando su rostro en el de su pareja.

\- Te amo también Jensen… tanto, tanto, tanto…- sus palabras se perdían en su aliento conforme se acomodaban para poder abrazarse, aun con los gemelos allí.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
